Dark Energy AU: Best Left Said
by Melaradark
Summary: An AU based on my DE series. What if Del Shepard's past had been different? What if she were the one who was the shy scientist...and Liara was the hardened commando? How would it change them, and would the love that so defined them in DE blossom once again? Old characters and new ones follow a story that is *NOT* ME or DE canon. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, and welcome to my AU ME fanfic!

For those of you familiar with my Dark Energy series, this is a 'what if' take on my Del Shepard and Liara T'Soni. Normally I do not indulge in blatant AU fics, but I decided to make an exception in this case, to fill the time before DE5 begins.

This AU fic takes place in the ME verse (using the same tech, species, organizations, locations, etc), however events will be drastically different. There is no Saren, no Prothean beacons, no Reaper threat. The adventure will not follow any of the ME canon storylines but rather be a storyline of my own creation, so expect something completely new.

In this story, I ask these questions: What if Del Shepard had good, decent parents who cared for her and provided her with a stable environment and education growing up? No Room, no living in vents, no arrest record, no gangs, no PTSD, no Alliance? What would happen if it were Shepard who was the shy scientist, and not Liara?

And what if Liara had not had the upbringing that _she_ had? What if Benezia had abandoned her daughter, and it was Aethyta who had raised her? What if she became a commando rather than an archaeologist?

And if these things happened, would Liara and Del still fall in love and share the same bond that so united them during the events of the DE series?

This is all for fun. Some of my OCs may appear as well as familiar canon characters. There may be new OCs. It may be about as long as DE4 but will be nowhere near as long as DE2 or 3. Feedback is _always_ welcome, negative as well as positive!

Finally, this story is dedicated to Bladhaire, the love of my life and my biggest inspiration. If you have not or are not reading Caduceus yet…go! Read! Before I send my flying monkeys after you!

With no further ado, I shall step back and let the story unfold. Enjoy!

* * *

**Dark Energy AU: Best Left Said**

* * *

Night had fallen, and the sky above Virmire was infected with stars, a smear of gems set on black velvet so brilliant that in places the glow simply blended together in a rainbow of nebulous colors.

Within an elegantly appointed house, a finger touched a holographic display, making a selection with almost an idle flick. As music filled the room, she shed her jacket, tugging the tie out of her hair. Falls of ebony black tumbled down, and she ruffled them idly as she headed toward the drink service.

"Evan, play messages would you?"

There was a faint pop as the cork came out of a crystal decanter, the brandy within flowing into a goblet as she lightly stretched her shoulders, trying to relax. Setting the decanter aside, she picked up the glass, then frowned as her messages had not begun to play.

"Evan?"

The silence remained unbroken, save by the light strains of _Vimaretto_. Her VI assistant remained absent.

Taking a swallow of the brandy she sighed in frustration, walking back toward her console. Her VI was normally incredibly reliable but every so often he simply randomly powered off and needed a full reboot. She would have complained to the manufacturer but it was rare enough to not really be a nuisance, and she was somewhat fond of Evan, even with his quirks.

Brushing the music queue aside with her hand, she drew up Evan's reboot protocols…or tried to, anyway. Touching the icon resulted in nothing. Her brow creased a bit as the icon itself suddenly vanished, along with the others on her main display. The music slowed and then cut off, her computer systems going dark.

"What in the world-"

_Creak_.

Straightening, her eyes went wide, her stomach tightening. With the computers down the security systems would also be down. Though the house was new and thoroughly modern in most ways, she'd had it built of local wood instead of relying on a plastic or steel prefab. Prefabs had always seemed so cold and impersonal to her, no matter how they were decorated. Stick-built structure, by contrast, had personality, a life of their own, in a way.

Part of that life consisted of the same little quirks and idiosyncrasies that endeared Evan to her…including floorboards that creaked.

This particular creak she pinpointed immediately. There was a section of the back hall near the kitchen that always groaned if it was stepped on just right. Over the last five years she had learned to avoid it and unconsciously stepped around it every time she passed, but guests never failed to trigger it.

There was someone in the back hall.

Leaning back against her desk, her dark eyes wide, she slipped a hand under the edge and drew out her small pistol, trying to stay calm and think.

_This is no ordinary intruder or burglar. Only a top-line hacker could get past the security systems, and top-line hackers like that aren't cheap. _

Someone hoping for a stiff ransom from her parents, perhaps? It was all she could think of. Robbery would net them a few collectibles but nothing worth the amount they'd have had to spend on the hacker. Unless it was _just_ the hacker, working on his own perhaps?

She was not idle as she considered this. Gripping the butt of the small pistol tightly, she edged back further into the living room, away from the back hall and toward the foyer. The shadows away from the main windows would help hide her, and if they were coming in the _back,_ she most certainly wanted to go out the _front_.

Then the world lit up.

The great bay windows facing her garden were of bullet-proof glass, polarized to dim and brighten at certain times of the day, or on command. The wall of fire that surged through them nevertheless shattered them like fine crystal. She cried out, her shoulder dropping against the wall as she crouched, arms wound around her head to shield it from the torrent of flame and glass and wood that had replaced her living room. Something smashed on the wall just over her head, wet falling on her hair. She stared, dumbstruck, at the flowers littered in front of her and realized it had been her vase.

Her ears were ringing madly as she stared at the inferno now raging only a dozen yards away from her. Black smoke was drifting in like fog, and with the house computer system offline, fire suppression would not turn on.

_A thousand people in the colony would have heard that explosion. Rescue services will be on their way._

Two small roses of orange and white bloomed down the hall. Plaster snapped out of the wall in front of her face and she surged backward, tripping over her own feet and falling down hard. Though she could hear nothing but ringing and the waterfall roar of flames, she felt the sharp, stiff breeze that swept past her face as a bullet sang far too close.

She could see nothing of the shooter but a dim outline in the distance. Rolling, lost in sheer panic, she fired her tiny pistol wildly at the hall as she bolted for the front door. Tearing it open, she ducked and cried out again as the wooden edge of it vanished in great, splintered bites.

She darted outside.

After the horrible heat of the house, the cool of the night slapped her like ice water. Ahead of her, a mile distant, was the edge of the main colony. She could see the lights in the dark. To her right, the ground rose and broke into rocky crags past her walled garden. That was the side of the house the exploded windows had faced, and from the look of it, most of the garden was afire as well. To the left, it was fifty feet to the cliff-face, and a hundred foot drop into the sea.

She ran toward the colony, the only real direction afforded her. She'd barely gone four steps, however, when she saw shifting figures between her and the lights and realized there were people there, shrouded in night. Her heart about stopped, and she twisted to change direction as they caught sight of her. There was just enough light from the fire consuming her house to reflect off their body armor, to illuminate the guns that swung her direction.

Hollow booms filled her ears, and while most were clearly coming from the weapons now just behind her, it sounded oddly like some were echoing from the back of the house as well. With every breath she expected bullets to tear into her, yet somehow she made it to the side of the house in one piece, her heart thundering.

Again, a figure loomed in front of her with unexpected speed. She nearly collided with a form in armor the size of a small wall. An enclosed helmet grimaced down at her, its pair of reflective, binocular panels forming giant, ghostly eyes. A hand as hard as steel clamped on her arm, and the pain that blossomed up her arm as the fingers dug in toward bone was enough to steal her breath. Frantically, she jabbed the pistol toward the merc and pulled the trigger. The bullets sparked against his pads, too low caliber to even dent them, but the sudden gunfire seemed to startle him. The moment his fingers loosened she tore away from him and bolted.

Something else exploded. To her sound-startled ears, she heard it only as a dull _whump_, feeling heat rising behind her and lifting her right off her feet. For a moment, time seemed to suspend, holding her frozen in an instant that stretched without measure, pulling like warm taffy.

She could see the grass two or three feet beneath her, the green blending into a strange rainbow of light that shimmered red, and gold, yellow…and oddly, _blue_. Beyond the grass was impenetrable black, carved in a ragged line and eating up the rest of existence.

_Why does the grass just end? _she thought, and then realized.

The cliff. In her confusion and desperation to escape the man who had grabbed her, she'd run in completely the wrong direction- right toward the cliff.

Then time resumed and she hit the ground with tremendous force. Her air evacuated her lungs, her right arm seeming to be grabbed by the earth and torn to the side, yanking her in to a roll. Pain lashed at her from a dozen different quarters.

Then, her stomach dropped, and her hands grabbed out frantically as she crossed the line where the world ended.

Grass tore through her fingers and vanished. She grabbed again, feeling dirt and rock lash at her hands, scraping rough over her cheek. Everything she gripped crumbled and disintegrated. Her chin smacked something hard, her arms finding solid stone, and she halted, the muscles in her arms singing with pain as they latched onto her hold with desperation. Her feet were dangling over open air.

Above her, she could still hear the rattle of gunfire, voices shouting. Shaking, every ounce of her energy going in to maintaining her grip, she edged her eyes upward. The ledge of the cliff was a mess of torn up ground easily five feet above her. It was etched in the orange firelight, and in occasional washes of blue.

Then a cry of pain, and a form dressed in armor kicked out over open air just a couple of feet to her right. Flailing, the merc fell past her. Her wide, dark eyes followed his path as he tumbled end over end a hundred feet down, finally crashing against the rocks and churning waves.

Her arms were shaking madly now, her bleeding and aching fingers slipping on their hold. She carefully tried to shift her legs, to reach the cliff wall and brace herself, but the motion only pulled the large rock she was clinging to away from the wall, sending a rain of dirt down onto her face. She went as still as possible, holding her breath. Her arms and hands cramped as she clamped down tighter, afraid the slightest motion would tear the rock free completely and send her to her death.

Then more dirt. This time, it wasn't her motion that caused it, and trembling, she risked a look upward. Someone was lying down on the grass, a hand extending toward her.

"Hang on!"

The hand was wreathed in blue flame, and a moment later she felt a strange surge prickling over her skin, a static rush that lifted every hair. Her stomach lurched again and for a breath she was weightless, lifting upward and away from the cliff wall. The moment the outstretched hand was in reach, she grabbed hold of it. A heartbeat later, she was on the grass, safe, gasping relief filling her.

"Take it easy-"

A hand landed on her back and she weakly slapped it away, scrambling back from the cliff and the figure squatting there beside her. Spotting her small pistol laying nearby, she snatched it up and turned into a sit, aiming it. Her arms were shaking so badly that the muzzle was dancing erratically. An implacable helmet face mask regarded her.

"Don't…_don't touch me_!"

Her rescuer didn't rise, remaining in a crouch. When hands lifted slightly, palms outward, the gesture seemed amused, almost sarcastic.

"I am not going to hurt you. Put the pistol down."

"I-If you move, I'll shoot you," she said, and internally winced. _How pathetic can you be? You can't even hold the gun steady!_

"If you did, a bullet of that caliber would not even make it past my barriers, let alone through my pads," was the calm reply. "Please, Doctor-"

Something big and heavy sailed in from above, the helmet tilted upward to see the cause of the shadow as the air again bloomed with gunfire. Pain surged through her aching chest as her rescuer tackled her to the ground, knocking her out of the way of a torrent of bullets and then yanking her to her feet.

"_Run!"_

She had lost her pistol again, and her breathing felt like thin lances of fire moving down her throat, coiling into hot weights in her chest. Her rescuer had a hand clamped on her arm, pulling her along as they ran along the cliff. A gauzy curtain of blue light swirled around them.

_Biotics. She's a biotic_, she realized, and part of her wanted to laugh. The rest of her gaped back over her shoulder at the low shuttle that sailed in at them again, spitting bullets that deflected harmlessly off the barrier just inches away.

They were running toward the back of the house, and near the ridge she could see another ship waiting, small and wicked and gleaming silver. As the passed the flaming house, another figure in dark armor suddenly darted in from the side, lifting a rifle.

She recoiled with a startled sound, but her rescuer seemed unconcerned, rushing right past them. In turn, the figure aimed the rifle at the shuttle, letting off three shots that sounded like someone slapping a heavy book sharply on a table.

The shuttle broke off, heading out over the sea, smoke and spits of fire licking along its side. She stared after it, her steps faltering, until a sharp tug on her arm hurried her forward once again.

The second figure turned and joined them, flanking them as they reached the ramp of the ship. The moment her feet hit flat metal, she stumbled again. Her rescuer released the hold on her arm, turning toward the ramp and pulling out a pistol as the second figure hurried up. Then, a third armored form ran up after them, peeling off a helmet and turning back, rifle to shoulder as the ship started to lift off. All three started to fire into the night.

This last figure was a woman, same as her rescuer- with long dark hair bound back from her face. Her armor was dark blue, and the white insignia of the Alliance gleamed on one scuffed shoulder plate.

The one who had shot at the shuttle was also wearing Alliance armor, identical to the first- but her rescuer was not. Her pads were gray and blue, somehow a bit more lithe than the soldiers' hard-suits but still heavy and tough.

She had dropped into a sit the moment her rescuer had released her, struggling to find air as she stared at the trio. She was panting with adrenaline but each draw of air into her lungs still felt thin and lit with flame.

Beyond the door, she could see her house as they lifted off, now nothing more than a churning inferno.

Then the door was shut, and they were lowering their weapons. Her rescuer also peeled off her helmet, revealing damp blue skin, an alien crest.

_Asari. She's asari_, she thought distantly. It was getting harder and harder to breathe and she felt light-headed. The room seemed to be tilting slightly, slowly and drunkenly leaning to the side.

The asari touched something at her collar, some sort of radio connection, looking slightly upward as she spoke. "Get us to the Citadel. Treat any pursuit as extremely hostile and take them out."

_{Yes, ma'am. Heading toward the relay now.}_

The second figure, the one who had shot the shuttle, had now also shed her helmet. Her dark hair was short, utilitarian. Like the first woman, she was human.

_Of course she's human, she's Alliance_, she thought distantly.

Casting her helmet aside, the asari strode over, crouching down and reaching out a hand. She recoiled from it, swatting at it feebly. It had no more effect than if she'd tried to brush away an iron pillar.

"You are safe now," the asari said. She had eyes the color of the sky, and as they seemed to waver and grow larger, they filled with concern. "Doctor?"

The marine with the long hair was holding her ear, speaking urgently to someone. She, too, was saying _doctor…doctor_. The one with the short hair was looming over the asari's shoulder, her face damp with sweat and her brows knit tight.

_Who are you people?_ she meant to ask- no, _**demand**_. _What do you want with me? What did you do to my house?_

Instead the eyes seemed only to grow larger still, as her breath became shorter. A crushing weight had settled on her chest and was _still_ settling, cutting away what air she could get.

_I can't breathe. I can't breathe…_

"_Breathe…"_ was the only word she managed, before she slumped backward. She vaguely felt a hand catch behind her neck. Those blue eyes filled up the entire galaxy.

"_Doctor!"_

Dark came sweeping in, carrying her away from knowing in warm arms, drawing away sight, sensation, sound.

"_Doctor Shepard…"_

Silence consumed her, and dragged her off.

* * *

The _Aswa_ was not a large ship, intended to only be maintained by a four person crew- and she had an even smaller infirmary. She had not originally been designed for long hauls, meant to berth with a cruiser or a heavy, and as a result, she boasted a single bio-bed and medical equipment specialized more toward stabilizing a patient until they could be brought to a proper sickbay or medical facility, than actually treating them.

Her sole doctor, however, made up for the design short-comings with talent and a knack for improvisation. Brushing her iron gray hair aside, she bent over the unconscious Dr. Shepard a final time, listening to her chest with an old-fashioned stethoscope whilst simultaneously eyeing the bio-bed's scan readout.

"She's stable," she said at last, straightening and looking toward the asari looming in her doorway. "Two broken ribs were putting pressure on her lungs. She also has a fractured sternum. They caused inflammation but thankfully did not puncture though. Between the swelling and her hyperventilation…"

"Any other injuries?"

"Sprained wrist and shoulder. Several contusions and nasty scrapes. Mild concussion but nothing to fret over. Even without a proper hospital she'll wake up in an hour or two and heal well enough. That said, we probably want to bring her in to Huerta just to be on the safe side."

She glanced over at the asari, who was regarding the unconscious doctor with a troubled, brooding expression.

"You all right, Liara?"

"Had we been even a minute later, they would have taken her out."

"It wouldn't have been your fault."

"That would have been small comfort to the three hundred souls on Purdue…and the millions who could follow."

"Liara-"

The asari straightened. "Keep me updated on her condition. I'll have Jura notify the Council that we have her, and will be escorting her directly to Huerta the moment we dock."

"Of course."

She turned and headed down the narrow corridor toward the armory, where the cousins were waiting.

The older of the two, Ashley Williams had shed her hard-suit and sat on one of the benches, looking over and cleaning her rifle. She kept her weapons meticulous as a rule, but Liara could see the busywork in her actions. She was only distracting herself, and the solemn expression in her dark eyes proved it.

The younger of the cousins, Samantha Feris, was still in most of her hard-suit, sitting on the opposing bench and gripping her gloves in one hand as she looked intently at Ash. The family resemblance between the two was unmistakable. Both had the same shade of dark hair, though Ash kept hers long and Sam cut hers short. Sam was paler than Ashley, but both had the same brown eyes. More often than not, they were mistaken for sisters instead of cousins…at least, until they spoke.

Ashley spoke galactic with the most common human accent- American-English. She'd grown up in a town in Ohio, in the United States. Sam, conversely, had grown up half a world away, raised just north of Sydney in Australia, and her galactic accent reflected her upbringing.

Another similarity they shared was the very reason they were aboard the _Aswa_ and under Liara's command at the moment. Both were candidates to become the first human Spectre in galactic history.

Along with two other nominees- who were under Jondum Bau's purview at the moment- the cousins had been selected by Alliance Brass and the Citadel Council to undergo an observational period, assigned to Liara to assist in missions and be evaluated for their skill and efficacy. In the end, only a single candidate - if any- would be elected to join the Special Tactics and Recon. The others would return to their Alliance posts.

Not that there was any shame in it if they were not selected. All the candidates were highly decorated N7 special forces commanders. Just being put into this evaluation stage said everything about their skills and accomplishments, and thus far the two cousins had more than lived up to their reputations.

Sam had clearly been either berating her cousin or attempting to convince her of something, when Liara stepped in. Given what she knew of the woman, she doubted it was berating. Sam was the more reserved and soft-spoken of the two, and scolding was not her speed.

When she saw Liara, Sam's mouth snapped shut and she got to her feet. Ashley looked up at the motion, setting her rifle on the bench beside her and also rising.

"How is she?" Ash asked.

"She is stable. Some cracked ribs, scrapes and bruises. Helen thinks she will be fine in a couple of days, but we are delivering her to Huerta when we arrive at the Citadel, just in case."

Ashley let out a breath of relief. "When I saw her go over that cliff-"

"Yes. The mercs were very liberal with their rocket launchers. They were determined to take her out of the picture, even at risk of their own lives. All the more reason to keep her safe and well-guarded."

"Do you think she can stop what's happening on Purdue?" Sam asked. "Keep it from spreading?"

"From the intelligence we have received, she is the best hope we have to do so."

"Orthrus seems to think so as well, or they wouldn't have been so hard-up on taking her out," Ashley said.

"Well, _we_ have her now," Liara said firmly. "If Osco thinks she is going to eliminate her now she will find it is far easier said than done. We will be docking with the Citadel within the hour. The Council will no doubt send a contingent of C-Sec to meet us but we do _not_ leave her side until she is secure in Huerta. Even then, I want one of us with her at all times, understood?"

The cousins murmured their agreement, and Liara nodded seriously. "Right now, Dr. Shepard is the most precious commodity in this galaxy. We lose _her_….and we may just lose _everything_."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, here she is now."

Liara crossed the floor to where the Council were standing in company with two human men. By their uniforms, both were Alliance- one a captain, and the other an admiral. They turned to regard her, and she gave them a stiff nod, her eyes shifting to Councilor Tevos as the older asari spoke.

"Liara, this is Admiral Steven Hackett and Captain David Anderson of the Alliance. Gentlemen, this is Liara T'Soni."

"We spoke via QEC when you were selected to oversee Williams and Feris," Hackett said, offering her his hand. "It is good to meet you face to face."

"It is my honor," she replied, accepting the hand briefly.

"I take it Dr. Shepard is safely at Huerta," Sparatus, the turian councilor, said. "What is her condition?"

"Minor injuries. The doctors expect her to wake and be on her feet shortly. C-Sec has the entire floor locked down and at the moment, Ashley Williams is providing guard in her room."

"As safe as can be expected for now," Anderson said, and looked at Tevos. "We have also taken her family into protective custody. We don't expect the same kind of attack upon them, however they are at risk to be taken as leverage against her cooperation."

"We need to question her," Sparatus said, folding his arms.

"With all due respect, Councilor- if Dr. Shepard were involved with the events on Purdue then Orthrus would not be trying to eliminate her," Anderson said. Sparatus narrowed his eyes a little.

"I am aware of that, Captain. However, she may know more than we realize- or even _she_ realizes. We need her help, but in the event- however unlikely- that we lose her, we need all the information she can give us. It may mean the difference between victory and a tragedy of unprecedented proportion."

"Captain, my associate is not suggesting an interrogation," Tevos said. "Merely questioning. Liara, I trust you can handle the matter with tact?"

"Of course," Liara replied.

"T'Soni has two of your own best and brightest under her purview at the moment," Valern told the men. "They will be present during questioning, and will share in the duties of both guarding and escorting Dr. Shepard. She will be in no better hands, I assure you- and the Alliance will be given regular reports as to progress and information that is gathered."

"Very well," Hackett agreed. "Then you have the Alliance's full cooperation."

"Good. We are all hoping for a swift and satisfactory end to these horrible events," Tevos said. "Liara, you are authorized to fully brief Dr. Shepard as well. This meeting is concluded."

Liara nodded, but as she turned to head back to the hospital, Anderson strode up beside her. "Captain T'Soni, if you don't mind, I will accompany you back to Heurta to speak with Dr. Shepard."

She paused, lifting a brow as she regarded him. "You feel she may not be inclined to speak with me?"

"I know you have been briefed on Dr. Shepard's career. Her entire life has been opened up and scrutinized by dozens of eyes these last forty-eight hours, but even so, there are some things you must understand. Dr. Shepard grew up on Earth. During her pre-graduate medical studies she dissected hundreds of donated bodies from nearly every sentient species, however she has never encountered any living non-human face to face. Before she moved to our colony on Virmire five years ago, she had never even set foot off-world."

"You think she would be disinclined to cooperate with me because I am asari."

"I didn't get the sense from her psych profile that she would be outright xenophobic, but being face to face with an alien for the first time might make her nervous. She might be more relaxed with me, and given the added difficulties her family might pose-"

"Why would her family be a cause for concern?"

"You have to understand. Dr. Shepard's family are incredibly wealthy and influential-"

"Yes, her father is Senator Jacob Shepard, and her mother Verona is the daughter of a former Prime Minister. Her older sister Inna is the current Prime Minister's domestic liaison."

"Exactly. Jake Shepard is also an incredibly _stubborn_ man. A good man, mind, and charming- but more than used to getting his own way. At this very moment, Alliance security is making the three of them virtual prisoners in their own homes. In less than half an hour, newsfeeds from here to the Traverse will be on fire with the news, and people are going to want to know where the good doctor is- _including_ Senator Shepard."

"The events on Purdue are currently classified," Liara said softly, nodding.

"Exactly. Until we get a handle on this there is no reason to cause a galaxy-wide panic, but I can almost guarantee the Senator will be vocal in his demands regarding his youngest child. He will want to know exactly where she is and what danger she is in, and will view any redirection of his demands as grounds to dig his heels in even deeper, demand even louder. The Alliance can run interference and keep him more or less under control…however Shepard herself may insist on at least contacting her family. If she talks to her father she may be easily swayed, become uncooperative. He may lay a blanket of politics on this so thick it will take years to cut the red tape…years we don't have. This whole thing could explode out of control very quickly. I think for her sake, as well as the sake of the greater galaxy, it is best if she is kept out of contact of her family completely for now."

"I do not know the doctor personally, but would that not _also_ risk losing her cooperation? If she feels she is being lied to or that she is being kept from her family…"

"It's possible, yes, but we have little choice. I can reassure her that her family is fine, and let her know we can send her pictures and updates about their well-being on a regular basis. I can convince her that it is for their own good, their own safety, that she remain out of contact. I do not know the doctor either, but if she is the kind of person I suspect she is from her file, once she is aware of the real gravity of what is happening, she'll cooperate."

"Very well. I will defer to you for the moment, Captain."

"I appreciate that, thank you."

"She should be awake by the time we make it back to the hospital. I have a car waiting that will take us there."

* * *

When they arrived on the secure floor in Huerta, Feris was outside the room door in full hard-suit, talking with the doctor. Though C-Sec was officially in charge of keeping everyone but authorized personnel off this floor, the two cousins had remained to insure that no one passed in or out of the room with intent to harm their charge. Feris being out here meant Williams was currently inside, also seated by the door and just as armed and armored as the younger commander.

As Liara and Anderson appeared in view, Feris straightened and saluted. Anderson returned it with a nod. "Good to see you again, Sam."

"And you, sir. Everything is green, no incidents to report."

"Good. How is she?" His attention shifted to the doctor, who cleared his throat.

"She's awake, and walking some. She'll be sore for a day or two but there's no permanent damage. She's asking questions we can't answer, however."

"We'll take care of that, doctor, thank you. Sam, stay here. No one is to enter until we come back out, understood?"

"Of course, sir."

She punched in the code to unlock the door, Liara and Anderson stepping inside. Ashley, sitting in a chair near the door, immediately stood up, a hand going to her pistol before she relaxed and saluted, then resealed the door.

Dr. Shepard was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing hospital scrubs, her feet bare. She was still bruised, but the scrapes and fractures had been repaired. She had one hand over her stomach, and her long dark hair was mussed as she peered almost tentatively at the two who came in.

"Dr. Shepard, I'm Captain Anderson of the Alliance. Do you mind if I speak with you?"

"I would be ecstatic if _someone_ would," she replied. "No one will tell me anything."

"I'm sorry about that, but unfortunately the situation is rather…delicate. This is Liara T'Soni, a Council Spectre. Do you remember her from Virmire?"

Shepard's dark brown eyes shifted to Liara and ever so subtly she seemed to shrink a little, become slightly smaller, slightly younger. She absent-mindedly brushed a loose lock of hair back behind her ear, and nodded. "Yes. I do."

"Good. This is Commander Williams. Commander Feris is just outside the door. They are working with Liara right now on a matter of grave importance-"

"A matter that obviously involves me."

"Yes, indeed. Do you mind if I sit?"

She shook her head, and he pulled over a chair, sitting and facing her. "Dr. Shepard, the mercs who attacked you at your home…did any of them speak to you?"

"No," she said. "My first clue they were there is when my computer systems went down, and my windows exploded. After that, they only seemed interested in shooting at me."

"Yes. The mercs were from a group called Orthrus. Normally they operate on the outskirts of Council space and within the Traverse."

He produced a small data pad, pulling up an image before offering it to her. "Do you know who this is?"

She took the pad, her lips tightening and her ears drawing back slightly as she looked at the photo. "Yes," she said after a moment. "This is Dr. Gellian Osco. What does she have to do with anything?"

"Correct. Dr. Osco is the controlling force behind Orthrus."

"Osco?" She blinked. "What would she be doing with mercs? And why would she send them after _me_? I haven't even spoken to her in three years!"

"What can you tell us about Dr. Osco?" he asked.

She gestured helplessly. "I…met her during my undergraduate work. She was the top geneticist in her field, and I was lucky enough to intern for her. She saw promise in my work, and after graduation she sponsored me to join a team at her labs on Virmire…that's why I moved there."

"What kind of work were you doing on Virmire?"

"Research, chemical therapy, multi-species DNA mapping…the goal was to find if there was a way to use genetic manipulation and DNA rewriting to reprogram stem-cells from one sentient species to replicate and incorporate mitochondrial code for another. Basically, we were hoping to be able to take human stem-cells to regrow replaceable organs or correct DNA sequences for turians, or vice versa, for disease elimination. Turians don't get cancer or cystic fibrosis, and humans don't get Carthiogis Syndrome or Krepaulson's. By isolating the turian genetic resistance to, say, cancer, and rewriting it via cultured stem-cells introduced into developing human embryos, we could introduce a natural genetic resistance in humans to several diseases, and the same for turians, by doing the reverse. Or asari, or drell, or anyone."

"Sounds ambitious," Liara said. Shepard glanced at her, and then shook her head.

"Impossible, as it turned out. We had some promising starts but in the end, we had no real favorable or duplicable results. Funding was funneled into more promising programs off world and the labs were closed. I moved to Thenn Labs on the other side of Virmire and began my current work on proscriptive micro-cellular therapy and I haven't spoken to Gellian since. All of which you already know, since the Alliance was where she got half of her funding."

He chose to ignore this. "Dr. Shepard, what was your take on Dr. Osco? If you had to describe her to me…"

"Smart," she said instantly. "Incredibly, outrageously, and almost frighteningly smart. The most intelligent person I ever met- and unstable."

"Unstable?"

She eyed him. "I don't mean to be rude, Captain, but this is all in her records. Why are you asking me what the Alliance already knows?"

"Records are impersonal," he said. "They list evaluations, aptitudes, statistics, but cannot tell you the heart and soul of a person."

"And you need to know Gellian's heart and soul?"

When he said nothing, she sighed. "Look, I admired Gellian. We got along decently well, but truth be told, the woman frightened me. She was on a dozen different medications- both prescribed and not. She was prone to talking to herself. She slept maybe four hours out of any given night and I don't think I once ever saw her eat anything. She was obsessive, meticulous-amiable one moment and the next screaming about an error in calculation or an unfavorable result. She was absolutely obsessed with perfection. I know she suffered from Petit Wahler's and that was a lot of the cause of both her genius and her instability. She was a hard person to get to know, if not impossible. None of it explains what she's doing with mercenaries or why she had them attack my home!"

Anderson sat back a little. "Dr. Shepard, the answer to those questions is classified information. If we can count on you for your assistance, I can extend to you the title of Advisor to the Military, which will give you clearance to the answers…however, I need you to understand all that entails. We are in need of your expertise, but from the moment of your agreement until further notice, you cannot disseminate anything you might learn to any unauthorized persons. That includes your family, friends, and any member of the media. To break that classification would be considered treason, not only to the Alliance but to the authorities of Council Space."

She stared at him, her eyes flicking nervously a moment toward Liara, before she looked down at her lap. After a moment, she looked back up at him.

"Are people in danger? Besides me, I mean?"

"Yes."

"And you are certain I can help?"

"I have every faith that you can. So does Gellian, apparently, or those mercs never would have been on Virmire."

"Can you guarantee my safety, my family-…?"

"Your family is in protective custody. Due to the classification, you will not be able to communicate with them for the duration. To do so not only puts you at risk but them as well. I can promise you that they will be safe…no one is going to get to them without wiping out the entire Alliance forces in the process. You, however…you may be required to enter into some dangerous situations. It's unavoidable. You will be under Liara's protection and she and her crew will do their utmost to keep you safe, but no. I cannot guarantee that safety. No one can."

After a heartbeat, she nodded. "Then, I promise I will do what I can to help."

"You are absolutely certain, doctor?"

"Those mercs tried to kill me," she said. "They blew up my home, and from the sound of it you think they may go as far as to threaten my family. I believe you when you say other lives may be in danger too, and I know that you must be desperate if you're asking me for help, so…yes. I am certain. I will do what I can."

"Very well," he said. "Three days ago, a repurposed missile shell filled with an unidentified biochemical substance struck the center of a small human colony on the fringes of the Traverse called Purdue. Five hundred souls made up that colony, and within twenty minutes of the missile's impact, two hundred of them were dead."

He took back the data pad, cleared the image of Osco and pulled up a file, before handing it to her again. "There was no detonation or explosive contained in the missile, however on impact it released an extended mist. Most of those who came into contact with this mist remained fine for the first few minutes, then became seized with violent coughing and sneezing fits before they simply dropped dead. What quarantined autopsy reports we have on these individuals suggest cause of death is massive cardiac failure."

She looked over the report with a grim expression. "And you think that Gellian was responsible for this attack? Why would she do that?"

"We are not entirely sure, but we are positive Osco was behind this, and more…we have reason to believe that she may intend to release several more of these devices on worlds across Council space."

"A fatality rate of forty percent in twenty minutes…." She said softly, horrified. "You said most of those who came into contact directly with the fluid displayed symptoms and died of cardiac failure. What of the others? The remaining three hundred?"

"That's where it gets worse," he said. "Of the three hundred colonists that did not die immediately, at first there seemed to be no effect. They contacted the Alliance reporting the attack and requesting aid. Fortunately, the heads of the colony immediately put a halt on anyone leaving the planet's surface. Their quick thinking seems to have prevented the spread of this off world…for now. By the time our forces arrived, however, those that remained alive were…_affected_."

"Affected?"

"Roughly seventy-five percent of those still alive were mindless, hostile. They were hallucinating, combative, paranoid and extremely vicious. We had to send doctors down in hard-suits in addition to their regular static-free equipment. A lot of the colonists seemed to be somewhat feral, hiding in the surrounding hills. A few were captured when they attacked. You have their full medical workup there on that pad."

She filed through, selecting the required folder. The color draining from her face was almost visible. "They have almost no recognizable brain tissue…it looks…_eaten away_."

"Yes. Only the most primitive brainstem remains even remotely intact. Over a period of days they are reduced to animals, and attack anything that comes near them."

"And the remaining twenty-five percent?" she asked hesitantly.

"Confusing," he said. "Most show drastic and apparently random mutations. Spontaneously appearing cancers, cells dividing out of control…one fellow grew an arm out of the center of his back, and a second heart on his thigh. Others are growing tissues that don't even match their species. Given what you just told us about your research on Virmire, that should sound familiar."

Shepard looked baffled, horrified, and sick all at the same time. "Wh-why would she do this? Why do such a horrible thing?"

"That is what we hope to find out. Right now it is isolated on Purdue, but as I said…we don't think she intends to stop there. Our statisticians predict that should a missile with similar specs to the one that hit Purdue strike a heavily populated city center on Palaven, Thessia, or Earth- or should a detonation take place at a main interstellar hub like the Citadel or Omega- well. It would only be a matter of months, if not weeks, before it has spread through the entire galaxy. Billions would die. It would be a catastrophe unimaginable in scope and almost impossible to contain."

"Military operatives and special forces are already putting in every effort to find Gellian or her base of operations," Liara said. "Measures are being taken to stop the threat at the source. However what we need-"

"Is a cure," Shepard said, looking back down at the data pad.

"Yes. You are familiar with Osco's earlier work and possess the skills to identify and even dissect this plague, on a genetic level. You offer unique insights no one else in this galaxy-save Osco herself-can provide. You can identify the parameters of this plague and possibly help to develop measures, defenses, inoculations…if not an outright cure."

Her brows knit, the faint tremble in her voice as she asked a question proving that she suspected the answer…and didn't want to know it.

"There were twenty of us in that project on Virmire. Why me? Any one of them could serve in the same capacity."

He leaned back, his expression serious. "Besides Osco, you were the most talented geneticist on staff on that project. Even if you were not, the others are now…beyond rendering their assistance."

"They're dead, you mean."

"Yes," he said with a sigh. "Most were targeted and taken out almost the same time the missile hit Purdue. Before we even knew what we were dealing with, the others were dropping like flies. We very nearly didn't even reach _you_ in time. Osco was very systematic in eliminating anyone with not only the skills, but the background knowledge that might lead to a cure. Any other doctor, no matter how talented, would take years familiarizing themselves with the research and the data that you already know. Your hands-on experience makes you invaluable, and because of it, she desperately wants you out of the picture."

She carefully set the data pad down on the bed beside her, folding her hands in her lap. Her brows knit, then smoothed again as she met his eyes. "What about the survivor?"

"Survivor?"

"Of the last twenty-five percent, you said _most_ showed dramatic mutations. No plague, natural or man-made, is ever one hundred percent effective. There is someone on Purdue who is showing no sign of the same mutation or neural degradation of the other infected, isn't there? Someone immune."

"Actually…there are two-"

"Good, with samples of their blood and of the infected tissue from some of the others, it should not be difficult to isolate the virus causing-"

"Easier said than done, doctor," he told her, holding his hands up. "Even without you, we have our best minds working on such samples now. They have been since the moment the Alliance responded to the attack. There is no virus."

"You're kidding me!"

"I wish I were. Unfortunately, we have heard the same report over and over again from our medical teams. There is no virus, no toxin, no bacteria…in fact, there is no carrier or foreign body- biological or technological- that they can identify."

"There has to be a carrier of _some_ sort, Captain. This plague didn't just jump from the missile into these people's bodies on the power of Gellian Osco's wishes alone. "

"So the doctors keep telling me, and yet…there is no trace of one. One more mystery we're hoping you can solve."

She closed her eyes, one shaking hand pressing momentarily into her forehead. Anderson watched her a moment, then rose. "We need to get you to Purdue as quickly as possible. Liara will take you on the _Aswa_. If you leave immediately you can be there within four hours."

She dropped her hand and looked at him again. "I need to call my family."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible."

She scowled. "They need to know I'm _safe_."

"They are being informed of that as we speak. However for your safety and theirs, we cannot reveal your whereabouts or any details about what you are engaged in. Until we locate Osco, it's far too risky to all of you."

She said nothing, and he nodded. "I will see that appropriate clothing is brought to you. The Alliance appreciates everything you're able to do, Dr. Shepard."

She watched him go, then covered her face, letting out a heavy sigh. Liara watched her a moment.

"It is a lot to absorb," she said. Shepard glanced at her, bundling her hands in her lap again with a nod.

"Yeah, you could say that," she replied, then shook her head. "Osco was intense, unstable…but something like _this_? She's mad. She _has_ to be. So many people…and _I'm_ supposed to help them?"

"She must believe you can, or else she would not want you out of the way," Liara said.

Shepard's smile was weak, bitter. "So the crazy woman willing to infect an entire colony- if not the whole _galaxy_- with a horrific engineered plague has faith in me. That's reassuring."

Liara lifted a brow. "You also said she was the most intelligent person you had ever met."

"Yeah," she said, then tucked her hair behind her ear again, coloring a little. "Listen, I-I didn't get a chance to thank you yet. For, you know…saving my life and everything."

Liara inclined her head slightly. "You are welcome. I have a few things I need to see to before we leave. Ashley and Sam will see you safely to the Aswa after you have had a chance to change. I will meet you on board."

The asari turned and walked to the door, pausing only a moment to murmur softly with Williams before she stepped out. After she'd gone, Shepard closed her eyes miserably, and covered them with her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

The _Aswa_ looked like a small silver shark sleeping at the end of the ramp. Shepard had never been aboard any ship other than the occasional shuttle, or the large transport that had ferried her from Earth to Virmire, and those certainly didn't look like this one.

Truth be told, she had an intense love-hate relationship with space and interstellar travel. On the one hand, from a very early age, she'd been fascinated by aliens. The First Contact war had happened when she was three years old. Despite the war, they had so long speculated on the possibility of life on other worlds, and the knowledge that there was other sentient life out there- and that Man was actually part of an enormous galactic community- had almost literally put stars in the eyes of all humankind. Her entire childhood had been immersed in that- watching vids and waves, seeing news stories and magazine pictures of all these new and exciting beings.

At the same time, there were the _other_ stories. The stories of rapidly developing ship technology and horrible accidents- people being exposed to eezo radiation, and the scores of babies being born with grotesque deformities or cancers. Those that were fortunate to develop normally became the first biotics- children 'encouraged' out of school and sent off to biotic research facilities or training camps. Two of Shepard's elementary school friends had been taken and sent to these camps. Though their families talked about the exciting prospects of the kids being involved in the government programs at Jump Zero, all she knew was that she didn't see them again.

Space could kill you in so many different ways. Vacuum, radiation, exposure, eezo…a minor miscalculation in an FTL jump could put you into the heart of a star, or slam you into a moon. If air filtration and recyc systems failed, you were dead. If your core containment failed, you were dead. Every tiny minor thing that could go wrong inevitably resulted in the same thing- you were dead. Space was vast, eternal, cold, and decisively cruel.

That was without even throwing in the pirates, the slavers, the mercs, and a thousand other hazards that hid behind every moon or within every nebula.

So while she grew up dreaming of these new and exotic people out there in the vast 'somewhere'…space travel itself terrified the shit out of her.

Walking with her heavily armed escort through the halls of the Citadel was endlessly fascinating, so much so she nearly forgot her companions were carrying enough weaponry to take down small colonies- and they were doing so because of a very real and present threat to _her_ life.

Everywhere she looked there were crowds of every alien face imaginable. Tall, hard-edged turians (the males are bigger and have a full crest, she thought as she stared); lithe, wide-eyed salarians (no external sexually dimorphic characteristics, but most you meet will be male by default, since females are much rarer and revered in their culture); serenely floating hanar (completely invertebrate and aquatic based, yet have adapted with technology to function outside of the sea!); and the great living mountains of elcor (when speaking galactic they always have to qualify their words with a descriptive in order to convey to other species what they normally transmit through subtle pheromone and body language cues!).

Spotting the gleam of a helmet as they neared the docks, she craned her neck. "Quarian? That's a quarian over there, isn't it?"

Commander Williams, the older of the two cousins escorting her, looked faintly amused and a little exasperated. "Yeah, probably. You've _really_ never seen any alien before last night?"

Shepard's face went a brilliant red and she cleared her throat. "N-No. Not alive, anyway."

"You'll get used to them soon enough," Feris told her. "They're just people, like any other. Some of them are bloody assholes, just like us. Most are decent enough."

An asari passed by them just then, intently scrutinizing a data pad in her hand. Shepard turned and watched her walk past, eyes wide in fascination. Ashley smirked again, nudging her cousin with her arm before clearing her throat.

"And some are easy on the eyes, huh Doc?"

"W-what?" Shepard blinked at her, then went an even brighter red. Ashley, who had only meant to tease and not humiliate, inclined her head.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to put you on the spot. It's true though…everyone seems to like the asari, even if you aren't on that team. They've definitely cornered the market on aesthetics. So don't worry about it. Even _hanar_ stare…though you can't really tell when they do."

They entered the docking ring and that's when Shepard saw the _Aswa_ slumbering in its deadly grace. Her fascination was immediately forgotten as her nerves roared back to life.

They stepped on board near the helm. A younger asari was there, fiddling with some equipment, and turned with a smile as they entered. Sam dismissed their C-Sec guard and sealed the door as Ashley made introductions.

"Dr. Shepard, this is Ariali Jura, the _Aswa_'s pilot. Jura, this is Dr. Delilah Shepard."

"Pleased to meet you, Dr. Shepard," Jura said, offering her hand.

"Delilah is just fine," she said in return, hoping her nerves weren't showing too badly as she shook the asari's hand. "O-or Del. Sometimes 'Lilah…my older sister sometimes calls me Lily but-…I-I usually only hear Dr. Shepard when I'm giving a lecture or a presentation."

_Oh good heavens, can I look any more pathetic?_ she thought. She usually wasn't like this. She was usually far more together, confident…not stammering and rambling like some school kid.

"Delilah," Jura said, inclining her head a little. If she took particular note of the human woman's awkwardness, she hid her reaction with grace. "Very well."

"Captain T'Soni should be here in the next few minutes," Ashley told her. "I'm going to show the Doc down to the mess."

"Yes, we should be ready for departure as soon as Liara is on board. It was good to meet you, Delilah. Welcome aboard the _Aswa_."

"Thank you," she said, and then mentally kicked herself as she followed Williams to the mess. She sat down, clinging to the cup of coffee that the marine put down in front of her a moment later.

"Oh, thank God," she said, breathing deep of its nutty aroma before she realized Williams was looking at her with amusement. She felt her cheeks heat again.

"Sorry," she said. "I'm usually not like this, believe it or not. I just…sensory overload, I suppose."

"Sure," the marine replied, sitting down across from her. "You've been through a lot in a short amount of time, Doc. It's a lot to process. Just take your time."

Shepard smiled faintly, sipping at her coffee before studying its dark brown depths. "I never really considered myself sheltered, you know. I suppose I _was_ to some degree…virtue of money, _family_."

Her brows creased a little as she thought of them. _They are in danger because of me._

Seeing the look, Ashley looked at her gently. "They're all right," she said. "The Alliance won't let anything happen to them.

She nodded solemnly, then glanced up as she saw Feris enter the small mess and head for the coffee pot.

"I thought myself pretty grounded, growing up. There were so many sick, struggling…people not as blessed as I had been. Kids born on the streets- did you know that in most major cities across Earth, 25% of the homeless population is children? Some live in the streets like feral cats…kids as young as three or four years old. Some are just the children of the less savory, used or abandoned. Growing up, I wanted to help them. I wanted to be a doctor, so that I could. I grandly envisioned myself opening up a free clinic in the darker parts of London or New York…"

She sighed, shaking her head. "Nice to dream, I suppose, but look where I am now."

"From what I understand of your work you were still trying to help people," Ashley told her, as Sam sat down nearby. "Using cross-species genetics to maybe cure deadly diseases…that's noble."

"It's easy to be noble in a lab," Shepard told her. "Everything is clean, sterilized, regulated. You don't have starving faces or deformed little bodies begging you for help. However good my intentions may have been, look what's happened. My research is being used to kill. Thanks to that sad, crazy woman…it's being used to hurt people. I never wanted that."

"So you're going to stop it," Sam said, matter-of-fact. "She's the one that's doing this, and you're the one that's going to fix it."

Shepard looked back down at her coffee. She only hoped that she could. Though she had been top of her class and within the top of her field, that didn't change the fact that Osco was incredibly smart, and sported an IQ almost a hundred points over Shepard's own. Even given her advantages and familiarity with Osco's work, it could take her months if not years to even identify the transmission vector.

_A transmission vector that apparently doesn't exist, according to those researchers already dissecting the problem._

_Such a mess. This is all just…such a __**mess**__._

* * *

The world that was home to the Purdue colony was a rather pleasant green/yellow, marbled with blue. It was an old world, with an exceptionally thick crust and a relatively small under-mantle. As a result, earthquakes and volcanos were an extremely rare phenomenon, occurring perhaps once in several thousand years. With no oceans of magma erupting regularly upon the surface, most of Purdue was incredibly flat, only occasional rocky hills or gentle slopes breaking up the endless grassy plains.

It also sported no oceans, its water mostly fresh and contained in lakes and rivers that spanned thousands of miles. This may have sounded paradisiacal and idyllic, but with no greater seas or oceans and little to no variation on landscape, there were no real weather patterns, no diverse oceanic eco-system, and very little both in the way of aquatic and land-based life. The stiff, hardy grass that coated the plains was nearly the only form of vegetation, save a stumpy breed of tree and some various microscopic spores. A few small mammalian and avian creatures clung tenaciously to their endless but thin ecosystem, but none were larger than an Earth chicken or rabbit. Real predatory species did not exist.

Purdue itself was settled on the edge of a river, near some of the largest hills the planet had to offer. Half a dozen rounded prefabs clustered near the hills, much larger domes holding huge hydroponic gardens and pens for larger grazing animals brought from Earth.

When it had boasted its full five hundred souls, Purdue had been slightly bustling. Now it seemed cold and silent, only ghostly shapes in full hazard hard-suits moving here and there, carefully retrieving the dead-most of whom still lay where they fell.

In orbit above, a large salarian medical vessel hung silently in company with two smaller human alliance frigates. The frigates were in charge of security- making sure no unauthorized ships came into or left the quarantine zone. The medical vessel was where the work was taking place, salarian and human doctors, peppered with the occasional asari, bending to the task of unraveling the plague.

It was to this ship, the _Percusses_, that the _Aswa_ sailed, sidling up close to its belly and connecting its airlock.

Shepard had spent most of the four hours of the trip in the _Aswa_'s mess. It was close, quiet, and didn't have viewports or windows that would remind her she was actually out in space. Despite the coffee, exhaustion was starting to catch up with her. She'd put in a full fourteen hour shift at the lab before returning home to be ambushed by Orthrus, and had really only gotten two hours' worth of sleep since.

_If you can call being unconscious 'sleep'._

Combine that with adrenaline from the attack, the irritation of her chest still dully hurting, the situation as a whole, and the caffeine- and she felt seriously on edge.

"You look like a cat in a room of rocking chairs," the medical doctor said as she helped Shepard to put on a quarantine hard-suit. Given the grim nature of what they were dealing with on the _Percusses_, full quarantine and haz-mat procedures were underway. No one got on board without being sealed against every possible microbe.

The doctor, human, had introduced herself as Helen Chakwas, and she seemed an amiable and pleasant sort. Shepard did her best to hold still as she hefted up a metal chest-plate and started buckling it on.

"You've never been in one of these before?" she asked, and Del shook her head.

"No. I've been part of quarantine procedures but nothing this heavy-duty. Normally we're able to stay with skin-suit level pads."

"Well, it may feel a bit bulky and awkward but you'll be surprised how quickly you get used to it. Be thankful you're not wearing one of the marines' hard-suits. Those are nearly twice the amount of weight. There, how's that feel? Not too much pressure on the chest?"

"It's not bad," she said. "Have you ever met a quarian?"

Helen blinked at the question. "A few, now and again. Why do you ask?"

"They have to wear these suits all the time. I can't imagine living in one of these."

"Well, the quarians suits are more specially designed, far more comfortable. Fortunately, you won't be required to live in that…at least, not for too long."

A form appeared in the doorway. Shepard glanced over, drawn by the motion, then looked away again as she realized it was Liara. The asari carried with her such an air of confidence and self-control that she seemed incredibly intimidating to the geneticist. She hated when she couldn't get a handle on people, and so far she hadn't been able to get any kind of handle whatsoever on the Spectre captain.

She, too, was dressed in a similar hard-suit, her helmet in her hand. "Doctor, airlock is about to engage. Are we ready?"

"She's all set, just needs her helmet," Chakwas said, lifting it and settling it over Del's head. As it locked into place she checked the seals quickly, then nodded. "Good to go."

"Good. Dr. Shepard, this way please?"

As Shepard followed her, she shifted her shoulders awkwardly, trying to get used to the feeling of the suit. Halfway through the ship, she cleared her throat slightly.

"You can call me Delilah," she said. When the Spectre looked around at her, her mouth went abruptly dry, and just that fast…the cloak of awkwardness settled on her shoulders. "O-Or Del, if you prefer. I mean, if you're going to be keeping me safe I figured we could be on a first name basis."

She smiled sheepishly, but when the look aimed her direction didn't change, it faded. "I-I mean, if you wanted…"

To her surprise, the asari smiled. It was slight, but it made her look different- more relaxed. "As you wish, Merah," she said.

Del started to smile in echo, then blinked in confusion. "What-"

"Captain, we're all set on this end," Williams interrupted as they drew close to the air lock. She and Feris were both in their full hard-suits as well. "Once we're across the lock we've got decontamination. Dr. Solus is waiting for us on the other end."

"Very good. Remember, we may be aboard an allied vessel but that does not change our duty. One of us remains with Dr. Shepard at all times. Orthrus has shown themselves to be primarily human but that does not mean they do not have other species on their roster, nor does it prevent them sending in an assassin or a mole."

"I will be able to go to the restroom on my own, right?" Shepard asked. T'Soni and Williams stared at her, but Feris let out a chuckle.

"Only if the facilities are cleared first to make sure an incendiary device has not been placed beneath the toilet seat," Liara said, so dead-pan that Shepard took her seriously, paling a little.

"Incendiary device under the-"

Ashley grinned, and Liara gave that faint smile again. "I am sorry, I was teasing you."

"Oh…good. Getting blown up on the bog is not exactly the way I pictured going out."

Feris laughed again, and Ashley's grin widened. She clapped Shepard lightly on the shoulder pad. "I knew I liked you Doc."

They stepped into the airlock, waiting for pressures to equalize between the ships before stepping into a large containment room. The door behind them closed and sealed, and then a com came into life. The voice on the other end was male, but somewhat high-pitched and very frenetic.

"_Good. Welcome. Dr. Solus. Apologize for extended disinfection period. Will take about ten minutes. Try to keep motion minimized but speak freely. Dr. Shepard, look forward to working with you."_

"I look forward to working with you as well, Dr. Solus. I just wish it were under better circumstances."

"_Indeed."_

"Admiral Anderson told me there were two survivors of the initial infection. Are they still alive?"

"_Yes. Have them isolated. Subject A is human, male, 39 years of age- Causter, Domingo. Shows no sign of infection or abnormal metabolic processes. High levels of irritability but given situation and reports of previous personality- to be expected. Subject B is human, female, 16 years of age- Paulson, Delphine. Biotic, L2. Also, no sign of infection, however metabolic processes…unusual. Accelerated. Getting healthier."_

"Wait a second," Feris said with a frown. "This girl was exposed to a deadly plague that kills forty percent of those it infects in twenty minutes…and she's getting _healthier_?"

"_Yes."_

"Is it because of her biotics?" Shepard asked.

"_No. Four other biotics in colony, dead. Reacted same to exposure as others. Biotics apparent non-factor."_

"Age?"

"_Six others of age or younger. Dead. Non-factor."_

"Have you identified the transmission vector yet?"

"_Contaminant spreads through fluid- blood, saliva, waste matter- however no contaminant component yet identified. Unprecedented. Hoping you can enlighten."_

"It makes no sense," she said softly, speaking more to herself than anyone else. "Toxins, viruses, nanites, bacteria, there has to be _some_ kind of carrier or pathogen…."

"_All eliminated through extensive testing. No trace of any known carrier is present."_

"C'mon, Gellian…what did you do?" she whispered quietly. She was still pondering the matter as the decontamination cycle completed, and the interior door opened.

Dr. Mordin Solus was just outside the door. A salarian of some advanced years (in the way salarian's measured things, of course), Dr. Solus was tall and almost as frenetic in his motions as he was in his speech. He was also wearing a full static-free hard-suit.

She had heard of him of course- their lines of work followed in close parallels, after all- but she had never met him face to face. He greeted Liara and the marines, then enthusiastically shook Shepard's hand.

"Delighted to meet you! Look forward to discussing parabolic thermal regulation alteration to base-pair triglycerides in vorcha but more serious work first. Will take you to main lab."

"Th-thank you, Dr. Solus. It's good to meet you too. Can I talk to the two survivors?"

"Yes. Isolation cells flank the lab. Better for interaction-not prisoners, don't want to punish them more than necessary."

"Have you had any problem with security breaches?" Liara asked. "Strange ships in orbit? Any communications with Osco?"

"No. Few ships warned off by Alliance but none have pushed the matter. Osco silent. No incidents on board or in colony."

"I know there is only a small wildlife population on Purdue but there are _some_ native animals. Any indication that they are affected by this contagion as well? Or the livestock in the colony?"

"No. Wildlife samples show no effect. Domesticated livestock showing no effect. Lab animals as well, even when injected with blood samples from dead or dying patients. Would say it is human only contamination but-"

"But…?"

He looked at her. "Turian on colony. Married to hydroponics technician. Died as well in initial infection. Might just be human and turian, won't know for sure until we can isolate contagion and run further tests."

"I doubt it," Shepard said. "Our initial research covered all Council races. It's wishful to think this may be only limited to humans and turians."

"Agreed. Must assume worst-case for now…any sentient creature at risk."

"Is Osco particularly xenophobic?" Ashley asked. Shepard shook her head.

"No. At least, she wasn't when I knew her. She called Terra Firma and those God's Planet folks 'a bunch of ignorant, delusional miscreants.'"

"Don't see xenophobia in infection," Mordin agreed. "Would target alien colony, engineer to leave humans immune."

"Perhaps she is a self-hating human," Liara said.

"Unlikely. Self-hating on species level is incredibly rare abnormality. More likely to self-hate on economic-"

As they had been talking, they had been following Mordin toward a secure set of doors bearing the universal quarantine symbol. As they approached, the door sensor picked up his security clearance. As they slid open, he broke off, jolting to a halt. Shepard, immediately at his shoulder, looked away from him at his abrupt halt and into the room.

The first thing she saw was a dead salarian.


	4. Chapter 4

There was only the space of a single heartbeat- if that- between the door opening and Del's shoulder slamming hard into the wall. In that heartbeat, she'd gotten a single look into the lab.

The space was large and extremely well-supplied. Computer banks and ranks of advanced equipment lined walls and tables, with a huge 3D projected micro-capable display dominating the air just seven feet overhead. At the far end of the room, the wall enclosed two cells. Anti-pathogenic energy fields shimmered through the length of thick slabs of plasti-glass. Using both the glass and the energy fields only drove home how deadly this contagion was, and how determined they were not to allow it to escape. In the leftmost cell, she could see a middle-aged human man, red-faced and sweating as he beat a fist against the glass. The right cell appeared to be empty.

The dead were everywhere. Bodies littered the ground or slumped against walls, draped over tables or sprawled on the floor amidst shatters of glass. At first she thought the heavy splashes of green, purple, and red were paint, before she realized they were blood.

Almost immediately in front of them, drooped in his chair and facing them, was a dead salarian- the first thing she'd seen. He was still in a static suit but his helmet was gone, his lavender eyes staring blankly, blood still trickling down his face from a hole just above them.

Just as Mordin suddenly shoved her to the side, she saw motion. A form rose from a crouch, turning toward them and lifted something. Then, Solus shoved her and she hit the wall.

In the next breath someone grabbed her, forcing her down to her knees and crouching beside her. "Stay down, Doc!"

The accent gave Sam away. Guns started to blaze as Liara, Williams, -and surprisingly, Dr. Solus-ran into the lab.

Huddled in the corner, her heart thundering in her ears, Liara's words came back to her. _Assassins and moles. _It was clear that what had happened in the lab was a case of massacre by bullet and not an accidental release or mutation of the infection.

The gunfire was getting quieter, but still blazing. It seemed to be getting more distant than the length of the room would have allowed for.

_There must be another exit. They're chasing the shooter._

Sam had her pistol in hand but was still blocking most of Shepard's view. Her other hand was to the side of her helmet, and Del could hear her trying to reach the _Percusses'_ crew.

"_Repeat_, we have a serious situation in the hot lab! We have a breach of quarantine and hostiles on site! Lock down this deck! Is anyone _reading_ this?"

Shepard started to edge up toward the door, and Sam immediately grabbed her and halted her. "Stay _put_, Doc!"

"They've left the lab…someone may still be alive in there-"

"_Not_ happening."

"But the research…the samples may be compromised! The contagion could be escaping that room from shattered vials right now!"

Before Sam could reply, something caught her eye. Gripping Shepard's arm to hold her still she turned and aimed her pistol down the corridor behind them.

A salarian man had rounded the corner at speed, careening into the far wall. He took the blow on his shoulder and side, stumbled and nearly went down, before he surged back up. He was not wearing a static hard-suit or armor of any kind, just a uniform. His eyes were bloodshot and bulging, and gouges lined his face. From the green dripping off his fingers, it was clear he had inflicted the injuries himself.

As he surged toward them, Sam coolly pulled her trigger. The man stumbled to a halt, falling to his knees, before collapsing in a heap. Shepard stared at him as the marine beside her slowly shook her head.

"No," she said. "It's already out."

* * *

Solus reacted quickly the moment the doors slid open, shoving Shepard out of the way of the first shot that sailed their direction. Liara heard it hum past and immediately threw up a barrier. Orders didn't need to be vocalized. Williams and Feris were good at their jobs and immediately were in motion.

As Feris covered the startled human doctor, Williams flanked the door and Liara set a surge of biotic energy rushing into the room. It was meant to knock the assailant off his feet, but instead it seemed to pass through him without any sort of effect. She grit her teeth, but there was no time to be startled or surprised. There was an ongoing risk and it had to be neutralized immediately.

They surged into the room, opening fire. Liara wasn't surprised to see Mordin join them, a pistol in his hand. She knew from his records he was former STG and no stranger to combat.

Their opponent was alone, dressed in a static clean suit the same as the rest of the techs or researchers. There was an odd glimmer of silver crisscrossing his chest-piece, and from what she could see of his face he looked like a human male. A shield generator was clipped to his belt, and their first volley reflected away from him with pulses of energy.

He immediately darted toward the far end of the lab, weaving and then sliding behind one of the work tables. Unable to get a clear bead they moved forward, Ashley tugging a light grenade from her belt and lobbing it his direction. The moment before it ignited he broke cover and darted again, firing wildly toward them. Liara zeroed in on him and let loose, but the shields were still holding. Under the caliber of bullet they were sending at him, any standard shields would have started overloading by now.

_He's well equipped, which means he's well -funded_, she thought. In the cells ahead of them, she could see the male patient still beating on the glass holding him back and shouting. The female patient- younger and clearly terrified- was huddled in a ball in the back corner of the cell.

Their antagonist seemed to have no interest in the patients. As he darted from cover, shooting at his opponents one handed, he aimed what looked like a small remote to the left. The moment she saw the tiny red light on the remote blaze into life, Liara shouted.

"Turret! _Take cover_!"

The turret had been placed on the floor in one corner. A flat, rectangular box folded open swiftly at his signal, the heavy machine turret extending. In less than a full second, it opened fire.

Mordin dove aside as heavy caliber ordinance sprayed toward him. He slid behind a desk a second before pits began to chew into it. Liara and Ashley had gone the other way. Taking advantage of the turret's distraction with Mordin, Williams grabbed one of the desks and disengaged its mag-locks.

"Set!"

With a biotic sweep of her arm, Liara sent the desk hurling with speed, slamming it into the turret and crushing it into uselessness against the wall.

"Dr. Solus!"

"Uninjured, go!"

Liara and Ashley took off after their prey. He had vanished through a far door near the cells which lead to a hallway similar to the one they had just left. Liara saw their assassin near the end of the hall and snapped her gun up, peppering him with shot. His shields remained stubbornly effective, but instead of continuing on his way he turned and fired back at them.

_{I have no communication with the rest of the ship!}_ Sam's voice filled her ear. Liara smacked her helmet.

"Keep on it!"

"With the lab compromised like that the plague may have spread to the rest of the ship," Ashley said breathlessly. "Anyone not in a suit is going to be at risk."

The attacker fired again, his bullets deflected by Liara's biotics. Again, she tried to sweep him off his feet, only to watch the dark energy flow through and past him as if he didn't exist. He fired twice more, then turned to run again.

"Enough of this," she said darkly, and grabbed another light grenade off her belt.

At the far end of the hallway where it formed a T-head, there was a fire suppression panel, high up near the ceiling. Designed to sense heat and even microscopic byproducts of chemical combustion, the panel would trigger the fire suppression systems.

Setting and then pitching the grenade, she struck the panel perfectly just as the device ignited. Instantly alarms began to sound, and billowing clouds of halon filled the corridor.

They were safe from the gas in their suits, but the chemical clouds were impossible to see through…if one was wearing a static hard-suit and _not_ a combat set. Liara and Ashley's HUDs instantly switched to infrared, lighting up the corridor clear as day despite the gas.

Their opponent was not so lucky. Completely unable to see he hurried along anyway, one hand held out in front of him to try and halt a collision with a wall. Splitting at a juncture, Liara went left and Ashley right, easily flanking him. The first clue he had that they were there was when Liara's forearm came up hard under his chin, slamming him back into the wall. He gaped at her through his smudged face mask, then yelped as a pistol shot snapped off far too close to his hip. His shield generator failed with a hiss of sparks.

"Do _not_ move," Liara told him with cold fury.

"It's too late to stop it," he said with a sweaty grin. "It's already been released, all over the ship."

This close, Liara could see his features behind the white smears on his face-plate. He was middle-aged, bearing a thinning head of reddish yellow hair and a pair of old-fashioned spectacles.

"If that is so, then we have two courses of action before us," she said. "I can deliver you to a Council tribunal where you will be tried and executed for war crimes on a galactic scale…or I can take your face mask off and watch the plague eat through your brain."

Shifting her hold she turned him around and then slammed him against the wall again, pinning his arm behind him. The halon, programmed to only go off for a short amount of time, had begun to thin.

Ashley bound his hands as Liara touched her helmet again. "Feris, report!"

_{I've got the Doc with me and she's all right, but the plague is out. I can't get ahold of any other decks but I've already had to put down two crew members that came at us. We've retreated into the labs.}_

"Can you get any communication to the Alliance frigates or the planet's surface?"

_{No luck so far.}_

"Keep trying. We have the assassin and we are on our way back now."

Liara lead the way, Ashley steering the prisoner in front of her, giving his arm a hard and painful yank every time he stumbled. When they reached the lab the air had all but cleared, only a faint haze remaining of the halon. Whatever shape the crew might be in, at least the automated ship systems were still functioning.

Sam had sealed the far door and stood just within as they entered the near one, sealing it behind them as they passed through. Shepard was over by the cells. The male patient looked ragged, sweating and red-faced still as he leaned on the wall and kept his eyes turned away from the silent scene of the massacre.

The female was pale and trembling, but looking. She seemed to become incensed as she saw their prisoner, pointing and shouting something in his direction. Whatever it was, Liara didn't hear it clearly, and Shepard immediately set to talking gently to the girl, trying to calm her down.

Mordin was crouched by one of his fallen colleagues, the same young salarian they'd seen upon entering. He'd pulled him from his chair and laid him on the ground, folding his hands over his stomach. As Ashley planted their captive hard in a free chair, Liara headed toward Solus.

"Doctor?"

"My nephew," he said looking up at her. "Sixteen. Eager to be on assignment with me. Favorite uncle."

"I am sorry, Mordin," she said softly.

He nodded, then straightened to his feet, eyeing the captive, before he walked over. The human man looked up at him, apparently unafraid. "Hello, Dr. Solus. Sorry about the mess."

He smiled, thin lipped but almost cherubic. Mordin folded his arms, narrowing his eyes. Then he looked at Liara. "Would like to question him. Probably shouldn't. Doubt he'd survive."

"We will leave that to the Alliance interrogators. For now, our priority is to get a communication link off this ship or at least off this deck. There is a chance the contagion has not yet spread ship-wide-"

"Oh, it has," the prisoner said amiably. "Just before you walked in the door I input a computer command that dropped two capsules of the plague into the ship's environmental systems. Fairly clever design, they looked like simple replacement hydrolyzers. The salarians installed them with their own hands during routine ship maintenance. In seconds the entire ship was exposed through the atmosphere humidity regulators. By now…nearly half will be dead and the rest going mad."

"How could you do such a thing?" Shepard asked, astonished. He spoke of it like talking about a new hover bike he'd bought, or commenting on the particularly delightful weather they'd been having lately.

"The fucker is insane!" the male prisoner, Domingo, shouted from his cell. "He shot everyone like he was taking a stroll through a park! Tear his fucking head off and be done with it!"

Liara lifted a hand toward the others, never taking her eyes off the prisoner. "And the two Alliance frigates? Were there similar devices aboard them?"

"No, they're just fine," he said with a sigh, as if talking to a child who'd asked a particularly stupid question. "Their security protocols are a bit higher than that of a salarian lab ship, sad to say."

Mordin's eyes narrowed at this, though he knew it was true. The _Percusses_ was not a military ship by design, and her crew were not military either. Its primary purpose was ecological survey and exploration. When a new world that had the possibility of life or life forming on its surface was discovered, the _Percusses_ was sent in to take soil samples, identify microbes, bacterium, and other microscopic forms in a static and quarantined environment. That way, future teams that landed on its surface would not immediately catch or be infected with some nasty new form of disease that could wipe out entire civilizations…and they'd have a patent on any beneficial or medicinal elements they discovered.

"What is your name?" Liara asked. "What is it that Osco hopes to accomplish?"

He gave her a sardonic look. "I thought you were going to leave that to your Alliance interrogators."

"His name is Percival Wyatt," Mordin said.

"Could that be an alias?" Ashley asked.

"No. STG vetted members coming on board. Dr. Wyatt has full career, personal references going back to infancy. Hundreds able to vouchsafe identity. Even Shadow Broker cannot plant that many agents simply to solidify false identity. No ties to any merc organization found, no criminal history, no history of imbalance. Training, psych reports, all solid."

"_His_ psych reports are solid?" Sam sounded surprised, gesturing at the massacre around them. "Obviously, they missed something somewhere."

"As an N7 marine I'm sure you've killed far more people than I have. Are _your_ psych reports solid?" Wyatt asked her. She scowled at him.

"That's far different than massacring helpless lab techs!"

"Is it?"

"That is enough," Liara said. "Shepard, I want you and Dr. Mordin to get started salvaging any samples and research that you are able. Sam, see if you can't get into the computer system, find what's blocking our communications and get ahold of the Alliance frigates or the dirt-side team. Ashley, stay and guard our prisoner."

"What are you going to do?" Shepard asked, looking over at her.

"I am going to see if I can clear a path to the shuttle bay, and secure us transport."

"Advise caution," Mordin said. "At this stage, those who have progressed toward brain degeneration will be hostile and combative. Should be safe so long as you remain in hard-suit but any fluid contact on skin or mucus membrane will transmit disease vector."

"I am not planning on taking off my hard-suit," Liara said. "I will return shortly."

"Be careful," Shepard said softly. Liara glanced her direction, pausing a moment before she gave a faint nod.

Then, she was gone.

* * *

The girl's name was Delphine Paulson. According to Mordin's brief, she was only sixteen years old, and only a year from her L2 implant install. She was young, scared, and more than a little traumatized by what she'd witnessed.

"Can you let us out?" she asked, as Mordin and Del bent to the task of retrieving what research and notes they could.

Shepard looked over at her. The girl was all but hugging herself, timid and red-eyed with tears. She felt nothing but sympathy.

_She watched just about everyone she knew die, got locked in a box, and now all of this. _As she looked toward Ashley, the marine shook her head.

"Not a good idea, Doc."

"Why not?" Del asked. "The entire ship is already infected. Neither of them are a danger-"

"Because they could be working with me," Wyatt said serenely, smiling a smile that left Del with an uncharacteristic urge to punch. Even then, she knew it was true. The reason the pair could be immune could very well be because Osco already had a vaccine, a counter-agent that she injected into her own people to make sure they could still function and not become infected. Both Domingo and Delphine could be plants, sent down to the planet's surface before the plague was released.

_For what purpose?_ She thought, then answered her own question. _To waste researchers time trying to explain their immunity or extrapolate a cure from their tissue samples. To be in the proper place at the proper time in case an insurrection like this occurred again._

"No," she said out loud a moment later, and looked calmly at Wyatt. "No, they're not working with you."

"How do _you_ know?" he asked, almost in concert with Ashley, who then glared hotly at him.

"There's no reason," she said. "If they were plants then they're immune because they were inoculated. The inoculation would produce the same reactions in the tissue samples as actual infection addressed by natural immunity and could be reverse engineered from those with more ease than said natural immunity. Osco would be handing us the vaccine on a platter."

"They could be plants," Ashley ventured.

"No, again. Until there is a provable, functioning cure or counter-agent, they'll be sealed up and highly guarded to keep them from infecting others. Both are carriers whether or not they show reaction to the disease. So what is their mission if they're plants or agents? To stand around helpless and unarmed in a box even a yahg couldn't break out of whilst being poked with every needle imaginable?"

"They could be assassins. In case my mission goes wrong, you feel sorry for them and release them because the infection is already out on board." He smiled again. "Then they kill you. A back-up plan, as it were."

"Unarmed? Against N7 marines? And if they were assassins and your 'back-up plan', why tell us that? Why not just keep your mouth shut and watch us let them out? Besides, I can prove it."

"Oh? How?"

"If a vaccine existed that made them immune, then it stands to reason you'd be immune as well, and just wearing that suit for appearance sake."

She walked over, grabbing his helmet. "All I have to do is take it off."

He recoiled, fear lighting his eyes almost the moment her hands landed. Ashley grabbed her wrist and shoulder, moving her back a step, eyes wide in surprise. "Doc!"

"That was fear, _real_ fear," Shepard said, ignoring Ashley as she spoke to Wyatt. "You're not immune. Which either means, there's no vaccine and they aren't plants…or you're not nearly as important to Osco as _they_ are."

He glared at her, and she glared right back, until Ash gently nudged her, still holding her shoulder. "Hey, it's all right. Doesn't matter anyway. Unless we have to move them they need to stay put, just to be certain. They're safer in those cells anyway."

Shepard's shoulders loosened and she looked at Ashley, weary resignation in her eyes. Ash nodded. "I know. It fucking sucks, she's just a kid- but that's what we're stuck with right now."

Glaring once more at Wyatt, Shepard retreated back toward the consoles, giving Delphine a sympathetic look.

"It's ok," the girl said sadly. "Not your fault. We'll be all right."

"I'll make sure you are," Del replied. "I'll figure this out, find a cure. I swear it."

* * *

There were not many souls between the quarantined lab area and the shuttle bay. Liara moved carefully, passing the two fresh bodies that Feris had taken out, then several more only a corridor later. Engineers and work techs, most of these were contorted, still gripping hold of throats or chests with curled hands. They would have been the ones to die quickly, sneezing and gasping for air as their hearts all but exploded.

They shouldn't have been on this deck, which would have been restricted to anyone not in a static suit. A gaping door at the far end of the corridor- one that should have been sealed- provided her answer.

_He just overrode and opened the doors. Once infected they wandered in here, dying and were __**three hundred souls**__ aboard this ship!_ she thought, then shook her head. She could not help them now. She had a mission to concentrate on, or others might die.

Her priority remained getting Shepard and what research she could off this ship and to safety as quickly as possible. Once they were free of the ship, the Alliance could send in marines to investigate or simply blow the vessel apart if circumstances demanded it. Better the _Percusses_ go down in a fiery ball than allow even an atom of this illness to escape it.

There were small transports in the shuttle bay when she arrived. Activating one she hurried on board, making sure it was clear of hostiles and doing a quick scan of its systems. Designed for contagious patient transport, it would allow them to move the two patients secured into the lab on board without risk of contaminant then infiltrating their destination on arrival. If the Alliance frigates didn't have facilities to contain the patients, then the dirt-side camp most certainly would.

Satisfied, she returned to the main lab, her eyes going first to Shepard. The human woman looked troubled, irritated, as she helped Mordin pack a static-free case with blood and tissue samples. She looked up as Liara entered, and for a moment their eyes met again.

Then Liara looked to Feris. "Any luck?"

"No. I can't break into communications from here to even see what the problem is. If I could get to the helm-"

"Too risky. I have a transport waiting and a clear way to the shuttle bay. Once we disembark we can notify the frigates of the situation. Ashley, you and Sam make the first run while I stay with the others. Get our prisoner secured on board, then one of you return to help us get these patients and samples loaded."

As they escorted Wyatt off, Liara headed toward Mordin and Shepard. "The patients are safe to move?"

"Yes. Pose no danger in and of themselves," Mordin said. "Proper transfer into transport static-free cells should contain infection sufficiently. Will want to double check systems to insure no tampering. Don't know everything Wyatt got up to before massacre."

They closed up the two cases of data backups and tissue samples. Feris returned shortly thereafter and Liara had her wait with Domingo and Delphine while she and the two scientists took the samples to the transport. Once there, Shepard secured them as Mordin double checked the shuttle systems against signs of espionage.

Once he was satisfied, they returned for the patients. Delphine was meek enough but Domingo was indignant as he strode out. "It's about time! You know how lucky we are we weren't shot like fish in a goddamn barrel in there?"

"No danger of shooting. Had Wyatt wanted you dead, would simply have vented air from cells," Mordin told him. Delphine paled at that, and Shepard reached out and took the girl's hand. They all had to go through full decom anyway, so what contagion might be in the small amount of moisture on Delphine's skin was moot. It couldn't penetrate Shepard's suit, and the girl needed reassurance.

"He wasn't after you," she said. "You're safe now and we're going to keep you that way."

"Safe?" Domingo scoffed. "We're _guinea pigs_ you mean. You lot are going to poke and prod us until the day we die, aren't you?"

"They're looking for a cure," Delphine said furiously.

"And if they don't find it? We may not be sick but we're carriers. If they never find a cure we're going to die locked up in boxes like goddamn rats-"

"Mr. Causter, I will thank you to please keep further opinions to yourself for now," Liara said sternly. He frowned at her.

"Or _what_?"

Her eyes were frozen ice. "Or we shall find out how much biotic force it takes to free a human tongue from its root."


	5. Chapter 5

The moment the shuttle had disengaged, the communications console lit up like Christmas.

Sam was piloting, Liara hovering over her shoulder. They had not been able to reach Jura on board the _Aswa_ either, and while the airlock system should have prevented the contagion from spreading to the small asari ship, there were no guarantees.

Liara didn't let out the slightest breath of relief until they saw the _Aswa_ had disengaged from the _Percusses_ and had moved to a safe distance, Jura the first over the comm.

_{Captain, please respond. Please tell me that is you aboard the transport.}_

"It is," Liara replied. "The _Percusses_ was sabotaged and the plague deliberately released throughout the ship. We have the immune patients, some of the research, and the saboteur. What is your status?"

_{Air sampling in the lock went down almost the same moment as our communications. I immediately disengaged from the _Percusses_ and tried to hail the helm but whatever dampener your saboteur used is top rate- I cannot get around it. I notified the Alliance frigates of the situation-}_

_{Captain T'Soni, this is Captain Neuenswander of the _Albany_. What is the status of the crew on the _Percusses_…do we have any survivors?}_

Mordin, overhearing, stepped in from the back. "Survivors, most certainly. However will be going mad or too ill to move, beginning stages of cellular mutation. Possibility remains that one or two may be immune."

_{If there are further immune or anyone who managed to seal themselves away from contagion, we need to retrieve them. I'm sending in a heavy team in full suits to resecure the _Percusses _and retrieve any surviving patients. Did I hear correctly, you have the two original patients and the saboteur?}_

"That is correct."

_{We have the facilities to hold a prisoner but not the patients. Take them to the dirt-side camp, they have the means to keep them quarantined. I'll have another team meet you down there. Dr. Shepard is still intact?}_

"She is unharmed."

_{Best news I've heard all day. We'll see you in Purdue soon, T'Soni. Neuenswander out.}_

"Jura, maintain orbit. I will contact you again within two hours."

_{Understood.}_

Turning from the helm as Sam pointed the transport toward the planet, she stepped into the back. They had been decomed, and with the patients, Wyatt, and the research samples secured within anti-pathogenic fields there was no risk of infection. She'd taken off her helmet, as had Williams and Shepard. As she stepped in back, Ash headed up front, leaving Del and Liara alone.

The doctor was pacing the small back area, a troubled look on her face. She'd tied her hair back when she'd put on the helmet, and now several strands of hair were escaping, sweeping in haphazard drifts over her cheeks. Liara watched her a moment.

Though humans were the most diverse species in galactic space, it was astonishing how much Dr. Shepard resembled Ashley and Sam. She had the same black hair, the same dark eyes. Her skin was slightly duskier than Ashley's and had a hint of red to it, and her features seemed somehow more serious than either of the cousins, but other than those distinctions they could easily be of the same family.

Her natural appearance of seriousness was only enhanced by her clear stress and exhaustion. She wasn't a marine, no commando, no one used to combat. Until Orthrus had invaded her home, she had probably never been shot at. Events of the last thirty hours might be every day to Liara, but for her…

_She must feel as if she has been dropped into a completely different reality._

"We are heading down to Purdue. They have the facilities to accommodate our patients. Try and relax, Merah. You will wear a hole through the hull floor."

"I'm just trying to get my head around…" Shepard started, then stopped, blinking at Liara. "There's that name again. Merah…why do you call me Merah?"

Liara shrugged slightly, setting her helmet down before taking a seat on a small passenger bench. "It is asari," she said. "It means 'bright red'."

As if to prove the association, Shepard's cheeks flared crimson again. Liara started to smile, then shook her head. "I am sorry. I did not mean it in any kind of condescending fashion. It was not my attempt to shame or belittle you-"

"No, it's…it's all right," Shepard replied, then sat down herself on the opposing bench. "I know I haven't exactly been a glowing beacon of dignity lately."

"You have been just fine."

"Yeah," Shepard said softly, miserably. "I did perfectly well at hiding huddled in a corner."

Liara leaned forward a bit, her eyes intent. "Your safety is priority," she said. "Putting yourself into combat that you are neither trained nor prepared for would only have increased the risk…to you and to everyone else. You are not a coward, if that is what you fear."

Shepard looked up and met her eyes. "You have no idea if I'm a coward or not. You don't know me."

"True, I may not know much about you," Liara told her. "However, I do know this. There are far more measures of bravery than simply withstanding a battle of bullets and biotics. You are here, millions of miles away from anything familiar, willing and even eager to help put a stop to Osco and her plague. You know that doing so puts you at grave risk, and yet you are _here_. That is far from cowardice."

"I can't just let people die, not when I can help them."

Liara's faint smile appeared again. "Precisely my point."

Shepard regarded her, then nodded faintly, wiping her palms on her thighs before tucking one of the loose locks of hair almost absently back behind her ear. Liara tilted her head a bit.

"I make you nervous."

"N-no, you-…it's not really you," Del replied. She could feel that her cheeks had gone red again. "I just…"

"Have no experience with non-humans. I understand."

"I-I'm sure I must seem incredibly sheltered and naïve to you."

Liara sat back thoughtfully. "I was seventeen before I met my first salarian," she said. "I stared at him until my father worried my eyes were about to fall from my head."

Del lifted her brows. "Really?"

"Yes. I had met turians and krogan before, of course. My father's father was a krogan, though he died before I was born. My father was rather fond of her krogan heritage-"

"Her?" Del said in surprise, before her face went horribly hot again. "I-I-I'm sorry. I forgot..asari reproductive methods and- just…you were saying 'father' and…"

"It is all right," Liara said again, bemused by the human woman's almost constant fluster. It was actually rather endearing. "Humans are used to assigning that title only to male members of the species. You intended no harm. Both of my parents are asari."

Tucking her hair back again, Shepard tried to ease her embarrassment with humor. "What a coincidence, both my parents are human."

Liara laughed, and Shepard gave a relieved smile, before worry reappeared. This time, it was for other reasons. "I hope they're ok…"

"I am sure that Admiral Hackett has their safety well in hand," Liara told her. "When we arrive at the dirt-side base…well, you cannot call them, but a message can be sent, assuring them that you are all right."

"Thank you. I'd like that. Are you…close with your family?"

The look that passed over Liara's face must have been more than she intended, because Del sat back and shook her head. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up anything unpleasant-"

"It is all right." Liara stood up. "We should be landing soon."

As she headed back into the helm, Shepard dropped her head into her hands and sighed. "Great. Good going, Del. You are such a big goddamn _idiot_…"

* * *

The dirt-side lab just outside of Purdue's borders was made up of four huge mobile stations and a cluster of small pre-fab living units. Everything was static-free, and everyone had to be resealed into their suits before they could set foot on the ground.

An Alliance shuttle landed moments after they did, while they were still in the process of transferring Domingo and Delphine from the transport to secure units in one of the stations. They, too, had been put into light environmental suits, just to be extra certain no further contagion was dispersed.

Liara diverted to talk to the marines that had emerged from the shuttle, Williams going with her and leaving Mordin, Shepard, and Feris to the patients. A pair of human doctors met them, hastily introducing themselves and bringing Shepard into the main lab with the research samples.

The older doctor, a woman named Constance Wheeler, was also the most talkative. "We do not have the facilities or equipment down here that they had on the Percusses," she told Shepard. "Still, it should be enough for a while. Hopefully they can decom and repurpose the ship, get us access back."

"Have you learned anything new?" Shepard asked her as she locked the samples away behind an anti-path field.

"Not really. There is some unusual spore growth at the initial crash site, and we've taken several samples-"

"No, can discuss later," Mordin said, stepping over and interrupting. "Dr. Shepard needs food and rest. Exhaustion and malnourishment will be detrimental to work."

"Dr. Solus, I appreciate your concern, but-"

"No argument. Would not do to miss vital information because of mental incapacity."

"Dr. Solus is right," Wheeler said. "I will go over the data and catalogue the samples you brought, perform some new blood tests and make sure the patients have everything they need. You should get some food and rest, come at this fresh. We need the full capacity of your skills on this."

They directed her to a free pre-fab dome. As she crossed toward it, she saw Liara escorting Wyatt off the transport with Williams and the other marines. She idly rubbed at her chest-plate as she watched them go, no doubt for questioning. For some reason, the residual ache from her broken ribs had renewed itself, settling a heavy, annoying weight.

Turning back to the dome she slipped into its tiny decom chamber, realizing all at once just how right Solus had been…and just how exhausted she really was.

* * *

Commander Hovin, Neuenswander's XO, had come down to lead Dr. Wyatt's interrogation. She was a small woman, barely reaching to Liara's shoulder, but she had a stocky stance and something told Liara the woman was as solid as a rock.

Not all the marines that had come dirt-side were soldiers, however. Four others- three medical assistants and one R&D- had come to supplement the research team. As they got their gear off the shuttle to take to the lab mobiles, Liara and Ashley escorted Wyatt off the transport and to one of the private domes. They passed through decom, and Williams shed Wyatt of his helmet, securing him wrists and ankles to a chair.

As she passed through decom, Hovin shed her own helmet, revealing a haystack shag of motley brown and blonde. She passed her helmet to another marine, then pulled a small data pad from her belt.

"You've been identified as Dr. Percival Wyatt, is that correct?"

He was looking around at the dome as if surveying whether or not a hotel room would be adequate to his needs. Though balding, what hair he had was as long as his chin and stuck in damp patches on his face. His glasses, extremely unusual in this day and age of corrective surgery and genetic therapy, winked in the light.

Hovin's look went stern. "You are Dr. Percival Wyatt, _is that correct_?" she repeated firmly.

"Mmmhmm," he replied with an amiable smile, finally looking at her. "Well, they do breed you Alliance Marines _robust_, don't they? You're rather bullish…not exactly a comely trait for most women but I suppose in your line of work-"

"Dr. Wyatt, we've traced your connection with Dr. Gellian Osco."

"Not surprised. It's not all that big a secret, no reason to hide it."

"She's your half-sister."

"Yes. We have the same mother," he said, and beamed a grin. "Rather astonishing, actually. Mom wasn't all that bright, sadly…but she managed to pop out two geniuses."

"Two geniuses, perhaps…but only one unprecedented one. Seems your IQ is rather high but Gellian's outmatches it by a good seventy points."

He scowled darkly, and said nothing. Noting she'd clearly hit a nerve, Hovin nodded once.

"Where is Osco right now?"

He said nothing, and she lifted a brow slightly.

"What is her next target?"

Silence.

"How long have you been married?"

He blinked. "What?"

She smiled faintly. It was a smile without charity. "Your wife, Dr. Wyatt- you remember her? It wasn't that difficult to uncover that tie either. You really didn't go too far to hide her. Is she involved in this?"

His cherubic smile was back again. "Do you think I would tell you if she was?"

"No, not at all," she said. "Which is why there's an Alliance team heading to her doorstep right now to take her into custody and interrogate her."

"If you're trying to frighten me-"

"Your fear or lack thereof doesn't concern me, only facts. We need to know Osco's plan and location. If we don't beat it out of you, then we beat it out of _her_…and we keep _on_ beating until we get what we need or are satisfied that either of you legitimately don't know. I warn you, though…I'm _very_ hard to convince."

He laughed. "Beating isn't necessary. I could outline everything for you, even walk you right to Gellian's front door, and it will not do you a lick of good. Everything is already in motion. You can't stop it."

"I don't buy that."

"I'm not selling it. It doesn't matter to me."

Liara, who had been lingering near his shoulder, tapped her finger over the odd silver lines on his suit. They seemed melted into the plastic and ceramic, radiating over his chest and shoulders in a thin web. "Earlier on the ship, my biotics passed through you without effect," she said. "How did you do that?"

He craned his head and looked at her. "It's Gellian's invention…you like? It creates a refractive field, bends dark energy around and away like a curved lens bends light."

She lifted her brows. Such technology would have astronomical implications if it were understood. Tech that could redirect or nullify dark energy would be invaluable in ship and armor design.

"Williams, take his pads for study," Liara said, and Ashley began to unbuckle his chest plate. He seemed utterly unconcerned about it.

Hovin folded her arms. "Very well, you say it doesn't matter to you. So spill. Where is Osco and what is she planning?"

He grinned. "Dr. Shepard knows."

"No, she doesn't," Ashley replied with a scowl. He laughed.

"Of _course_ she does! Or rather, she _will_. Once she gets her head working on those samples and looks over the data, I would be surprised if it even took her a full solar day to work it out Osco's motivations. Why else do you think Gellian wanted her dead?"

"Because she can develop a vaccine faster than independent researchers," Liara told him. "Developing a vaccine does not reveal Osco's whereabouts or motivations."

"Believe me…Shepard will _know_," he said, then shrugged. "Or _don't_ believe me. Makes little difference to me. As for where Osco is now, I can't really say. I went into this knowing there was a good chance I'd be caught if not outright killed, and Gellian is far from stupid. I don't know where she went, but I do know she's extremely well protected and a hell of a lot smarter than all of _you_. So good luck finding her. I will tell you this, though…"

He leaned forward with a smile. "There's one more test before the main event. Another of those lovely devices is going to be set off somewhere. Not so small as this one, no…somewhere the population is higher, _far_ more densely packed. I don't know where, but at most you have twenty hours before it happens. By then Shepard will know exactly what Gellian is doing and _why_ she is doing it, I'll bet."

"Twenty hours," Hovin demanded. "You're sure of this?"

"At most, yes. Could be as little as ten minutes. So you'd best get on the horn to your precious Alliance and your sycophantic little Citadel Council and scramble like bugs to find it before it's too late. Oh, and while you're at it, since you'll be talking to my wife anyway…"

His expression was downright beatific. "Tell Ruth I love her."

* * *

Though she was certain that the spinning thoughts in her head would prevent her from sleeping-however exhausted- it wasn't the case. Barely had she laid down than she was folded under into heavy arms of black, sinking so deep even dreams could not find her. She woke sometime later to a knock and a chest that felt as if a rhino had sat on it. Disoriented for a moment, she reluctantly sat up, rubbing at her chest.

"Come in."

It was Sam. She stepped through decom with a sealed box in her hands. Smiling over at Del she apologized.

"Brought some hot food, figured you could use it."

Shepard had also not realized how hungry she was until Sam unlocked the protective case and the smell was allowed to escape.

"Nothing fancy, but it'll fill you," Feris told her.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked, going over to the tiny table and sitting down, unwrapping the sterile-seal utensils.

"Seven hours, give or take," Sam told her.

"Did Wyatt say anything?" she asked.

"I'll leave that to Liara or Commander Hovin to fill you in on if need-be. I can tell you they're following some leads. Patients are settled in, and the Alliance sent down some extra medical hands to help you. Mordin is already in the lab analyzing some soil samples, I think."

Shepard nodded, and tried to eat quickly. She was hungry enough to shovel and in a hurry to get to work, but years of upbringing prevented her from tossing all manners to the wind, regardless of circumstances. As she ate, she eyed the patiently waiting marine.

"Do you mind if I call you Sam?"

"Not at all. It is my name," she said with an amiable smile. She was kicked back against the wall of the prefab, casually at rest but her hand on her pistol all the same. Shepard nodded toward it.

"You still expect trouble?"

"Only always. Kept me and those under my protection alive thus far."

Shepard glanced at the pistol again, remembering her wildly pathetic shots at her home on Virmire. She'd originally purchased it for an added level of security, but she had never really believed her house systems would fail or be hacked so efficiently. As a result, while she knew how to handle it safely and keep it maintained, she'd never spent much time actually learning to _shoot_ it.

"Could you teach me?" she asked. When Sam lifted her brows in question, she gestured at the gun. "Teach me to shoot, I mean? I know that you three are there to help if something goes wrong but…I should be able to protect myself as well, don't you think?"

Sam thought it over for a second, then nodded. "Yeah, might not be a bad idea. We could show you some self-defense moves too. I'll run it past Ash and Li."

Shepard finished her meal, Feris helping her back into her static suit before they passed back through decom and then outside. Evening was only a few hours away, and late afternoon had made the shadows long and the light golden. In every direction she could see-save north, where the low hills rolled more like waves- was a flat and endless sea of grass. A faint breeze stirred and rippled them in intricate patterns.

They entered the first trailer, going through decom again. As this facility was for data research, and completely sealed against any trace of contagion, Del took her helmet off as soon as they were clear. Necessary as it was, she hated the bulky thing with a passion.

Half a dozen faces turned toward them, more than one figure rising from a work station. Liara stood talking with Mordin at the far end of the room.

One woman, dressed in an Alliance static-suit and also sans helmet, had been bending over a younger man's shoulder as he pointed some numbers out to her. She straightened as she first looked- then headed- their way.

Sam, who'd met the officer earlier, started to introduce them. "Del, this is-"

She broke off in shock as the Alliance officer closed in, grasping Shepard's face and kissing her hard.

Sam stared, then glanced over at Mordin and Liara with a befuddled, amused expression.

"Just a feeling but…I _think_ they already know each other."

"Yes," Liara replied softly. "So it would seem."


	6. Chapter 6

Del was so surprised she could not even be embarrassed that nearly a dozen people were staring at her. Not only had she never expected to see that familiar face again- and certainly not _here_- she definitely hadn't expected such a greeting.

The rush of conflicting emotion that passed through her was jarring. Old feelings she thought long buried rose back up and blended with her surprise, confusion, and ultimately, her hesitation.

Soft, warm hands cupped her face as the kiss broke, eyes as dark as hers meeting her gaze. "Thank God, you're safe. I only just heard _you _were the specialist Osco was after."

"Sammi…"

Suddenly seeming to realize her behavior, Samantha Traynor cleared her throat and dropped her hands, taking a half-step back. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I just…it's good to see you again, 'Lilah."

"It's good to see you again too, Sammi-…it's just-why are you here?" Del asked. "Last I knew you were working R&D at a lab in Bangkok."

"Alliance transferred me to the _Albany_ just a couple of days ago, when all this started to hit the fan. I've been assigned to help your pathogen research."

"I see."

Mordin suddenly spoke up, abruptly remind Shepard of the others standing around them. Feris only looked amused, arms folded and half a smirk on her face as if Del were a younger sister who had just done something indescribably adorable. Liara's expression was patiently neutral. For some reason, that bothered Del more than Feris's bemusement.

"Should get to work, Doctor. Much to do, much to discuss. Thirteen hours left at most."

She blinked. "Thirteen hours? I don't-"

"Wyatt was kind enough to let us know another missile or similar device will be detonated somewhere in the galaxy," Liara told her. "Another 'test', this time in a densely populated area. He gave us a maximum window of twenty hours, seven hours ago."

"What?" She felt herself pale. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Needed you alert," Mordin reminded her. "Preliminary work on samples already under way."

"The Alliance and the Council have been informed, and protective measures are being initiated," Liara said. "We've got people working on tracking down both Osco and the supposed target area. Your concern is to find this pathogen and a way to cure it. Wyatt seemed rather confident that once you started to work, you would be able to tell us Osco's motivations and methods within a very short amount of time."

_Her motivations? Her methods perhaps, but how can I possibly dissect the motivations of a woman who is clinically insane?_

Mordin showed her the data they'd obtained so far at a nearby work console. He'd spent the time she was sleeping analyzing the soil samples from the initial impact site, which were showing a peculiar overgrowth of a native spore. While the spore growth was odd, odder still was no trace of actual recognizable pathogens in the samples. The same was true of the samples of the dead colonists both mutated and not, and those of the immune Domingo and the 'improving' Delphine. No viral traces, no bacterium carriers, no foreign bodies of any kind.

In the victims who had died of heart failure shortly after initial infection, large amounts of cellular damage was clearly visible, but there was no indication of _cause_- the cells simply seemed to have collapsed from nucleus outward. Initial invasion by the invisible pathogen in the sinus and mucus membranes prompted a huge anti-histamine reaction- resulting in wild sneezing and coughing fits- but in reality it was the collapse of cells in the heart and major vessels that lead to swift death via coronary.

In the victims that had gone mad, all damage seemed to be relegated to the gray matter of the brain. In those that had mutated, it was DNA _only_ that showed signs of damage and wild changes to protein structures, prompting not only physical mutations but also mutations in the very functionality of cells. Red blood cells no longer accepted oxygen transference. The blood-brain barrier was broken down. Liver cells no longer processed toxins properly, the effect cascading until the mutations were no longer compatible with life.

Domingo's samples showed no damage at all, the most notable discrepancies in his exams a natural propensity for his body temperature to run slightly hot, and past gene therapy for natal diabetes. Delphine didn't have these propensities or any other that might explain a possible path to immunity. Instead, it was clear the invisible pathogen was working on her and actually mutating her DNA and cells…but instead of changing them in malign ways, it was actually _improving_ the way her body functioned. Muscle fiber regeneration was at twelve times normal rates. Blood cells transferred oxygen _more_ efficiently. Her organs were altering in ways that would exponentially increase their productivity.

She - as had been said earlier- was getting _better_.

Fluid samples that had been retrieved from the crash site almost immediately after release had a chemical makeup nearly identical to IV saline solution…and also possessed no pathogens. Despite this, tiny samples of the fluid injected into healthy living human or salarian tissue (cloned for the purposes of testing) showed immediate reaction in the form of cellular collapse or mutation. Though it apparently did not exist on any examinable scale in the samples, the pathogen remained quite deadly.

The spores were another mystery. They were native spores of a kind that dwelled naturally in the soil on this part of the planet. Normally fairly slow reproducers, this sample of spores was replicating at a rate nearly a hundred times their normal- though that process seemed to be slowing down. There was no apparent cause for it, and the new spores remained genetically identical to their parent samples.

It took her two hours to go over the current research data and catch herself up completely on what they had to work with. During that time, her concentration was such that she was barely aware of what was going on around her. However Del had always worked best when at least part of her mind was distracted…and right now, part was _definitely_ distracted.

Samantha Traynor.

They'd met in the university, when they were both freshman. Traynor was there on an Alliance scholarship program, already enrolled military and being groomed toward Research and Development. Del was the spoiled rich girl who wanted to save poor children.

They'd become fast friends, and very soon after, something more. They'd been together for four years before life and circumstance parted their ways. They'd kept up writing and calling at first but eventually contact had just dwindled and died. Shepard had always thought of Traynor with fondness, but running into her here so unexpectedly…and that _kiss_…

She felt her cheeks color again slightly, doing her best to put Sammi out of her mind. Focusing on the samples, she was in the midst of mixing a sterile, neutral saline solution that matched the PH of the infected samples from the missile site when she picked up Liara and Ashley talking.

Feris had gone out an hour later, changing her guard rotation with Williams. Del had been aware of the change only peripherally, paying it no mind. Liara had left about the same time but now came back. Though their voices were soft, Shepard could hear what they were saying. They were discussing what Wyatt had said about the second 'test' and the result of their notifications to the Alliance and Council.

Not actively eavesdropping, Del's mind was mostly on the saline solution. She intended to introduce it to a sterilized colony of spores and see if that resulted in the same overgrowth as Mordin's samples. If so, then it would be clear that the spores were simply reacting to the suspension fluid and not the pathogen itself.

Even so, she was subconsciously listening and evaluating the conversation taking place only a few feet away.

"The Citadel is on lockdown," Williams said. "C-Sec is using some security excuse or another to avoid panic."

"It took some convincing but Aria T'Loak is locking down Omega as well," Liara said. "We're still working on some of the major trade hubs, and we have the defense grids of most of the home worlds and colonies alert for any incoming foreign launches, as well as natural debris- in case Osco disguises her missile as a harmless meteorite."

"Wherever she's going to hit she's going to want to see her little 'disease' in action against a lot more people than were on Purdue. Wyatt did say a heavily pop- Doc…you ok?"

Shepard had fumbled suddenly, nearly knocking over a stand of empty test vials as she abruptly turned around and stared at the pair.

"Oh, my God…"

"What? What is it?" Liara asked. "The pathogen-"

"No, I- what you were saying. Wyatt said 'densely populated', didn't he? T-to Commander Hovin, I mean. Those were his exact words?"

"Yes, precisely. It stands to reason that Osco would want to see the effect of her plague on a wider scale-"

"But she would still want it contained for now. She's a scientist. You always test in controlled conditions. An isolated colony, for example, with a small sampling of one species. She doesn't want this thing getting out on a galactic scale until _she_ releases it. For that reason alone she won't be hitting any high-traffic hub like the Citadel or Omega. Far too many variables."

"What are you thinking, Merah?" Liara asked.

"I'm thinking of the one population that is both contained _and_ densely populated… a lot of people closed in a small, isolated space. The ship…the _Percusses_…Wyatt wasn't trying to halt the research or destroy the samples, he just wanted us to _think_ he was. He was really there to test the dispersal of plague in a ship using the hydrolyzers and the environmental systems."

Her eyes were wide as she stared at them. "They're going to hit the quarians."

* * *

"Look, Tali, I know you are nervous-" Rael'Zorah said to his daughter, as the pair walked toward the docking bay.

"I'm not nervous," she replied. She was carrying a heavy pack over one arm, her long fingers fiddling endlessly with the strap. Pausing, he reached out and halted those fingers with a knowing look. She sighed, shoulders slumping a little. "Ok, not _too_ nervous…"

"You will do just fine, Tali," he told her gently. "You are the smartest and most resourceful person I know…and you have far more going for you than _I_ did when I went on _my_ Pilgrimage."

"I don't believe that," she said. Behind his face-plate, he smiled a little.

"Well, _do_. Because it's true. I'm proud of you, Tali. I will always be proud of you, no matter what."

"What if I don't bring back anything useful?" she asked. He laughed.

"Knowing you, Tali…you'll bring us back the home world. No pressure."

She giggled a little, shaking her head. "Yeah, no pressure he says."

"Come on. Your Aunt Shala and Deefa are waiting in the shuttle bay to say good-bye. We shouldn't keep them."

They continued on their way, taking the small lift toward the cargo decks. Tali resettled the bag on her shoulders, trying to steady her nerves. Most of her was beyond excited to get out and see the galaxy, to experience all those places she'd only dreamt about. The rest of her knew that was exactly her problem, as well. She'd only dreamt about them. Unlike some young quarians, Tali had never set foot off of the _Rayya_, the ship of her birth. She well knew how much of the rest of the galaxy saw them- most considering them thieves, suit-rats, scum. She was about to be dropped into this entirely foreign and hostile place and for the first time, she'd be utterly on her own.

It was enough to terrify _anyone_, no matter how eager they were to prove themselves.

Just as they reached the cargo decks, her father suddenly coughed, roughly clearing his throat. Tali blinked at him in surprise. With their environmental suits, coughing was a sound quarians rarely heard. Not even dust could pass through the sophisticated air filters.

"Father…?"

"I'm ok. Just a tickle in my throat. I need something to drink, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

The doors had parted and they had started to step off the lift when another cough suddenly wracked him, violent enough to make him hunch and shake. Now alarmed, Tali dropped her bag, grabbing his arm.

"Father!"

"Tali, I can't-…can't breathe," he rasped, then sneezed, and again, wobbling on his feet. She tightened her grip on him, shouting toward the ship comm.

"Help! We need help on the cargo decks, section four! I need a medical team!"

He stumbled to his knees and she grabbed him even tighter. His body was shaking so hard it bordered on seizure, every breath wheezing in and then erupting in either a whooping, ragged cough or a powerful sneeze. No one had answered on the com, and as she looked around frantically for help, she saw four other crewmen collapsed or half-collapsed in the hallway, similarly wracked.

Then Rael let out a rattling wheeze, thin and drawn out like stretching rubber. He shuddered, suddenly going dead weight in her arms. Unable to hold him upright, she half fell over him as he slumped to the ground.

"_Father!" _

Horror slammed through her, and she gripped his shoulders, shaking him. "_Father!_ Father, no…what's…what's happening?"

The others in the hall had all collapsed now. One was still gasping and wheezing for breath, but the others had gone still.

_Something's gotten on board. Something's gotten through our suit filters! It's…it's not possible, how is this _possible_?_

Her hands were shaking frantically as she accessed her omni-tool. A heavy sob broke out as her scan revealed that Rael'Zorah had no life-signs- a sound of pure grief and fear.

Raan and Deefa.

Surging shakily to her feet, Tali grabbed her pack almost as an afterthought, rushing frantically toward the shuttle bay. Though it was only a dozen yards away, she passed six more quarians. Two were limp and dead on the ground. The other four seemed all right, holding the dead or trying to hail the rest of the ship. Tali barely saw them as she ran past.

The shuttle was already idling, waiting for her. It was tiny, with room for little more than one or two within. As she darted into the bay, she tripped on the form of the launch technician slumped just inside the door. Pain barked through her knee as she fell sprawling, unaware she was still sobbing. As she got back to her feet, she saw her best friend.

Deefa was crouched, cradling her mother. Shala'Raan was limp, and Tali's heart seemed to crush even harder. "Oh, no…_no no!"_

She dropped in next to the pair, reaching for the Admiral's helmet. "Auntie Raan!"

"Tali, _don't!_" Deefa said, grasping her hand. Emotion trembled the edges of her speech, but Deefa had always been able to hold herself in a stern grip. "Are you sick?"

"Wh-what?" Tali asked. Deefa gripped her shoulder tight and gave her a light shake.

"_Are you sick?"_

"N-no, I-"

"Rael?"

"H-He's _dea_…"

"Come on! Something is loose on this ship and it's getting through our suits. We need to get out of here."

She grabbed hold of Tali and hauled her to her feet. The pair plunged onto the shuttle, Deefa immediately dropping behind the pilot controls as Tali closed and sealed the door. The younger quarian's hands were shaking, her heart feeling like it was going to thunder right through her chest. Pressing her helmet to the door, she felt the ground shift ever so slightly as Deefa lifted the shuttle, guiding them out of the bay and away from the _Rayya_.

She could hear the marine's voice as she tried to hail the ship…first helm, then infirmary, then security. When that didn't work, she tried to hail the _Quib Quib_, then the _Moreh_. Tali could only stand there, shaking and listening and feeling a chill sweat oiling her back underneath her suit.

Today was supposed to be the greatest day of her life. Today she was supposed to go on her Pilgrimage. Instead, her father was dead, her aunt, her family, her crew…her _people_.

_How did it get through our scans? How did it get through our suits? Keelah, this isn't happening. This _cannot_ be happening . He can't be dead. _This can't be happening_!_

She was on her knees without remembering how she got here, her helmet still pressed against the closed shuttle door. She felt hot, slow tickles tracing along her spine and her temples. She dismissed the shaking and perspiration as a result of her emotions, her frantic run. She pressed a hand to the door, sniffling, and lifted her head.

Her skull felt thick, throbbing dully, and twice as heavy as it should. That, she could chalk off to a normal reaction as well…but when she looked at her hand, she could see shimmering lights around it, pulsing in time with her heart beat. Though her fingers were only a few inches away, the distance seemed like miles.

"Tali, no one is answering." Deefa stepped in away from the helm, going over to the younger girl and winding an arm around her shoulders. "I've taken us to a safe distance from the Flotilla but all the ships are drifting, and there is no response to hails. I've scanned the shuttle thoroughly, there's no trace of any kind of contaminant. We should be safe here until we can find help-"

"Deefa?" Tali said, her voice shaking and as distant as her hand.

"What, Tali? What is it?" Deefa asked, her arm tightening in concern. Tali looked at her, Deefa's helmet outlined in the same light. Tali was terrified, but it seemed so distant and detached as to be completely outside of herself.

"Deefa," she said again, softly. "I-I think I'm sick…"

* * *

"We have the Flotilla on scope," Jura said, her fingers already flying over the console even as Liara spoke sharply.

"Hail them."

"Quarian Flotilla, this is the Spectre vessel _Aswa_, please respond."

Silence.

"Quarian Flotilla, this is the _Aswa_- if anyone can hear me, please respond."

Liara's eyes narrowed as she looked out the viewscreen. The quarian ships were still distant, little more than ranked gleams of light from here.

The moment that Shepard had suggested the quarians would be the next target, Liara had taken the _Aswa_ and immediately departed. Messages were sent and by the time they dropped out of the nearest relay, two other Spectre vessels and three medical transports had joined them. Messages had been sent to the Flotilla as well, but none had been answered.

Liara's gut was telling her they were already too late…and probably had been the moment that Wyatt had even suggested a second 'test' attack.

Jura repeated her message a third time, and Liara blinked as a voice suddenly crackled in response.

_{_Aswa_, this is Colonel Deefa'Raan vas Rayya of the Flotilla Heavy Marines-}_

"Colonel, this is Captain Liara T'Soni," Liara said. "We have reason to believe that the Flotilla may come under attack-"

_{You are too late, Captain. If you are referring to some sort of sickness that can penetrate even our environmental suits, you are too late. Hundreds at least are dead aboard the _Rayya_, and neither she nor the other ships are responding to our hails.}_

Liara lowered her head, before her jaw tightened. "What is your location, Colonel?"

_{I was able to get onto a shuttle that was readying for departure, along with Admiral Rael's daughter, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. I have been trying to hail the Fleet to no avail. All scans show we are the only shuttle to have departed after this…whatever it is…struck. I am sending you our coordinates.}_

"We have medical vessels with us that can take your shuttle on board. Are you injured, or ill?"

_{I seem to be fine, but Tali...}_

"Is she _ill,_ Colonel? Is she showing symptoms?"

_{Not like the others. They all started sneezing and coughing before they collapsed. They died fairly quickly. She seems to be feverish, chilled, and sweating. She is terribly frightened, Captain…and I am not ashamed to say that I am as well.}_

"Just stay calm, Colonel, and stay put. The _Blakeny_ is heading your way, and will take your shuttle aboard. They can offer medical assistance."

_{Can they cure her, Captain? Whatever this is, can it be cured?}_

Liara's lips tightened, and she paused a moment, before responding gently. "We are working on that, I assure you, Colonel. We will do everything we can for your friend and your people. We will be sending security and medical teams aboard the Fleet vessels, to locate any survivors and provide every assistance we can."

_{You will need the security protocols to dock. I am sending them now.}_

"Thank you. We will talk again soon, Colonel…sit tight."

She could see the _Blakeny_ heading toward the shuttle's coordinates, and directed Jura toward the nearest live ship. She would join the recovery teams to scour the vessels and see if they could locate any survivors.

_If they exist, they will be few. The infected who are still living will be destined to mutate, or go mad. We might find a few immune or…'improving', as Delphine is, but they will be rare- two or three for each ship, at most. Add to that a hundred quarians- maybe two- that are away from the Flotilla right now…_

Her face darkened. This test was more than just a few dead colonists. Gellian hadn't just attacked a small town now, she'd attacked an entire race of beings. There had been only fourteen million quarians or so in existence before this had happened. With only a handful that might have escaped…

_We may end up charging her with genocide, as well as murder and treason. She may have just killed their entire civilization._


	7. Chapter 7

"It isn't your fault, 'Lilah."

Shepard glanced up from the sample data in front of her, the keen start of a serious headache knifing behind her eyes, and looked at Traynor, who had seated herself beside her.

"There are fourteen million people on those ships, Sammi," she said softly. "Fourteen million people, trapped and with nowhere to go."

"Yes, but it very well may be fourteen million people that _you_ saved, by figuring out her target before she could strike."

"And if they don't get there in time? If it's already happened?"

"Then there will be survivors. They wear their environmental suits constantly, 'Lilah- even on board their own ships. They're incredibly sophisticated, designed to prevent any kind of foreign body from entering. I know this Osco is smart but…"

"There _aren't_ any foreign bodies, remember? We haven't been able to pinpoint a single-"

She suddenly broke off, her dark brows knitting as she straightened, staring at the scrolling data in front of her.

"I remember that look," Traynor said. "You've just thought of something."

"There aren't any foreign bodies because there _aren't any foreign bodies_," Shepard said softly.

"And…I also remember those confusing explanations of yours that didn't really explain anything," Traynor replied, but Del ignored her, already getting to her feet.

"Dr. Solus!"

He broke off from his own work station, heading her way. "Dr. Shepard?"

"I need a direct look at those contagion samples in the hot lab."

"You have all data extrapolated-"

"No, the data is no good. I need to see them for myself."

"You have a theory?"

"Yes, but I need to verify it. We still have the lab animals in there? They're still doing fine?"

As she spoke, she was heading to the decom lock, where the helmet to her static suit was hanging. Feris, who was back on shift, straightened from the wall.

"Where are we headed, Doc?" she asked.

"The hot lab," Shepard replied, pulling her helmet on and locking it down as Mordin and Traynor did the same. Feris locked hers down as well, following them into decom.

As they headed outside and across the square to the mobile hot lab, Shepard was visibly anxious. "Mordin, are you familiar with the research that I was doing on Virmire under Osco, before the funding was pulled?"

"Yes, have read reports. Isolate inter-species genetic resistances to disease and manipulate for use in other species to spread resistances. Ambitious."

"And impossible, as I understand it," Traynor said, trotting to keep up. "Didn't they pull funding because there were no verifiable or duplicable results?"

"Yes, they did," Shepard said, reaching the other decom chamber. Within this mobile were not only the static cells holding Delphine and Domingo, but also all the tissue and blood samples drawn from the various victims. "At one point, Osco had the wildest theory…"

"Wild theory?" Feris asked as they entered into the lab. Domingo appeared to be napping, but Delphine was awake, getting to her feet and watching them as Shepard immediately made for the samples and the few cages of animals they'd been testing on. Drawing a case out of the anti-pathogen field she opened it, taking out an infected blood sample and loading it into a syringe. Then, she drew a fresh sample from a rabbit in a second syringe.

"All the testing so far has been to inject the animals directly with infected blood or tissue samples, or with the direct contagion samples from the crash site," she said.

"Correct," Mordin replied. "Also, produced aerosol from missile site samples and introduced into air to determine if inhaled transference had more effect than injection."

"And in each case, the animal was just fine. No symptoms whatsoever. All further blood or tissue samples from the animals showed no sign of damage or contagion- absolutely nothing abnormal."

"Correct."

Shepard plugged the two samples in to one of the computer consoles. A split screen holographic display appeared, showing a highly magnified view- human blood cells on the left, and the rabbit's blood cells on the right.

"The thing is, there _should_ have been an abnormality," Shepard said. "How long was it between initial injection and the first blood sample from the animal?"

"Thirty seconds for first sample, two minutes for second, half an hour for third. Yes, I see what you are saying-"

"Can you tell the rest of us? Some of us aren't geniuses," Feris asked with a gentle smirk.

"Say you inject human blood into a rabbit's blood stream," Shepard said, her fingers moving quickly over the console controls. "Then, thirty seconds later, you take a sample of blood from that same blood stream. Thirty seconds is long enough for the rabbit's circulatory system to dilute the human sample and spread it across the body, but it isn't long enough for the body's system to break down or eliminate the human blood cells that were just introduced. So any sample taken from the rabbit within thirty seconds should show traces of human red cells still in its bloodstream…you've just introduced them there, after all. These would be considered foreign bodies."

"But no foreign bodies detected on immediate testing," Mordin said. "Only rabbit cells. Human cells unaccounted for."

"And no one noticed they were missing?" Traynor asked, surprised.

"Focus on locating pathogen or damage to indicate presence of infection, not counting human cells in rabbit blood," Solus replied. "Easily missed."

"So, on my right here I have healthy rabbit blood cells. On the left, human blood cells taken from an infected patient. If I combine the two by hand, what should result is a mixture of human and rabbit blood cells."

Shepard hit the last command. The holographic interface changed as the computer drew the blood samples from the syringes and combined them in a single test tube. On the image, the cells mingled, exactly as expected.

Then, less than four seconds later, the human cells suddenly shifted and changed. Traynor's eyes went wide.

"Oh, my God! They're…they're changing into rabbit cells!"

Within ten seconds the sample in front of them showed only rabbit blood cells, with no trace of any human cells or residue. Shepard's hands felt cold as she stared at the screen in awe.

"She did it," she said softly. "Polyneuro-mimetic DNA. There _is_ no foreign body, no carrier…because the disease is the DNA _itself_. It's a biological computer virus."

"How can it be a _computer_ virus?" Feris asked.

"DNA across species just biological computer code, basic programming information," Mordin explained. "Can be reproduced in actual computer code, and tech exists to program computer code onto biological matter, encoding it on DNA."

"That's how cyberorganic computer chips work," Traynor told her. "Information is actually encoded onto proteins in the organic fluid. But this…'Lilah, what you're suggesting…we're at least three hundred years away from _this_ kind of tech-"

"No we're not. Not any more, not thanks to Osco," Shepard said softly. "Osco became obsessed with PMD during our project, for a while anyway. A generic non-specific program encoded onto sterilized DNA strands or end caps that would be compatible with all known sentient species. Once introduced to a natural set of DNA the PMD program would initiate, overriding and rewriting the natural coding of the host DNA and correcting the genetic flaws responsible for hundreds of different diseases. It would then replicate itself through the system, systematically replacing the host DNA with the corrected copy until the program was spread across the board, throughout all physical systems. It would become that person's actual genetic code, passed on through their offspring. But it was impossible. Like you said, the tech was three hundred years away. It would take a supercomputer years just to extrapolate the base code in every sentient species…just to give us a place to _start_."

She was still staring at the sample glimmering in light above her. "But she did it. Somehow, she actually managed to do it. Oh…my God, Wyatt was _right_. He was right…he knew I would figure it out, and he knew I'd know _why_."

"Why, 'Lilah? Why is she doing this? What does she hope to achieve?" Traynor asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Delphine," Shepard said.

"What?"

"_Delphine!_ Delphine is what she hoped to accomplish," Shepard said, pointing over at the girl still staring at them. "Delphine is the success of this project, the _entire point_. Evolutionary perfection on a genetic scale. It all has to do with the PMD."

She walked over toward the girl's cell, regarding her with a mix of wonder, horror, and sadness. "The moment the PMD is introduced to a host, it samples the native DNA. If the DNA is too flawed for its purposes, the PMD eliminates it from the gene pool. With certain people, the body systems respond to this testing with a histamine reaction, causing them to cough and sneeze. The histamine acts as a carrier or an initiator. This causes the PMD to congregate in the heart fibers and circulatory system, where it promptly dissolves the DNA and nuclei of the host cells, rupturing them, millions at a time. As a result, we get massive amounts of coronary damage and swiftly, death."

"Those that go crazy?" Feris asked, and this time Mordin answered.

"No histamine reaction to draw PMD to heart, instead congregate to neurologic material. Destroy blood-brain barrier, invade brain cells, destroy. As brain decays neuroses, hallucinations, violent behavior begin…then death. This reaction good to Osco's agenda…allows infected to infect others swiftly via fluid exchange. Bites, scratches, compromised mucus membranes."

"Then in others, the base code still isn't right, but its close enough for the PMD to _try_ to start working. It tries to replicate and rewrite its code but flaws instead lead to mutations and eventually kill the subject," Shepard said. "Then, sometimes-the PMD infects a person who is just _right_. Their DNA has all the required traits to allow rewrite without flaw _or_ destruction, their immune system is just right to prevent a histamine reaction, and the PMD is allowed to _work_. Perhaps the scale is one in a hundred…maybe one in a thousand, or a hundred thousand- but on _those_ individuals, we see what is happening with Delphine. Body systems are improved by staggering amounts. Muscles are made stronger, healing faster, the immune system more powerful. All those pesky genetic diseases and carriers and recessive alleles are done away with. The PMD _works_, and as a result, you get absolute genetic perfection in the patient. Delphine is going to become the perfect human, all the garbage cleared away."

"This is…this is Osco's idea of _eugenics_," Traynor said, horrified. "That's what she's doing, isn't it?"

"Yes," Shepard said. "She doesn't care about the trillions that die. In her mind, she's just clearing away the garbage. If their DNA isn't suitable for perfection, then it's junk and needs to be completely removed from the gene pool. The few thousands like Delphine- millions, _maybe_, out of the entire galactic population-these will be the perfect ones, utterly ideal specimens free of everything she considers a flaw."

Osco had always been obsessed about perfection. Shepard had thought it was merely her anal retentive nature…she had no idea that it stretched so far. Osco absolutely abhorred chaos.

_This is her answer to chaos. This is her way of putting order to sentient life. She's rebuilding them from the microscopic level up. _

"What about Domingo?" Feris asked. Shepard blinked out of her thoughts, unaware that her lashes were damp. The monstrosity of all of this was hard to comprehend.

"What?"

"Domingo. He's immune…"

"Oh, yes. It comes down to PH," Shepard said. "PMD can only live in certain wide-average body chemistries. That's why it needed the suspension fluid in the missile. It dies very quickly outside of its environment. There are going to be some rare members of each species who have a natural body chemistry just off enough the PMD dies when it comes into contact with it. Domingo isn't actually a carrier because any infection is killed quickly on entering his systems…it can't stay around long enough to transfer to or infect anyone else."

"Does that mean I can get out of here?" the man asked. He'd woken up during the conversation and heard most of it.

"Yes, actually. If I'm right, there really is no reason to keep you or Delphine imprisoned. Any PMD in her system is already locked onto her DNA to rewrite it and won't be transferable."

"You're sure about that, Doc?" Feris asked.

"Oh, absolutely. Here, I'll show you."

She unlocked and opened the door of Delphine's cell, moving so quickly that by the time the marine realized what she was going to do, she was already inside with the door latched again.

"Bloody Christ, Doc! _Stop_!"

"I told you, it's safe," Shepard said, removing her helmet. Delphine was blinking at her like a deer caught in headlights, and Sam slammed a fist against the side of the protective glass.

"Fuckin' hell! Get the fuck out of there!"

"There's no other way to prove to you they're safe," Shepard told her. "I'm sorry, Sam. I know you're supposed to protect me, but I couldn't ask anyone else to do this. _I_ wouldn't do this unless I was absolutely sure. I'll be fine."

She set her helmet down on the bench and then unabashedly reached over, hugging the young Delphine tightly and kissing her on the cheek. "You're going to be just fine," she promised softly.

Tears shimmered in Delphine's eyes, spilling down her cheeks. "You said it was changing me…"

"For the _better_. You'll be stronger, faster. You won't get sick, you probably won't even age any more…at least not anywhere near the rate we do now."

"I-I will still be me?"

"Of course you'll still be you…just you, _plus_."

"Doctor, you realize will have to stay in there for two hours," Mordin said, his words renewing Commander Feris's scowl and causing her to slap the glass again. "No symptoms by then, will be safe to release."

"I know. I'll be fine. At the very least, we know I'm not going to drop dead of a heart attack…I'd be coughing by now."

"Will keep you under medical surveillance, continue tests on samples to verify results."

Traynor moved over to the glass and laid her hand on it. "'Lilah, I can't believe you did that. What if you were wrong? What if you _are_ wrong?"

"I'm not," Shepard told her, loosening her hold on Delphine and looking at her. "Sammi, you saw it yourself. Wyatt knew that I'd figure it out, so did Osco. I knew about her earlier obsession with PMD. I knew about her obsession with perfection. There are no foreign bodies found because there _are no foreign bodies_- at least not recognizable ones."

"Then how come we couldn't find the PMD before? The water samples, the spore samples, there's no trace of-"

"Because it hides. When it's not in a targeted host that it's been triggered to interact with –in this case, a member of one of the galactic sentient species- it hides. It simply copies the improper host DNA and changes itself to mirror it, rendering it immediately inert the moment it makes the metamorphosis. It's a self-erasing virus. You saw the screens, you saw it happen. The PMD is just raw DNA strands and end caps floating around in the sample fluid…far too small to be noticed unless we were specifically looking for it, and even then it would look like impurities in the solution. That's why we saw spore overgrowth at the crash site. When PMD touched the DNA of the natural spores, those strands replicated it, and made itself inert. So much of it replicating into spore DNA created more spores. It's as simple as that. They're harmless."

"It's what I said about the quarians, isn't it? About foreign bodies being filtered through their suits. That's what made you think of all of this."

"Yes. The only way it could get through the quarian's protections is if the protections thought they were allowable molecules. PMD would be released into the ship's atmosphere by the ship's own hydrolyzers. The environmental air balance in a quarian ship isn't just oxygen and water. There are several small nutritive or even beneficial microbes that are cultivated and released as well. These are essential for lung health…probiotics for the respiratory system, if you will. The PMD would have mimicked these expected microbes and the suits wouldn't have filtered them out, recognizing them as natural bodies meant to be there, instead of foreign ones. I realized the only way to do that would be if Osco had actually managed to make PMD."

Traynor smiled sadly. "No wonder she wanted you dead," she said. "No one else would have even thought to look for tech that shouldn't exist for centuries yet. No one else would have had the background in her theories and obsessions."

"Yeah," Shepard replied. Stepping up to the glass as well, she put her hand on it in mirror of Traynor's. "Unfortunately, that was the easy part. Vaccinating against it or curing it…now _that's_ going to be a trick and a half."

* * *

Liara moved carefully though the quarian live ship…the fourth she'd now boarded. Behind her, Jondum Bau and his two human Spectre candidates were flanking her, all weapons up, silent and listening.

Jondum Bau was a salarian Spectre that Liara had worked with before. Tall and lanky, even for his species, he was efficient, calculated, and deadly at his work. The two human N7's he'd been asked to observe were both male. They had never been officially introduced but she knew them well enough from their dossiers.

Kaidan Alenko was the smaller fellow, a biotic who had distinguished himself time and again. The other, much larger fellow was James Vega, almost half again Alenko's physical size and nearly a walking wall in his own right.

All four of their faces were set and grim as they proceeded through the ship, stepping carefully over dead quarians littered everywhere, ears open for any sound of threat or call for help.

Most of the dead seemed to have died fairly quickly where they'd fallen. Others were bloody messes, having torn off their helmets…or having them torn off for them. Some were shot.

Some were children.

Room after room they moved, door after door, corridor after corridor. Motion suddenly burst out in front of them and every rifle swung forward as a quarian male ran at them. His helmet was gone, as was half of his face. Blood coated the neck and chest of his environmental suit, and he was failing his arms, laughing hysterically as he charged.

Bau's bullet took him neatly between the eyes, and he folded with a wet, heavy flop onto the ground.

"Statistically, we should be seeing more survivors," Liara said. "On Purdue, only forty percent died within twenty minutes. The numbers I'm seeing here suggest sixty or even seventy percent, and not a single immune as of yet."

"Physically, quarians are far more fragile than humans," Alenko said. "Surely that's why."

"They have their issues but quarians are surprisingly more robust than most people think," Liara replied. "It is more likely that this plague simply works on every species in differing ways, and in different proportions. It-"

"_Help me!"_

The voice was distant, frantic. The four halted, listening carefully. After a moment it repeated ,riding on a terrified sob.

"_Someone, please…if anyone can hear me, I need help!"_

Just ahead there was a juncture. The voice was calling from the right, and Liara gestured that way. Jondum pointed to Vega and gestured left, the big human man nodding in reply.

Edging carefully around the corner to the right, Liara saw an open doorway, and a heavy streak of blood that lead into it. Within, thick sobs continued to echo. Leading with her rifle, she moved up to the door and peered within.

A quarian man lay dead in the middle of the room, the source of the blood smears. He appeared to have been shot. Further in the room, a terrified quarian woman was holding tightly to a young child, probably only five or six years old. The child was fighting with her, slapping and tearing his hands at her suit, nonsensical and furious syllables spilling in an endless tirade out of his mouth. At the woman's hip, a pistol rested on the ground. Liara felt her heart sink as she realized the situation.

The man had been infected and gone mad. He'd attacked them, perhaps his own family, and the woman had been forced to shoot him. Unfortunately, the child had also gone mad. Not strong enough to actually compromise or damage her suit, it did not stop him from striking out as frantically as he was able.

She could not tell if the female was genuinely immune and unaffected, or if she was in the first stages of the illness that lead to mutation. As she saw the asari peering in she sobbed again.

"Please, please you have to help me. He's scared, I-I can't control him..."

Liara kept her gun up, but held out one hand to show she meant no harm. She edged forward another pace, then two. "Ma'am, I am going to put him in a biotic bubble…restrain him. Are you feeling ill?"

"Wh-why would Kal d-do that? Why would he attack us?" The woman asked, too upset and traumatized to think rationally. "H-he was our friend, why would he come after us...?"

"He could not help it, he was very sick," Liara said, shifting forward another pace. "I need to know if you are feeling ill."

"S-someone should tell the captain…someone should tell the Admirals about what's going on…"

Tightening her jaw, Liara reached out with a biotic field, snaring the kicking and screaming young child and holding him motionless. Though he could not move, he _could_ still scream…and scream he did.

Though she had warned the mother of what she was going to do, the quarian recoiled in startled fear, then wailed frantically.

"_No_! What are you doing to him? _He's just scared_!"

"Ma'am-"

"Let him go! _Let him go!"_

"She's losing it," Bau warned softly from her elbow. A breath later, the woman lunged for the pistol, snapping it up toward them.

Liara still had her rifle on the woman, holding it one handed with her other controlling the biotics. As the woman swept the pistol upward Liara fired, spanking a bullet harmlessly off the wall nearby. The sharp bark of the weapon going off startled the quarian again and she jolted back, dropping the weapon in her hand.

"Ma'am, _listen to me_. I am not hurting him. He is very ill and I am merely restraining him so he does not hurt you or anyone else. We can get you off this ship but I need you to cooperate with us, all right? No one is going to hurt you or the child."

Cowed, trembling, the woman nodded slowly. "A-all right…"

"Now. Are you feeling ill? I need to know."

"N-N-No, I…sick? No…i-is that what this is? They're all sick?"

"Yes, and we are trying to help as many as we can. We are going to help you. Is this boy your son?"

"M-my nephew…"

"What is his name?"

"N-Nika…"

"Nika. And what is your name?"

"Muusa."

"Very good. Muusa, I am Liara. I am a Council Spectre."

She tilted her head, and Bau waved to Kaidan, who appeared in the doorway.

"This man is Kaidan Alenko, he's an Alliance officer. He's going to take you and Nika to a medical evac ship for help. He'll keep you both safe."

Kaidan nodded to her, reaching his hand out and taking hold of the dark energy holding the boy motionless. As he did, Liara lowered her hand and let her own biotics die. Then Kaidan held his free hand out to the woman. "C'mon. Let's get you somewhere safe."


	8. Chapter 8

The small transport released vents of steam that billowed and coiled in thick curls along the frozen tarmac. The electric blue sky was so cold the few white clouds seemed sharp, chipped from frost and ice.

Two men stood faceless in full hard-suits, the armor painted in lime green, black and yellow. On the center of their chest-plates were the black stylized image of two snarling dog heads facing away from each other, surrounded by a maroon sun.

Behind them, heavily reinforced doors led into a facility carved directly into the base of the mountain side. Ragged and rough-hewn rocks framed it, and on a small ledge a young woman crouched, thick locks of bright purple hair stirring in the cutting breeze.

Without the mercs, the facility, or the lowering transport, the view would have been breathtakingly idyllic. The mountain crags framing the sapphire sky, coated in thick blankets of white. The vast, still, serene lake only a mile to the west was a nearly perfect reflection of the sky, broken by slabs of tourmaline ice that sailed low and slow like grand ships.

The transport settled and powered down, and almost immediately a pair of forms disembarked. The first was another merc, also wearing Orthrus colors. The second was a woman dressed heavily against the cold, bearing a moderate limp and wielding a cane as if every tap of it on the tarmac were meant to tremble the ground with supernatural wrath. Despite her limp, she moved spryly enough. As she strode up to the waiting men it was clear she had no intent on stopping or even slowing. They turned a bit to let her pass, the one on her left speaking.

"Mrs. Wyatt-"

Her cane slapped him across the chest as she walked past him.

"_Ruth,_" she said firmly, a scowl appearing on her already reddened face. Her breath was visible in thin white plumes, and combined with her expression one could almost imagine she was about to breathe fire. "Call me that puling sycophant's name again and I'll see she grows you an extra tongue between the cheeks of your ass!"

The merc was clearly startled as he followed her. "Sorry, I-"

"Where is she?"

"She's sealed herself in her main lab."

As they neared the doors, the young woman perched on the rock suddenly leapt down beside them. Her eyes were almost the same incredible blue as the sky…and seemed just as cold.

"Luka, how has she been?" Ruth asked her as they went within. Once the doors were closed, the heat of the facility swiftly banished the sharp cold without.

"Quiet. _Stormy…_" Luka replied, her eyebrows- just as purple as the hair on her head- knit. Under the starker fluorescent lights of the facility, her skin deepened in color from mahogany to dark chocolate. "She wants to see no one."

"She'll see me," Ruth said, matter-of-fact, and continued on her way. Luka watched her, drawing to a halt, then called after her.

"If she does, tell her I am waiting. Tell her that I will bring her Shepard's head. She should have sent me first!"

Ruth ignored her, gingerly climbing a set of metal steps before heading down a short hallway. Osco's door was in fact sealed. Shifting her cane from hand to hand and shedding her heavy, thermal coat, Ruth dropped it carelessly to the floor and hit the com.

"Jelly, let me in."

Silence. She hit it again.

"Jelly, it's me. You _know_ it's me. Let me in."

A pregnant pause, then the door flashed green and slid silently open. Ruth immediately headed inside, the metal portal closing on her heels.

The lab was dim, almost dark. There was a humid smell, mixed in with the cinnamon of medi-gel, the sharp bite of antiseptic, the rich loam of culturing agar. The only sources of light were the dozens of holographic computer displays casting pools of yellow and green on the cold floor.

One the far wall, three huge tanks bubbled silently behind close metal shield doors. At the console closest to them, Gellian Osco was intently bent to task, her choppy lengths of blonde hair coiled about her shoulders and hanging in curtains around her face.

Ruth headed her way, weaving through the maze of equipment, consoles and instrument panels, the click of her cane loud enough to echo through the room. As she neared the blonde, she saw the open case on the table nearby. A dozen vials, tiny boxes, and syringes were lined inside. Some of the boxes held powders-blue, yellow, and red. One or two held tiny crystals, like chips of glass or plastic.

She eyed the case with a wary frown. Beside it, an empty syringe was idly cast, and a tiny plate with traces of blue powder.

"How much?" she asked moodily. Osco didn't look up from her work.

"Barely a taste," she said. Ruth's frown deepened a little, but she chose not to address it.

"The alerts went off. I departed home before the Alliance could close in. Judging by that and Luka's comment, I'm assuming that Delilah Shepard is still alive, and that pathetic excuse for a husband of mine is dead?"

"He's not dead," Gellian told her, finally straightening and looking around. Just a hair shorter than Ruth, she had the weary, drawn look of someone who had been very long ill, or who had not slept in days. Both were, in fact, true.

Gellian had been ill since birth. A sufferer of a rare genetic condition known as Petit Wahler's, her deformed brain allowed her to enjoy an astronomically high IQ- but also several rather intense side-effects. The worst of these was a condition known as a mental cascade seizure, where her brain would frantically start dumping information as it went into overload, eventually tearing itself apart, resulting in death. Most with her condition did not live past infancy or early childhood. Thanks to her own genius, Osco was now in her forties, but a catastrophic seizure was always just on the horizon, a perpetual looming threat that could strike her at any moment.

She'd long ago found that a mix of prescriptive and illicit drugs could help stave off information overload, allow her to deal with and function under the weight of her own frenetic mind, calming it enough for almost normalcy. Thus far, the near constant cocktails of narcotics had also managed to prevent that final cascade seizure from hitting her…but she and those around her were well aware that someday they would not be enough.

Her hyperactive mind made it hard to sleep, as did the narcotics. Her brain was slowly killing her, and so were the drugs. It was simply a race to see which particular ill would be the one that would end her life at last.

"Well, that's a pity," Ruth replied. "Can I still hold out hope that he was captured?"

"He was. By the same spectre that rescued Dr. Shepard from Virmire. A growing nuisance named Liara T'Soni."

"Asari?"

"Yes." She turned and touched a control, and a nearby display switched to show the image of an asari woman standing in full armor. "She was the youngest asari ever to be named to the Spectres, nominated when she was a century. That was six years ago, and she's only made more of a reputation. Still, Wyatt managed a successful test on the _Percusses_ and reports are pointing to an even more successful one on the Flotilla."

"You know Shepard's figured this out by now. Woman's too smart and knows your research too well not to have. Luka is out chomping at the bit. Send her in. Get rid of both spectre and doctor, before they find a cure."

"You are assuming there is a cure to be found," Osco replied, and turned back to her work. Ruth frowned, stepping forward and catching her arm.

"Let Luka _go_, Jelly," she said, brusqueness fading for gentility. "Why risk it? They can't stop you but they can make themselves a horrible irritation. Besides, why did you even make Luka if just to keep her lurking around here? Put her to use, before she tears the walls down."

Osco looked at her, her muddy green eyes weary and only half-focused. Ruth gently cupped her chin.

"You've taken more than just a taste," she said softly, referring to the drugs. "You're getting even worse."

"It's irrelevant-"

"_Irrelevant?_" Ruth was instantly furious again.

"Yes, _irrelevant_," Osco replied calmly, and gestured at the three shielded tubes. "The final mix of PMD is very nearly ready. Once I have the last of what I need from the Flotilla incident then we release it. One hundred and fifty different worlds, spanning this galaxy from home space to the Traverse. Erase the trash, the chaos, the flawed slime and refuse that continues to endlessly drag the rest down. Soon, nothing will be left. Nothing but perfection. _My_ perfection…order in a way the gods and nature could never manage."

"And what of you?" Ruth asked. "You just wither away and die after that?"

"The PMD won't work on me, you know that." She snorted bitterly. "My DNA is too goddamned flawed. I'd have a heart attack in seconds. I've been living on borrowed time since the womb, infected with this muddy tangle of junk genetics, the result of barely human primates rutting in indolent and thoughtless fury."

"So you will not even try?" Ruth demanded, as Gellian looked back at her console. The amber light only etched the dark hollows of her eyes finer, and deeper. "There are other ways. You are the smartest soul in this entire galaxy. There are _other ways_, and if anyone can find them, it's you."

Gellian studied the amber shifting lights with intent distance. "Do you know what insanity feels like, Ruth?" she asked softly. "In 1919, in the north end of Boston, Massachusetts, a storage tank collapsed and flooded the city street with two million gallons of molasses. It created a wave fifteen feet high that killed twenty one people and several horses, and swept with a force great enough to knock buildings off of their foundations."

Ruth stared at her, perplexed, and Gellian met her gaze again. "One young man said later that he was rolled under the wave like a pebble, choked and suffocated by sweet so thick it coated his throat and left him unable to talk or cry for help. _That_ is what insanity feels like. Being rolled and clogged and tangled and sticky and suffocated by sickly sweet."

"So you give up? Just lay and drown in it?"

Gellian barked a laugh. "I'm about to kill trillions of people, Ruth. Lift up my almighty hand and sweep them off the face of the galaxy to make room for order, power, and perfection. One might argue I drowned in it _years_ ago-"

Ruth reached out, catching Gellian hard by the shoulders, pulling her in closer and capturing her lips in a kiss that was almost as violent and demanding as it was needful.

"I believe in you," she said breathlessly.

"Yes, well," Gellian replied, her hands balled tight in the cloth at Ruth's shoulders. "You're fucking crazy _too_."

* * *

The Flotilla hung motionless and silent now, hundreds of ships in drifting stillness. More rescue vessels had arrived to help, and by the time the last of the quarian vessels had been cleared for survivors, they had discovered just over thirty.

The majority of these thirty were moved to a small quarian medical ship that had the facilities to hold and treat them. It had been cleared and fully sterilized before they were moved aboard, but most were not in any position to appreciate or even recognize where they were. Of the thirty, two appeared to be immune, including the marine Deefa'Raan. The rest were either quickly going mad as their brains degenerated, or were locked in feverish delirium as mutations began to set in.

Tali had been brought to the small medical vessel as well, much to Deefa's fury. Her best friend was wracked with fever and delusions, but the marine had overheard about Purdue, and about Dr. Shepard. Almost the moment Liara and Jondum Bau appeared on the ship, delivering the final quarian they had discovered still alive, Deefa strode to the barrier of her static cell.

"You! Spectres!"

Bau nodded toward Liara, taking charge of the patient as the asari headed over to the marine. "You are Deefa'Raan, are you not? The one we found in the shuttle."

"Yes. My friend Tali is very sick. The doctors think she's mutating. I want her moved."

"I am sorry about your friend, but this ship is uniquely structured and staffed to-"

"No. No, it's not. I heard about that human colony, the one that was hit before us. You have some kind of genius doctor there working on a cure for this, don't you? I want Tali there. I want her under that doctor's treatment."

"Dr. Shepard is working diligently to find out why this is happening and to halt it if she can," Liara said. "However, she only has so many hands, and Purdue is not equipped to keep a quarian patient-"

"There are cells like these, yes? Static-free is static-free. This is the daughter of an Admiral we're talking about here, and the only family I have left, asari. If this Shepard can help her-"

Vega appeared, striding over to Liara. "Sorry to interrupt, Captain, but you have an urgent communication from a Mordin Solus. One of the eggheads said you can punch it up on the spare comp over there."

Liara excused herself from the visibly frustrated marine, and walked over to the indicated computer, accessing the call. "Dr. Solus?"

"T'Soni, good. Breakthrough. Shepard has identified pathogen. Polyneuro-mimetic DNA infecting and altering strands of-"

"She found the pathogen?" Liara said, interrupting what she knew would be an extensive descriptive far above her head. "Can she cure it?"

"Unknown at this time, cure problematic. However, immune and improving humans non-carriers, no risk of infection- will know for sure at the end of experimental exposure."

"Experimental…_exposure_?" She did not like the sound of that. "Who's exposure?"

"Dr. Shepard's. Was confident in her hypothesis, put herself in cell with Delphine and removed helmet."

"She _what?_" Liara was furious. Shepard was their only real hope toward stopping this thing, and she had deliberately risked _infecting_ herself? "And Feris allowed her to do so?"

"Move was…unexpected. Not Commander Feris's fault, she was unable to intervene. Alarm understandable but not necessary. Dr. Shepard has been exposed now for nearly two hours. No sign of symptoms. However, has request. Do we have quarian immune?"

"It seems the fatality rate for this contagion among quarians is a much higher percentage than among humans. We have only two that show no symptoms, and greater than eighty percent succumbed to the initial histamine reaction."

"Good! Contagion reacts-…my apologies. Did not mean good that quarians suffered so, but shows contagion has different effect across species. May be why Osco tested as she did. Comparative and contrast studies between quarian and human reactions may yield valuable data. Need quarian specimens here. Room now that Domingo and Delphine need no longer be contained."

"Then it seems we have two volunteers," Liara replied. "One immune and one who is in the early stages of mutation. I can arrange for them to be brought with us back to Purdue."

"Good, excellent. How long?"

"There is a strong military and Council presence here now, and there is not much left that I can personally do. I will make arrangements for the patients and leave immediately. We should be back on Purdue within four hours."

"Will prepare for quarian patients' arrival. Will see you soon."

As his image faded out, Liara pinched the bridge of her nose, scowling in irritation. _She is our sole hope at beating this thing and she nearly kills herself trying to prove a theory. Goddess save me from the stubbornness and bullishness of human beings._

Even as she thought it, she knew it was untrue. Yes, humans could be quite stubborn and bullish, but it was not a trait they alone could claim. Asari may pride themselves on different qualities and pretend such things didn't exist in their people, but it was patently untrue.

_One has only to meet my father to know just how bullish an asari can be. _

Still, Shepard's actions bothered her to no end. Liara had seen far too much of what this plague could do, both on Purdue and on the Flotilla. She had no desire to see the human doctor in such horrific circumstances.

Forcing her thoughts away, she returned to the marine, nodding once. "Drs. Solus and Shepard have requested an immune quarian subject and are willing to accommodate your friend as well. I will be making arrangements to take you both to Purdue immediately."

Deefa let out a breath of relief. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Captain. This means more than I can say."

"I make no promises on whether or not your friend can be saved," Liara told her. "Prospects are grim. You need to understand that."

"I do, but…it's a chance-and it's the only chance she has. Thank you."

* * *

It was odd to be standing outside without a static-suit or helmet on. The sun was low and bright, and she lifted a hand to shield against it as the _Aswa _and a small medi-transport moved in for a landing.

Shepard had been released-along with Delphine and Domingo- the moment the two hours had passed. Had she been wrong about the infection, she would have been dead or displaying symptoms by then. Now knowing the PMD could only last a few seconds outside of a suitable fluid habitat, the full quarantine restrictions on the camp had been lifted. So long as no one tried to handle a sample or an infected host with no protection against fluid contact, there was no risk of the plague spreading.

The reports on what had happened on the Flotilla still haunted her. Fourteen million people- an entire _species_- reduced to just under four hundred members in less than three hours. Most of those had been young quarians on their Pilgrimages, or occasional small ships away from the main fleet for repairs or trade missions.

_Less than four hundred left, and several of those related…that's not enough for a viable population. It may take sixty or seventy years for the final knell but…the quarians are extinct. Gellian killed them all. It will just take time for the last ones to stop breathing._

That was a fact that she had to keep reminding herself off-_Gellian_ killed them all. Since they'd gotten then news, Shepard had been struggling with the idea that it was _her_ fault_. If I'd caught on quicker, realized the target sooner, maybe we could have stopped this. Maybe we could have saved them._

Logically, she knew that was a trap. She was not the one who manufactured the PMD for some twisted ideal of perfection, and she certainly wasn't the one who had released it onto the innocent quarian ships.

_Still, if I'd been a little bit faster…_

Feris, Solus, Traynor, and several others were gathered nearby. She felt Traynor's hand slip into hers, giving a reassuring squeeze.

_She always did know me too well_, she thought, but the gesture did little to ease her melancholy. In fact, it added to it…for other reasons.

A moment later, the medical team escorting the quarians emerged, and Shepard broke from Traynor and headed toward them, the others on her heels. The immune quarian-a mature female by the look of her- was in a full enviro suit. Shepard had never seen a quarian suit up close, and was stunned by the amount of detail and even artwork that was incorporated into it. It was functional yet lovely at the same time, the crimson and gold of an ocean sunset.

Just behind her were two medics escorting a static-pod. Shaped like a large, elongated egg, the top of the pod was transparent. The patient was inside, and as Del reached her side, she realized she wasn't in an enviro-suit.

She had seen a quarian outside his suit before…but he had been several days dead and preserved for autopsy and research. This quarian was alive though clearly quite ill. Her skin had a pale, gray-rose hint to it, and gleamed with sweat. Her dark hair was damp with it, and the confused, bioluminescent eyes were foggy with delirium.

_She looks so young_, was her first sad thought as she fell in line with the medics. Were she human, Del would guess her age at about eighteen or nineteen. She was half-conscious and confused, her three fingered hands reaching up to press against the transparency as if trying to work out what it was. Occasionally, her body shivered violently.

"What are her stats?" she asked as they moved toward the static lab.

"Her temperature is highly elevated-" one of the medics began, and continued to list off her vitals as they hurried along. Traynor was on the other side of the pod with Mordin, but behind him Shepard could see Liara and Williams had appeared. She briefly met the Spectre's eyes, before the asari turned and indicated to Feris to accompany her. As they walked away, Williams fell into step with the pod.

_I hope Sam doesn't get in trouble because of me_, Del thought, then forced her mind away from the asari and her marine protégée, and back onto her patient.

As they reached the lab they passed the pod in through decom, locking it into place against one wall as the immune quarian was then brought in. Shepard pointed at her.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Deefa'Raan vas Rayya," she replied.

"Deefa, good. Deefa, I'm afraid we're going to have to put you temporarily into the static cell while we get blood and tissue samples. I need to be absolutely sure a quarian presentation of immunity is the same as the human one, and you are not actually carrying the pathogen. We'll let you out again as soon as we know. Sammi, could you see to those, please, while I take care of-"

"Tali. Her name is Tali," Deefa said as they guided her toward the cell. "Please, doctor. You have to help her."

"I will do everything in my power, you have my word."

Traynor gathered the items she needed and headed toward the cell with Deefa as Shepard turned back to the stasis pod. Mordin brought over the instruments necessary for their own samples, sliding them in through a slot sealed with an anti-path field. Shepard sterilized her hands, and then slipped them into the pod's reinforced gloves. She gently caught hold of Tali's hand as it reached out, gripping it tightly.

"Tali, can you hear me? Do you understand me?"

The girl looked her way but didn't respond. Shepard stroked her other hand over her hair, leaning closer to the glass. "My name is Dr. Shepard. I am going to help you, Tali. I know you're hurting, I know you're confused and frightened, but you're not alone, all right? I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

She saw Traynor's eyes flicker over to her at that, and knew what the other woman was thinking. _You can't make promises like that, 'Lilah. You can't make promises that you know you can't keep._

As Mordin took a tissue sample on the other side of the pod, Shepard carefully drew a blood sample from the girl's arm, explaining what she was doing though she knew the quarian was far too feverish and delirious to really understand her. Depositing the samples for analysis she input instructions on the pod to change the interior atmosphere. The medics had already made it cooler, attempting to help lower her temperature, but it wasn't working. Shepard adjusted it cooler still, then administered a gentle sedative. Tali's eyes fluttered closed, opened again to half-mast, then fell shut, her body slumping into sleep.

Del let her hand brush over her hair again, her dark brown eyes aqueous. "I'm going to help you," she whispered. "_I promise_."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: For those Walking Dead fans in the audience…yes, I pulled a Governor.

* * *

Sam Feris sat in the small prefab dome she'd been assigned, methodically cleaning one of her rifles. As she was off-duty and the area had been proven safe from PMD, she was not in her hard-suit, but rather a simple Alliance flight jumpsuit- zipped to her neck and snapped to her wrists.

It was getting late outside, local time, and so she was rather surprised to hear a knock. Expecting it would probably be Ashley or Liara, she set the disassembled rifle aside and went to open the door, then lifted her brows.

"Dr. Shepard?"

"I'm sorry to bother you so late, Sam. May I come in for a moment?"

Feris nodded and stepped aside, allowing the shorter woman within. Shepard looked tired, a line having etched its way between her brows. She glanced around the hut with weary anxiety, fiddling with her fingers as if counting to be sure each was still attached.

"Thank you. I won't bother you long, I just…I wanted to apologize, if I got you into any trouble. It wasn't my intention to do so when I stepped into that static-cell."

Sam folded her arms. "I got a bit of a lecture, yes," she said. "That was a stupid thing to do, Doc. If you'd been wrong-"

"I know. But I wasn't, and I knew I wasn't," she said. "The only way to test it was to expose someone like that, and the only person I can risk like that is me."

"No," Sam replied firmly. "You _can't_ risk yourself like that. Were you any other medic on this base then maybe, but you're too important. You're the only one that has a chance of stopping Osco's plague before it tears this galaxy apart. If you'd died this afternoon, trillions would have died with you."

"I _knew_ I was right. I have no desire to die, Sam- far from it. I am very interested in my continued existence. I just knew I was right. Regardless, it's your duty to keep me safe and what I did put you in an awkward spot. I just wanted you to know that I was sorry for that. If you want I can talk to Captain T'Soni, make sure she understands it wasn't your fault-"

Sam shook her head, sitting down on her bunk beside her disassembled rifle and gesturing at a nearby chair. "It's all right, Doc. Really. Just don't do that again, ok?"

"I promise," she said, going over and sitting down.

"How are the patients doing?"

"Deefa is just fine. I'm keeping her in the static-cell until the morning. We should be able to verify with her tissue cultures then whether or not she's a carrier. If not, she can be let out. Tali is…a different story."

"If there's a way to help her, I know you'll find it."

"Your confidence in me is astounding," Del said with a faint smile. "Thank you. Truth be told, however…a cure or a vaccine may be completely impossible. Any vaccine capable of killing the PMD will not distinguish between it and regular DNA. We'd just end up doing the plague's work for it."

"You mentioned something about Domingo being immune because his body chemistry falls outside the PH norm the PMD can live in?"

"Yes, and that may be a window-but it presents its own difficulties. It is extremely hard to alter an entire body's PH and chemical balance- and even if we could find a way, it would be extremely temporary. Each body is the way it is for a reason, formulated through a thousand different variables-hormones, genetics, diet, environment, medications, lymphatic systems….any widespread change we could make artificially would simply change back- within a few hours at the very most- as the body reregulates itself to its natural balance. If we could get the change to permeate every single body system enough that no PMD whatsoever can survive anywhere within it for any length of time, the change would simply wear off a short time later and the risk would come right back. Hardly efficient for long-term or wide-spread vaccination, though it may work for a small group at immediate risk."

"So our biggest hope remains finding Osco and stopping her before she can release this on a galactic scale."

"So it seems," Shepard said. "I will not stop trying, of course. I will never stop, but that would be the ideal outcome. Is there any news on that front?"

"None I've heard," Sam said with a sigh. "I know the hunt is huge at the moment but solid leads are remarkably absent."

Shepard nodded, but in her distraction Feris could tell most of her mind was still in the lab. _I wonder if Mordin chased her out to rest. Knowing her, if she had the chance she'd still be in there working, no matter how many hours had passed._

"So, Doc. Not to be immensely personal or anything but…you and Traynor?"

Shepard's bewildered blink made Feris smirk a little, before it seemed to click in Del's head what she was asking. "Oh, Sammi…_no_. I-I mean…_yes_, but it was a very long time ago."

"She seemed extremely happy to see you. You two were very close?"

"For about four years, we were more or less inseparable," Shepard said. "I was not expecting to see her here again. It was a bit of a surprise."

Regarding her carefully, Feris nodded. "You weren't as glad to see her again, as she was you? At least, not in the same way…?"

Shepard fiddled with her shirt a bit, a thoughtful pout on her face. "To be honest…i-it is very good to see her again. I _was_ happy to see her, I just…as I said, it was a long time ago. We're not the same people we were back then. I-I do care for her, a great deal, and I don't want to hurt her, but-"

"Look, Doc…I'm hardly the expert on romance, but if you don't feel the same way and you don't want to hurt her, then you need to let her know. I know you've been distracted and hard at work, but looking in from the outside, it seems to me that Traynor very much still has those same feelings for you and is hoping to pick up where you left off. If you're on a different page, it needs to be said."

"Yes, of course. You're right, I know you're right. I just…" she shook her head, coloring a little, before she cleared her throat and looked at Feris. "You sound like someone who's been there."

Sam shrugged a little, looking distant a moment. "Had a bad experience when I was much younger. I was naïve, taken advantage of. I learned a hard lesson." Then she blinked. "Not that I'm suggesting _you're_ going to take advantage of her, knowing you don't or may not feel the same-"

"Of course not," Shepard said. "I didn't think you were trying to suggest that. I'm sorry about what happened when you were younger."

Sam shrugged again. "As I said, lesson was learned. Such things help define us in the end."

"What about now?" Del asked. "Do you have someone out here worried about you now?"

Sam smiled and ducked her head a little, scrubbing her fingers over her short hair. "Yeah, I do," she said. "She's back on Earth. Met a couple of years ago when I was on leave. I had a concussive injury, soft tissue. She was my massage therapist."

Shepard smiled. "Oh really?"

Sam colored a bit, then laughed. "It wasn't anything like that. It was very professional. She refused to take me up on my offer to go out for drinks until the therapy was done."

"But she did, after you were better?"

"Yeah. Handed me my recovery papers and at the same time told me to meet her that night at a pub round the corner. Rest is history. Unfortunately we don't get to spend as much time together as I'd like. Duty, and all that."

Shepard smiled fondly. "I expect with you up for the Spectres it's been even harder lately. I guess I've never really pictured Spectres the…umm…_romantic_ type. It doesn't strike me as a conducive lifestyle."

"It's hard, I'll grant you that," Sam replied. "Hard enough being a marine, never knowing where you'll be deployed, what you'll face…if you'll come home. Spectres just double that but…it happens. Not often, but it does. Couple of Spectres even have children."

She looked at Shepard, narrowing her eyes thoughtfully a moment before she realized something, and smiled slightly. "She's something, isn't she?"

Del looked startled, her dark eyes widening. "What? I-I don't know what you-"

Sam laughed, holding up her hands. "Relax Doc, sorry. It's all right. Just making an observation."

The woman's face had gone dark red again, and she cleared her throat, nodding and getting to her feet. "I don't know what you…I-I should be getting to sleep. Mordin's refused to let me back in the lab until I've had a few hours. I don't know why he keeps kicking me out- I don't think I've seen _him_ go for a rest the entire time we've been working together."

"It's a salarian thing, they only need a couple of hours. Besides, Solus has so much energy I'm surprised they haven't wired him up to power the camp and saved the solar cells. I'm sorry, Doc. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's not that, I just…I really do need some rest," Shepard said weakly, heading for the door. "It was nice talking to you, Sam."

"Nice talking to you too, Doc. I'll see you tomorrow."

She shook her head as Del all but ran out the door, before picking up the pieces of her rifle. She smirked quietly to herself, starting to hum as she began to reassemble it.

* * *

Once outside, Shepard slowed and took a few deep breaths. The night was cool, what faint breeze there was helping to soothe the horrible blush on her face. Inside, she was furious with herself.

Ever since the attack on her home, she had been acting and reacting like a goddamn teenager. Stammering like a child, blushing at the slightest provocation…that wasn't her. That had _never_ been her.

_So why am I doing it now?_ she thought. The fear and uncertainty that had come with the attack and dealing with this plague was definitely a contributor, but that only explained the initial behavior, not its continuance.

_It's just…_everything_. Being around so much turmoil, alien faces I still haven't quite gotten used to…_

"You ok, Doc?"

She jumped slightly, staring at Ashley wide-eyed, before her face heated all over again. She'd completely forgotten that Ash had been standing just outside the dome- her current bodyguard. Furious with herself for being startled and embarrassed all over again, she scowled.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, just…tired. I'm going to go turn in."

Without waiting to see if Williams would follow- which she already knew she would- she headed off toward her own dome.

_I just wanna curl under the blankets and hope the galaxy and everyone in it forgets I even exist._

That was not to be, either. The moment she stepped in the dome, the rich smell of food hit her, and her stomach immediately reminded her how long it had been since she'd eaten. She drew to a halt, staring at the trays set out on a folding table…and the woman who turned toward her with a smile.

"Hey, you," Sam Traynor said, setting aside a small bottle before walking over. "I figured Mordin would be kicking you out soon, and knowing you, you'd forget all about eating before you went to sleep."

Del's stomach sank, then tightened as Traynor took her hands. Seeing her expression, the specialist looked concerned.

"'Lilah? What's the matter?"

"Sammi…that was very thoughtful of you, but…"

"But…?" Traynor asked, dark brows knitting. "You…don't eat any more? You've turned into some weird cybernetic monster that has no need for this human thing called food?"

"No, no, it's not that…"

Traynor searched her eyes a moment. "No, it's not," she said. "It's _me_."

"Sammi, it's just- it's been so long. What we had was very special to me, but we're both different people now."

Traynor released her hands, stepping back and pressing a palm to her forehead. "Ye gods, I'm such an idiot."

"You're _not_ an idiot, I just-"

"Look, 'Lilah…I understand, I do. I guess just…seeing you again brought back some old feelings. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or pressure you, I-…is there someone else, is that it?"

"No, Sammi, there's not someone else, but you know as well as I we didn't work the first time. There's a reason we aren't still together. And with all this mess going on and…"

At the hurt look on Traynor's face, she felt her stomach clench again. She felt like a class one shit-heel, but what Feris had said was true. She couldn't pretend to feel something she didn't, and she cared for and respected Traynor too much to just string her along in a lie. Stepping forward, she gently took hold of Sammi's shoulders.

"You are a wonderful, beautiful woman, Sammi. You will always be one of my dearest friends, and I wish you every happiness you can find-but I can't pretend. It wouldn't be fair to you or to me. I do love you, you know."

Traynor's smile was wistful, but genuine. Lifting a hand she tucked an errant lock of dark hair back behind Del's ear. "You always were too sweet," she said softly, then sighed. "But you _are_ right. Look, you need to eat and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

Shepard tightened her hands briefly, preventing the other woman from leaving. "You don't have to run off just yet. You went through the trouble of bringing dinner, at least stay and eat."

"No, it's all right. I don't think that would be such a good idea. Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm all right, 'Lilah, I promise. Eat, and get some rest. We still have a lot of work to do."

She stepped past, and this time Del didn't stop her, listening as she walked out of the dome and carefully sealed the door. She looked forlornly at the food, her appetite all but gone now.

"This night officially _cannot_ get any worse…"

* * *

It was not yet dawn before Del Shepard was awake, eyes popping open in the semi-darkness of her dome, taking a moment to orient herself to where she was.

A glance at the clock told her she'd gotten just over five hours. Her eyelids felt like lead weights and her every muscle seemed to groan with exhaustion, but she could still hear the faint sound of quarian screams echoing in her ears, and that banished every last thought of sleep.

The nightmare had been intense, and surreal. Running through a quarian ship, trying desperately to help them as their flesh melted and their bodies tore themselves apart. Nothing she did could stop it, and she was forced to watch them dying over and over again.

Rising, she cleaned up, using water as cold as she could make it in order to wake herself more and clear her mind. Dressing, she headed out of the dome.

The night was clear and bright, the stars shining intently. Only the faintest ghost of gray to the south warned of the slowly coming dawn, and the breeze and moon made the ripples of prairie grass shimmer with silver frost.

Williams was still on duty, and immediately straightened, peering at her. "You're up early, Doc."

"I couldn't sleep any more. Those samples should be done by now, might as well get a jump on them."

As they headed across the square to the static lab, Williams said, "Everything ok? Between you and Traynor?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"She left so quickly last night, I just thought you might have had an argument."

"No, no argument. Just…a conversation," Shepard replied softly. "I don't really want to discuss it."

"Fair enough. Didn't mean to pry."

"It's all right, Ash," Shepard said as they reached the decom chamber. "Thank you."

As she stepped inside Ashley took her position outside the door with a frown. First, Shepard had gone and talked with her cousin, then when she got back to her own dome, Traynor had come out looking upset. Ash wasn't a gossip by nature but she still wondered what the heck was going on.

_Maybe she said something to Sam. I'll have to talk to her, see-…_

Her brows knit, the thought banished as she caught sight of a low, dark shadow on the horizon. It was visible only because it blocked the starlight around it. Activating her omni-tool she immediately paged the _Aswa_.

"Jura, do we have a scheduled supply drop from the frigates?"

Despite the hour, Jura was immediate to reply. _{Not until this afternoon-}_

"Alert them and Liara. I think we've got incoming!"

_{I canszszzzzzzzz-!}_

"Shit!" Ashley lifted her rifle, edging away from the lab as communications suddenly dropped. The dark form had closed the distance, clearly a small ship or fighter of some kind. As she aimed, it swept over the camp, a dozen tiny silver forms breaking off from it as it shot by overhead. They spread out like a swarm of bees, snapping toward domes and prefabs and vehicles.

Instantly the camp was alive with explosions, bright flashes of fire blooming hot in the dark where every metal orb struck. Ashley fired twice at the ship, then dove to one side, barely avoiding a blast that rocked the hot lab and set her ears to ringing. Hauling her helmet off the small of her back, she snapped it in place as she surged to her feet.

"If _anyone_ can hear me, we are under attack! Repeat, Purdue is _under attack!"_

* * *

As Shepard entered the lab, she glanced over at the cell. Deefa was asleep- or a close approximation thereof; it was hard to tell with the helmet. Glancing toward the pod she took in the vital readouts. Tali was sedated, but her temperature still flirted with dangerous highs and her other vitals were highlighted in amber instead of green. She wasn't much worse than she had been, but neither was she better.

She went over to the far console to see if the samples were finished when the hand of suddenly God seemed to come down, clutching the lab in omnipotent fingers and half crushing it. The sound was incredible, and Del let out a gasp of surprise as she grabbed the console to avoid being flung off her feet.

Alarms began to wail and smoke billowed into the air. Looking around with wide eyes, Shepard had a sudden feeling of déjà vu.

The far side of the lab was on fire, the same as her living room had been. _An explosion…that was an explosion! _

She desperately clung to the hope that it was an accident, some kind of equipment failure-but she could hear the hollow echoes of other blasts now, and the higher pitched return of gunfire.

They were under attack.

Quickly, she tried to assess. The door was gone, crushed beyond use and curtained with flame. Deefa was awake now, beating her hands on the glass. Her cell was far too close to the fire.

For the moment, Tali and her pod and the samples were all right, but the lab's fire suppression systems had not kicked on. Hurrying to the near wall, Shepard tore open a case and pulled out a manual extinguisher.

The air clouded white as she sent it toward the flames, trying to clear them away from the door and the helpless quarian trapped in the cell. Something popped and then gave way with a crash of glass and steel, and for a moment the heat flared toward her so intense that she stumbled back, flinging her arm up against it.

Gritting her teeth, her eyes streaming and her lungs burning with the smoke, she fired the extinguisher again. As soon as she could, she slapped the door release for the cell. They had not yet gotten confirmation that Deefa was not a carrier, but in her biosuit and with the fluid-transfer of the pathogen, the probability of her infecting anyone by accident was astronomically small. Her burning to death in this lab was a far greater risk at the moment.

The door opened, the anti-path shield falling. Deefa rushed out, finding another extinguisher and joining the effort to extinguish the flames. Outside the lab, more explosions slammed into the ground, one close enough to shake the floor and nearly topple Del off her feet again. Coughing and wheezing, she was forced to abandon the flames and retreat.

It was almost impossible to see and breathe from all the smoke. She heard Deefa shout something at her as she fell to her hands and knees, crawling over to the unconscious Tali and the pod.

Another blast. She cringed down, hands winding around her head as shards of metal and plastic whipped from the gloomy fog of black and pelted her. As she lifted her head she noticed the smoke was clearing. That last blast had punched a hole through the wall of the lab.

Coughing hard, eyes streaming and aching, she groped out and found the edge of the pod. Using it to pull herself up, she unlocked it from the wall.

Deefa appeared through the gloom, her face-mask streaked. She grabbed the pod along with Del, both women dragging it over to the newly torn rent in the wall.

Never had fresh air tasted so good. Shepard whooped in a breath as they got outside, coughing roughly as she gulped at the air. She and Deefa dragged the pod several feet away over the grass before Del collapsed into a sit.

"Are you ok?" Deefa asked, crouching in front of her and gripping her arm. Shepard waved her off.

"_I'm fine…"_ Her voice was ragged, barely sounding like itself. She coughed again, wiping at her streaming eyes before rolling up onto her knees, checking over the pod. Tali seemed unharmed, the pod intact.

More heavy gunfire sounded from within the camp. She could hear shouts and orders as something flashed past in the sky. Whatever it was, it was too dark to make out markings or shape, but as it went by more explosions shook the ground and lit up the area.

Though they had subdued the fire they had not put it out completely, and the onrush of air from the rent in the prefab fed the flames. The entire lab was engulfed now, roiling curtains of orange and crimson tangling thirty feet into the sky.

All the samples were gone, to say nothing of the data backups and the equipment. Getting to her knees, fighting off dizziness from the smoke, she said, "We need to get Tali away from camp, put some distance between us and this mess-"

"It may be too late for that," Deefa said softly, pointing. Shepard turned, wiping her eyes again and looking into the distance.

Another dark shape, a ground vehicle of some kind, was drawing to a halt only a dozen yards away. Almost before it stopped, a wide door swung open, forms rushing out.

Shepard's first thought is that they were enemy troops, and that neither she nor Deefa were armed or armored. There was nothing between them and a bullet save cloth.

As the rushing forms came into the light of the fire, however, she realized the truth of the matter was far more horrible than mere armed Orthrus mercs.

There was no armor, no rifles or pistols or other such weapons. Instead she saw gray and pallid faces, wild eyes, self-inflicted wounds, and feverish madness. The horror slammed into her chest and she groped wildly for Deefa's arm. "They're mad infected! _Run!_"

Both women turned and ran along the flank of the camp, leaving Tali in her pod. The infected would not bother with her, and could not get into the pod even if they had the brain capacity left to figure it out. Heart thundering madly, her breath little more than wheezing, Shepard ran beside the quarian marine, trying not to imagine the pursuing footsteps were getting closer.

Then another form appeared in front of them. Shepard got a quick look at pale eyes and dark skin before a pistol went off with a snap. Seeing it lift, Deefa twisted and almost tackled Del to the ground, before crying out as the bullet ripped through her shoulder.

Del surged forward on her hands and knees, away from the gunman, half-turning back toward the wounded marine before a second bullet whispered by in front of her nose. She recoiled, scrambling across the grass, then gasped.

For a brief moment, she thought the descending hands belonged to help, to a rescuer. She looked up, expecting to see Feris, or Ashley, or Liara come to save her.

Instead, she saw a feverish gray face, wide blood-shot eyes, and a gaping mouth. Then weight was pressing her down, teeth were sinking into flesh, pain was flashing hot, and somewhere both nearby and far away…someone started screaming.


	10. Chapter 10

The lights from the _Aswa_ cut through the pre-morning black as the Spectre ship lifted off. Communications were blocked, but Jura didn't need orders to know what needed doing. As that dark little fighter turned to sweep back over the camp, the _Aswa_ banked to meet it, guns lighting.

On the ground, medics and scientists were trying to salvage what they could from the damaged lab mobiles that hadn't been hit yet, and the soldiers under Hovin's command were focusing on securing the camp against the dozens of crazy plague-carriers that had swarmed in out of seeming nowhere.

Feris ran behind Liara, her rifle to her shoulder as they crossed the square toward the main lab. Little more than a tornado of flame and smoke now, the lab was clearly lost- as was everything within it. One of the infected- on fire and too far gone to be aware of it- oriented on them and hollered gibberish as he ran toward them. Liara dropped him with a shot to the face.

Two shadows closed in quickly from the side, and Sam started to swing her rifle that direction, before one of them shouted. "We've got two vehicles on the east and south sides!" Ashley. "They just opened up and dumped these crazies on the camp!"

"Jura is taking care of that damned fighter, where is Dr. Shepard?" Liara asked. Somewhere deeper in camp, a solar charger failed with a deep _boom_.

"She was in the lab," Ashley replied neutrally. Liara fixed her with a stern look.

"Say _again?_"

"Ma'am, she was in the lab," Ashley said, her voice solemn. Liara stalked a step closer and pointed at the roiling inferno.

"_This_ lab?"

"Yes ma'am."

More heavy gunfire broke through the air. Hovin and her men fell back as they mowed through a group of the infected that was closing in. Above, the _Aswa_ had driven the little black fighter some distance from camp, both ships taking damage. A bright flash punctuated the fighter disintegrating as the eezo core was compromised. As the rumble died away, Liara narrowed her eyes a little.

"Come on, with me," she said. "Let's get this perimeter secure and ready for evac."

* * *

Moving weakly, Shepard rolled onto her stomach, her entire being seeming to draw into a tight shell around the hot, throbbing pain in her arm. Blood slid over her hand and fingers, smearing over the grass as she tried to push herself up, failed, and collapsed again.

The infected had let her go almost the moment he had bitten her. A motionless target was an uninteresting one, and he had joined the rush of the others toward the two moving forms that drew them like flies to honey.

The first, Deefa, had barely gotten back to her feet, and drove a fist into the face of the first one to reach her, throwing him backward. The second, the woman with the dark skin and pale eyes who had shot her, merely stepped away and vanished into the dark.

Deefa- wounded, unarmed, and hard pressed- had no choice but to retreat herself. Doubtless she had seen Shepard lying motionless and assumed she was dead. Del herself thought that was probably not a wrong assumption to make.

Her head spun, the world leaning in feverish waves away from her. Some rational part of her mind was noting her symptoms as she tried to push herself up again. When that failed, she began to crawl. Toward what, she did not know.

_No coughing or sneezing. My heart is not going to give out any time soon. My temperature is rising…mutation or madness?_

With enormous effort she finally managed to make it to her feet. By then, she was hallucinating. The flames boiling behind her looked like faces and bodies, dancing and calling and mocking her. She stumbled away from them, weaving over the grass, unconsciously moving further from the camp. Blood was still running off her hand, and in the shadows where the low hills were outlined in pearling dawn, someone was waiting for her.

She squinted, trying to make sense of him. She was furiously hot and sweating, yet sharp chills kept surging in, making her entire body shudder. Each time, she nearly fell off her feet. As the form grew closer, she suddenly recognized him.

"Dad?"

He was standing in one of his nicest suits, hands tucked in his trouser pockets and regarding her with that expression she'd seen a thousand times as a child. He always gave her that look when he thought she was not living up to his expectations.

"Delilah, you need to turn around."

"I-I'm sick, Dad…I was bitten."

"I know, but you're not dead. Not yet. You have not forgotten how to think, have you?" He spread his hands, the DNA strands of the PMD appearing between them. He let them hover there as he took out one of his cigars and a lighter. "Now, _think_ 'Lilah. Look at it and _think_."

"I can't," she said, her voice breaking in a sob. Her whole body hurt so badly. She stumbled down to her knees. "Hurts…God, Daddy, it hurts…"

"_Think_, 'Lilah," the hallucination said sternly. "I didn't raise any fools. Get on your goddamn feet and _think!_"

He snapped the lighter on with his thumb, but the flame wasn't red and yellow. Instead, it was cold.

It was _blue_.

Shuddering, blinking away the damp of sweat and tears from her lashes, Shepard forced herself back up to her feet. As she headed away toward the camp, her father smiled grimly and nodded.

"That's my girl."

* * *

The hostiles were more or less down, the _Aswa_ lowering to a landing on the outskirts of the camp. Though it was still at least an hour before actual sunrise, the light was growing as Liara, Mordin, Feris, Williams, and Traynor came upon Tali in her isolation pod.

Traynor, smeared with soot, rushed for it, checking the unconscious woman's vitals, before looking at the still blazing ruins of the lab.

"She got her out," she said, then looked at Liara with wide eyes. "Shepard got her out! That means she escaped that fire!"

"Fan out! I want the doctor found," Liara said. Feris immediately started casting around with her omni-tool as Ashley went toward a body lying slumped nearby. It was clear it was one of the infected, and she didn't touch it.

"Liara, this one was shot. I'm guessing he was part of a herd that came out of that truck over there."

"Captain, I've found a blood trail," Feris called, and Liara ran her direction. Smears of crimson beaded on the grass, leading a wobbling path away from camp, then looping back around to the west.

"If that herd was released after she got the pod out, she'd have had no choice but to run," Liara said, squinting at the low hills.

"Between smoke inhalation and the heat of that fire, she wouldn't have been fast," Sam replied. "Possibly not nearly fast enough to-"

"_Doctor!"_

Hovin's shout was loud enough to be heard where they stood, and a flare of blue flashed brightly enough to illuminate the whole area. At the same moment, Liara's radiation gauge at the collar of her hardsuit began to flash an amber warning, her HUD lighting up with the news.

_Warning: Strong levels of element zero radiation detected._

Turning, Liara ran back toward camp, pointing at Traynor and Mordin where they stood beside the pod. "Secure her and move her that way! We've got an eezo leak somewhere in camp!"

The square was a mess of churned up and scorched earth, pitted with impact and explosion craters and ringed by burning or ruined mobile prefabs. Bodies lay everywhere- most infected, but there were a few medics or marines alongside them. Liara made a weaving course across the ground, her HUD still flashing at her as she ran.

At the far side, near where the _Aswa_ had come to land again, stood Hovin's shuttle. It had clearly been damaged-most likely in the initial attack- and listed at an angle. Part of its hull had been blown away, and thin smolders of gray weaved from its interior up into the air.

Four marines were clustered around the aft of the shuttle. Hovin was the only one that Liara recognized despite her hardsuit, due to her stocky build. She was pulling someone in her arms-someone limp and unmoving- dragging them away from the vehicle.

She laid her down as Liara ran up, already barking for a medic.

"What happened?" the asari asked, dropping down at her side. "Goddess…_Merah_…"

It was Dr. Shepard. Her clothes were thick with soot and dirt and unmistakable smears of blood. Part of her sleeve was torn away and a nasty open wound on her upper arm was visible. Her face was slightly swollen and reddened, as was all her visible flesh- unmistakable radiation burns.

"She broke the eezo containment on the shuttle engine," Hovin said. "Stood right in front of the core and opened the protective shields. Thank God she shut them again almost instantly or the core would have compromised and taken us all out. _Where's my goddamn medic?"_

"Forget the medic, we need to get her aboard the _Aswa_ and into the infirmary immediately."

"Take her," Hovin said. "Either of the frigates in orbit has the facilities to treat her radiation exposure and they're likely better equipped than your vessel's tiny medi-bay. See if your pilot can't get communications in, let them know what happened here. We need to get more boots on this dirt and evac this camp before another attack comes."

* * *

It was nearly night again by the time the evac of Purdue was complete. Very little in the way of equipment and salvageables remained, and no one could identify the nature of fighter ship and it's deadly 'swarm' of explosives that had attacked them. Even so, no one doubted for a moment whose orders it had been flying under, and why.

_Osco is determined to eliminate any hope we have of a cure_. Liara, leaning on the wall in the Albany's mess, regarded the datapad in her hand. Deefa, and a few of the medics who had been dirtside, remembered seeing a dark human woman with light eyes in the midst of the hullaballoo…but who she was or where she'd gone, they had yet to determine. According to Deefa, it was this woman who had shot her.

She was now re-isolated until new samples could be cultured and she could be proven uninfected. Tali, still unconscious, had also been moved aboard the _Albany_, and for the moment they were awaiting orders from the Council on where to transfer the research operation.

"Li?" Feris's voice broke her out of her thoughts, and she looked up at the young human woman peering at her with concern. "You ok?"

"I am fine, Sam. Why do you ask?"

"Well, for one, you have been staring at that datapad for the last five minutes without once blinking or changing the display. For another, you've been parked in this same spot since we got on board." She looked past the asari at the infirmary door, then back. "Any word?"

"She is in critical condition," Liara replied evenly.

"Infected? I heard she was bit…"

"She was, and delirious from what Commander Hovin relayed to me."

"If she was bitten…"

The infirmary door opened and Mordin came out, a grin on his face. Both women straightened, staring at him as he held his arms out. "Genius. Even in madness, _genius_!"

"Dr. Solus? What are you talking about? How is she?"

"Oh, still critical, but stabilizing. But, _genius_-"

"Genius?" Liara asked, her expression changing to irritation.

"Yes! Bitten, infected…temperature rising, delirious, five minutes more, brain degradation would have set in- would have been no better than those poor souls set on the camp. But! Genius! Exposed herself to near lethal radiation dose- killed PMD in blood stream."

Liara dropped her arms, staring. "She exposed herself to that core deliberately in an attempt to cure the infection?"

"Yes, and it worked! No sign of infection remaining in body systems, however still very sick from radiation, burns. Increased chances of cancer in fifteen, twenty years- desperate move. Still. Worked!"

"The woman's bloody mad," Feris said.

"Took risk. Would have died soon had she not. Paid off."

"Can we cure the other infected with doses of eezo radiation?" Liara asked. "That young quarian-"

"Possibly, wouldn't recommend. Lucky break. Could reproduce on individual scale, but risk too high, unreplicatable on global scale if PMD released into population."

"What about the PMD itself?" Feris asked. "If we can find Osco and her stores of PMD she's preparing, can we expose those to high radiation? Kill it before it can be released?"

He pursed his lips. "Yes, should work. However, must find first, bypass security protocols-doubtlessly has PMD shielded, protected. Still, theoretical-yes."

"We need to find her first," Liara said. "By the time we locate her it may be too late. Osco is not going to sit idle while we try and ferret out her hiding place. The Council has even been in contact with the Shadow Broker, but solid information is not forthcoming. It is almost as if she has vanished off the face of the galaxy."

"Not even Osco can do that," Feris said, then glanced over as Hovin walked up.

"We've got orders for our new location," she said, without preamble. "Phederaal. We're putting in course now."

Liara arched a brow. "Phederaal? That is a city on the hanar homeworld."

"An underwater city, at that," Hovin said. "The hanar have the needed facilities and offered its use. Thanks to their planetary grid, Kahje is one of the most secure worlds in the galaxy. Having five hundred feet of water over us won't hurt either. At the very least, there will be no more surprise fighter attacks."

"Do we know why the Alliance didn't pick up on the hostile ships?" Feris asked.

"They never so much as blipped on our screens or scans. I saw that fighter up close…I've never seen a design like that. It's world's ahead of anything that can be built now."

"Yes, Osco seems to have a _lot_ of technology that is far in advance of our time," Liara said thoughtfully, brows knitting. Then she looked at Mordin. "Is the doctor conscious and strong enough to talk?"

"No, sleeping still. Chemical coma, otherwise pain of burns would be horrible. Should be safe to wake her sometime tomorrow, but will be some time before she has recovered fully."

"Very well. Sam, you and Ashley will transfer back to the _Aswa_ for the flight to Kahje. I will remain on board here with Dr. Solus and Dr. Shepard, and use their QED to reach out to some of my shadier contacts, see if the underworld has any more knowledge of Orthrus' base or where Osco might be squirreling herself."

As Sam nodded and headed away, Liara looked back at the infirmary door. "I…I will check back in a couple of hours, Solus. Please let me know if her condition changes."

The salarian's huge eyes held a cunning edge, the corners of his mouth curving up ever so slightly. "Of course, Captain. Free to sit with her if you would like-"

Her expression hardened, going instantly neutral. "That will not be necessary, doctor. Just keep me informed. Hovin, if I may make use of your QED?"

"Of course, it's this way, Captain."

Mordin watched them go, and hummed thoughtfully to himself.

* * *

The moment Mordin cleared her, declaring her free of being an infectious carrier, Deefa was released from the _Albany_'s brig and allowed up in the infirmary. Tali, still locked in her static-free bed, was sleeping the sleep of the heavily sedated. Even in her drugged slumber, with temperature controls and immune-boosting medications, her skin was shiny with sweat and rosy-pale with fever.

The quarian marine sat beside the case, one hand resting upon it as she tried not to think. Three hundred years had gone by since they'd been driven from their homeworld by the geth. Somehow, during those three centuries, the quarian people had endured…until now. What the geth had not been able to accomplish over the course of the war, had now been won by nothing more than a single button push or command given by a lone, mad human woman.

The scope of it was still hard to fathom. Her mind would not wrap around the scale, the reality that her people now numbered fewer than four hundred souls…that they were doomed to extinction in just a few decades. Instead, it clung to the more real and comprehendible grief. Her mother had died in her arms. Rael'Zorah was gone. And Tali…

The girl shuddered a little in her sleep, the motion drawing Deefa's attention. She pressed a gloved palm to the transparency, the best she could do to soothe her dying friend. Though the hour was very late, Mordin was in the infirmary working. He glanced over at her from his console.

"Not easy," he said gently. "Unable to shoot the threat."

She looked over at him, then nodded slowly. "I'm a marine," she said. "A soldier. I dislike problems I cannot kill."

"Yes. Hardest problems never answered with firearms."

He rose and went over to a further biobed, checking on Shepard. Deefa had only dared look at the human woman once. The radiation burns looked painful, but she had heard they would not be disfiguring or even scar. It was the deeper damage the radiation might have done to her cellular structure that was the concern. They were confident she'd survive and recover, but the true test would be told years down the line. Element zero was as unforgiving as it was useful.

She shifted her arm gingerly, wincing at the dull pain of her own wound. When the door opened and the asari, Liara, walked in, Deefa blinked in mute surprise.

If Mordin was surprised to see her, he hid it admirably. He only nodded to her and retreated back to his console. Deefa rose, and as Liara regarded the unconscious human woman with an odd expression, the quarian walked over.

"Captain T'Soni?"

"Liara, please," she replied, and looked at her, gesturing toward her arm. "How are you feeling?"

"I am all right. Bit sore, slight fever…nothing to worry over." She looked at Shepard. "She saved my life, you know."

Liara glanced at her silently, and Deefa shook her head. "She braved the fire to let me out of the static cell. If she hadn't done so, I would have burned to death."

"What else happened? Do you remember?"

"We managed to get Tali's pod out of the mobile, and away from the flames. That's when we saw the truck, and the infected. We ran. We had too."

"Of course. And the one who shot you? Can you describe them?"

"I have already-"

"I know. I would like to hear it again, if you do not mind."

Deefa studied her, then nodded. "As you wish. She was human, female. It was dark, hard to see her features, but she had ebony skin, and pale eyes. I could see her eyes quite clearly."

"She was not in a hard suit?"

"No armor of any kind, I don't think. Just cloth. I only saw her for a moment before she lifted the pistol to shoot the doctor."

"She shot you instead," Liara said. "You saved her life, too."

"I'm a marine," Deefa replied, as if that explained it. "I don't remember much after. The infected descended and I tried to fight them off. They already had her, and I had to run…"

"And your attacker?"

"Vanished. Just walked off into the night and disappeared. She may have had a tactical cloak of some kind." She studied Liara's face a moment. "I would not have left her if I had any other choice. She was already bitten, there were dozens of them all around us. I had no weapon-"

"You did what you had to do, Deefa. No one is judging you on that."

"_I_ am," she said softly, and Liara gave no reply, looking at the sleeping doctor again.

"She saved us," Deefa repeated, and Liara frowned a little.

"Yes, she did. And put her life in jeopardy to do so."

"She-"

"Her life is not hers to put into jeopardy, Deefa. Not now."

"I understand, but she cannot change her nature. She's a good person, or else she would not have bothered trying to save us. It's not just her genius that will end this plague, it's _that_. She's a good person. Why would you want that different?"

"Ask me that again when Sur'Kesh, or Earth, or Thessia is swarmed by this plague."

"You mean, like the Flotilla was?" Deefa asked pointedly.

Liara blinked at her, then nodded slowly. "Yes," she said softly. "I am sorry, my comment was out of line."

"It's all right, we're all stressed," she said. "I want her to live as much as you do. She's the only one who can save Tali. Without her that hope dies. I know there is a bigger galaxy at stake but…that's hard to comprehend. It's hard to put faces to trillions you never met. But I know Tali, and I know that Dr. Shepard living will save her. I know she'll find a way."

Liara looked back at the sleeping human woman, and nodded slowly. "Yes, she will," she said, then abruptly cleared her throat. "We are heading to Kahje. The hanar have offered us sanctuary in one of their underwater cities. It will have the facilities we need and we will not risk another attack like Purdue."

"And the one who caused this? Have we found where she's hiding yet?"

Reluctantly, Liara admitted the truth. "Not yet, but her hours are numbered. She will be found."

"Keelah, I hope so. Before it's too late."


	11. Chapter 11

The scream was not of terror, alarm, or joy. It was the unconscious, almost weary cry of hopelessness, an instinctive awareness of impending death. It rose, then faded with a moan, dissolving into almost incoherent, prayer like babbling- a begging of mathematical absolution.

Ruth gripped the cap in her teeth, tugging it off and lifting the syringe to the light a moment, before plunging the needle into a vial. Green swirled with the clear fluid already in the ampoule, as she drew up the dosage then thumped it hard with her finger.

Behind her, another moan, then a staccato of quick, grunting breaths.

Turning back to the bedside she saw Gellian locked in a seizure, her fingers twisted into claws that gouged at the blankets and mattress beneath. She arched, cords of sinewy muscle standing out in her throat as her eyes rolled back.

All but lunging back to the bed, Ruth made a cursory swipe at Gellian's jugular with a sterile pad, then plunged the needle home, injecting the dose. Almost immediately, the hard motions of Osco's muscles died into mad, rippling twitches, and she sagged into the bed.

Tossing the syringe away, Ruth climbed up beside her, pulling Gellian into her lap. She could feel the hot, electrical vibrations still moving through the woman in her arms as they reluctantly faded. Taking out a cloth, she gently mopped the sweat from Osco's face.

Another incoherent mumble as relaxation finally took over. Gold lashes wavered a moment, before they parted to reveal bloodshot eyes.

"Jelly? Jelly, are you back?" Ruth asked, still stroking her face, brushing damp blonde hair away from her cheeks. "Sweetheart-"

"…_lab_…" Osco said, the word barely an exhalation of breath.

"No," Ruth replied. "_No_. You are _not_ going back to the lab, not right now. You need to rest! Leave your goddamn crusade-"

"…_time_," Gellian replied, her eyelids starting to sag as exhaustion took over. "…Ruth…_time_…"

"No!" Ruth was somewhat surprised to hear the muffled sob coloring her own voice. "No, Jelly. It's _not_ time. Don't talk like that!"

"…_time_…" Osco said again, before she went limply into sleep.

Ruth held her close, gritting her teeth angrily as she shook her head again. "_It's not goddamn time!"_ she said again. "It's _not_."

Though Osco remained unconscious, her voice seemed to speak in the other woman's ear. Two words, an accusation of Ruth's own subconscious that made her sob again.

_You promised._

Wiping her eyes, Ruth gathered Osco up, carrying her out of the room and to the lift. More than one merc- some in full armor and others in simple uniform fatigues- eyed them as they went past, but no one tried to interfere, hinder, question, or even speak. They just watched with their flat, uniform, pale brown eyes.

Ruth went into the main lab, where the still bubbling and shielded tanks of PMD stood dominating the far wall. They were ready now, Osco having made the final adjustments late the previous night.

Ready or not, they would not launch- not yet. Ruth could have sent the order, set the targets- and it may even end up coming to that. For now, however, it was Gellian's project and her orders to give. If Ruth had anything to say about it, she would make sure that Osco was around to give them.

As she reached Osco's console she gave a verbal command. The computer scanned her voice and retina ID with a quick pass of light. A deep rumbling began in the depths of the facility, and the two huge PMD tanks parted as if they were opposing sides of some huge steel door.

A tunnel was revealed as they drew away from each other- rough-hewn from mountain rock and dimly lit with oddly spaced portable halogens. Despite the whisper of cool air that moaned from within like a ghost, Ruth walked into the tunnel without hesitation, following its meandering curve deeper and deeper into the mountain.

Gellian remained dead-weight in her arms, her only sign of life the soft, hot breaths that puffed against the side of Ruth's neck as they went. More cold, and those puffs turned into thin streams of white condensation, and she began to shiver. Ruth, warmed with exertion, just held her more closely and continued on.

Though Ruth was no weakling, she _was_ lame. Without her cane, their descent became slower and slower as the pain in her knee and hip began to increase, even Osco's slight weight dragging down at her. She adjusted her grip, grit her teeth some more, and kept on.

She was shaking with exertion when the tunnel leveled out into the final chamber. Sweat had gathered on her forehead and neck, and with the crisp chill in the air, it felt almost as if it were freezing to her skin.

Strange pylons, humming faintly, ringed the chamber. Each seemed carved of obsidian, a rippling glow- like light reflected off of water- shimmering on the walls and ceiling above them. The charge in the air was ominous, hair-raising, even to one who knew what to expect, and the involuntary shudder that passed through Ruth's body had nothing to do with the cold or exhaustion.

Still, she could not hesitate. Her strength was about to give out.

On the far wall, opposite where she'd come in, there was blackness. Confined in a perfect rectangle, the blackness was so dense, so thick, so perfect, that it made one dizzy to look on it. The first time Ruth had seen it, she had likened it to the heart of a black hole, where gravity was so strong even light was helplessly pulled in, and could not return. It set off some deep, primal fear inside her, and she had told Gellian then and there she never wanted to come back here and look at it again.

But she _had_ promised.

Ducking her face down she kept walking, not allowing the slightest pause in her steps, not allowing herself to look. She knew if she looked, she'd stop, and if that happened, she'd never go through with it.

So she kept her eyes tightly closed, her face pressed down against Gellian's fevered skin, and kept walking.

She passed into the dark rectangle. Like a stone dropped into oil, the black swallowed her in.

* * *

Del woke sluggishly from a dream about sitting too close to a campfire.

When she was younger, well before college, Shepard's family would often take camping trips to the Sierra-Nevadas, to Ecuador, or to Africa. In the dream, it was Mozambique, with the comforting press of night all around and the mosquito fields shimmering at each end of the camp. Across the fire were Inna and her mother, laughing about some story that Inna had begun- it was meant to be a ghost story but turned into a joke at the end. Inna had always been like that…she liked to take people off guard, to surprise them.

Beside Del sat her father, looking out of place in jeans and a work shirt. Camping trips were the only time he dressed so casually. The rest of the year, even at home, he was usually in a suit and a tie. Here, he was ignoring the rest of his family, staring into the flames of the campfire as if they held some secret meaning.

Del was uncomfortable, the heat from the fire making her skin feel tight and painful. She kept getting up and moving back from it, but it seemed no matter how often she did so, she remained the same distance away from it, unable to escape its uncomfortable heat.

When she woke up, the camp was replaced by the cool white lines and sterile steel of an infirmary, but the heat of the campfire wasn't letting her be. Everything had a faint halo to it. Between that and the wet cotton stuffing her head, she recognized that she was sedated, and probably on several intense pain medications. With all this clogging her mind, it took her a bit to remember _why_.

As she shifted a little, a familiar face appeared over her. Mordin smiled, nodding a bit. "Good, awake. How do you feel?"

"_Hot_," she replied. It was only as she spoke that she realized how dry her mouth was. She licked her lips slightly. "_Thirsty._"

"Will give you some water shortly," he said. "Pain bad?"

"I can handle it," she said slowly, then frowned in frustration. Every word she spoke seemed to take an eon to emerge.

"Hmm. You have radiation burns. Eezo. Smart to use the shuttle core to cure your PMD but…now _other _concerns."

Yes. She remembered now. The attack on Purdue. She'd been bitten, delirious. She vaguely remembered something about her father, about a blue flame on his lighter. She remembered the intense glare from the exposed eezo core, like looking into the heart of a sun. Everything else was only fractured, or blackness.

"Not fatal," she said slowly. Though she'd just woken up, the medication still made her feel like she hadn't slept in years. She was fighting against it to stay awake.

"No, not fatal," he said. "Done full scans. Some damage to bone marrow…will have to take steps against leukemia or will develop in five years. Other cancers, impossible to predict, may appear within ten years. Suggest scans every six months. Also…sterile."

"Sterile," she said. She has to say it again before she's able to remember the meaning of the word. _"Sterile."_

"Yes," he replied softly. "Sorry, Shepard. Once tests were in to confirm, removed useless ovaries to prevent future cancer there. Implanted hormone generator to replace estrogen and progesterone."

"Oh," she heard herself say, and then darkness came again.

The next time she woke up, she felt far less heated pain, though the muzziness of medication still filled her head.

Mordin and Dr. Chakwas appeared and helped her to sit, giving her some water and some broth. It took a bit before she realized she was not in the same infirmary as the first time, and that Dr. Chakwas shouldn't have been there.

"Weren't you on the _Aswa_?" she asked. "Where are we?"

"Once we landed, Liara requested I come here to help treat you," Helen said. "We're on Kahje, in an underwater city called Phederaal. This is a science facility the hanar have agreed to let us use now that Purdue is no longer an option."

Shepard blinked at her. "We're underwater?"

"Yes. About five hundred feet down. Shallow ocean," Mordin told her. "Remarkable. Can see it when you're a bit better. Not unusual. They have underwater cities on Earth."

"Yeah, Serenity and Poseidon," she said, and shifted uncomfortably. "I've never been to them. I…I should be working-"

"You are not getting out of that bed until at least tomorrow," Chakwas told her. "Try and I'll have you strapped down."

Shepard glared at her. "We can't waste time like this. Osco's going to release the full scope of her plague soon, if she hasn't already-"

"Hasn't, not yet," Mordin told her. "We are still working. You need rest. No one is wasting time."

"But-"

"But nothing," Liara said, her voice ringing across the infirmary as she strode in, fixing Shepard with a look. "Work is underway. Dr. Solus and the research team are not incompetents, Dr. Shepard. For now this is in their hands. You are to rest until you are recovered, or I _will_ authorize Helen to strap you to that bed as threatened."

Shepard stared at her, flustered a moment, before the fluster turned to anger. "I just…can you at least tell me about Deefa? Tali? Delphine and Domingo, are they-"

"Delphine and Domingo remain in good health," Liara replied. "The girl is showing ongoing and considerable genetic improvement, and Domingo is unchanged. Deefa, as well, is just fine. Tali is another story but I will allow Dr. Solus to fill you in on that when you are well-"

"He can fill me in just fine right now, my ears don't need healing," Shepard replied tartly. Her tone actually took the asari aback, and she stared at her a moment before that stone Spectre gaze returned.

"Dr. Shepard, Dr. Solus may do as he sees fit. If he believes you are strong enough to hear what he has to say than he is completely free to say it."

There was an unspoken chastisement in her tone, and Shepard dropped her eyes a moment before almost stubbornly returning her gaze. They glared at each other for a few seconds, before Del looked at Mordin. "Well? Do you deem me strong enough?"

Mordin, unflustered by the exchange, simply handed her a data pad. She looked over it-first in puzzlement, then in astonishment.

"This is…I don't understand! She's _improving?_" Her words were spoken more to herself as she filed through, quickly reading, but Mordin explained anyway.

"Yes. Similar effect as Delphine."

"But…the fever, the delirium! Those are classic signs of mutation-" She scrolled through, shaking her head. "The quarian immune system. It's so delicate it _still_ reacts to the PMD even after it binds to the host DNA in order to rewrite it."

"Yes," Mordin said. "Gives similar symptoms, false indication that mutation is occurring. Her symptoms are stabilizing. Still unconscious, but all physiological systems are improving, including immunity and endocrinology. Checked with other quarian patients. All who showed mutation symptoms are improving."

"So there _is_ no mutation in the quarian genome when acted upon by the PMD," Shepard said softly. "Just as it has a much higher fatality rate with their histamine reaction, it also has a much higher improvement rate when compared to infected humans."

"Yes," Mordin said. "Given rate of improvement, we can remove her from sedation within a solar day. Within a few hours of that, she will no longer need to use an enviro-suit."

Shepard both could and could not imagine what that would mean to the young Tali. Her people had been reliant on their enviro-suits- even aboard their own ships- ever since the geth had driven them off of their homeworld. She had been in one her entire life. To now be suddenly and completely free of it…

"I want to see her."

"You can tomorrow," Chakwas said, taking the data pad from her hand and passing it back to Mordin. "For now, rest. Finish recovering."

Shepard didn't protest. Though this new information had her itching to get back to her lab and to work, it was also making her head spin. As she settled back into the pillow, Chakwas looked over at Liara. Unspoken words passed between the two, and she directed Mordin away, leaving the pair alone.

When they'd gone, Liara stepped closer to the bed, her face unreadable. "You risked much, doctor," she said, and gestured to the burn wraps on her arms.

"I didn't have much choice. It was either try the radiation or go mad and die out there as my brain turned into oatmeal. I figured the latter wasn't conducive to helping stop Osco."

"It was…it was clever of you," Liara admitted. "And fortunately, it paid off."

Shepard was silent a moment before she looked at the asari. "Did we find her?"

"Whom?"

"The woman with the light eyes, the one that attacked us and set those mad infected on the campsite? Did we find her?"

"No," Liara said grudgingly. "Deefa believes she may have had a tactical cloak. A search did not locate her."

Shepard looked toward the ceiling with a sigh of frustration. "She always seems to be just a bit too good, doesn't she? Osco, I mean. There was something _off_ about that woman, Liara, and while I don't claim to be any kind of military expert, I caught a glimpse of that dark fighter ship. I've never seen anything like it, and if it slipped past the Alliance and got to the camp-"

"I know," Liara said. "It had stealth technology far in advance of anything known. We have contacted every military or black market operation galaxy-wide. If they are being honest, they have never encountered the like. Even the Shadow Broker was unable to provide details toward its construction or origins."

"Far in advance…" Shepard said softly, thoughtfully. "How can she keep doing it? The PMD, the fighter…being so well hidden even the best military special forces in the galaxy can't locate her, or even a blip of where she might be…"

"She is incredibly intelligent," Liara said. Shepard shook her head.

"Yeah, but even _that_ has its limits. She was smart enough to conceive of the PMD, even start on constructing it…but intelligence only gets you so far. Even _she_ can't make technology up out of thin air. To create it herself would still have taken decades of research, trials, implementation…however much she'd like to be, she isn't _God_. She can't just snap her fingers and make all of this just burst into being. Certainly not in the relatively short amount of time it's been since I was on her project. I just don't get it."

Liara frowned slightly in thought, then nodded. Her voice was gentler as she said, "You need some rest."

As she turned to go, Shepard cleared her throat, and then called after her. "C-Captain T'Soni…"

Liara half turned, lifting a brow as she waited. Del opened her mouth, then closed it again, fiddling with the edge of the blanket over her legs. "Thank you. For being concerned, I mean. For your help with…with everything. Thank you."

Liara stood still a moment, before she slowly nodded. "You are welcome, Merah," she said softly, and then was gone.

* * *

The lab facility was two floors down from the medi-bay where Shepard had been treated. Liara rode the lift, Ashley there the moment the doors parted. Behind her was a long corridor. To the right were doors that led into the lab proper, as well as various other rooms. To the left, the wall was made of thick glass that looked out onto the sea floor, the white sand shimmering in the lights the hanar had set up around the city. Swarms of colorful fish, like flocks of tropical birds, sailed serenely through the tides.

Liara did not so much as glance at them, instead fixing Ashley with a look as she stepped past, the human commander falling into step with her.

"There is still no news on Osco's whereabouts or the location of an Orthrus base?"

"No, ma'am," Ashley replied. "That greasy little traitor, Wyatt, has been put to the question, but the Alliance interrogators seem satisfied that he doesn't know much more than he already told us."

"And his wife?"

"Gone. She never came home. They can't find her either."

"Vanished off the face of the galaxy," Liara said softly. The thoughtful tone in her voice made Ashley pause.

"Does seem that way, doesn't it?"

"So how precisely would one do that?" Liara asked, turning into one of the doors. It opened into a wide computer bay, and she strode over to the console. Using the computer to connect to the Aswa, she called up the galaxy map from the ship's archives. Dressed in soft golds and silvers, the Milky Way appeared hovering in the air. From where she stood, it appeared the miniature stars and planets and wheeling nebulous clouds were orbiting around her waist.

"Ma'am?" To say Ashley was confused would have been an understatement.

"Council forces and private military have scoured nearly all accessible space," Liara told her.

"On the major travel lines and around the relays, sure," Ash said. "But there are still huge swaths of uncovered territory- not to mention the Terminus Systems, the Backwaters, Geth territory past the Veil…it would take years to completely search every inch of the galaxy, you know that."

"Yes, but even so, it is very difficult to hide in it," Liara said. "A single person, perhaps- but an entire merc force? Ships and lab facilities? Much more difficult to keep concealed, even in the remotest reaches. There should be whisperings, rumors at the very least. The Shadow Broker should know something, but there is _nothing_."

"Maybe she's paying the Broker off?"

"It would take a tremendous amount of funds," Liara said. "Funds that would leave a trail, however obscure."

"True, but…well, for that matter, how is she getting the money for all of this? She's gotta be paying those mercs something, right? The ships and labs…there should be a money trail anyway."

"Yes, so where is it?" Liara asked. "Osco's accounts have been drained but records show she was not wealthy to begin with. Orthrus is taking no side jobs…they have worked with no other groups, nor presented themselves for hire in any situation. Any potential source of funds is being sharply examined but there are no links whatsoever, not even hints, that they might be funneling credits toward Osco."

"Hardly seems possible."

"Yet, it _is_," Liara said. She swirled her fingers through the map, and the galaxy rotated around her. "So we must consider the impossible. Where would we not look, because it is impossible to consider that Osco may be there?"

Ashley folded her arms, thinking. "Under our noses? One of the home worlds or even Alliance headquarters-?"

"No, those are considered highly improbable, but for that reason alone they are being examined. I need the utterly _impossible._"

She paused a moment, then lifted her head, looking at Williams. "You and I are the answers," she said. Ashley blinked.

"I'm sorry?"

"There are two utterly impossible locations that would never be searched or even considered," Liara replied. "One is where _I_ am standing, and the other is where _you_ are standing."

Ashley blinked. "You're standing in the galactic core," she said, then looked around. "I'm…not even standing _in_ the galaxy, Liara."

"Precisely. You are standing in what would be dark space, were this not a holographic facsimile."

"You think that Osco may be in either dark space or the galactic core?" Ashley asked, astounded. "Tech to allow travel to either place is so far ahead of us-"

"Exactly," Liara said, striding out of the image and fixing her with a look. "The tech to allow travel to either is centuries ahead of anything we have now- as is the technology to complete the PMD. As is the technology to allow that stealth fighter that appeared on Purdue. Osco seems to be making a habit of using technology that _should not exist_ until well in the future."

Williams coughed her disbelief. "You can't be saying what I think you're saying, Li. _Time travel-?"_

"No, I am not considering time travel," Liara replied. "However, I _am_ considering that the real explanation may be just as far-fetched, just as inconceivable, as the possibility of Osco using time travel. To discover that explanation, we must find Osco. And to find Osco, we must be able to do the impossible ourselves, and eliminate both the core and dark space as her hiding spot."

"How do you suggest we do that?" Ashley asked. Liara's eyes went distant.

"We need someone who has attempted the impossible in the past," she said, then stepped around Ashley and headed for the door. "We need Miranda Lawson."


	12. Chapter 12

Blue eyes opened as the faint, ever-present shimmer of light halted, taking with it the soft invasive hum that lingered just at the edges of perception. The sudden, subtle cessation was as instantaneous at waking her as an alarm's ring would be.

She had been sleeping, dreaming something about her childhood home, but the scraps of it were banished the moment her eyes opened, and in the same motion she was sitting.

"You have a call."

The voice belonged to one of the big shadows standing in the door of the cell. Miranda arched a dark brow.

"In the middle of the night?"

The guardsman said nothing, only gestured at her impatiently. Getting to her feet, she obediently stuck out her hands, allowing the second guardsman to clip binders on her wrists.

They lead her down out of the cellblock, only a couple of pairs of owlish eyes peering at them from behind their own containment fields. Of those awake and watching her, she could almost hear their thoughts.

_Where's Her Highness going at this hour? _

Down beneath the cellblock, the guards took her into a communications room, sitting her down. In front of her a console was flashing.

"You have ten minutes," the guardsman said, before he pressed the connection button and stepped back. A pale light fanned over her, digitally copying her image and sending it to her caller thousands of light years away. Simultaneously, a tiny projector cast her caller's image on the floor in front of her, coalescing from the floor up.

As soon as the image got to the waist, she knew who it was. Settling back in her chair, she gave a bitter little smirk as she regarded the asari. "I suppose it was too much to hope for that it was my father calling," she said.

"You were expecting him?" Liara asked.

"Never. Didn't stop me from hoping. Still, this is a bit more interesting. What could be happening that Captain T'Soni herself sees fit to wake me in the middle of the night?"

"I need your help."

Miranda smirked. Despite the cuffs she cocked an arm up on the back of the chair she was in, crossing her legs as if she was sitting in a board meeting instead of in a maximum security penitentiary.

"My goodness. The situation must be dire _indeed_ if the great Spectre T'Soni lowers herself to ask me for my help."

Liara frowned slightly. "Miranda, this is serious."

"I know, which is why it's so amusing," she replied. "What on Earth makes you think I want to help you with _anything?_ You're my arresting officer, in case you'd forgotten. You're the reason I am in here."

"_You_ are the reason that you are in there," Liara told her.

"Save the morality lesson. You'll need your breath coming up with some very convincing motivations as to why I should consider doing anything you ask."

"Do you remember Dr. Gellian Osco?"

Miranda snorted. "Who could forget her? Woman was as jumpy as a wet cat hit with a tazer…and just about as charming. Is she doing something particularly nasty? I assume so, if the Council has you on the case. If that's the case, you've come to the wrong person. I can't give you any helpful insights into her or her work. We met only once and briefly. I have no ties-"

"That is not why I have called you. Dr. Osco has developed a plague, an interspecies agent that has devastating effect." Briefly, Liara outlined the PMD and the recent goings on. Miranda could not help but be impressed.

"And this Dr. Shepard actually identified it as PMD? That's remarkable. Such tech should only be in the theoretical stage-"

"Yes, it should. Dr. Osco seems to be in possession of quite an alarming number of items that should only be in the 'theoretical' stage. We also have cause to believe she may be hiding either in dark space outside the edge of the galaxy…or in the galactic core."

Miranda blinked, then laughed. "Now it all becomes clear! _This_ is why you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes."

"Forget it."

"Miranda-"

"I spent twelve years of my life trying to figure out the Omega Four relay," Miranda said angrily. "I spent nearly every dime of my money, and to what end? I cannot even prove the galactic core is where the relay transmits to, I can only speculate."

"You seemed confident enough in your speculations two years ago," Liara said pointedly. "Confident enough to break a dozen Council laws and send four ships through that relay before I apprehended you."

"Four ships that _never came back_, if you'll remember," Miranda said. "Four ships holding a total of seventy souls that _never came back_. If _you_ don't recall that small fact, rest assured _I_ do. I have seventy consecutive life sentences for each of those men and women, after all…not to mention the extra twenty years given for breaking Council sanctions and accessing the relay to begin with. You dragged me off my vessel and in front of a judiciary committee on the Citadel before I even had a chance to look for them, to _save_ them. Now you want _my_ help to do the same bloody thing? What could you possibly offer me to even think of entertaining this idea?"

"A full Council pardon of the remainder of your sentence," Liara replied instantly. Miranda stared at her in shock, then leaned back a little.

"They really must be desperate…"

"You have not seen this plague in action," Liara said. "A full Council pardon, given the moment we find Gellian Osco with your aid."

"And if we _don't_ find her?"

"Then you come back here, and you die here- either by old age during the course of your sentence, or by the plague when it's released and reaches that facility."

"What's to stop me slipping my leash and vanishing into the cosmos the moment they release me?"

"There will be measures in place to prevent that," Liara said. "Should you succeed, however…every Council Spectre and asari Justicar will spend the rest of their lives hunting you down- and the order _will_ be shoot to kill."

"Blunt and cold as ever, I see," Miranda said, then fell into a thoughtful silence a moment. Finally, she met Liara's holographic eyes. "All right. I'm in- if for no other reason than to find out what happened to those lost ships, and revel in the irony of your asking for my help. I will tell you this. You had better hope that Osco _is_ hiding past the Omega 4 relay. If she's not…if she's in dark space-…well. That's a nut I haven't even begun to crack yet. Finding her in emptiness might sound easy, but that emptiness makes the Milky Way look like the head of a pin."

"We shall cross that road if necessary," Liara said. "A transport will be at the facility in the morning to bring you here."

"I'll need equipment, some of it very specialized. Also computer space-"

"Everything will be provided. When you are retrieved in the morning, give them a list of what you'll require, and I will see that it is here by the time you arrive. Liara out."

* * *

When Traynor looked up and saw Shepard entering the lab, she abandoned her workspace and headed over.

Feris was with Del- not touching her but hovering close enough to steady her if she faltered. Shepard's every movement was stiff and shuffling, so that she seemed a century older than she really was.

"'Lilah, are you sure you should be out of bed?" she asked as she reached the pair.

Shepard smiled faintly. "According to Chakwas I should be. Just stiff and sore is all. I wanted to see Tali and the others."

"Deefa and Tali are just in there," she said, indicating a far door. "Delphine and Domingo have been given their own rooms in another area of the complex."

Her own hand reached out as Shepard continued onward, nearly catching her elbow before she hesitated, then drew back. Their last conversation on Purdue was still fresh in her mind, and she wasn't sure if Del was comfortable with even casual contact from her right now.

"How's she doing?" Shepard asked.

"Tali? She's doing quite well, actually. We took her off sedation this morning. She was a bit confused the first time she woke up, but far more coherent the second. She's had something to eat and we've informed her of what's going on in her systems. She was quite…_stunned_, when she learned she would never have need of an enviro-suit again. If her vitals were still strong we were going to let her out of the static pod."

Deefa was in the room when they walked in, seated and talking to Tali through the pod com. She looked over, then stood up when she saw Del.

"Doctor? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Shepard said with a smile. "Ready to get to work. How are you, Deefa? Shoulder ok?"

"Still aches a little now and again but it's much better," the quarian replied. Shepard shuffled over to her, and when she offered her hand, Deefa took it lightly with an air of puzzlement. Del only smiled, clasping the hand between hers.

"Thank you, Deefa," she said. "If it hadn't been for you, that woman would have shot me."

"I'm a soldier," Deefa replied, but Del could tell she was pleased. "It's my job to put myself between civilians and danger."

"Job or not, you risked your life for mine, and I'm grateful."

"You're welcome, but you risked your life just as much. You got Tali and I away from that fire."

Shepard colored a bit, then nodded, giving Deefa's hand a final squeeze before she turned to the pod. "And how are you feeling, Tali?"

"I feel all right," Tali said, her voice tinny thanks to the com. Wide, luminous eyes regarded Shepard as she bent over the pod.

"They filled you in on what happened, I hear."

"Yes. I-I still can't believe it. I can really go without a suit?"

"According to your last medical scan, your immune system is stronger than that of most krogan," Shepard said. "If you feel strong enough, I can let you out of the pod…let you stretch your feet."

"I would like that, thank you."

The tremor in her voice betrayed her nerves, and Shepard couldn't help but smile at her. Nodding to Traynor, she punched in the code to unseal the pod. Sammi moved to the other side as the lid opened with a hiss and then retracted.

"Just take your time," Shepard said as the girl started to sit. "You're going to be weak and probably a bit dizzy. Sit there for a few minutes and then we'll help you out."

The girl carefully sat, Shepard's hand at her back to steady her. She had been removed from her suit when she'd been placed in the static pod, and was still without it now. Her thick hair tumbled nearly to her waist, black and highlighted with chestnut. For a moment, Del wondered at its length, before she realized that in the enviro-suits, it probably wasn't easy or even feasible to get a haircut. Hair would grow mostly unnoticed-kept back from the face by gentle blowing from the air filters, but able to creep down the neck and shoulders as it followed a path between suit and skin.

_Every quarian, even the men, likely have hair this long…hair that's never been cut._

The motion of sitting caused the faintest of drafts to brush across Tali's face, to stir small locks of that dark hair. She touched her cheeks in wonder at the sensation, felt the silk of one dark lock, parting the individual strands with her fingers a moment, before she looked at her bare hands.

Tears stood in her luminous eyes, and she looked up at her friend. "It feels so strange, Deefa," she said softly. "So…so frighteningly _wonderful._"

Deefa said nothing, only held her gloved hand out. Tali took hold of it, squeezing it tightly. With her other hand, she almost obsessively wound her fingers in and out of her hair, touching her face, playing with her ears. Then she took a deep, shaky breath and nodded.

"I think I'm ready."

With Sammi and Del steadying her from the sides, and Deefa still gripping her hand, Tali carefully climbed from the pod and put her bare feet on the ground. Almost the moment her toes touched the metal she let out a squeal and drew them back, before trying again.

"It's _cold_," she said with a smile.

"We'll get you some shoes and some proper clothes," Del said, indicating the scrubs she was currently dressed in.

"No hurry…I think I like the cold," Tali said, her feet now solidly on the floor. As she took her own weight, Del made sure she had her balance before carefully releasing her.

"How do you feel?" she asked. "Physically, I mean? I'm sure there's no describing your emotions at the moment."

"I-I'm all right," Tali said. "I feel a bit weak but…all right."

"Weakness is to be expected. You were very sick, and laying in that pod for several days. I don't want you to push yourself too hard."

Tali nodded, then to Del's utter astonishment, the quarian threw her arms around her and hugged her tight. The still healing burns on her skin complained at the contact, but Shepard bit down on a hiss of pain and instead hugged the girl back.

"Thank you," Tali said, tears clear in her voice. "Oh, _thank you!"_

Shepard felt tears heating her own eyes. She had failed to stop Osco in time, failed to deduce her next target quickly enough, and as a result, Tali's people had been horribly decimated.

_And here she is…_thanking_ me._

She couldn't bring herself to speak, or even to nod. Instead she just held on to the girl, ignoring the heated, healing burns and hoping that- whatever Gellian threw at them next- _this_ time she'd be fast enough.

* * *

It was like passing through the heart of both a glacier and a sun- a searing yet painless sensation of hot beyond hot, cold beyond cold. Though she'd physically taken only a single step, it seemed to Ruth that eons had passed between her foot leaving the ground and then touching it again.

She stumbled slightly, nearly losing her hold on Osco. Regaining her balance, she lifted her head, opening her eyes as she reaffirmed her grip on Gellian.

The room was black and metal, shaped like an elongated teardrop. The 'door' she'd just passed through was at the fat end, the room narrowing to a point away from her. The walls were completely transparent, and outside of them was a steady orange glow- brilliant despite the ionized light filters. Were she to deactivate them, her eyes would literally fry in her skull from the intensity of the light.

The floor was so polished that, as she moved forward, it seemed a perfect mirror copy of herself was walking along as well, joined to her at the soles of her boots. Limping hard now, she had no time to wonder at the view or the ship around her. Reaching a low table, she carefully set Gellian down upon it.

Osco's face was pale, her lips highlighted in blue. A quick check showed she was still breathing, but there was no telling how long that would last. Ruth didn't have much time.

Though she had never before set foot on this vessel, she moved as if intimately familiar with it, quickly limping to a patch of the floor that was slightly less shiny than its surroundings. As she stepped upon it, the floor directly in front of her silently folded open, a pedestal emerging. It was as black as the rest of her surroundings.

It extended silently until it was about even with her chest, before it halted. A wave of her hand over the pedestal initiated a thin beam of light. Blue, cold, it pierced the air like a needle and settled on her forehead.

Though she knew what would happen, she couldn't help recoiling ever so slightly as a full computer display- rendered in perfect Galactic- appeared in front of her eyes. It was not projected there- rather, the computer was encoding it directly on the visual centers of her brain, making her believe she was seeing it.

She didn't have to move to make any selections. She simply thought of the ones she wanted and they swept past in front of her eyes. The effect was breathtaking, almost dizzying.

She thought about the countless hours Osco had spent here, interfaced with this very computer. It must have been even more amazing for her than for Ruth. Finally, she would have had an interface that could process as swiftly as she thought, one that could keep up with her racing mind and astronomical IQ.

Ruth didn't like this ship. She didn't like anything to do with it, and that included this computer. Where Osco may have found it exhilarating, Ruth found it swiftly nauseating. The whole place seemed to vibrate in the darkest parts of her being, and had ever since she'd learned about it. She had never set foot here before, and after this venture was done, she planned never to step a toe on board again.

This wasn't for her, however. This was for Jelly.

Within moments, she'd found what she needed, and initiated a program. The interface faded from her brain as the light on the pedestal died. As silently as it had arisen, the pedestal sank back into the floor. Beyond it, another section was opening up, something very large lifting into view.

Hurrying back to the table, she touched a couple of faint divots in its side. The base of the table detached from the floor and- as if it were made of liquid instead of metal- it melted together with the bottom of the now hovering platform.

Ruth pushed this platform across the floor, right to the base of the sealed monolith. As she drew it to a halt and refastened it, the metal panels on the front of the monolith parted and opened.

A cylinder of what looked like glass was bared. Within it floated...

...Gellian.

Ruth walked up to the side of the transparency, pressing her hand on its cool surface as she peered within. The woman floated serenely, hands drifting at her sides and lengths of pale blonde slowly shifting like seaweed around her face.

She was Gellian- a Gellian fifteen years younger, one that had never been tormented by the ravages of extended drug use, but Gellian nonetheless. In her head was what Osco considered a perfect brain- half organic and half supercomputer, it was completely empty of programming or life.

That was about to change.

Drawing back, jaw set tight, Ruth watched as lances of the same kind of light stabbed down from the edges of the cylinder, six or seven javelins of pale blue that all oriented on the limp Osco's skull.

This was it. There was no going back now. Every thought, every memory, every electrical bit of data in Osco's brain was being downloaded into the new brain. It was not merely duplicating or copying the information, but literally removing it from Gellian's twisted and dying gray matter, and moving it into the new bio-engineered home that was waiting for it. There, it would all be assembled perfectly.

She would not be a clone or a cybernetic simulation. The real Gellian Osco would wake up, open her eyes and find herself in the brand new body.

That is, if she survived the process.

That was the crux. This ship and its computers had yielded up astonishing amounts of new tech, new data. The species that had built it eons ago had clearly been far in advanced to any that lived now. They were hundreds, if not thousands, of years more developed. Gellian was an incredible genius, but even she was like a toddler playing with Daddy's gun. That was part of the reason Osco had not attempted to do this before, and had told Ruth what to do only in case of her imminent demise.

Any number of things could go wrong. She could die before the transfer was complete, valuable information lost as brain cells holding it became degraded, began to disintegrate. The process itself was, at best, a guess. It could have never been meant for this particular action. A failsafe might kick in and halt it. It might overload the ship's systems and destroy Osco, the vessel, and anyone aboard her. Things Ruth couldn't even fathom might occur.

Ruth had no choice at this point but to stand back and wait. It could take minutes for the transfer to be complete, or hours, or even weeks. She wouldn't know if it succeeded until the clone took its first breath, spoke for the first time.

_She could be lost to me, even now_, she thought, and her hand slipped into Osco's fevered palm. _She could already be lost forever._

One thing she did know for sure. Whether it passed in minutes or in weeks, Ruth was in for the longest wait of her life.


	13. Chapter 13

Shepard had never been to an underwater city before, on Earth or anywhere else.

Due to her injuries, Mordin had put his foot down on her starting any actual work until the following morning. With nothing else to do but wander and think, she found herself following Tali and Deefa around, as the quarian marine showed the complex to her friend.

There was a wide, almost park-like square in the center of the facility. Here, there were soft blankets of pale pink grass, dotted with gray and lavender trees whose boughs drooped like old Earth willows. Above, past a huge dome, there was only ocean, with glints and gleams of sunlight far above.

Tali and Deefa didn't seem to mind her company. The younger quarian was as fascinated with all of it as much as Del was, with the added bonus of still getting used to being without her suit. She lay on the grass, feeling the tiny plants brush on her hands and cheek, reveling in their softness. She plucked small flowers from the trees, holding them under her nose and sniffing at them as if she were drowning and had finally come up for air.

Her enthusiasm and delight were infectious, and reminded Shepard of how much in her life she had taken for granted.

When was the last time she'd ever just walked barefoot on grass, or sand? When was the last time she'd noticed birds in the sky, or insects crawling along on their intent duties? She never just stopped and looked around anymore. She tried to remember, and realized it had been back in college.

She remembered as a child she used to get so frustrated when she'd bring her mother and father some discovery she'd made outside- a rose bud that had one off-color petal, or a rock that looked just like a seashell. They'd inevitably pat her on the head, say 'that's lovely dear', and then continue on with whatever business call or party planning needed doing. They never really saw her treasures, and moments after she'd showed them, they forgot she'd even interrupted.

_Now I do the same thing_, she thought. _Ignore the world around me to focus on work. I could touch it and smell it and interact with it at any time, and I didn't. This poor quarian girl has dreamed of nothing else for her entire life, than what I simply ignored and took for granted._

Even now, half her mind was still on work, running through what she knew of the PMD and Osco and trying to piece together any possible, feasible method of cure or inoculation that wouldn't involve exposing patients to enormous amounts of radiation. Frustrated she could not escape her own brain and prevented from actually working on the problem right now, Shepard wandered off a bit from Deefa and Tali, only to spot a familiar figure enter the square a hundred yards away.

The Spectre didn't so much as glance at the grass, or the trees and flowers, or even the ocean held at bay above her. She seemed to be agitated, speaking into her omni-tool. Curious and concerned, Shepard headed her way. Before she got within ear shot, the asari shut off her tool and sat down on a nearby bench, wiping a hand over her face and scowling at the dirt in front of her feet.

Knowing she dare not sneak up on an armed Spectre (if she even _could_), Shepard spoke.

"Captain? Are you ok?"

Liara looked up at her, then straightened. She nodded and gestured at the bench beside her. Taking the invitation, Del moved over and sat down, clasping her hands together on her lap.

"We will have a guest joining our team in a few hours," the asari said, her voice almost stubbornly neutral. "I have a suspicion that Osco may be hiding either in dark space, or the galactic core."

Del's brows knit. "Are either of those really possible? The core is just an enormous cluster of black holes and supernovae. I can't image she'd be able to survive there. And searching dark space would-"

"I know," Liara said. "However my intuition is insisting that she is either in one place or the other, and my intuition has not yet let me down."

"So…who is this guest then?"

Liara shook her head. "Her name is Miranda Lawson. She is quite intelligent, spent most of her life studying the Omega 4 relay. At the end of her research she believed the relay actually linked to the galactic core. She thought she had developed a way to travel through the relay and navigate the core safely. She asked for permission to test her theory, but the Council refused. It was too dangerous, and she had no substantial proof to sway them."

"What happened?"

"She did it anyway. Broke a dozen Council laws and sent seventy souls through that relay before I managed to apprehend her. I brought her before a tribunal and she has been serving seventy consecutive life sentences in a maximum security penitentiary ever since."

"I take it by her sentence that those people she sent through never came back."

"You would be correct, Merah."

At the sound of the nickname Liara had given her, Del unconsciously brushed her hair back behind her ear again, shifting nervously.

"So she's coming here now, because you think she may be able to get us through that relay safely."

"I think she knows more about that relay than anyone else alive. I think if we have a shot at this, we need her expertise." Liara fixed her with a look. "And it is not 'us', doctor. You are not accompanying my team. You have work to do, a cure to find."

"I think you'll see that I have to go," Shepard said calmly, then looked up at the sea, changing the subject before Liara could respond. "You know, since you walked in, you haven't once even glanced at the ocean, or the trees."

Liara stared at her, then followed her gaze to the deep blue water, the clusters of colorful fish. "I have seen the ocean before," she said. "On Thessia, there are nine oceans, and a hundred seas. We are born of the water."

"You've seen it before, so you cannot look at it again?" Del asked.

"I have a lot of things on my mind."

"All the more reason to stop and look at the sea," Shepard told her. After a moment's awkward pause, she said, "I'm sorry. I just…I've been thinking about my life, about my family. My parents were different people when I was young. We were always going on camping trips and to exotic places. We watched sunsets and saw mountain mists and thunderstorms. Then they somehow…_forgot_ about all of it. They always had one more meeting, one more party, one more election. They forgot about the way the early morning light would turn the snow on a mountain to liquid gold. After a while, so did I."

She looked over at Liara. "I can't even imagine the things you must have seen in your life. You live and work in space, travel to a thousand different worlds."

"You never left Earth," Liara told her. "Not until you went to Virmire, and once there you stayed put."

Del's cheeks heated in shame and she nodded. "Yeah, it's true. An entire galaxy out there to see and I was too afraid to go and see it. At least, until someone blew up my house and I was dragged out into the unknown kicking and screaming. Even now, if I weren't recovering, I'd be huddled in the lab, looking at slides-…instead of here, looking at the ocean."

Liara was silent, looking at the waters for a long moment. Glancing at her out of the corner of her eye, Shepard tried to puzzle her out.

_She always carries herself so stiffly, guarded. Is that an asari thing? No, can't be…Jura doesn't do that. _

Shepard had only spoken with the _Aswa_'s pilot briefly, but Jura had emoted during that encounter- smiling, lifting her brows. Liara had only really smiled at Shepard once, and played every other encounter so close to the chest that it was all but impossible to tell what she was thinking.

_Maybe it's me? Maybe she doesn't like me, but she has to deal with me because I'm the one they're counting on to stop the plague…_

"Do you have family?" she asked, before she was even aware she was going to speak. As Liara glanced at her, she felt the now-familiar heat crawling over her cheeks. She abruptly remembered what had happened the last time that she had asked the asari about her family, and her mouth went dry.

To her surprise, Liara didn't leave this time. Instead, she spoke.

"Family is important to you."

"Everyone needs someone they care about," Shepard said. "And who cares about them in return. Doesn't even have to be about blood. I mean, look…"

She pointed across the square to Tali and Deefa, the marine watching the younger quarian in amusement (and probably a healthy dose of envy), as Tali dipped her bare hands into a small pool of water.

"They're family, but they're not related," Del said.

Liara inclined her head, then sighed, looking back at the water far above. "I have a sister. Half-sister, really. Her name is Vivek. My father is her mother."

"Vivek," Shepard said, as if testing the word out. "You are close with her?"

"Not really. We grew up together, but my interests and hers did not much coincide. She is four years younger than I. As a child, I suppose I was jealous of her. I had to share my father, and she had both of her parents. I remember thinking that her father ought to take her away to Kahje and raise her there. All _I_ had was Aethyta. It seemed fair- in a child's logic, at least- that I get to keep her to myself."

"Kahje?" Shepard asked. "Her father…was a drell?"

"Hanar," Liara said. "I know, it seems an unlikely pairing…even more unlikely if you knew my father. Still, she used to tell me that love is the thing that is important, not the coverings in which it is born. Beneath, we are all the same souls, she said. 'Find the ones that move with love, and you have all that you will need.'"

She snorted slightly, her lips tightening with bitterness. "It seems his soul did not move with as much love as she had imagined. He abandoned us when Vivek was twenty. He was the second bondmate that had abandoned my father, leaving her with a child to raise on her own."

"Not on her own," Del said gently. "She had you."

"I was hardly of help," Liara replied. "Too young and too angry to be of much use. Fortunately, Vivek was quiet and easygoing- it was not in her nature to cause trouble. She is bonded now herself, and recently had a baby. Nora…I have yet to see her."

"Do you still talk to them?"

"My father, on occasion. Vivek, when she remembers some holiday or anniversary. Her distance is not purposeful…she is sweet but somewhat vacuous."

"You don't call _her?_"

"I am a Spectre," Liara said. "It is best that distance is kept. Spectres make many enemies over time, and some would not balk to harm loved ones. They do not need me in their lives, and I certainly cannot justify putting them under risk for my own selfish need."

Del was silent a moment. Perhaps sensing another question she did not particularly want to answer, Liara asked one of her instead.

"What of your family? You are particularly close?"

"My sister and I were closer when we were younger," Shepard said. "Inna is older by about five years. When I was small I idolized her. I still do, to an extent. She always seems so put together, always calm and rational, no matter what's going on."

"And you do not think you are calm and rational?"

"If you'd asked me that question before all this happened, I would say yes, of course I am. The plague, the quarians, Osco…some of my rationality may remain intact but my _calm_ is going to have to spend several weeks on life-support, I think."

To her gratitude, Liara seemed to find this funny, and smiled at her. Del couldn't help smiling back, before nodding.

"My mother and I are still somewhat close, I suppose. My father was better when I was young, before he started running for office. Now, sometimes, I wonder who this stranger is that stole my Dad away and took his place. I hardly understand him anymore."

"I am sorry, Shepard."

"Yeah, so am I," she said. "You know, I haven't yet gotten an answer to that vid I sent them. Do you think they're ok?"

"I think if they were not, the Alliance would have let us know by now," Liara told her. "Osco is smart and has tech way beyond anything that can be expected. They do not know how hard or easy it would be for her to track them down. A complete communications blackout may be for their safety and yours."

"_May_ be, but you don't know for sure, do you?"

"No, I do not," Liara admitted. "I can ask for you, if you like."

Del nodded. "Yes, thank you. I'd appreciate that."

Another slightly awkward silence passed between them, before Shepard cleared her throat. "So…what do you do for fun?"

"Fun?" Liara asked.

"You do know what the word 'fun' means, don't you?" Del replied.

Liara arched a brow and smirked a bit. "I _have_ heard of it," she said.

"Oh good, so it's not just a human concept then."

"Hardly."

"So what do you do? Do you have a hobby? Do you…paint? Listen to music? _Compose_ music? Knit?"

"_Knit?_" Liara coughed as if she'd just taken a drink that went down the wrong tube. Shepard grinned.

"Hey, knitting is nothing to be ashamed of, not even for a big bad Spectre."

"I do not _knit._"

"Then help me out here. What is it that you do to relax?"

"I…" It was the first time Shepard had seen Liara hesitate on anything, or seem even remotely vulnerable. For a moment, she looked far younger, softer somehow. "I like to read."

Del smiled. "Read anything in particular?"

"History, mostly," Liara replied. "Ancient languages, old cultural practices among the various species."

"You like the past?"

"I find it interesting," Liara replied, and looked upward again. "I imagine what it would be like, to be on Thessia before the asari managed space travel. How must my ancestors have felt when they stood on some low hill in the night, looking up at all the stars, wondering what secrets they contained. What was it they imagined, so far out of reach? How did they see those stars, and explain them?"

Shepard smiled. "Humans used to think the moon was made of green cheese."

Liara blinked at her. "What?"

Shepard laughed. "My people were a funny sort back in the day, I suppose. They thought the Earth was flat and rode on the back of a turtle. They believed the sun and the moon revolved around it, that it was the center of perfection, of the universe, marked by God's being. Once we had rocket travel and could go into space, people became fascinated by aliens. There were even stories of bug-eyed little grey men who would come and kidnap people, do experiments on them, then wipe their memories and dump them back on Earth."

Liara smirked. "They were not grey, they were green."

Shepard stared at her in confusion. "What?"

"The aliens, they were not grey, they were green. They were salarians."

"Are you telling me that _salarians_ came to Earth to kidnap people and anally probe them?"

Liara roared with laughter. The sound made Del giggle a bit herself, as she tried to decide whether or not the asari was teasing her.

"Not exactly," Liara smiled, wiping at her eyes. "Those would have been evaluation teams from the Citadel, in preparation for first contact. The medications administered would have caused some hallucinatory effect, distorted and lost memory. It was that way on purpose. I do not believe there was any actual 'anal probing', but you'd have to ask the salarians about that."

Del was astonished. "They do this a lot?"

"I would not say a _lot_," Liara replied. "The Council anthropologists try and keep tabs on developing sapient species across the galaxy. Mostly they observe them and their culture from a distance, monitor their development. They do not interfere, just watch and learn. When a species advances enough to experiment with space travel, they fall under more heightened scrutiny. Normally, individuals as such are not taken as you are describing, but humans are incredibly genetically diverse- more so than any other species in known existence, actually. Usually instead, ships are shown briefly to small sections of the population, and the media output is monitored. It is a very handy way to measure how a species would actually react to meeting alien life."

"And how did mankind fare?"

"You were…confusing," she said. "In the beginning, there was hostility. Your movies and books revolved around evil aliens invading or intergalactic war against barbaric and nightmarish creatures. It was almost decided then that the Earth would be quarantined, that it would be too risky to the first contact teams, when humanity had demonstrated an urge to fire first and ask questions later. Even among your own kind in those days, hate was sown between ethnic, religious, biologic, and other cultural groups. If you could not even accept other human beings who varied from a perceived 'normal', how could we expect you to accept completely alien individuals? Your species would never have been contacted, and any interstellar devices launched from Earth would have been tracked and destroyed."

Shepard was appalled. "That's kind of harsh, isn't it?"

"Perhaps, but it is a lesson that was learned the hard way, much to our regret. For example, the yahg. It was decided to go ahead with first contact despite our knowledge of their culture, and the first contact team was systematically massacred. It was far too dangerous to consider what they might do on a galactic scale should they depart their homeworld, but our observations told us they would settle for nothing less than galactic domination. So, they are under quarantine, until they mature out of such warlike behavior."

"That didn't happen with Earth though," Shepard said. "We weren't quarantined."

"No. As I said, you were confusing. Though there were hints of hostility in the beginning, soon the media began showing alternative views. Beneficial aliens, peaceful galactic exploration and coexistence. Tolerance and acceptance of those who differed from themselves. Those who saw these changes petitioned the Council to refuse a quarantine and rather adopt a compromise. With evidence presented, the compromise was agreed upon."

"Which was?"

"I am not entirely sure, to tell the truth. I believe it became simply a 'wait and see'. If you could cooperate enough to find your mass relay, then perhaps you would be mature enough to join galactic society."

"Then everything went wrong, and the First Contact war began."

"And the rest you know," Liara replied.

"Are there other species being monitored right now?" Shepard asked. "Others who haven't yet developed space travel, who are looking up at the stars and wondering what is among them…not knowing that they are being watched in return?"

"There are four as of this time," Liara said. "Two are still quite primitive- equivalent to your stone age. It will be thousands of years yet before their people have the technology to travel among the stars. One species is in a type of renaissance. They are learning art and philosophy, but are still some distance away from flying the skies, let alone the stars."

"And the last?"

Liara looked troubled. "The rakir," she said. "There is some debate about them going on at the moment."

"They are launching rockets?"

"No, actually. They are in what you would call the 'Bronze Age'."

"So why the debate?" Shepard asked, confused. "They shouldn't have space travel for centuries yet either."

"No, not on their own," Liara said. "The rakir are a special case. They are predators, and everything in their culture reflects this. Like the krogan, they are about strength and honor. They keep their basest bloodlusts under control by channeling them in unique ways. It is truly fascinating, but I could spend weeks describing their rituals and hunts and mating customs, and you still would not hear a tenth of how the rakir became and remain civilized."

"So there is a fear that they would do violence, like the yahg?"

"There is a very strong possibility," Liara said. "However, the anthropologists monitoring the rakir are insisting they be raised early to the galactic community…because they are killing themselves."

Shepard's confusion only grew. "If they're tearing themselves up with war to the point of extinction, isn't that exactly _why_ they need to be quarantined?"

"It is not war that is killing them," Liara said. "It is their children."

"I don't understand."

"I am not terribly familiar with the research, I can only tell you what I have heard. There are three genders among them- fertile males, females, and what they call 'stunted'. The Stunted are genetically male, but for some reason they do not advance through puberty properly. They remain small and weak, and besides being completely sterile, they have no hormonal drive to copulation at all. Two hundred years ago, the chance of a stunted child being born was one in a thousand pregnancies. Now, for every child born male, there is only a one in ten chance that child will grow to be fertile, and the odds are rapidly getting worse. Fertile males are becoming a vanishing species. The rakir don't yet have the technology to reproduce without male coupling. When fertile males stop being born, the rakir will die."

"That's horrible," Shepard said.

"Yes, and while no one knows the cause of it, the anthropologists have several theories. They believe they can track down the reason and halt the downward spiral, saving the rakir. In order to do that, however, they need several rakir to cooperate with experimentation, and they would then need to disseminate the results among the entire population before the balance tips too far."

"And they can hardly do that if the rakir aren't made aware of aliens and alien tech."

"Precisely. The Council fears a violent species uplifted far too soon, and the anthropologists know that a rich and unique culture may very well be lost if they don't act quickly to save them. As I said, it is a matter of heated debate."

"I'm suddenly glad I'm not an anthropologist," Shepard said. "Though I would be happy to help them with the genetics research. I mean, once this plague madness is over with, and if the Council will allow it."

"I think, if those two things come to pass, they would be very lucky to have you on the research team, Merah."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry for the long delay between chapters...been a crazy week. Should be back on course now. Enjoy!

* * *

Luka adjusted the controls of the small carrier ship with literally a thought, frowning tensely as the damage warning sent another wave of heat through her arm.

The ship and Osco's direct mind computer interface had their distinct advantages, allowing navigation and control response times to be as quick as one could think, but it had its unpleasant side as well. Interfaced as the pilot, when any ship system was damaged or needed emergency attention, the warning wasn't given with an audio call or flashing red lights. Instead, it presented as an unpleasantly hot sensation- like standing too close to a campfire, or under too bright a sun. It was impossible to ignore, but impossible to disengage without withdrawing herself completely from ship control.

The carrier was stealthed against any current detection method, designed to carry two remote fighters of the kind that swept over Purdue. That particular fighter had been lost to the _Aswa_, but a second remained locked to the belly of the carrier, ready for use. Though she had made it back to the carrier without personal injury, the Alliance had gotten off a lucky shot as she departed the solar system.

It was her own fault, really. Still not used to the sensitivity of the thought controls, she had drifted too close to a comm buoy. When it rebounded from her ship's shields, the sudden motion of the stationary buoy had alerted the Alliance. Though they could not see her (even if they had looked out a window, the sleek black hull of the carrier would have been all but invisible against the black of space save to the sharpest of eyes), they knew something was there. They had taken a chance and launched scattershot toward the buoy.

As a result, she'd lost her shields and sustained damage, though she was able to jump to FTL before the frigates could hone in on her and seal the deal.

The damage wasn't too bad, but repairs were needed before she would be able to make the trip safely back to base. She also couldn't take the chance that she was leaving an emissions trail behind her as a result- a trail she would have to erase or the Alliance and that Spectre would follow her right back home and to Osco as easily as birds following bread crumbs.

Hitting two relays had done nothing to improve her situation. She couldn't push the ship any further without putting down, but she could not risk putting down in a place she risked being seen or reported.

Ignoring the irritating heat of the damage report, Luka scanned through the nearby star charts, looking for an atmospheric world where she'd be able to patch the carrier up without running too much risk.

Flipping past worlds, she suddenly paused and went back, highlighting a planet only an hour from her position. It met all her atmospheric and gravitational needs, but it was also flashing a Council sanction.

Luka began to smile as she realized what it was.

_A developing world with a sentient species not yet capable of space flight, restricted and observed by scientific teams. If I land somewhere remote I won't be seen…and if I _am_, it won't be by anyone with the extranet or intergalactic communications skills to report me. _

She did a quick scan of the system, locating a small base on the main world's third moon, and a scientific vessel in far solar orbit.

Those would be the anthropologists and evaluation teams, which were expected. On occasion, military vessels would patrol the quarantined system as well, making sure slavers and profiteers weren't trying to land and take advantage of an unexpectant, unprepared civilization.

No patrol vessels were in evidence, however, and her small carrier had more than enough stealth left to it to slip in past the scientists. Turning her vessel toward the quarantine zone, she did a geographical scan, selecting a small lakeside in a mountainous and heavily forested area as her landing zone. The lake offered enough clear space for her to put down and attend her work, but it was easily a hundred kilometers from the nearest settlement. She would be running little risk of encountering the natives.

Even if they couldn't report her presence, she did not relish the idea of getting a spear through her back from some hooting primitive.

She entered atmosphere without incident, lowering the carrier to a landing on a grassy patch not far from the lake. She powered down, checking her pistol and slinging a rifle over her shoulder before she disembarked.

It was shortly after dawn, local time. A crisp, chill wind was blowing over the lake, making tiny ripples in its clear surface. In the distance, a snowy peak rose against the pink and purple sky, its craggy head seeming to point at the low, large moon. The second moon was smaller and higher in the sky, the third (where the scientific base was located) was already far below the horizon, invisible from where Luka stood.

The wind stirred her hair as she walked around the side of the carrier to the area of damage, her pale eyes scanning her surroundings for any sign of life. Save for a few sleepy birds stirring in the trees on the other side of the lake, she saw nothing.

Eyeballing the damaged area from outside, she judged there was little she could do from this end to rectify the issue. There was an ugly gash and some small holes in the armor plating, but most of the problematic damage would have to be fixed from within.

Getting back aboard the carrier, she went down to the tiny hold and engineering section, gathering up the tools she'd need to jury-rig a repair. She'd just set to work when carrier's automatic security system lit up her omni-tool.

Immediately she pulled up an infrared feed. Something fairly large was moving about just outside the ship.

No, _on_ the ship. It had scaled up the slope of hull and now stood on the lower aft plating. It looked bipedal, and she scowled.

"Fucking natives."

There seemed to be just the one. She debated going out with her rifle, then smirked to herself. Moving to an interface, she tapped into the computer and rerouted a small power conduit, effectively directing its electrical energy directly to the hull plating. As she hit the final command, the infrared form suddenly stiffened and jolted, then went limp, sliding off the ship into a heap on the ground.

Shutting off and correcting her reroute, she picked up her rifle and headed outside.

The light had grown slightly brighter, the big moon now nearly behind the mountain and the rising sun at her back. Luka held her rifle to the ready, carefully looking over the area again before approaching the limp form sprawled on the grass.

She debated shooting it, then edged up and prodded it with her rifle muzzle instead. When it didn't move, she lowered the weapon a bit and cocked her head.

"What an ugly fucking thing you are," she said.

It was obviously sentient, bipedal and wearing light clothing. Seeing it up close, she was glad she had shocked it instead of coming out to confront it when it was nice and lively. Ugly as it was, the thing looked like it could tear her to pieces.

Conscious and on its feet, it probably stood just under seven feet tall. Its face was long and slightly muzzled, with thin nostrils and a small mouth. It looked, in fact, remarkably like it could be related to the Earth ovines…its facial features astoundingly goat-like, down to the long and droopy ears. It was covered with a short, fine white hair…all but the pads of its large, four fingered hands, which were bare. The hair on its head was longer and shaggier, a shade more to cream than white, and edged in black and gray.

Its body was clearly extremely muscular, forward facing eyes (closed, at the moment) indicating _predator_, although its mouth and nose structure seemed to indicate _prey_. Its entire leg structure resembled that of a rabbit, or a kangaroo- powerful thighs, shins curving back to broad, three toed bare feet. The hair was a bit thicker on its toes, but couldn't quite hide a slight gleam. Crouching, Luka reached out and gripped one of the toes, pressing down.

Like the claw of a feline, a wickedly sharp and curved talon appeared, a blade as long and deadly as any knife. Curiosity made her look closer, and she realized the sharp edge of it was actually faintly serrated.

_Good kick from one of these and it could eviscerate someone quite handily_, she thought. Swinging her rifle back to her shoulder she drew her pistol, aiming it at the unconscious thing's face as she picked up one limp hand.

It was not much bigger than her own hand, sporting three broad fingers and an opposable thumb. Feeling a finger as she had the toe, she pressed, and a talon slid into view. It was smaller, but no less deadly sharp and serrated as the claws on its toes.

_Definitely a predator, but what an odd mix! The retractable claws suggest feline, the head ovine, the legs macropodine…_

Despite the fur it was wearing clothing- woven cloth that covered it from waist to knee, with a kind of split skirt or leather tasseled flap in front. The tassels joined on to a proper braided belt from which a few bloody and fresh furs hung- likely, it had been out hunting.

There were no weapons. Another cloth wound over its shoulders and across its chest, laced in front to form a rudimentary vest. It was dyed in alternating shades of purple- brightest at the shoulder and nearly black at the waist. Whether it was for fashion or to demonstrate some kind of rank wasn't immediately obvious.

It was still quite unconscious, though she could see it breathing. Sitting back on her heels, Luka pondered and then rose, vanishing back into the carrier. Emerging a few minutes later, she fastened a pair of heavy-duty binders on the alien's wrists, then used her own belt for its ankles, as she had no actual binders large enough.

Luka was strong for her size, but the alien proved to be as solid as it looked. She could not lift it, and had to settle for hooking it under the armpits and dragging it into the ship. Doing so revealed a tail it had previously been laying on- a four or five foot long appendage, thick where it joined the body and swiftly tapering to a tufted end.

_Counterbalance for leaping_? she thought, wrestling the deadweight form across the deck plates. _Possibly prehensile? What a strange beast you are, my friend._

The carrier had a small section in the back cargo area that doubled as a cell. Unlike the regular dark energy barriers commonly in use across the galaxy, the controls produced a kind of kinetic plasma curtain. It automatically strengthened itself against any energy applied to it. If you pressed on it lightly, you felt a light press in return. The harder you pushed, the harder it pushed back, using your own applied force against you. Handy for keeping things locked up.

She dumped her unconscious native on the ground, then activated the curtain. Panting a little, she did another exterior scan, but no other life forms bigger than a rabbit could be seen. Gathering her tools, she set to work repairing the ship.

She wanted to be fixed and out of here before more natives showed up, wanting their friend back. She had no desire to confront even a few of these beasts- especially conscious and lively- but neither did she intend on giving her one specimen up.

There was no telling what use Gellian would get out of her prize. Alive it would be invaluable. Even dissected it would be potentially priceless in terms of unique genetic information, and Luka had never been one for throwing things away that might have some use left to them.

* * *

Shepard dreamt that she was back on Purdue, falling to the ground with the infected man pressing down on her. She could smell the fire and smoke from the burning lab, hear the distant stuttering gunshots and shouts of the marines. She could feel the teeth as they sank into her skin and she struggled to throw him off, to tear away, feeling her flesh _rip…_

She woke and held her breath, staring wide-eyed into the dark room for a long moment before reality superseded dreamscape. Her exhale was shuddering, her hair damp when she sat and brushed it away from her face. A glance at the clock told her she'd only been asleep about three hours, but she also knew she'd be getting no more rest tonight.

Padding into her small bathroom, she took a short shower, grimacing when the warm water hit her burns and quickly switching it cooler. She was shivering when she stepped out, getting dressed and then brushing her damp hair back.

As she stepped through her door to head toward the lab, she steeled herself for the inevitable. It came just as expected, as Ashley straightened from her post outside the door.

"You couldn't have slept."

"I slept enough," she said, not halting as the marine fell in behind her.

"You weren't even in there four hours. That's not nearly enough."

"It will do. I need to work."

"You're gonna exhaust yourself Doc. You're still healing-…you're having nightmares, aren't you?"

Del felt her lips tighten a little, and hoped the marine didn't notice. No dice.

"You are. Hey, that's perfectly normal, given everything-"

"Is it?" Shepard asked, more tersely than she'd meant to.

"Look, Doc-"

"Forget it. I'm awake and I'm not going back to sleep, so I can either go to the lab and get some work done, or we can stand here while you lecture me about not getting enough sleep."

Ashley lifted her brows, but said nothing further as she followed Del to the lab.

Mordin was there, as usual, working along diligently. If he noted or cared about the hour he kept it to himself, greeting Shepard happily and immediately updating her on everything they'd discovered or made progress on.

As she put her attention to work, Ashley took up her position at the door. Despite being under an ocean on one of the most secure planets in the galaxy, Liara had her and Sam still on continuous bodyguard duty. Ash didn't complain-she'd had far worse missions before than simply keeping someone safe.

Sam had been the one on duty the previous afternoon, when Shepard had followed the two quarians to the square. She'd been smirking when Ash came to relieve her, and when her cousin had asked what was so funny, Sam had merely nodded toward Liara and the doctor, and then left.

The two had been sitting on a bench, talking. Nothing more than that, but Ashley had quickly caught on to the source of Feris's amusement.

The spectre looked more relaxed than Ash had ever seen her. She had actually smiled a time or two during the course of the conversation, an act that was very out of character for the normally regimented and closely-guarded asari.

Shepard was far easier to read. The way she'd incline her head just a bit when she smiled, the way she kept tucking her hair behind her ear, even when it was already neatly tucked- she couldn't have been more obvious if she had a neon sign flashing above her head.

Thinking back to the interaction now, Ashley smirked to herself. _Now that would be an interesting pairing,_ she thought. _I wonder if Liara would ever loosen up enough to-_

"I trust you are smiling to yourself for a reason, Commander," Liara said suddenly, stepping in the lab door and looking immediately at Ashley, as if to verify she was at her assigned post.

Williams straightened a little. "I am," she said simply, offering no other explanation.

"I also trust that Dr. Shepard is up and working at this hour for a reason?" Liara continued, a little more irritation in her voice.

"Doc's been having nightmares," Ashley told her. "She woke up, refused to go back to bed. I can't force her if she doesn't want to go."

"Nightmares?" Liara asked, glancing over at where Del was working. Ashley didn't miss the subtle concern, and fought not to smirk again.

"Yeah. Pretty common when your whole world is turned upside down and some rabid infected monster nearly kills you."

Liara glared at her, and Ashley returned it with an unconcerned look and a neutral, "Ma'am."

"Lawson should be arriving within the hour," Liara told her.

"Be lovely to have her here," Ashley said sarcastically.

"She is the only chance we have of getting safely through the Omega 4 relay."

"I know. But we're swinging an awful lot of 'ifs' on this. _If_ she can get us through safe. _If_ it leads the galactic core. _If_ Osco is actually hiding there. _If_ we can get back."

"I know, but it is what is needed. There are no other leads, and even the Shadow Broker cannot trace her financial backing."

Ashley nodded silently, then noting that Liara was still watching Shepard, cleared her throat. Liara looked at her.

"Something else on your mind, Commander?"

"I was just wondering if there was something else on _yours_, Captain," Ashley said. "Or did you come down to the lab- where you didn't know I'd be at this hour- just to tell me when Lawson is going to arrive?"

Liara's expression had hardened, and Williams wondered if she hadn't pushed a bit too much. "You know that I am aware at every moment where both you and Dr. Shepard are located. My omni-tool tracks yours and keeps me updated on your whereabouts. I was curious as to why you were in the lab when the doctor should have been in her quarters resting. I now have my answer. Good evening, Commander."

As she turned to go, Williams nearly said, _Just go talk to her_. In fact, she got so far as to open her mouth when she thought better of it. To push again right now would probably not be wise. N7 or no, she had seen the spectre in combat and had absolutely no desire to get on her bad side.

Mordin had spotted Liara, however, and headed over, catching the asari before she could depart. "Captain! Good! Wanted to talk with you. Been examining that armor you brought in."

Liara paused, then turned back. "The armor that we took off of Dr. Wyatt?"

"Yes. Intriguing design, creates reverse field to bend dark energy away from subject harmlessly. Far in-"

"-advance of anything that should be possible," Liara said. "Yes. I am getting rather weary of that. Have you any idea of where it may have come from? Osco could not have developed it on her own."

"Actually, yes," Mordin replied, surprising Liara. He seemed pleased by this, and waved her across the room toward one of the far consoles. "Not unique."

"Not unique?" Liara asked.

Mordin reached a console and activated it. "Fifty years ago, Isis Belt. Archaeological dig on Deceptor."

"You are referring to the Norvaya Tragedy," she said. "I remember. It was all over the galactic newsfeeds."

"Yes. Old si'vanan city found, millions of years old, buried on Deceptor. Matron Norvaya A'less lead huge archaeological endeavor. Usual artifacts found- pottery, tablets, some drawings…until deepest tunnel reached chamber kilometer below surface. Previous artifacts were primitive, early iron age culture. However, in chamber-"

"There were rumors that they had found advanced technology buried in the heart of the ruined city. Technology that the si'vanan culture should not have possessed at their level of development."

"Precisely. Then, supernova."

"Supernova?" This came from Shepard, who had overheard and looked up from her console. Mordin looked at her.

"Yes. Forgot, disaster before human experience in galactic community. System's sun core collapsed, went supernova. All worlds in system destroyed. Entire Deceptor archaeological team, all artifacts, all worlds. Gone."

Shepard looked horrified. "Why were they performing a dig on a planet in a system whose sun was due for nova?"

"They were not," Liara told her.

"Yes. Deceptor's sun, far too young to nova. No warning. No indication. Just _did_."

"The sun just exploded?" Shepard said. "That's not possible."

"There have been thousands of theories as to why it may have happened," Liara said. "One of the more unconventional was that the team found some kind of super-advanced weapon in that final chamber and accidentally activated it, unwittingly triggering the sun's core into collapse. There was no way to verify any of the many hypotheses. Everything that might have provided an answer was destroyed, and all that was left was the usual aftermath of a star's death."

"Not common knowledge, but not everything lost," Mordin said. "Some initial data scans and notes of artifacts and designs of interior chamber were forwarded out of the system to research colony in salarian space, just before disaster. Accessing information now."

"You have clearance?" Liara asked, a bit surprised. Mordin replied simply.

"Yes."

After another moment, he nodded and gestured to the display. "Some statistics on chamber size and dimensions, jotted observations. Here, short omni-tool scan. Some visuals."

A line of data appeared on the left hand part of the display. The right was taken up by a broken visual feed laced with static. There was no audio, and both Liara and Del craned their heads as they tried to make out the images.

They saw the edge of a wall, but the impression was that the space beyond was fairly vast. Ranks of what might pass for computers and consoles went past, too fast to see details. Then the scan steadied on a type of pedestal. It was dark, metallic, but looked as if it had flowed up from the floor before solidifying in place. Balanced over it, a small object seemed to be suspended in an energy field.

Shepard squinted. "Some…kind of ore sample? It looks uneven, chiseled perhaps?"

Another flash of static and the feed went to black, the scrolling data stopping. "That is all?" Liara asked, disappointed.

"Yes," Mordin said. "But…according to data feed, composition of scanned 'ore sample' matches composition of material found added to chest-plate. Material is not ore but carefully composed technology, microscopic and bioelectric computational matrices of radical advancement. Identical composition in 'ore sample' suggests identical technology."

"Somehow Osco's gotten her hands on this technology," Shepard said softly.

"Everything on Deceptor was destroyed," Liara replied. "She must have found a similar cache on another world. The si'vanan were not nearly as advanced as this tech would indicate, which means it was not of their making."

"Yes. Older civilization, perhaps thousands of years, buried under where the si'vanan built their city," Mordin said.

"Older, but that much more advanced?" Shepard asked.

"Unknown civilization may have endured thousands, even millions of years before destruction, reaching incredible advancement," Mordin said. "Possible such caches are on hundreds of worlds across galactic space, still undiscovered. Possible were destroyed through passage of time, development of new civilizations, natural disasters. Cannot further speculate without direct examination of artifacts."

"If Osco does have this tech then that means she potentially has a force or device similar to the one that destroyed Deceptor's sun." Liara looked at Shepard as the realization of that swelled in the doctor's dark brown eyes. "This PMD plague may not be the worst she can throw at the galaxy. Not by _far_."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Beware da smoochies!

* * *

Shepard was not sure if she liked Miranda Lawson, or not.

She was quite attractive, that was unquestionable. In any other life, she could have easily been a vid model or an actress of some note. Her black hair offset her striking blue eyes, and she had an easy grace about her- the kind a cat has naturally and completely unconsciously.

Those were the first things that Del noticed. The second was the utterly icy chill that seemed to fill the air around them, forming between Lawson and Liara on an electric tide of disdain.

"Lawson." Liara was the first to speak.

"T'Soni," Miranda replied, managing to suck just a bit more warmth out of the air with that single word. Then her eyes moved away from the asari, quickly lighting in evaluation on first Williams, then Feris, then Traynor, before finally coming to rest on Del.

"You must be Dr. Shepard," she said, the Australian coming out clearly in her voice. "I hope you don't mind, I did a bit of reading up on you on the trip over. How you endured that woman…"

"It was not as insufferable as you might imagine," Del told her. "Osco was not easy to get along with, but-"

"I wasn't talking about Osco, I was talking about _her_." She gestured at Liara, who only narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. Del stiffened almost imperceptibly.

"In that case, I have found her quite easy to endure," she said coolly. "It probably helps that I haven't broken any Council laws or sent any hapless ships to their ultimate destruction."

The faintest snort came from either Williams or Feris- Del couldn't tell which. Traynor had covered her mouth, eyes slightly widened, but Lawson only lifted an eyebrow.

"Quick wits," she said calmly, then looked back at Liara. "Since we're hardly going to be catching up like old friends, you might as well show me to my work station so that I can get started."

"It is this way," Liara said, gesturing toward the door. As the group started out into the complex, Miranda shook her head, indicating Shepard and the other three.

"What's with the entourage? That afraid I'll try and bolt on you?"

"I am not worried about such an action in the slightest," Liara told her. "You are not a foolish or stupid woman, you would not risk your life or the pardon of your sentence on a scheme with a very low probability of success. Specialist Traynor will be helping you with your work. Commanders Williams and Feris are under evaluation for possible instatement to the Spectres, and they are Dr. Shepard's security detail."

Miranda lifted her brows and looked back at Del again. "How much risk could her life be under? We're under millions of gallons of water on one of the most secure planets, in one of the most secure systems in Council space. There are likely half a dozen security protocols you need to clear in order to sneeze, let alone open a door- and you still keep two N7 marines as her security detail?"

"I am taking no chances," Liara replied. "Osco has already demonstrated she is in possession of extremely advanced tech, and seems to employ at least one assassin. For all I know, she can walk through walls."

Miranda smirked at Del. "Well now. How's it feel to be the most important person in the galaxy?"

"If you were to ask me, right now I would say Osco is the most important person in the galaxy," Shepard said. "I am just a doctor trying to stop her."

"And yet here you are, tagging along with us instead of 'doctoring'."

"Do you have some kind of a problem with me, Ms. Lawson?" Shepard asked.

"I don't know you enough to have a problem with you, I am just kind of curious. Why are you here instead of off finding a cure to this horrible plague I keep hearing about?"

"I have seventeen different tests being run in isolation right now," Shepard told her. "I have instant updates feeding into my omni-tool every two minutes, and I can be back in the lab within five upon completion of my run-times. I can do the same work here at the moment that I can sitting in a chair and staring at a console in the lab."

"Yes, but why did you choose this instead of that? There's a reason you're _here_ and not _there_. Wanted to stare at the dangerous felon who got seventy people killed, is that it? I'm leisure time to you?"

"That is enough," Liara said with irritation. "Her presence is none of your concern. Your only concern is getting us safe access to that relay and earning your pardon."

Shepard ignored the asari's defense of her (though inside she felt a small and oddly warm surge of gratitude for it). Instead she decided to answer honestly.

"Because I will be accompanying you through that relay, Ms. Lawson. I would like to know what I am in for."

That stopped the whole group, a startled 'what?' coming from both Liara and Traynor, the same word echoed in Williams' and Feris' expressions. Liara stepped a pace forward, fixing Del with a look.

"Dr. Shepard, your sole duty is finding a cure or vaccination for this plague," she said. "If we are able to successfully travel through the Omega Four relay and Osco is indeed there, I have no doubt the situation will be extremely hostile. You cannot be risked in case we fail to successfully traverse the relay, nor am I going to allow you to be pulled into a battle zone unnecessarily."

"She's right, 'Lilah," Sammi said before Shepard could respond. "You barely know how to even hold a gun, and we have no idea what kind of weapons or defenses Osco might have if we find her base of operations."

"Commander Feris has offered to show me how to shoot and to defend myself," Shepard said, then felt a twinge of guilt as Liara glared momentarily toward the marine, hoping she hadn't gotten her into trouble again. "And as a matter of course, I _have_ to go. There's no way around it."

Miranda had started smirking, and Del suspected she'd already put it together. Williams shook her head. "Why? Why do you think you have to go?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Del asked. "If we find Osco's base of operations, that means we find her stores of PMD, her fabrication equipment, her records, her _lab_. Even QEC communications are not going to work, you'd never boost the signal enough to get out of the unique environment of the galactic core and through the relay to return to me- I won't be able to advise or even evaluate reports from a distance. Even if somehow I _could_, there would be a significant delay or degradation of data. We cannot risk that.

"The fastest way for me to track through her work and research for any invaluable hint that might lead to a cure would require me to be onsite and hands-on with her exact equipment and databanks. As well, none of you know as much about Osco and her way of thinking as I do. If she is, in fact, using advanced tech and artifacts from an alien civilization, I also stand the best chance of interpreting their proper use or how _she_ would use them…it could mean the difference between spotting a clever trap or setting off a weapon reaction similar to the one that caused the Norvaya Tragedy at Deceptor.

"Not to mention that the PMD may not be the _only_ biologic or genetic contaminant she is in possession of, just the most powerful. There are any number of other substances she may have or may have fabricated that would look like nothing more than water- things that even your hard-suits will not necessarily protect you from. You _need_ an expert."

Though Williams had asked the question, Del had directed her answer toward Liara, her dark brown eyes stubbornly holding the sky blue gaze of the asari. Miranda was still smirking. Shepard could see it out of the corner of her eye. For one almost overwhelming moment, she wanted to punch that look right off the convict's face- never mind that she'd never really punched anything or anyone in her life before.

"We shall discuss this- and whether or not there are _other_ options- later," Liara said at last. Her voice, like her expression, was impermeable. Shepard stared back at her, desperately trying not to be intimidated, before she finally nodded.

"Very well."

"Good!" Miranda smiled, as if they had been discussing what to have for lunch. "Now that is settled, I'd like to see my workspace. We have a lot to do, after all. Can't afford to dawdle."

Liara gave her a look that Shepard was surprised didn't actually cause the other woman to burst into flame, before she turned on her heel and gestured at them sharply.

"Come."

As the group started off again, Traynor shook her head and spoke low under her breath, pitched so only Del could hear her.

"That woman's a viper," she said, glaring at Miranda's back. "I had a cat like her once. It'd look at you and purr, looking all relaxed and inviting- but the moment you reached out to pet it, it would tear you open with its claws and not even blink. You keep your eye on her. Be especially wary if she starts acting _friendly_."

Shepard nodded, but truth be told she wasn't that convinced. Miranda might be exactly what Traynor feared but in Del's experience, there were cats that bit because they were that way from the womb, and there were cats that bit because it had been beaten into them.

For now, the jury was still out on Lawson, but whether or not the cause was nature or nurture, a cat bite was a cat bite, and Shepard had no desire to be on the receiving end of one.

* * *

It was like looking out onto the end of everything.

Ruth had darkened the solar shielding on the viewports even more, but she still had to squint a bit as she stood in the polished black room, and regarded the apocalypse happening all around her.

Even trying to look past the accretion disk was like trying to look into the heart of a sun- a sun surrounded by balls of fire and tidal oceans of blood and misery. Constantly moving, constantly orbiting at the trembling edge of annihilation, the wrecks of millions of ships formed an endless iron boneyard, slowly dancing their way toward the crushing, hungry mouths of the endless black holes, the vast ball of fire.

_But not _this_ ship_, she thought. _Not _this_ place_.

She could not look at the torment outside any longer. Turning, she looked instead to the pair of bodies that lay side by side on identical black slabs. The looming tank that had held one of them until recently was gone, having retracted back into its bed. Ruth walked across the darkness toward the form that lay nearest her.

Gellian Osco lay, staring lifelessly upward. Her eyes were flat and colorless, half lidded. Her blue lips had parted slightly as the muscles had relaxed…as if the soul had opened them just a tiny bit in order to escape.

Where her flesh wasn't ashen pale it was blue, or gray. Even the scars and series of tracks both old and fresh were subdued, two-dimensional, done.

Ruth's hand hovered a moment over the cold cheek, and then the dry strands of straw colored hair, but her fingers landed on neither. She couldn't bear to touch them. After a moment of trying, she drew her hand back, closed her eyes, and let out a long, weary breath.

Then, she moved to the second form, lying just as quietly, but as different from the first as night to day.

Gellian Osco lay, her eyes closed, a curtain of thick blond lashes brushing her cheeks. Her skin was a rich and healthy tan, the hair spreading behind her head a thick honey gold, as gloss as silk. No gray colored it, no lines etched into the corners of her eyes or the sides of her mouth. There were no scars, no wounds, no tracks left from a lifetime of injections. Her muscles were full and healthy, not cords of sinew ravaged by ultimately corrosive drugs.

This was a girl of thirty, of twenty…young and healthy and full of warmth and life.

Ruth reached out again, her fingers hovering as before. This time, after a tentative pause, she allowed them to land, gently stroking that gold hair, feeling the warmth of skin beneath her fingers.

As they traced across her cheek, Osco's brows knit slightly and she turned her cheek sleepily toward the touch, making a faint sound. Ruth cupped her face, brushing her thumb across her skin, trying not to shake.

"Gellian…"

Lashes shifted and then lifted, and as Ruth saw her sleepy eyes she recoiled slightly, surprised.

Osco's eyes had always been green, but a muddy green bordering on hazel- perpetually reddened and tired. These eyes were _green_- a color vibrant and alive and unbelievably brilliant- a color that could not have existed in any natural eye, born in any natural human being.

That gaze shifted in confusion toward her face, before they clarified a little. "_Ruth…"_

"_Shh_," she whispered, bending closer. "It's me. It's me, Jelly…are you-?

_Are you, __**you**__? Are you my Gellian? Is she still inside there?_

Osco blinked a few times, looking around before she started to push herself up. Ruth immediately caught her shoulders.

"Not so quickly…"

Gellian took her hand, gently squeezing it before shifting it away, sitting up. Apparently completely unconcerned that she was naked, she looked at her hands, then lifted them and touched her hair.

Ruth stood between her and the other slab, but Osco was neither foolish nor deterred. She started to peer around the other woman, who stepped to the side to block her yet again. Getting to her feet, Osco deflected Ruth's attempt to halt her, stepping around her.

She stood looking down at the dead, withered, ravaged body in front of her for a long moment, her expression oddly childlike, her brows knit. Ruth softly put her hand on her shoulder.

"Jelly…"

"It worked," Osco said softly.

"Of course it worked," Ruth told her, brushing her hair back. "Of _course_ it did."

Osco looked at her, those brilliant eyes almost physically impactful. Ruth cupped her face, forcing herself to search those eyes. Seeing that sharp edge, that almost awe-inspiring intelligence behind them, she finally allowed herself to relax a little.

It _had_ worked. It was her Gellian. She knew that now without a doubt.

Leaning forward, Ruth kissed her, relief making the motion more urgent than she had intended. As their lips parted, she whispered softly. "It _is_ you…"

Osco's new fingers gripped onto Ruth's shoulder a moment, before she nodded slightly, clearing her throat. "Get rid of it," she said hoarsely, refusing to look at the body again. "Just get rid of it…"

* * *

A lot of what Miranda said was technical, and outside of Del's area of expertise. She remained silent as Lawson described her earlier work, accessing her extensive body of research regarding the Omega Four relay and her theories. It had all been confiscated when she'd been arrested, but the Council had forwarded it immediately to Liara upon request.

It was clear Lawson was extremely intelligent, and very passionate about her studies. Everything she displayed supported her hypothesis that the relay transmitted to the galactic core, but that was where things got a bit sketchy. Communications transmissions were not possible from the core to home space, even using the relay to…well, _relay_ them. The incredibly high radiation of the core saw to that. The only way communication would even be remotely feasible would be to set up several very powerful buoys to capture and intensify the signal, filtering out the massive interference enough for a clear message to hit the relay and be forwarded on. The ships that she had sent through the relay had the equipment to set up this communications web on board…but since they had never been heard from again, it was clear the web either failed, or they had not been able to establish it.

"You sent these ships through without knowing what they might encounter, or where the relay even let out for sure?" Traynor asked. "For all you know, it dumped them directly into the galactic core itself."

"Give me some credit," Miranda said angrily. "We sent in six unmanned drones with signal boosters first. It took four hours after each drone before we could confirm it had transmitted through the relay safely. They weren't destroyed immediately upon exiting, which they would have been had the relay dumped into the heart of a sun or a supernova. I did my utmost to insure that those ships could get through the relay and emerge intact from the far side. If I'd had more time I might have been able to find a way to retrieve or communicate with them at the failure of the web, but I was _denied_ that."

She glared over at Liara, but the asari refused to take the bait. "We shall have to repeat the steps with the drones. No ship passes into that relay until a drone _returns_ first."

"I have all my original numbers," Miranda told her. "With a few small requests for equipment, I'm confident I can construct the drones needed to test the relay, survey the landing zone, and return through the relay intact. We are still going to have a communications problem between any ship we send through that relay and home space- Dr. Shepard was more than correct about that. Still, if we survive the initial trip, we should be able to send an unmanned buoy back through the relay to signify we made it."

"Why didn't you do that the first time?" Williams asked.

"I hardly had unlimited resources then," Miranda replied dryly. "I was limited to what I could smuggle, since my operation was…less than above-board, as T'Soni loves to remind me."

"That's a problem, isn't it?" Shepard said, more to herself than the others. Miranda looked over at her.

"What's a problem?"

Del blinked, realizing she'd spoken aloud, then shook her head. "The relay is under Council sanction. No one is allowed to access it. There are safeguards in place which alert the Council and several other authorities the moment that activity is registered near that relay. That's how they knew you were there, how Liara was dispatched to arrest you. Those sanctions are still in place. If Osco _is_ hiding in the galactic core, wouldn't she be using that relay to go back and forth? Alerts should have been going off like mad long before now, indicating someone was accessing it."

Then she waved her hand, answering her own thoughts before the others could speak. "But…no. She could have an alternate way to the core we don't know about. The tech she seems to have her hands on…it could negate the alerts, mask the travel, bypass the relay altogether for all we know. Never mind, I wasn't taking that into account…"

She could feel Liara's eyes on her and her cheeks heated. It had been a dumb thing to suggest, especially before she had thought it all the way through. _Liara's not a scientist but she's also not stupid. She obviously had already thought about that…_

After a moment of silence, the asari looked at Miranda. "Provide a list of everything you need. I will have it here as quickly as it can be requisitioned. How long do you estimate before we can start testing our drones?"

"Depending on how fast the materials get here, I'd say we could be going into that relay in a matter of days. Two, maybe three on the outside."

"We shall have to hope that Osco waits at least that long before she sends off another batch of PMD," Liara said. It was clear she did not think that a possibility, but what other choice was left them? They could not act unless they found that base, or had some indication of the next target.

For all they knew, missiles or ships were already on their way to every home world across the Milky Way. They could already be too late.

As if on cue, Del's omni-tool chirped. She lifted it, quickly scanning over the latest results from her tests. She quickly excused herself, heading out and back toward the lab, Feris automatically joining her.

"Well, isn't she just a little ray of sunshine?" the marine asked, referring to Lawson.

Del smiled slightly, but it was thin and tired. "I just thought all of you Aussies were like that."

"Ouch, Doc." Sam feigned being wounded, and Shepard shook her head.

"I just hope she can really help us, and that Osco really is in the galactic core."

"One thing I've learned since working with Liara," Sam told her. "She's like a bloody hound dog. Give her the faintest trail and she'll find the other end of it, every time, without fail. There's a reason she's such a good Spectre. I'd trust her hunches more than other people's observed facts. If she's got the idea that Osco is hiding in the core, than you can lay money that we'll find Osco hiding in the core."


	16. Chapter 16

"Failure. Failure. _Failure_."

Shepard whispered the word to herself with increasing frustration as she went over the data from her latest experiments. Though she had managed to isolate the PMD strands, every attempt to neutralize or eliminate them ended in catastrophic failure. Not necessarily because it failed to kill the PMD- in fact, nearly every single measure she took resulted in that end- but rather because it would also destroy the healthy, natural DNA of any subject it was administered to.

And that was the rub. How to thoroughly kill the hostile DNA without wiping out the patient's DNA right along with it.

Even radiation wasn't an answer. While the high doses of eezo radiation had killed the hostile DNA from Shepard's own infection, it had left her sterile, and with serious potential health consequences almost guaranteed down the line. She'd only traded a comparatively quick death to a decades long, agonizingly protracted one.

Even samples from Tali and Delphine yielded no answer. Their continued improvements were astonishing to see, and contained the potential for any number of genetic and immune boosting therapies to be derived, but they offered no solution to the PMD itself.

Those from the two naturally immune patients offered _more_ potential, but neither Del nor Mordin could conceive of a way to drastically, safely, and permanently alter even a _single_ being's natural chemistry to create an environment too hostile for the PMD to exist…let alone the populous of entire planets.

_I need to see her research. I need to see her equipment, her samples- unlock how she developed the PMD successfully. Without that information, it may take centuries to develop a counteragent. Centuries we just haven't got._

As her last test displayed 'failure', she slapped her palm down on the desk in frustration, closing her eyes as she rested her head in her hand, going over her next steps.

"Are you all right?"

Eyes widening in surprise, Del turned around to see Liara near the door. Feris, who had been guarding her, was nowhere in evidence. Apparently, the asari had dismissed her. Del realized she had no idea how long the asari had been there- she'd been far too distracted with her work.

Shaking her head, she looked back at her console . "Right back to square one. We can't kill the PMD without killing natural DNA. We can't prevent it from taking root in the body without changing the entire chemistry of the body. Short of putting everyone in the galaxy into military or medical grade full quarantine suits until we locate and destroy any and all stockpiles of PMD…I don't know what else to do."

Liara was silent a long moment, then spoke softly. "Walk with me, doctor. We need to talk."

Shepard looked at her warily, but could glean nothing from the asari's expression, as usual. Getting to her feet, Shepard followed the spectre out of the lab complex. Liara said nothing as they went, until they entered a small room. It looked like some kind of private dining area or conference room, a long table centering the area, surrounded by tasteful décor. The far wall was plastiglass, allowing a view out into the sea.

"The hanar were kind enough to allow me use of this room as an office," Liara said as the door shut behind them. "I am more comfortable on the _Aswa_ but it is some distance to walk from here to the docking slips. Please, doctor, have a seat."

Shepard looked at the woman hesitantly, not immediately moving to sit down. It was hardly unnoticeable that the asari had taken to calling her 'doctor' again, instead of 'Del' or 'Shepard'. When she didn't go to sit, Liara looked at her.

"Something wrong?"

"I suppose that depends on what you wish to talk about," Shepard said.

"I wish to discuss your involvement in the Omega Four venture," Liara said.

"I told you, I have to go."

"Mordin Solus has both the genetics expertise and the military training to attend the mission," Liara said. "There is no reason why _he_ is not able to-"

"He worked with Osco, did he?" Shepard asked. "Spent four years listening to her insanely intelligent hypotheses, observing the way she worked, the way she acted, listening to her obsessions? Well, that explains why he identified the PMD so quickly…oh, wait…_that was me_."

Liara's blue eyes went hard. Part of Shepard's gut wanted to curl back under the weight of it, but she was too angry to allow herself to be intimidated. "Risking you is not-"

"So I go with you, things get hostile, go sideways, we all end up being killed or never being able to return, and the PMD is released throughout the galaxy. Mordin does his best with what we have now which- I mean, the man is a genius and extremely talented, who knows? He may come up with a cure on his own. It's certainly possible, though incredibly improbable. The PMD is cured by his efforts…or it's _not_, and everything is lost."

"Doctor-"

"Or, I stay _here_. Things get hostile, go sideways, you all end up being killed or never being able to return, the PMD is released throughout the galaxy, and without Osco's research _I_ do _my_ best with what we have now. I may come up with a cure. It's certainly possible, however incredibly improbable. The PMD is cured by my efforts…or it's _not_, and everything is lost."

Liara glared. "Shepard-"

"_Or_ I go with you, things get hostile, but because I know how Osco thinks I'm able to possibly thwart a trap or to interpret some vital piece of data. I view her research real time, see her results first hand, and you do what you do best…get us out and back home alive. The PMD is never released, or a cure is developed. Osco's plans never reach fruition, and trillions of lives all across this galaxy are saved. I think the potential 'win' versus 'loss' in this case is more than evident."

She clasped her hands behind her back to hide their trembling as Liara gripped the back of the chair just in front of her. She was not looking at Shepard, but rather a spot somewhere in the middle of the table…and given the intentness of her gaze, it was surprising that spot didn't begin to smolder.

After a long silence, Shepard swallowed slightly and said, "I do not want to die, Captain. Honestly, the idea of going through that relay and possibly being in a desperate or violent situation…it _terrifies_ me. I'm not doing this lightly."

"If you are killed, our chances of finding that cure are drastically reduced," Liara said. "Osco specifically wants _you_ dead."

"I know," Shepard said. "I'm putting my life in your hands, Captain. I will do the best that I can against anything that comes our way, but I am not deluding myself into thinking I can go gun to gun against trained mercs or soldiers. But I have seen _you_ in action. You, and Ash, and Sam…I _know_ you will get me through and out of there alive. This is the best shot we have to save this galaxy from a catastrophe of unbelievable proportion. _I have to go_."

Liara was silent again for a moment, then straightened. "You will obey any order I or the cousins give without question."

"Absolutely," Shepard said instantly.

"You will engage hostiles only in _immediate_ defense of your life. Otherwise you will leave the fighting to us."

"I swear it."

Liara nodded. "Very well. I believe Sam's suggestion of instructing you on basic firearms and self-defense was a wise one, and given light of our small time frame before Lawson believes we can access the relay, we will begin immediately."

Shepard lifted her brows. "Immediately as in…right _now_?"

Liara gestured at the door, brooking no argument. "_Right now."_

* * *

The pistol was much larger than the small caliber weapon she'd kept in her desk drawer back home- clearly military grade. Shepard tried not to be intimidated by its size and weight as Liara went through the safety basics- showing her how to release the thermal clip, adjust the safety, and hold it properly.

"Always with two hands," the asari said, demonstrating with her own weapon. "There will be some significant kick, and you will need both to keep it steady."

Shepard almost timidly mimicked her, grimacing as she noticed the tip of the barrel was trembling noticeably in response to her hands. Liara smiled slightly.

"Do not be intimidated by it. It is a tool, not a living thing. It will not turn in your hands and bite you. Keep your finger outside the trigger guard until you are ready to fire."

Shepard obeyed, eyeing the holographic target at the far end of the range, doing her best to keep her hands steady. The small dampeners over her ears were oddly irritating, but necessary. In the field, she'd be wearing a helmet that would automatically protect against her hearing against loud weapons fire, but here in training other steps had to be taken so she didn't make herself deaf with her own pistol.

"Breathe evenly," Liara said. "Do not hold your breath."

Shepard let out a blast of air she had been unaware she'd been retaining, and then stiffened. Liara had stepped behind her, resting her hands on her arms and slightly adjusting her stance.

"Relax your shoulders, Merah. Tension is what is making you shake, pulling off your aim," Liara told her.

_No, you talking so close to my ear…_that _is what is making me shake_, Del thought, and immediately colored. The woman was trying to help keep her alive, nothing more. She struggled to relax her shoulders, to focus.

"Don't focus on aiming. Look where you want the bullet to go. Your body will automatically direct itself that way. Let it speak to you, take it naturally."

_Let my body speak to me, take it naturally_, Del thought with an inward groan. _Is she doing this on purpose?_

"All right. Remember to squeeze, never pull. Don't let it startle you when it fires." Liara released her arms and stepped back a pace. "Whenever you are ready."

_Squeeze, don't pull. Look where you want the shot to go. Breathe. Relax. _Del fixed her eyes to a point on the holograph's torso and let out a breath, sliding her finger in over the trigger. _Squeeze, don't pull._

The pistol snapped smartly in her hand, kicking sharply upward and making her jump. The holographic interface over the distant wall gave a flare of red, the color narrowing into a flashing circle that indicated where her shot had gone.

She'd missed the target by a good two feet.

"_Shit." _

Liara shook her head. "That is all right. Everyone startles the first time, even if they are determined not to," she said. "Now you know what it feels and sounds like. Steady yourself and try again."

Shifting the pistol from hand to hand, Del wiped her palms off on her thighs to dry them, then gripped it again, taking aim.

_No, remember…_don't _aim. Just look_.

Licking her lips nervously, firming her grip and making sure to keep her shoulders relaxed as far as possible, she let out a breath and fired.

Another red flash, and the circle highlighted an area less than an inch to the left of the target's waist.

"Closer," Liara said. Del gave an irritated little shake of her head, scowling at herself.

"You are being too hard on yourself," the asari told her. "No one is adept at anything the moment they first try."

"You and the cousins make it look so effortless," Del said.

"I have had decades to hone my skills," Liara reminded her. "The cousins have had years and intensive training. You have five minutes in a gun range. Give yourself a chance."

Shepard let out a frustrated sigh, lowering the pistol and closing her eyes as she took a few deep breaths. Watching her, Liara lifted a brow. "What are you doing?"

"Channeling my inner commando, I hope," Shepard said with a shaky grin. Taking a final breath, she let it out slowly.

She didn't let herself think about it, opening her eyes and lifting the pistol in her hands at the same moment, fixing on the target and squeezing the trigger three times.

Two of her shots hit directly in the target's stomach, the third landing slightly more south. Staring, she let out a shocked little laugh. "I actually hit it?"

"Very good," Liara smiled. "Apparently your inner commando is a somewhat decent shot. Though…I would not want to piss her off."

For a second, Del was confused about what she'd meant. She'd hit the target but not really in any vital area. Then she realized exactly where the final shot had struck and blushed brightly, clearing her throat. Liara laughed.

"That was much better, Merah," she said. "However, hostiles are not going to wait and hold their attack until you find that inner calm. You need to draw on that feeling and tap it when you are at the ready…and with your eyes _open_."

She took a stance next to Del and lifted her own pistol, smoothly letting off a handful of shots. Each landed in a vital area, save one, which struck at the target's waist. With each flat bang, the asari's lashes barely fluttered. She lowered the weapon again and looked at Del. "You see?"

The waist shot was deliberate, it had to be. Del could not envision the asari missing what she meant to hit…certainly not in a controlled environment such as this. "The waist…?" she asked.

"That is where their shield generator will be clipped," Liara told her. "It is very difficult to hit, but if you take it out, their barriers will drop."

"I see."

"Try it again. Find that feeling of calm and hold on to it. Make it yours. It belongs to you."

Shepard kept on, listening to Liara's instruction as she worked through two thermal clips. By the time she was finished, she was consistently hitting the target- though not always in a critical area.

Liara nodded her approval as she looked at the computer results. "Not too bad," she said. "I think you may be getting the feel for it. Tomorrow, we will start on moving targets."

Shepard's gut sank, what small accomplishment she'd felt deflating. "_Moving?_"

"It is necessary," Liara said, then put her hand on Del's shoulder. "You are doing just fine, Merah."

Shepard met her eyes, and for a moment felt a sudden and inexplicable rush of nerves. No, not so inexplicable as all that. She knew exactly what they were about, and tried to tamp down the feeling.

_Not a good idea, Del. Not a good idea at all. You are from two vastly different worlds…quite literally. What would someone like her ever see in someone like you anyway? _

Perhaps seeing something in Del's gaze, Liara stepped back a little, her hand slipping off her shoulder before she took her pistol, clearing the thermal and flipping the safety on, busying herself with putting the weapons away. The tense set to her jaw told Shepard all she needed to know, and she lowered her head awkwardly, feeling foolish.

"Now that we have our first lesson in firearms behind us," Liara said some moments later, the pistols returned to their armory slots on the walls. "We can work on more direct defense methods in the gym."

Del followed her wordlessly out of the gun range and into the small gymnasium, watching her as she set the proper levels on the room's safety grid. As she approached Shepard again she asked, "Have you ever done any kind of self-defense training before?"

"Once, a while ago. The usual silly stuff…how to protect yourself against a mugger. It's been so long and I've never had need of it."

"We will start slowly then. I will not hurt you, and do not be afraid of harming me."

Del, harm _her_? That was a laugh!

Liara instructed her on some basic holds and moves, Del doing her best to keep a clinical focus. The asari was just instructing her. She had much more important things on her mind than a silly, besotted human woman.

Liara showed her one move and they went through it in slow motion, so Del could get the feel of it. Wiping a forearm over her forehead, Shepard was baffled.

"That will work?" she asked. "I saw those mercs back on Virmire. They had to be two or three hundred pounds each, and that's before you add in all the armor."

"It is not about weight or strength, but leverage," Liara said. "You are a scientist, familiar with physics."

"Theoretically in this case, maybe. The practical application of it…"

"I understand. Here, we'll try it again, full speed. I will come at you in the same manner, and you perform the move. You will see how it feels."

Though Del knew the safeties would catch the asari in a kinetic net and cushion any fall she might endure, she still didn't like the thought of tossing her to the hard floor.

_Don't worry about it. You'll be lucky if you even stumble her._

She steadied herself, the asari taking her position. "Are you ready?" she asked. When Del nodded, she rushed forward.

Del grabbed her, pivoting and shifting her weight, exactly how Liara had demonstrated. To her shock, the asari's feet left the ground and she fell, the kinetics catching her an instant later with a hum of yellow light.

Del backed up a pace, staring in shock, and Liara smiled, getting to her feet. "You see? You use my own momentum against me, and the application of force is really quite small."

Del, amazed, felt herself breaking into a grin. "Can we do that again?" she asked.

Four more times, Liara charged her, and each time Del put her on the ground. On the fifth time, however, the moment that Del grabbed her, Liara grabbed hold of _her_. Before the scientist could blink, she was off her feet, feeling the static tingle of the kinetics as they caught hold of her, settling her with almost feather lightness to the floor.

"Next lesson," Liara said. "Never rely on one move always working each and every time. You have to be able to compensate in a single breath, read the way your opponent is about to move and adjust instantly."

She helped Shepard up, the human woman mopping the sweat off her forehead again. She noticed that Liara, though she'd been working just as much, was as cool and dry as ever.

_This is nothing more than a light warm-up for her. _

Liara demonstrated a couple of more moves, explaining how each worked and what to look for. The slightest shift of a shoulder, a hip, a foot, or even the eyes…all could telegraph exactly where an enemy was about to move, or what they were about to do.

Then she went after Del in earnest, and time and time again the doctor found herself whipping toward the ground, caught in the web of kinetics. With each time it happened she could feel her embarrassment rising. She was doing the best she could, but no matter how closely she watched the asari or how fast she tried to move, always she ended up on the floor.

Worse, Liara seemed to be getting irritated with her, her expression getting more intent, her voice hardening just a little bit more with every "Get up! Try again!"

Del's entire body was burning from the workout as she staggered to her feet yet again. She could feel the sweat running down the back of her neck, locks of hair that had broken loose from their tie sticking to her cheeks. With angry snaps of her hands she reached up, pulling the tie out of her hair, gathering it up, and retying it.

"Try again," Liara said firmly as she finished, then came at her one more time. Del, absolutely determined to do something right, grabbed her and pivoted. Liara twisted but Shepard saw the sudden faint dip of her shoulder that precluded the movement. Correcting for it, she shifted the advantage back into her court and dropped the asari.

Almost the instant the kinetic barriers caught her and Del's grip started to loosen, Liara flung her weight upward against the human, flipping her onto her back and driving her down instead. Shepard gasped and blinked up at her as Liara pinned her down, her blue eyes boring sharply into Del's.

_I had her!_ she thought, exhausted and utterly fed up with the whole mess. _God damn it, I _had_ her!_

Now it would come, the lecture, the irritation. Liara would shake her head at the futility of trying to teach the weak doctor anything, tell her to go get some rest and maybe tomorrow she'd try and help her again if she considered it worth her time and energy.

She glared back up at the asari, steeling herself for that lecture, that dismissal.

Instead, Liara suddenly leaned down. Before Del could blink, warm lips were enveloping hers.

The universe stopped. Even the hard pounding of her heart seemed to pause as breath caught in her throat.

Then, abruptly, the lips were gone, Liara moving back with a look of almost childlike horror on her face. Her grip on Del released and she got to her feet, backing away a pace.

"I-I am sorry," she said, sounding tremulous and unsure, far out of place with the normal calm control she mastered. "I-…"

"W-wait…" Del sat up as the asari turned and headed for the door, but Liara didn't glance back or even slow her pace. Shepard shook her head, getting to her feet. "Just…_wait!_"

The asari was gone. The human woman stood alone in the middle of the quiet gym, and covered her face.


	17. Chapter 17

Ruth was so relieved to be leaving that she barely hesitated at the black threshold, feeling the cold, unreality of nothingness swim about her before it dashed away again and made her stumble. Gellian caught her arm, steadying her.

"Ruth?"

"I hate that thing," the other woman said, swallowing back acidic saliva. "I am never going through there again."

Her hip and leg were aching with sharp, angry throbs, and she limped across the room without waiting for a reply. Though they were back in the mountain complex, she wanted to be as far from that hole of nothingness as she could get.

Gellian paused only a moment, before quickly catching up to her, taking her arm and swinging it around her shoulders. Ruth looked over at her, still amazed at the change.

A new body, a new brain, but still the same Gellian. It was such an odd and surreal thing. She was well aware that the true scope of Osco's IQ had been dulled and watered down by the endless drugs and medications she indulged just to stay alive. This new form had no need for such substances, and more…half her brain was now a bioelectric supercomputer millennia beyond what they were capable of. There would be no more dilution, no more shackles. She would be able to utilize the full scope of her intelligence.

Much as Ruth may have loved her, that thought deeply terrified her.

As they left and resealed the secure area behind them, entering the complex proper, Osco said, "I need to go to the lab, make the final preparations for launch. You need to go upstairs and rest your leg. You have strained it far too much."

"Hard to take my cane with me when I'm carrying your sorry ass around," Ruth told her. Gellian looked at her tersely.

"If you were not so stubborn in your Liberationalist views, I would have fixed that leg of yours years ago, and you would not even need the cane."

"This is an old argument, and one that isn't going to change now," Ruth replied. They reached the main lab and Osco started to loosen her hold in frustration, only to pause as Ruth tightened hers. Reaching up a hand, Ruth almost timidly touched Gellian's face.

Lifting her hands, Osco enfolded them around Ruth's, lowering it. "I am all right," she said gently.

"You were dying in my arms," Ruth told her, brows knit tightly. "That's not something I can just brush aside, even seeing you like…like this."

"I know," Gellian told her, giving her hand a squeeze. "Thank you, for what you did for me, Ruth. I am standing here because of you. We will win this now, because of you."

Ruth looked down at their hands, then cleared her throat. As she started to speak again, however, she caught sight of one of the Orthrus soldiers heading their way. Her soft expression turned into a scowl, and Gellian turned, lifting a brow.

"What is it?"

"Luka has returned, and she brought a prisoner," he reported, his voice monotone.

"A prisoner?" Osco blinked. "She was not to take prisoners, she was to eliminate Delilah."

As she started down the hall, Ruth limped after her with a terse shake of her head. "I told you we should have implanted a control chip in that girl's brain too. She's got far too much of a mind of her own."

"Luka's loyal enough, and a control chip would turn her into just another walking wall of meat. Her assassin's finesse would be lost. I don't need more mindless soldiers, I need _shadows_. For now, anyway."

Crossing down into the launch bay, they spotted the girl standing next to the idling carrier. They could see damage along its side, and one of the fighters on its belly was missing.

"Looks like things didn't exactly go as planned." Ruth shook her head. "Control chip, I'm telling you."

Spotting them, Luka headed their way, her smirk fading into surprise as she got near enough to see Osco clearly. "What…happened to you? You've been enhanced? Those eyes-"

"My condition has been rectified," Osco told her vaguely. "What happened at Purdue? Is Shepard dead?"

"I lost the fighter that razed the camp but I expected that," Luka said. "It served its purpose. The labs there were destroyed, and Dr. Shepard met her planned and sad demise. I didn't even have to shoot her- one of the infected I released took care of the matter for me."

Osco narrowed her eyes slightly and fixed her with a look. "She is dead. You verified she is dead?"

Luka scowled. "I have been a successful assassin for ten years, doctor, and I have a reputation to maintain. She was on the ground being torn apart by one of the infected-"

"And as a successful assassin with a reputation to maintain, you put a bullet in her skull regardless, to _insure_ she was dead before you walked away from her, _correct?_"

"She could not possibly have survived infection-"

"Oh? Because there are no immune? Because no one is perfected by the PMD as it is designed? And Dr. Shepard could not _possibly_ have the proper genetic structure to lead to either of those ends?"

"The chances of that-"

"Are astronomical, I concur…but even the slightest chance of her living is still a chance, Luka! Even if you saw her succumb to the infection as her heart exploded, you should have put a bullet through her skull to be _absolutely sure_. I do not pay you to play the odds!"

"She is _dead_," Luka said insistently.

Osco's brilliant eyes were cold, but she said nothing. She did not have too. Ruth knew the woman well enough. If Shepard were not dead, if she somehow turned up again, alive and well, she did not envy the fate that Luka would face for failing to plant that bullet.

Instead, Gellian only straightened, her voice crisp and calm. "I was told you have a prisoner?"

Luka inclined her head, turning and leading them toward the carrier. "The Alliance got off a lucky shot as I left the system. I put down on a sanctioned planet to affect minor repairs and insure I was not leaving a trail despite my stealth systems."

"A sanctioned planet?" Ruth asked. "Why was it forbidden?"

"A developing sentient species, pre-space flight."

"There are four that I am aware of that are under Council observation at this time," Gellian said. "Which did you land on?"

"It was marked 320 Alphergi- Nakira."

"I believe the native species there is in the equivalent of a bronze age. 320 Alphergi is the Council designation for that world, before sentient life was discovered upon it. Nakira will be what the natives call it in their own language."

"You're familiar with this species?" Ruth asked.

"I am familiar with Council naming protocols in these situations. Once the species nears spaceflight the registry will change to reflect their name for their own world in anticipation of them joining the galactic community. There would have been an anthropology post monitoring the culture and development. I will have to access their databanks for further information on our prisoner."

She looked at Luka. "I am assuming that the prisoner is, in fact, a native?"

"Yeah, weird fucking thing," she replied. "I put down somewhere remote but apparently not remote enough. Got too curious for its own good. Looks to be an apex predator. I figured you'd get some use out of it, if for nothing more than genetics."

She led them in to the small cargo area, lifting her brows. "Looks like someone's awake."

The thing had been unconscious still when she'd docked. Now, it was crouched just within the energy barrier, yellow and gold eyes narrowed toward them. On the floor, the shredded remnants of the belt that had bound its ankles were littered.

It had lifted its wrists to its mouth, possibly to bite at the cuffs holding them secure, when they entered. Sitting frozen a moment, it then slowly lowered its hands down again.

"Well, aren't you indeed _curious_…?" Gellian said, interest sparking her eyes.

Ruth grimaced a little as she looked at it. "Fucking ugly thing. Looks like an animal to me."

"Animals don't wear clothing. Or go hunting and tie the skinned furs of its prey to their belts," Luka said.

Osco, ignoring the exchange, stopped about ten feet away, looking at the creature clinically, measuring, deducing. There was a moment of pause, the human woman and the alien being regarding each other in silence.

Then the thing leapt. Astonishingly fast, it slammed into the energy barrier and rebounded back hard enough to crash into the wall. Though only feet away, Osco eyelashes didn't so much as flutter in reaction to the attack.

"We shall have to sedate it to remove it from that cell," she said calmly, and looked to Ruth. "Have a pair of men come in with some halon gas. That should filter through the barrier enough to knock it out. Then inject it with enough sedative to put a krogan down so we can move it."

"Just shoot it," Ruth said, grimacing in disapproval. "Why do you need it alive?"

"Bodies are invaluable, but minds more so," Gellian told her. "I can glean much more by living observance than just cutting it into pieces…at least at first."

The thing had recovered itself. Growling low, it reached its hands out and prodded along the barrier. Though its face was not human, a very human expression of confusion and awe spread over it as the plasma rippled in response.

"Coming from a bronze age culture that must seem like magic," Luka said. Osco nodded.

"Yes, and that may work to our advantage. Sedate it and move it, as I asked. I will access the anthropologists records and study up on the culture, work on a language translation algorithm while I make the final preparations to launch the PMD."

She turned and walked out of the carrier. Ruth scowled at the beast, as it continued to explore the confines of the 'cell'.

"I don't like it," she said. "It's systematic. It may be confused by the plasma but it's looking for weaknesses, regardless. Do you see? It's testing every inch."

"Primitive doesn't mean stupid, I suppose," Luka said. "Though I shudder to think what it would do if it got out of there awake. Its whole body is made for tearing shit apart."

"Good thing you caught it and brought it here then, where it can do just that," Ruth said dryly, giving the girl a withering look before she limped out. She'd do as Osco had said, but she didn't like it. It was bad enough they were dealing with the PMD- which could easily kill them all at the slightest accident. Now, they had to contend with an alien barbarian they knew nothing about…one that seemed just about as deadly as the PMD.

* * *

The _Aswa_ was quiet and dark as Liara boarded the ship, heading for her quarters. Once inside, she quickly stripped and stepped into the shower. As the water cascaded around her she lowered her head, pressing three fingers to her forehead as she did, closing her eyes.

_By the Goddess, what possessed you?_ she asked herself. It didn't make sense. None of it since Virmire had made any sense.

Liara was young, it was true. At least, in the asari way of measuring such things. One hundred and six years old. If she were human, she'd be only nineteen or twenty. Most of the time, however, she felt vastly older than that, as ancient and world-weary as any Matriarch.

Part of it was Aethyta's fault, she knew. Though she loved her father dearly, and though Aethyta had always been a caring, devoted parent…she was also nearly a thousand years in age, and bitter in her own right. Her father had been krogan, and her parents had killed each other when Aethyta had been just a little younger than Liara was now. Once they discovered they had each been on opposing sides during the krogan rebellions, they couldn't seem to rectify that bloody history with the way they felt about each other. So, they determined to duke it out, settle the matter once and for all.

Unfortunately, it cost both their lives.

Then there was Benezia. Aethyta still glowed when she talked about Liara's mother, but Liara was hard pressed to understand why. From the stories, Benezia had never really treated Aethyta well, considering her a lark, a source of amusement. Liara still couldn't grasp why she had agreed to bear a daughter. It was clear she had not wanted one, as she'd left Aethyta and the infant Liara only weeks after birthing her, abandoning them to their own devices.

While Benezia's House was wealthy and influential, Aethyta's was not. With an infant to raise and no help, she'd worked as both a commando and a merc for quite some time, to provide for her child. Heartbroken and hurting, she'd also done her best to find someone to fill the gaping hole in her spirit that had been left behind in the wake of Benezia's callousness.

She had dallied with several potential bondmates. Liara was young for most of them but she remembered a craggy krogan a bit too free with his biotics- a salarian merc that looked at Liara as if she were some unfortunate speck of shit that had managed to crawl into the house- a turian merchant focused more on his business than any interpersonal interaction.

Then, the hanar. He had been sweet, and kind. He had treated both Aethyta and Liara well, and after a decade Liara grew to like him, to trust him. Little Vivek had been born and for once it seemed they'd be a family.

And then he'd gone as well, Vivek only a child of ten. No explanation, no apparent cause. He simply departed back for Kahje, ignoring all of Aethyta's attempts to contact him and coldly shunning his entire family.

The Matriarch had been heartbroken, all over again. Now with two daughters to raise, with no name and no real status (the other Matriarchs shunned and mocked her over what they considered to be 'wild ideas), Aethyta had been left with few options. She had done what she could…she always did, but the result was a less than ideal childhood for the young Liara.

She'd become a commando, joining a Thessian militia as soon as they would take her, to help Aethyta provide for the family. She wanted to be sure that Vivek didn't suffer the same as she had. From there she'd grown in the ranks, making a name for herself and finally being named a Spectre.

One thing that Liara had vowed was that she would never let others do to her what they'd done to Aethyta. Her father had loved and trusted Benezia, and she'd thrown her aside. She'd loved and trusted Ivariandys, and he'd done the same. Every time she'd made herself vulnerable, every time she'd dared give her heart away, the recipient had thrown it to the floor and stomped on it.

Liara wasn't going to let that happen to her. She was not going to be hurt and used in such a way.

So, she focused her life on her work, held tight to her duty, her training, the next mission. There was no time for distractions. At an age when most asari were having fun, being stupid, and falling in love, Liara was devoted to practicality, efficiency and the exact opposite of frivolity.

And now…Shepard.

What was it with this human woman that seemed to be chipping away at all that? Other than her work and her intelligence- which were vital to the mission- she was just another civilian, like all the others. Worse, she was a _rich_ civilian- pampered, sheltered, and at times timid to the point of absolute frustration. She'd never had a hungry moment in her life. Never put her life at risk, never sacrificed, never fought for anything before those mercs had landed in her front yard.

She was exactly like all the asari from the wealthy Houses of Thessia…the same asari that had mocked Aethyta. The same who had thought themselves so incredibly superior and better than Liara, than Vivek, just by virtue of birthright, status, and parentage.

_No, Liara. No, that is not fair._

Shepard may have come from a wealthy family. She may be pampered and sheltered, but she had never behaved as those asari had. She had never been cruel or mocking. She didn't carry that haughty air of entitlement or superiority. Not for a single instant had she behaved even remotely close to the way they had.

_You are just making excuses, reasons to keep her at a distance._

_I need no reason. She is part of the mission, a vital tool toward stopping Osco, and that is all. _

_Then why do you feel so comfortable around her? Why is it that you speak to her as if she were an old and trusted friend? Why is it that, from the very start, you felt as if you already knew her? Why that kiss?_

_It does not matter. It ends now. I must focus on the mission. When it is concluded she will go back home to her family and I will continue on with my duties. There will be no more than that. There _can_ be no more than that. _

_But you want there to be._

_No. I will not be used and left broken-hearted. Not over some silly human woman I barely know._

With an angry slap of her hand she switched the shower off, snatching hold of a towel and drying quickly before pulling on a robe and crawling into bed. She would have to be up very early the next morning to make sure that Lawson was making the necessary progress, and to start the preparations with the Aswa to travel through Omega Four.

_I will assign Feris to take over the doctor's defense training. It was her suggestion in the first place, and she is more than competent enough to finish instructing her. _

That thought set firm in her head, she closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

* * *

As the last shot rang out, Sam tapped the console and lifted her brows at the results. "Not too bad," she said. "You're still pulling just a bit to the left but you're hitting flesh with every shot."

Shepard lowered the pistol and cleared the spent thermal with laborious, unpracticed motions. "Well, you, Ash and the captain will be handling the gunfire aspect," she said. "I hardly need to be Annie Oakley."

Feris lifted a brow. "You ok, Doc?"

"I'm fine," she said moodily, getting another clip in place. "We should probably try moving targets."

Sam frowned a little. She'd been a bit surprised when Liara had asked her to handle the doctor's training that day, but it made sense given it was her security rotation anyway. The odd thing was Liara's manner when she'd asked. She was normally quite collected, keeping a firm rein on her professionalism- that was to be expected. When she'd made the request, however, she'd seemed even _more_ collected. As if she wasn't just holding that rein firm, she was holding it with _iron_.

And now the doctor was being strange as well. This moodiness was not like her, and her thoughts seemed to be elsewhere.

"All right," she said, programming the targeting computer before moving over to Shepard's side, pulling out her own sidearm to demonstrate. "You don't want to shoot where the target is, but where it's going to be. Lead the target, let it run into the bullet."

Shepard nodded studiously, watching carefully as the target appeared , tracking along the visible field to the left, and Sam put two bullets into it.

"You've got to anticipate where it's going. Watch body language, look for clues it's going to change direction, and compensate," Sam said. "All right, you try now."

Del lifted her pistol as the target reset, letting out a breath. As it moved to the side, she tried to lead it and fired twice. Each time, a bright red circle indicated that she'd missed.

"_Fuck!"_

Sam stared at her in shock, letting out an astonished laugh. She had never in a million years expected that kind of language to come out of her mouth. "Doc?"

"Just…" Shepard glared angrily, lowering the pistol and rolling her shoulders, before snapping it back upward. "Just reset it and let's go again."

"Uh uh. No." Sam reached over, hitting the computer and pausing the program. She turned back toward Del, folding her arms. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, I just want to get this, so I can protect myself. Just…reset it."

"You're a terrible liar."

Shepard let out a furious breath, lowering the pistol and wiping a hand over her face. Her dark eyes were hard and distant, and Sam inclined her head a little.

"C'mon, Doc," she said gently. "What's going on?"

After a long pause, she spoke, not looking up. "I know that I'm not one of you," she said.

"One of us?"

"A soldier. I know that you, and Williams, and…the captain-…you're good people, Sam. You're good people, but you see me as an egghead, a civilian. I don't quite fit into all this, into your world."

"You think we see you as lesser because you're not a soldier?" Sam asked.

"No, not…not _lesser_ just…" She sighed in frustration. "I just…look, just-"

Sam had a sudden thought, and knit her brows. "Did Liara say something to you yesterday, is that it? You think she looks down on you because you're a civilian?"

"I'm part of the mission, something to protect, that's all," Del replied. "I'm an asset, worth only what I can do to stop Osco."

"She said that?" Feris couldn't believe it, not even for a second.

"No, of course she didn't, I just…look. Forget it. Can we just keep on with practice, please? Reset the computer."

"Doc-"

"Please, Sam. Just reset the computer, ok?"

Feris frowned a moment, before she finally relented, reaching over and resetting the targeting computer.

"All right, just remember. Relax your shoulders best you can, and lead your target."

"Yeah, all right." Shepard took a breath, lifting the pistol as the target began to move, and resumed fire.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hello all! Hope you're enjoying the AU thus far. Just wanted to drop a bit of a note. I've had a couple of reviews and another couple of people who have mentioned it personally, so I thought I'd address it here.

The sentient being that Luka picked up is NOT a yahg. This is an alien race I actually developed quite a number of years ago. This new race is also going to feature in DE5, so I figured I'd test it out here. Not sure from the description I provided how it's getting confused with a yahg, but there you are.

Sorry for the confusion, I shall try to be better in my descriptions!

Also, next chapter should be Saturday. Sorry, work is still crazy. Thank you!

* * *

Glimmers of crimson fire reflected in the dark depths of Shepard's eyes as she looked over Jura's shoulder, and out the view screen of the _Aswa_. Beyond in the starry expanse of endless night, the Omega Four relay hovered, shining like a ruby.

"Why is it red?" she asked. Miranda was nearby at the navigation console, inputting some final information and making sure her signal array was working properly. "All the relays I've ever seen pictures of were blue."

"All the other relays use dark energy from massive element zero cores to power them," was the reply.

"And this one doesn't?"

"This one does not have its own energy source. It draws irradiative and thermodynamic energy through a small and constant warp field from the other relay it links to- which sucks it in like a solar panel from its immediate vicinity," she said, glancing up from her work to look at the shimmering tides of magmatic light. "The signatures match those of the galactic core. That's why I'm positive it leads there. An eezo core would be unnecessary with that much raw power to draw from, directly in its environment."

"Are we prepared to traverse the relay?" Liara asked as she and Ashley strode up into the helm. Shepard moved back a pace, but the asari's eyes were firmly fixed on Miranda.

"Just finishing our last minute adjustments, thanks to the data that buoy captured. Just five more minutes."

They'd sent two buoys through the relay already. There was no response whatsoever from the first one, but the second transmitted nearly six minutes of data. It gave Miranda the confidence that they could pass through safely- though how long that safety would last and if they'd be able to return was all still in question.

Shepard shifted awkwardly, looking out at the relay again. She had put on a hard-suit at Feris's direction, just in case. The armor felt stiff and heavy and she could barely imagine what running around in it would be like. Sam had tried to make her feel better by saying she looked born to wear it, but Shepard was not going to fool herself. Dressing up as a soldier did not make her anything more than a civilian who had only just learned the right part of a gun to hold.

Traynor stood at another station, double-checking the numbers as Miranda passed them through. The redundancy was not particularly necessary, but with the amount of risk they were facing, it was always better to be as absolutely precise as possible. Even the slightest miscalculation and the mission would end before it had even begun.

Finally, Miranda nodded and looked up. "All right, that should do it. We're as ready as safe as we're ever going to get."

"You are sure?" Liara asked. Miranda glared at her.

"I'm going on this ride with you, T'Soni. My life is on the line here too. I can't make any guarantees, you know that. If I'm wrong, you'll have about eight nanoseconds to shoot me before we all incinerate anyway."

As if no insult had been spoken, Liara only nodded and looked to Jura. "Put us on our heading, and keep her as steady as you can."

"Yes, ma'am."

As the asari put in the final set of coordinates, bringing the _Aswa_ to bear and transmitting the signal code that would activate the relay, Shepard's fingers stole to her mouth, tapping a moment in nervousness before she forced herself to lower them.

Outside the view screen, the sleepily moving relay suddenly brightened, its rotating rings picking up a bit of speed as it activated and began to hunt for its projection target.

"Relay is powered and ready, we're showing green across the board," Jura said, sounding as calm as a hostess announcing the names of arriving guests at some expensive soiree.

"Here we go," Ashley whispered, almost breathless at Shepard's shoulder.

Everything seemed to go red and white as the relay snagged the _Aswa_, whipping it at unfathomable speeds, crossing millions of light-years in a single moment. The flash of light was so brilliant that Del's hand leapt up to shield her eyes almost without her command.

"_Goddess!" _

The pilot's gasp was almost perfectly timed with the light dying away again, and Shepard looked just in time to see something massive flash past the viewport.

"Jura!"

"I have multiple obstacles in collision range, looking for an open path!"

Shepard felt herself pale, as a hunk of ragged debris the size of a planet swung in close. There was a distant but ominous groan and she faintly felt the deck beneath her boots shudder.

"We have minor hull damage along the anterior starboard," Traynor said from her station. As the _Aswa_ banked, yet more debris swung into view.

"Get us above this!" Liara said.

"There are just as many above us," Jura replied. "There may be an opening to port-"

"_Do it!"_

The ship slipped to the left, and for a moment Shepard could glimpse clear space beyond the crowded slabs of wreckage. As part of a hull went past, she suddenly realized what all this debris really was.

Ships. _Trillions_ of ships- broken, torn apart, drifting, some of them possibly for millions of years.

Then they were clear, the view screen dimming slightly to automatically compensate for the brilliant light surrounding a sight Shepard had never thought she'd live to see.

It was a black hole surrounded by black holes, large enough to swallow entire sectors of space. Old stars, some in the process of supernova, swirled around it at the balancing edge of the event horizon like glitter caught in a swirling drain. Everywhere else, the seeming infinite ship graveyard moved in a slower swirl, an almost graceful dance to the inevitable that would consume every one of them in the fullness of time.

"Now we know why the other ships never came back, never signaled," Traynor said, breathless with what she was seeing. "Being tossed at speed into this debris field…they were probably destroyed in seconds."

"Captain, our shields are holding and I'm showing the internal radiation is at safe levels, but we will only be able to remain in this sector of space for about two hours. Any longer and we'll lose shields."

"That happens and we're cooked alive with radiation in seconds," Ashley said.

"Miranda, can you re-establish connection with the relay? Are we able to make a return trip when necessary?" Liara asked.

"From what I'm seeing, yes. The relay itself seems to have some kind of automatic buffer that prevents this debris from crashing into it, but that safe zone is fairly small. Still, we should be able to activate it and return to home space safely when we desire."

"What about communications?" Shepard asked. "Can we get anything through?"

"Negative," Jura said. "At this level of radiation our QEC range is only a few thousand yards, without enough signal strength to transmit back through the relay. Regular communications may as well be a tin can tied to a string. We'd have to send a drone with a physical information packet back through the relay to deliver any kind of data to the other side."

"Prepare the drone. We'll send it if necessary," Liara said. "We have ninety minutes to scan as best we can, see if we cannot pinpoint some kind of base of operations. If Osco is here-"

"No scan necessary, Captain," Jura said suddenly, her fingers flying over her console. "I'm reading a similar buffer to that surrounding the relay. It is…it looks to be a large ship, the size of a cruiser, generating the field. We'll have visual in seconds…_there."_

All eyes turned to the ship that appeared out of the tangle of ancient steel and tech like an island in a sea of storming magma. It was as idly drifting as the rest of the mess, but none of the wrecks came within several hundred kilometers of it, the bits that moved toward it almost gently bumping away on nothingness and changing their trajectory.

Shepard had never seen anything like it, and though she was probably the least well-travelled of the group, she was pretty sure none of _them_ had seen it's like either.

It hardly looked like a ship. Only the reflection of light on its perfectly curved edge betrayed that it was substance and not mere empty darkness. It was so perfectly black as to be nearly invisible. It was shaped like a teardrop that had been stretched, and then flattened slightly on its narrow end.

There were no lights, no portals, no obvious weapons or docks or airlock doors. It appeared as seamless as an ebony pearl, perfectly smooth.

"Move us in closer, slowly," Liara said. "Continuous scans. Look for life forms if you are able."

Miranda turned to her console as the ship moved closer to the sleeping leviathan. When they reached the buffer zone, Jura slowed the _Aswa_ even more, until the invisible field allowed them to progress rather than trying to 'bump' them away. It was only as they passed inside the scope of this field that any of the scans produced readings.

"That ship is made of a mixture of metals and materials that are only eighty-seven percent identifiable," Jura said. "Iron, nickel, tungsten…quartz? That cannot be right…"

"Captain, I am reading no life signs aboard the vessel, but there is active power. It seems to have been built with both an eezo core, and a thermodynamic environmental draw power core similar to the one that charges the Omega Four relay. The eezo core has long since gone cold but the ship is still drawing from its environment…and it seems may be able to do so indefinitely."

"No life signs?" Liara asked with a frown. "You are sure."

"There may be masking technology I am not familiar with, but from what I am reading with our instruments…no life signs."

"If my own readings are correct, T'Soni…that ship is just over 1.25 million years old," Miranda said.

"I think we found the source of Osco's advanced technology," Del said softly. Liara shook her head without glancing over.

"Yes, but where is Osco? If she is not here, how did she access this location without activating the Omega Four relay and tripping the Council's monitors?"

Stepping forward, she rested a hand on the back of Jura's chair. "Bring us in as close as you can. See if you can find some kind of docking port, or access point we can utilize to get on board. Ash, Miranda, Sam, Dr. Shepard- prepare to board. Expect hostiles regardless of our readings. Doctor, you will remain at flank until we clear you to proceed forward, is that understood?"

"Yes, of course," Del replied. Moving awkwardly thanks to the weight of her suit, she followed Sam and Ash toward the airlock, Feris handing her a helmet and then helping to attach a pack to her back. Unlike the weapon's packs the others would be carrying, hers held only a pair of pistols, some spare thermal clips, and some of her requested medical/data extraction equipment. It would boost the capacity of her omni-tool and allow her to run minor lab field tests without having to rely on an actual lab.

"You all right? You set for this?" Sam asked as she finished helping her fasten her helmet down, making sure it was locked.

"I'm fine," Shepard said. "Just want to get it over with."

"I hear you. You'll do fine. Just stay with us, don't get separated. We'll take care of you, ok?"

Del nodded, then looked over as Liara and Miranda appeared. The human looked less than happy.

"You are absolutely sure you are not mistaken in its identity?" the asari was asking.

"I've spent the last two years imprisoned, seeing those ships and the faces of the crew I was accused of murdering, every time I closed my eyes. I'm bloody goddamn positive."

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

"We have located a pair of airlocks," Liara told her. "We are about to connect to one now. However, there is a ship already connected to the second. Lawson identifies it as the _Persuasive_- one of the ships that was lost here during her initial experiments."

"What, _intact_?" Sam asked, shocked.

"So it would appear, though Jura believes from radiation signatures on its hull that it has been anchored in the same spot for at least eighteen months."

"Life signs?" Del asked.

"None."

"We should board it anyway, see if any crew remain-"

Liara fixed her with a look. "We will entertain that, but right now our priority is locating Osco and finding her research. All other matters are secondary."

The light above the airlock door suddenly flashed to green. Liara nodded. "All right, we are connected. Lock down and keep frosty. Ash, you and I on point. Take it cautiously but we only have ninety minutes before we have to return to the _Aswa_ and head back for the relay. Make the minutes count."

As the airlock door opened, the others all drew weapons. Awkwardly, Shepard drew one of her pistols as well, waiting for the others to precede her before following.

It took Miranda a moment to open the interior airlock door. When she did, the door didn't slide or shift out of the way, but seemed to _melt_, flowing almost fluidly to each side and then solidifying, leaving a portal in its place.

"Direct molecular manipulation," Miranda said with no small level of awe. "Just a _handful_ of this tech-"

"Osco has her hands on more than 'just a handful'," Liara reminded her. "Let's go."

They stepped in, the marines scanning their omni-lights and rifle-muzzles into every corner before they moved forward. Shepard, feeling a bit useless, followed silently behind, pausing only momentarily to touch the edges of the airlock door. It felt just as solid and impermeable as steel.

_What people were these?_ she wondered. _What must their lives have been like? What wonders did they see? Worse…what finally brought them down?_

From the airlock they entered a corridor, just as slick, black, and featureless as the hull had been. Other than their own reflections and the bright flashes of the omni-lights, it was almost impossible to see floor or walls, resulting in the odd sensation of walking through nothingness and a faint vertigo as they could find nothing to really orient their vision on other than each other.

Liara seemed to be the only one unbothered by this. She moved on without the slightest pause, weapon up and ready. She walked like she'd been there a thousand times before, as if she _owned_ the ship and everything upon it.

They passed out of the corridor and into a massive main room. Ringed by a solid wall of transparency that had been solarized to shield from the core's brilliant light and radiation, the room was vast but as featureless as the hallway. No living thing seemed to be in evidence. As they cleared this room and then fanned out to do scans, Miranda shook her head.

"I've still got no life signs," she said. "Not even bacteria. This place is utterly sterile, like a surgical suite."

"Someone has been here recently," Liara said, crouching as she focused her omni-tool on the floor. "There are footprints, smudges…bipedal."

"Well, whoever they were, they're not here now, or they're so highly cloaked our scans may as well be useless," Ashley said. Miranda had gone over, shining her own light on the smudged footsteps. Following them, she started abruptly as the floor suddenly started moving.

Every gun snapped that direction as she took a step backward. As it had with the doorway, the very floor seemed to shift upward, forming a low, pedestal type structure in moments. From its tip, a light flashed, and then passed over Miranda's face.

She started again and Sam caught her arm. "Hey-!"

"No, no, it's all right," Miranda replied. The light was focused on her eyes. "It's…some kind of computer network interface, projecting right on my retinas or stimulating the visual cortex directly."

"You have access to the computer?" Liara asked.

"Yes, and it's even in _galactic!_ Either Osco managed a translation protocol or the computer itself is designed to extrapolate and adapt to any language of the user."

"Are her records there? Her research?" Del asked. Surely they could not be so lucky, to stumble on Osco's research and all the answers they were seeking- that easily and without contest!

"Not for the PMD I don't think. Some of this…some of this stuff is _strange_. I think…I think the records and mission of the original species who built this vessel are still in here. There are terabytes of information, we can't possibly process or transfer it all."

"Yes, we can," Liara said. "Are the ship's engines still functional? Can you pilot it?"

A pause, Miranda's eyes shifting as she accessed screens only she could see.

"I…think so, yes. Yes, I think I have it."

"We will finish our sweep of the ship," Liara said. "Then we will take this vessel and its data back through that relay with us to home space. We can dissemble its databanks there."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Del asked, stepping past Miranda to Liara's side as the asari headed back across the room, Sam and Ashley moving out to continue their scans. "Bringing this ship back to home space-"

"Those databanks may have the answer to the PMD and stopping Osco, or at least countering her technology," Liara said. "We have no other recourse."

"Yes, but…the galaxy isn't ready for this level of technology. Just look at what Osco's done with it! Putting that into the hands of even the Council-"

"The results could be less than ideal, I grant you," Liara said with a soft nod. "However, we cannot destroy this ship and potentially lose our only means at halting Osco from killing trillions or devastating galactic civilization. It is the only solution offered us right now."

"Captain," Sam's voice rang out, drawing their attention as the marine crossed back from the far end of the room. As the pair looked at her, she jabbed a thumb over her shoulder. "I found something. You might want to have a look."

* * *

Ruth- feeling slightly better rested and with her leg down to a far more manageable pain level- limped into the main lab and glared at the alien beast crouched behind the energy field of its new containment cell. Unreadable, the thing only glared back, its odd eyes bringing an almost demonic weight to its gaze.

"Trust me, you should kill that thing," she said as she refocused on Gellian, her cane clicking as she went over to her side. "It's nothing but death waiting to happen."

"She," Gellian said, turning her chair and smirking faintly at the other woman. Ruth blinked.

"That ugly fuck is a _she_?"

"That 'ugly fuck' is a mature female rakir of roughly- oh…forty years of age. That would make her the human equivalent of about twenty three. Given the style of her clothing and where Luka found her, she's probably of a fairly noble House of the southern Providence of Ekkust. Statistics would indicate she likely calls the city of Hevvak home."

"I take it you hacked into the anthropologist's records."

Osco nodded, rising and walking over toward the cell. Ruth followed her.

"Wasn't difficult. Fascinating species, the rakir. Everything in their culture is based on domination, predatory pack alpha mentality. Even their mating rituals require a fight."

Ruth wrinkled her nose. "And you're absolutely sure its female?"

"Positive. Why?"

"Well, it's a mammal isn't it? I don't see any mammary glands."

"The rakir are marsupial," Gellian said. "She has mammary glands, they're just tucked away in her pouch."

Ruth grimaced again. "If the females are this ugly, then I hate to see what the _males_ look like."

"About a foot taller, a lot hairier, and bearing a wicked set of curved horns. Well, the fertile ones anyway. Oh, and I should probably warn you. She can understand every word you're saying."

Ruth blinked and looked at Osco, then back at the rakir. Only then did she noticed the thin metal collar around her neck, a tiny extension disappearing into one drooped ear.

"She can-?"

"She _can_, you ugly flat-faced naked _pistafajikkaga!_"

The rakir's 'voice' was not really her own. From her mouth, Ruth heard little more than what sounded like rasping snarls, guttural and deep-throated sounds. The galactic version overlapped with only a momentary delay, speaking in a rather pleasant female voice with a hint of Earth Britain about it. On the last set of sounds, the voice over had halted.

"Pistafajikkaga," Gellian echoed crudely, with an amused smirk. "Apparently that's one the anthropology team had not translated yet. Even so, I think the gist of it is evident."


	19. Chapter 19

Ruth gaped at Osco. "You couldn't have warned-"

"Does it matter?" Gellian asked, the cool expression in her eyes speaking volumes. No, Ruth supposed it _didn't_ really matter. Who cared if she insulted what was basically a temporary prisoner that Gellian meant to dissect…probably sooner rather than later?

_It means a lot if that thing gets out of there and decides to hunt me down_, Ruth thought, trying to ignore the way the rakir was glaring, baring its teeth. The teeth alone discomfited her even more. Given the ovine nature of its face, the smallness of its mouth, Ruth had simply assumed her teeth would be the same as most herbivores…small, flat, and unimpressive. However, that small mouth apparently had a great deal of elasticity to it, and every tooth within was sharp and pointed and designed for tearing through flesh. Those jaws could easily close around her neck, and from the look in its eyes, it- _she_- was envisioning them doing that right now.

"No, I suppose not," she said slowly. "But if you're getting rid of her, the sooner the better. I still think Luka was playing with far too much fire even bringing her here. I-"

The sharp wail of a klaxon broke the air. The rakir lifted its head in surprise, tensing as it took a step backward and looked around in confusion. Osco, far less confused, immediately turned and rushed for her console.

"Someone is on the black ship."

"What? How is that even possible?"

"They must have traversed the Omega Four relay," she said, and then hit the com. "I need two squads down in sector G immediately!"

"What do you want me to do?" Ruth asked, already heading to a second console.

"First missile is ready for launch, already targeted. Run the final diagnostic and get it in the black. I need to wipe the computer systems and prepare for evac-"

Ruth paused and stared at her. "You're wiping your work and preparing for evac because someone happened to find the black ship?"

"Some_one_, yes…or an entire marine platoon of someones, lead by Captain T'Soni. If they're on the black ship it is only a matter of time before they stumble on the doorway and end up here. I cannot risk my plan failing now. Launch that missile and set to wiping the databases, protocol Hades. I'll oversee the second missile being loaded on Luka's carrier."

"What about the…thing. It. _Her_?" She pointed toward the rakir.

"As our evac ships launch, protocol: Hades will release cybenox gas through the facility. It will kill her and won't be picked up by even the marine's hard-suit filtration systems. If any of them are stupid enough to take their helmets off they'll drop dead. Quickly now, Ruth. We haven't much time. Get that missile launched!"

Returning her focus to her own console, she opened a link to the black ship's computer system. Not nearly as fine and advanced as the ship's own mental interface, it allowed her some small level of control of the vessel's systems by using a tight beam directly through the doorway. There was, in fact, only one command she could execute through this signal, and she did so now without hesitation.

The command only consisted of two words.

_**WAKE CREW**_

* * *

Liara and Shepard followed Feris across the wide room. Nearly lost in the shadows was a thin archway. It was formed the same black material that made up everything else. Within was a different kind of blackness-colder, somehow, and emptier- yet with almost a sense of life about it. It suspended like a soap bubble in the archway, inexplicable- still as death yet endlessly shifting.

"I don't know what it is," Sam said. "Never seen it's like but…it sends every hair on the back of my neck up."

"Doctor?" Liara asked. Shepard took half a step closer to it. Gooseflesh crawled down her back as she tried to look into that darkness, and she unconsciously backed up again.

"I have no idea," she said. "Possibly some kind of energy field, a barrier? Maybe Miranda can find out what it is in that computer-"

Suddenly, lights. Lancing like distant suns out of the dark black of the room, they sliced down from tiny ports on the ceiling, casting pools on the wide floor. As they turned in surprise, Miranda suddenly lifted her voice.

"Captain, we have a problem! Something somewhere else just accessed the ship systems, just for a moment-"

"Captain, I have life signs," Ashley said. Liara headed her way, drawing her rifle again.

"Life signs?"

"Yeah, I'm reading about…about twenty. They weren't there one moment and then just appeared. They-"

"Captain!"

Miranda, still connected with the computer, drew their attention to the pools of light. The floor was moving, shifting away, opening up much as the airlock had done. Shepard, standing only a few inches away from one of these pools, backed up a few paces as the solid floor was replaced by a gaping hole.

Then, out of the holes, things began to rise.

At first Del thought they were plants, some kind of old trees. The others had all drawn their weapons, all but Miranda who was still connected to the computer. Del didn't know what she was doing but she was probably trying to figure out what was happening and get it to stop.

"Back up a bit, Doc," Feris said, edging closer with her rifle and putting herself between the hole nearby and the geneticist. Nervously, Shepard immediately obeyed. She realized she was holding her pistol as well, though she couldn't remember drawing it.

Branches. That was what Shepard could see. Twisted, dry, gnarled branches. By the time Sam had her back up, however, enough had risen from the holes to realize they weren't really branches, weren't really plants.

The creatures were incredibly long and thin, with rounded heads and enormous, closed eyes. Their noses and mouths were tiny, rudimentary…almost vestigial. Their skin seemed to be covered with some kind of angular chitin, and along the sides of their almost wasp-thin necks she could see folds, nearly identical to the asari.

The one closest to her was a startling, bright blue color, paler over the face and highlighted with darker sapphire. It looked as if some child had painted it with primary finger-paint. The others were of different colors, all eye wrenchingly bright- yellow, and green, and orange, and purple.

The closest one to the computer console where Miranda still stood was blood red.

They didn't move, didn't open their eyes. Shepard couldn't even tell if they were breathing…if they even _needed_ to breathe. There was nothing to indicate that they lived- but nothing indicated they were _dead_, either.

They rose until they stood about ten feet tall, before the floor beneath their feet solidified once again. Liara, shimmering with biotics, shifted the scope of her rifle from one to another, but none of them moved.

"They are alive?" she asked.

"They are giving off typical organic life signs," Miranda replied. "They're definitely alive, and the infrared shows their body temperatures are rising. I think they were in some kind of cryogenic or static state that made it impossible for them to be read."

"They must have been sleeping, preserved in the ship, ever since it came here," Shepard whispered. She edged up to Sam's shoulder without even realizing she'd done it, scrutinizing the blue figure in front of her. "Millions of years…and we tripped something that brought them out again."

"We have no way of knowing if they're hostile," Ash said. "They look pretty delicate. I could wrap my hand around one of those legs, probably snap it like a twig."

"They must come from an extremely low gravity environment," Shepard said, edging closer again. Sam, noticing her, stepped in front of her. "Back off, Doc, until we're sure it's safe."

"Sorry, I…they're just _fascinating_. Such brilliant colors in a ship so black. They look…insectile but those lines on their necks suggested at one point they had gills. And the size of their eyes…nocturnal maybe-?"

At that moment, the crimson creature opened its eyes, lifting its head. If it was confused at the sudden consciousness or the strange situation in front of it, it nevertheless didn't hesitate. Standing less than three feet from Miranda at the computer console, it was nothing for it to reach out, the motion incredibly fast.

Shepard physically jolted at the sound of the creature's talons sinking right through the chest plate of Miranda's hard-suit as it impaled her. The scientist made a single gasp before those claws were ripping free and she folded.

"_Fire!"_ Liara shouted, sending a wave of biotics toward those closest to her, just as they lifted their heads as well.

Everything instantly became chaos. Shepard saw the biotic wave barely stumble the things before she was suddenly thrown to the ground, Feris knocking her over and emptying her rifle toward the blue thing's face as it swiped out. Flashes of color were leaping everywhere, the horrible heavy drone of the rifles almost drowned in otherworldly screeches that sounded like band saws tearing over metal. Del lifted her head toward Miranda, who still lay slumped several feet away. She tried to get to her feet, something hit her, and she went tumbling over metal, the pistol she'd been clutching uselessly spinning away out of her hand.

Somehow she managed to draw the second one, heart thundering as she stumbled up to her feet. She was grabbed again, yanked backward as claws passed by so close to her face plate she actually saw them scrape past the plastiglass.

Liara shoved Del backward, nearly sending her off her feet again, emptying a shotgun blast directly in the yellow creature's face. Over her headset, Shepard could hear her shouting toward Jura and the others. "Jura, we are under heavy attack, and are retreating to the airlock! Disengage as soon as we are on board the _Aswa_! Williams! Feris! Get back to the _Aswa-_Doctor! _Stop!_"

_What the hell are you thinking?_ Del darted past Liara, running as fast as she could toward Miranda lying unmoving on the ground. She knew that the woman likely was dead, but just _leaving_ her there while they retreated seemed unthinkable…almost as unthinkable as abandoning this ship and any hope at Osco's research.

She had the pistol in her hand still, and when that horrible, primary emerald face bared its teeth at her from only a few feet away, she didn't allow herself to think. Lifting it she pulled the trigger four times. The bullets struck home, two skidding off the almost rock-hard skin of the thing before one landed in its eye. The huge orb popped like a balloon filled with ink, and the thing fell back.

Stumbling, half slipping in the mess it left behind, she had just regained her balance when a baseball bat seemed to slam into her gut. Her breath vanished in a tight, molten pulse of pain and her feet left the deck. Flying back, she hit the ground hard, sliding to a stop.

Endless gunfire, that horrible shrieking, all distant and muted as she struggled to remember how to breathe. Weakly, she managed to roll onto her side, air finally coming in tiny, acid-dipped streams that seemed sucked through a straw.

Something was laying a few feet away from her. Her gloved hand groped out, gripping the shoulder-pad smeared with streaks of purplish blue. Coughing, finally filling her lungs again, she turned her head as the hair on the back of her neck went stiff.

That strange archway was mere feet behind her.

She looked back toward the carnage. The things were dying but there were so many of them, moving so fast. Feris and Williams were both wounded but fighting, their guns never halting. Miranda lay an impossible distance away.

Shepard's arm tightened around shoulders and weakly she pulled the limp figure toward the archway, gritting her teeth as she did so. That red ball of pain flared momentarily to white and she stopped again, panting, then grit her teeth and pulled once more.

Inch by inch, she dragged the asari closer to that arch. Someone screamed in pain…someone _human_.

It sounded like Ashley.

Her face wet, Shepard could feel her arm trembling as she hauled one more time, not daring to look back. The cold black empty of that arch came over her like a shroud…and everything went to silence.

* * *

When Liara was young, she had been foolish about a great many things. It was a condition of youth, perhaps- one everyone, no matter the species, had to overcome. Since she had become a commando and picked up her first rifle, that foolishness had seemed done away with. It was not something she could afford, and certainly never while carrying a weapon.

Spectres did not become spectres by being foolish, no matter _what_ the circumstances.

When the doctor had broken away from her, running toward either the fallen Lawson or the computer interface console, Liara had been utterly stunned- but that was not where her foolishness had come in. It had come in when she'd turned her back on an active threat and tried to snare the human woman with biotics.

Even with the knowledge that keeping Shepard safe was paramount to their mission-even _if_ it meant keeping her safe from her own stupidity- it did not justify Liara turning away from that creature in an attempt to stop her.

And if she were to be utterly honest with herself, she knew even as she did it that she wasn't doing it because Del was a civilian who would be slaughtered in moments. She wasn't doing it because her existence was paramount to ending Osco's threat.

She did it because the idea of her being hurt brought more horror and fear to the asari than, by rights, it should have.

She didn't know what happened between the moment she turned and threw out that biotic field, and the moment she opened her eyes. The pain, only partially dulled by her suit's systems, told that she'd been injured fairly badly. She was laying in silence, only a dim light around her. The floor beneath her face-plate seemed to be made of concrete. Moving carefully, she shifted herself up into a sit.

Just behind her, there was an archway similar to the one that had been aboard the black ship. Unlike that one, however, this one had no hovering curtain of nothing. Through it, she could clearly see a blank cinderblock wall only a foot or so away.

Following the trail of pain she found the bloody rents in the side of her armor, but it seemed someone had put medi-gel over the actual wounds. Even so, an alarming amount of blood was smeared over her armor.

The room she was sitting in appeared empty, but it clearly was no longer aboard the black ship. Forcing herself up to her feet, she pulled a pistol and limped cautiously toward the far door. She was nearly to it when it suddenly swung open, the pistol lifting and aiming before she realized who it was.

A shocking amount of relief filled her, and she immediately did her best to strangle it down, lowering her gun. "Merah?"

Shepard hurried over to her side. Judging by the stiff way she was moving, she was clearly in some amount of pain herself. Holstering her pistol, Liara glanced at her HUD. Seeing the atmosphere was breathable she lifted her hands to unlatch the helmet and take it off. If Shepard were wounded she'd be far better able to scrutinize and treat her wounds without-

"_No!_" Del's gasp was horrified, and she instantly grabbed Liara's hands in hers to stop her. "_Don't_! You'd be dead in seconds!"

"What? My HUD is reading clean air-"

"This entire facility is lousy with cybenox gas," Shepard said.

Liara stared at her. "_What_ gas?"

"Cybenox…it's one of Gellian's creations. It's a powerful and completely synthetic neuro-toxin. It's hard to make but apparently she had enough to fill this whole facility. I was fortunate to recognize the formula in the computer system-"

"The computer…where are we, Shepard? How did we get here?"

"I'm not entirely sure _where_ we are-I-I mean what _planet_. I've only been able to piece together some small amount of data from the computer network. It's been fairly efficiently wiped. It's a habitable world, fairly standard gravity. We seem to be in some kind of mountain facility. As for how we got here, apparently that…"

She nodded toward the archway. "I pulled you through, back on the ship. Next thing I know we're here. It was filled with black before, but only a few seconds after we got here it just kind of…vanished."

"Some kind of teleportation device," Liara asked, looking toward the archway.

"I-I think it works on the principle of folding space but…I'm no engineer."

"That was how Osco was getting on and off-board the black ship without tripping the Omega Four," Liara said, frowning.

"It must be, but how did the connection get established in the first place? How did she ever get there to activate it and link it here?"

Liara looked over at her. "You said you have been looking through the computer…how long have we been here?"

"About an hour," Shepard said. "You were unconscious. I used some medi-gel to stop the bleeding but I knew I needed to find some kind of communication system, get you to some help. I had no choice, I had to go take a look around. I was careful, I swear it…but it doesn't matter. This whole place is empty, but it hasn't been for long. I think they had some kind of warning system aboard that ship, and when it triggered those things to wake up it set off alarms here and they ran, in case someone made it through that thing."

"We need to find some way to get communications out, figure exactly where we are," Liara said, and began to limp for the door. "We need to see if we can get ahold of the _Aswa_, or get through that door again…"

She broke off, hissing in pain, as her wounds throbbed sharply. Instantly Shepard caught her arm, peering at her with worry. "You know we won't be able to reach the _Aswa_, not until they can make it back through the relay into home space. There's a lab upstairs, medical facilities. You need better treatment than medi-gel slathered over your side. Let's take this one step at a time, ok?"

Liara nodded stiffly, gathering herself again, then looked at Shepard. "You are absolutely sure there is no one left at this facility?"

"I….well…"

Liara narrowed her eyes slightly. "Well, what?"

"There…there kind of _is_ someone left…"

* * *

Liara moved over to the floor where it was laying, a mask strapped around its face, before she crouched carefully. The chest was rising and falling almost imperceptibly.

"It was lying unconscious over there, in the cell," Shepard said. "I thought it was dead, because of the cybenox but…it was still breathing. I put the mask on it to filter out any further toxin but…I think it's in really bad shape-"

"She," Liara said.

"I'm sorry?"

"This is a rakir female," Liara told her.

"The…that one species you were telling me about? The one the Council was waffling over making first contact with?"

"Yes. Osco must have taken her off her home world for some reason, and left her here to die when they had to evacuate." She reached out, touching a loop of metal at the unconscious rakir's neck. "She put a translation collar on her…why would she bother to do that and then leave her behind?"

"Because she wanted to talk to her," Shepard said. "I know Osco. It came down to nothing more than this…rakir…made her curious, and she wanted to talk to her before she cut her up and found out everything that made her tick."

Her voice turned soft, and Liara looked up at her. Through her face-plate, Del looked incredibly sad. "This poor woman…torn away from her own home world by creatures she doesn't understand, surrounded by things that to her must seem like magic, and then left here to die. Osco gave her no more thought than as a simple curiosity, something to be cast aside like a used tissue if she couldn't get anything useful from her, mentally or biologically."

"That is true," Liara said gently, looking back at the rakir before shaking her head. "Yet this woman is going to be incredibly angry and very dangerous when she wakes up. She's also still breathing in the cybenox."

"What?" Del blinked, then crouched. "The mask-"

"Covers only her first set of nostrils," Liara said, then turned the rakir's head, lifting an ear upward. Behind it, flapped like the blowhole on a dolphin or whale, was another nostril. "She's still breathing with this second set."

"I-I didn't know. I just…I'll find something to…"

She headed away to a medi-kit, finding some surgical tape and returning, helping Liara to gently cover the two nostrils behind her ears. Then she helped Liara back up to her feet, the asari's voice catching in pain. Even with her helmet on, she could see her face pale.

"Ok, over here. You need to lay down."

"We need to find the communications system, see if anything is left at all in the computer databanks-"

"Right now, you _need to lay down_," Shepard said sternly. "Or you are going to pass out, and I can't lift you, not without taking your hard-suit off. I do that and the gas will kill you in moments."

"The rakir-"

"Osco clearly didn't have time to adjust the cybenox to the rakir's particular biological systems, that's the only reason she's still alive. Trust me, _you_ it will kill _fast_. Now c'mon. You're laying down. _Now_."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Good morning!

For those asking about why the cybenox hasn't killed Liara if her hard-suit is compromised by the wounds she sustained…well, I'm just a wonder at description in this particular tale, aren't I? For some reason I had figured it out but actually didn't put it in the narrative, so my apologies…totally my failing. I will clarify the reason that Liara is still alive despite the damage to her suit the next time the scene is on her.

In the meantime, on we go!

* * *

Boots rang on metal as Helen and Jura rushed across the airlock and to the black ship. They could still hear random spats of gunfire over their helmet head-sets but the shouting seemed to have stopped.

That was not a good sign.

Chakwas, not used to the weight of a full hard-suit, lagged behind despite her best efforts. Jura was not as fast as she normally would have been either- the black, featureless hallways were disorienting her. Still, it was only a few moments before they found the central chamber and darted within.

The massacre was unbelievable. Unfamiliar creatures lay slaughtered all around, torn flesh and limbs of eye-wrenching hue littering the smooth black floor as if some kind of surrealist artist had set off a grenade in his paint pots. At first, none of their team was visible among the carnage, and both women could only stare, baffled at the sight.

Motion then drew their eyes and they realized one of the aliens was still alive. A crimson beast half hauled itself up, dragging useless legs behind it as it snarled and dug its claws against the floor. Sparks screeched up from the contact and it pulled itself a foot or two closer to a slumped figure. Sam's black N7 armor, splashed with gore, actually provided a fairly decent camouflage among her surroundings. It was only as she lifted her rifle and sent three more shots toward Crimson's face that they realized she was even there.

Jura immediately lashed out with biotics as the beast recoiled from the gunfire, but like butter sliding off of teflon, the dark energy barely seemed to take hold, slipping away almost as it contacted the beast. Compensating as it looked toward her, she just fired with her pistol, taking out both eyes and sending it writhing to the floor.

Trusting Jura to insure it was dead, Helen picked over the mess as she hurried to Feris's side, helping to prop her up and taking off her helmet. The woman was pale, damp with sweat, but she shook her head.

"It's not bad," she said, trying to catch her breath. "The others-"

"Where are they, Sam?" Jura asked, walking over. The marine pointed toward the pedestal and Jura headed that way, picking up speed when she saw Miranda. "Helen!"

Determining that Sam, while seriously injured, was not in immediate danger of dying of her wounds, Chakwas gave her some medi-gel and a stern 'don't move', before she ran after Jura.

Miranda lay where she'd fallen, slumped in a pond of crimson. Helen rolled her gently onto her back, running a scan. "I'm getting a pulse but it's thready, she needs blood replacement and surgery now or we're going to lose her. I need her back on board the _Aswa_ immediately."

Feris, who'd gotten to her feet despite Helen's admonition not to move, limped over to where she'd last seen her cousin. Ashley lay still beneath the torso of one of the creatures. Grimacing, Sam managed to get it off of her as Jura lifted Miranda with biotics, guiding her toward the airlock. Helen started after her, but changed trajectory as she saw Feris crouch beside Williams.

A quick scan and she nodded. "She's got a concussion, she's just unconscious," she said to the worried marine. "Few lacerations, couple of broken bones, nothing life-threatening. Stay here, don't move her. I'll send Jura back the moment I have Lawson in the infirmary. Where are the Captain and Dr. Shepard, do you know?"

"No, I lost track of them," she said. "I'll keep looking."

"Be careful, and _don't try and lift anything more_. You break those ribs any worse and I'll be treating a punctured lung…that's _if_ I get to you before you drown in your own blood. Understood?"

Feris nodded and watched Chakwas run after Jura, before painfully getting to her feet again. Holding her hand to her side, trying to ignore the grating of her ribs, she started to look for Liara and Shepard. By the time Jura came running back in, Sam was clearly hurting and troubled.

"They're not here," she said to Jura as the pilot reached her side, catching hold of her. "They're not bloody _here_."

"What could have happened to them? They didn't get back to the _Aswa_. Could they have retreated further into the ship? Gotten lost?"

"I doubt it. Liara wouldn't run from a fight, not until it was over. She wouldn't just _leave_ us here."

"If the doctor had run, perhaps? She could have gone after her-"

"She would _not_ have left us here, not in a battle like _that_," Sam replied firmly. "C'mon, you know her better than I do. You think she'd abandon us to a massacre to run after a civilian who was _leaving the danger area?_ She-"

She broke off, then straightened, pulling away from Jura. "Bloody hell…"

"What is it?"

All Jura saw was a strange, empty archway. As it was as ebony as their surroundings she hadn't noticed it before.

Sam reached the arch, waving a hand through. There was no feeling of cold, no hair standing on end. The black membrane that had stretched through the opening was gone, leaving it empty.

"There was a doorway here," she said to Jura. "Some kind of portal or energy field. It's gone now."

Frowning, she turned and started picking her way over to the interface pedestal. "I have to see if I can power it back on-"

"Right now you need to get to the infirmary," Jura told her. "You and Ashley both need treatment-"

"If that really was a portal and Liara and Del went through it, I need to get it back on. They could be trapped."

Jura huffed in frustration, then nodded. "Be careful. I am taking Ash onto the _Aswa_. You have until I get back to find the answer and if not, we are going back to the ship and finding a way to tow this monstrosity to home space before something _else_ can go horribly wrong."

* * *

Nausea and a dizzy, floating helplessness were not sensations that sat well with Utchibahna Sihra- the helplessness most of all.

She half-dreamed- of the towers of Nikodivekk, of the tall and silent trees and rich earth of the Wishedach Wild. She dreamt of the Ubuut, and here is where dreams turned to gray fog, to the swimming, leaning, unfocusing return to consciousness.

Words, strange and flat, unintelligible, reached her ears a moment before the 'voice' spoke in perfect Rakhani, directly in her ear. Weak and sick as she felt, she did not move, feigning a continued unconsciousness.

"…_it was still breathing. I put the mask on it to filter out any further toxin but…I think it's in really bad shape-"_

"_She."_

"_I'm sorry?"_

"_This is a rakir female." _

"_The…that one species you were telling me about? The one the Council was waffling over making first contact with?"_

"_Yes. Osco must have taken her off her home world for some reason, and left her here to die when they had to evacuate." _

There was a light touch at her neck. Sihra remained still- not difficult to do as her limbs felt a thousand raktas heavier than they should. Tentatively, without being obvious, she tried to get this creature's scent. There was a faint, not unpleasant hint of skin and water and the rich smell of blood- but the action made her dizzy again, and she nearly fell into that sick sleep once more.

"_She put a translation collar on her…why would she bother to do that and then leave her behind?"_

"_Because she wanted to talk to her. I know Osco. It came down to nothing more than this…rakir…made her curious, and she wanted to talk to her before she cut her up and found out everything that made her tick."_

A pause, and then- "_This poor woman…torn away from her own home world by creatures she doesn't understand, surrounded by things that to her must seem like magic, and then left here to die. Osco gave her no more thought than as a simple curiosity, something to be cast aside like a used tissue if she couldn't get anything useful from her, mentally or biologically."_

"_That is true. Yet this woman is going to be incredibly angry and very dangerous when she wakes up. She's also still breathing in the #$%^." _The last word was unintelligible, the 'voice' simply letting out a garbled click instead of continuing.

"_What? The mask-"_

"_Covers only her first set of nostrils." _

There was another touch, her head and then her ear. It took all Sihra had not to try and lash out but to remain utterly still. _"She's still breathing with this second set."_

"_I-I didn't know. I just…I'll find something to…"_

A moment, and then the touches returned. Something was pasted over Sihra's far nostrils and instantly half of her sense of smell vanished. Oddly enough, so did half the dizzy nausea. In moments, she felt far stronger.

The creatures who had been talking over her had gone- no, _not_ gone. Moved away, speaking low now from a distance, the 'voice' in her ear no longer echoing in Rakhani. She forced herself to count, then slowly risked opening her eyes a crack.

The two things were on the other side of the room. One was laying down on some kind of table, while the other did some strange motions at a box that glittered with light. Sihra had seen enough of these boxes to not trust any action taken near them. They were some kind of magician's tool.

She could not see the one on the table, and the other had its back to her. Cracking her eyes open a little more, she lifted her head. The thing over her face was an irritation, as were whatever was pasting her far nostrils shut.

Her wrists were still fastened. She knew from experience that biting the restraints would only hurt her teeth and do no good toward removing them, but her hands were in front of her and she was far from helpless.

Glancing around carefully, she saw no other creatures. They were in the room alone. Moving as silently as possible she eased up onto her feet, remaining crouched low. The last of the heavy muzz had left her head, and neither being had noticed her. The one near the box had lifted her hands, and Sihra blinked as she took off her head.

_No, it is not her head. It is a helmet, like the Stunted wear in the mines._ She grimaced in distaste. Soft creatures indeed if they had to hide their faces and heads behind metal, like children!

Beneath the helmet, the creature looked like a detrak, like the ones that had brought her here. Flat and barefaced, small eyes, an almost nonexistent mouth and jaw. Tiny, almost rudimentary ears and a flop of ebony hair.

She turned toward the one laying on the table, saying something to her. The translation came but Sihra was too focused to hear it. Soundlessly, she pulled the annoying mask off of her face, nostrils flaring wide a moment. Then, she surged forward, crossing the distance between them in a single, easy leap.

* * *

"I have the environmental systems," Del said as she accessed the computer. "I think I can purge the cybenox gas out of the facility, make it safe to take our helmets off."

Liara grimaced a little as she lay on the bio-bed. She felt dizzy, and her wounds were throbbing, but she was unconcerned with herself, her thoughts with the cousins and her ship.

As well- much as they had not gotten along- Lawson had been under her jurisdiction and protection, and she'd failed in that duty. No one could have predicted those things just rising out of the floor and attacking, but as both a Spectre _and_ a commanding officer, it was her duty to stay with her crew, to fight with them to the bitter end, and to protect those who could not protect themselves.

Instead, she'd done something monumentally stupid and gotten herself injured. If she hadn't, Shepard wouldn't have pulled her through that doorway and they wouldn't be here…sealed away from her people by Goddess only knew how many light years.

_I was trying to protect her. Instead, she is the one that ended up saving my life. Not once, but _twice_._

If she had put her foot down, insisted that Shepard remain behind, Liara would be dead. If not in the attack by the crew of the black ship, then the moment she took her helmet off here and breathed in that cybenox gas.

_She was right. Because she was familiar with Osco she recognized the trap. Mordin would not have. Anyone else would not have. She was right to insist on coming._

Her hand rested on her wounded side, thankful the damage to her hard-suit had been limited to the body and not the helmet. Usually, the gas lines from the processing pack to the body of the hard-suit only supplied the extreme minimum of neutral gasses, pumping in more simply to provide appropriate pressure against the skin in extreme low-gravity or vacuum environments. If the pressure needed to be released, tiny valves along the side of the suit opened and allowed gases to escape. The actual oxygen mixture was too valuable to waste filling the body suit for pressure differentials, and fed the helmet exclusively when it was locked down. The seal at the neck prevented any oxygen from escaping elsewhere into the hard-suit, and prevented any of the inert gasses in the hard-suit from entering the helmet and the wearer's lungs. Clearly the cybenox gas had to be inhaled- if it could kill from mere contact with flesh or blood, Liara would never have woken up. As her helmet seals remained intact, she remained in no danger from the outside contamination.

That wasn't to say a marine couldn't lose their oxygen and die in a breach that didn't compromise their helmet…sadly, it happened fairly commonly. An explosion, for example, could tear not only the hard-suit itself but break the neck seal between body and helmet enough for oxygen to start leaking into the rest of the armor and then out through the damaged area. The oxygen lines joined the helmet at the neck and then were embedded in the back of the hard-suit to the processing pack. Normally these were well covered and protected by a padded area and then the weapon's pack that was fastened over them, but sometimes those lines could be torn or damaged as well, or even wrenched- partially or fully- from the back of the helmet connection, causing a leak. Sometimes, the processing pack _itself_ would become damaged and stop functioning, losing oxygen to the helmet almost instantly. In those circumstances, the wearer became unconscious swiftly, and died just as fast.

Every commando, every marine, every soldier who worked interstellar prayed that if they happened to be cast into space with suit damage, that this latter would be the style of it. A very quick death was far preferable over floating in the cosmos for several minutes, knowing your air was leaking and unable to stop it…unable to do anything but watch the last hope of your life mist away from you in a cloud of frozen white, until you finally passed out. You would feel the cold of space starting to leech in, feel the burning in your lungs as you strove to breathe, feel the slow encroaching black and know it for what it was. You would have plenty of time to _think_.

"There, I think I have it," Shepard said, finishing with the computer. Reaching up, she unfastened her own helmet, cautiously slipping it off and pausing a breath, before she nodded and set it aside. Turning toward Liara, she reached out to help her with her own helmet.

"We'll need to get your heaviest pads off to assess the damage. There's no working medical scanner, so I'll need to use my omni-"

The rakir had leapt so fast that even Liara didn't see motion until it was slamming into Shepard, driving her shoulder first into the console she'd just been working on. She impacted hard enough to break the holographic projection screen with a bright flash of sparks, and she cried out in pain.

Ignoring her own pain, Liara automatically shoved herself into a sit, reaching for her pistol, and encountering empty air. Her weapons pack had been removed and set aside so she could lay down, and was now on the other side of the rakir and the human woman.

Still, she was far from unarmed. Her hand flared hot with dark energy, freezing the rakir in place and holding her motionless.

The alien had Shepard off her feet, pinned back awkwardly against the wall as she half-sat on the ruined console. The human was clearly in pain, breathing in short, sharp gasps between her clenched teeth, her head craned back away from the claws that pressed into the flesh under her jaw. Less than three inches from her nose were the rakir's bared teeth. A reflection of the blue licks of biotic energy shifting over its body shone against a ruby shiver of blood that welled from Del's skin near the dimple of one claw, slowly tracing downward.

Barely able to move and not daring to swallow for fear of pressing those claws deeper into her skin, Shepard spoke through her clenched teeth. _"Don't hurt her."_

"Merah-"

"_She's just afraid, confused. H-how would you react if you were her? Don't hurt her."_

Liara narrowed her eyes dangerously. She could not haul the rakir backward- not with her gripping Shepard the way she was. The motion would only serve to tear the human's throat out.

Meeting the alien's strange ovoid eyes, Shepard said, _"We don't want to hurt you. We're not your enemies."_

The only answer was a low and furious growl. Liara fought to remember what she knew about the rakir. They were predatory, hunters and killers to the very core.

_Yet they maintain a civilization, habitate in groups. There are ways to earn their respect. Their culture…their culture revolves around domination!_

"You listen to _me_, you weak piece of _filth_," she said. It took no acting to put the note of fury and threat in her voice; indeed, none of this would truly be an act, or a bluff of any kind. "I am going to release you and when I do, you are going to let her go and step _back_, do you understand me?"

The rakir snarled something, the translator chirping on a moment later. "Why should I listen to a smelly, hairless, _weak_ little _detrak_ like you?

"Because if you do not do _exactly_ as I say- if you _hurt_ her- I will tear your worthless, mangy skin from your flesh and crush your skull into a bloody paste!"

The rakir rumbled. It took Del a moment to realize it was laughing.

"_How_, detrak?"

Lifting her other hand, Liara biotically tore an extinguisher unit off the wall and then crushed it with a singularity. It was not an easy feat, requiring a lot of energy that would have taxed her a bit even if she wasn't already wounded. She felt a wave of dizziness from it but refused to let it show on her face, refused to waver. At the slightest hint of weakness, she would lose whatever hope she had with the rakir.

The female saw this happen, of course. Her eyes widened and her oblong pupils narrowed sharply. When she said nothing Liara let the crushed unit fall and growled.

"That will be your _head_ if you do not release her, do you understand?"

"_Yes,_" the rakir replied, and warily Liara let her biotic hold fade away.

Del felt a wash of hot breath blast over her face as the alien snorted, but she was no longer baring her teeth. Stepping back, it loosened its claws and dropped her. Gasping for air she half-slumped forward, her hand going under her chin and to the burning cuts the talons had opened in her flesh.

Liara nearly reached out to catch her, but didn't know if the rakir would see that as a sign of weakness. Instead, she stepped between the two and continued to glare at the alien.

"Give me your name," she ordered.

The rakir glared, nostrils flaring wide and eyes narrowing again. She was still rumbling, a growl deep in her chest that sounded like distant thunder. Liara never glanced away, meeting the glare with every bit of ferocity.

"I am Utchibahna Sihra of the House Utchibahn, First Prilekk to the Ubuut of Nikodivekk. I am _not_ your prisoner."

Given the way she introduced her name, it was clear that 'Utchibahna' was the family name and not her given. Sihra would be the name that others would call her, and Prilekk would be her title. Were she any other species in the galaxy, Liara would know her choices clearly. If she called the female Utchibahna she was glorifying her House but depersonalizing her as an individual. If she called her Sihra it would likely be far too informal and possibly seen as a sign of false camaraderie, of blatant disrespect.

If she called her Prilekk, it would show respect to her as an individual _and_ to her accomplishments…provided it was a title she had _earned_.

Again, this was trusting that the rakir thought like most other known sentient species. In truth, without knowing their psychology beyond respect of strength and domination…anything could be the gravest insult and turn this into an immediate battle- one Liara was pretty much guaranteed to lose in her condition.

She took a chance. "Prilekk, I am Liara T'Soni of the House T'Soni, Captain of the _Aswa_ and Spectre to the Galactic Council."

Apparently, the use of her title was the right choice. The female seemed to relax a little, if only slightly, though her gaze remained wary and slightly disgusted. "You are a ship captain?" she asked.

"I am."

"And which sea do you sail?"

"That is a complicated story, Prilekk," Liara told her, making sure to sound irritated. Judging by the rakir's snort, she was unimpressed.

"And your little levayha over there?" she asked, indicating Shepard with a nod.

"She is Delilah Shepard, a doctor-"

"_Doctor?_" The rakir laughed again, derision and ridicule in the tone. "You detrak have Stunted _females_? You make them your levayha? Truly, I am in the land of the mad!"

* * *

Pronunciation Guide:

Utchibahna – YEW-chee-BAH-nah

Sihra- SEER-ah

Nikodivekk- NICK-oh-DIV-eck

Wishedach- Wish-EE-dock

Ubuut- YEW-boot

Rakhani- Rah-KAH-nee

Rakir- Rah-KEER

Detrak- DEH-track

Prilekk- PRILL-eck

Levayha- Leh-VAY-hah


	21. Chapter 21

"I am sure we are all mad, in the way you view things," Liara told the rakir calmly. Behind her, Del had opened a small pack of medi-gel, sealing the cuts on her neck and stopping the bleeding.

Sihra took a step forward, thrusting her hands in front of her, eyes fixed on Liara. "You _will_ release me," she said, her tone brooking no argument.

Before Liara could reply, Del tossed down the used medi-gel packet and gripped the asari's shoulder pad, glaring over at the rakir. "No, we will _not_," she said. "You will go and stand quietly in that corner over there while I treat the Captain's wounds."

Both Liara and Sihra blinked at her, the latter quickly turning the expression into a glare. "You dare speak to me that way, _Stunted?_"

"Look, whoever brought you here left you for dead," Shepard told her. "We did not take you from your home nor have we harmed you in any way. If you are wounded I will treat you too, but right now I need to help Liara. If you have a _problem_ with that-"

Unconsciously, Del stepped past Liara as she glared at the rakir. The asari immediately turned to grab her arm and halt her, but the motion sent agony through her side and made her head spin momentarily. Sihra, incensed at this upstart 'Stunted', stepped forward and grabbed Shepard's shoulder pad. Shepard reacted out of instinct, gripping hold of the side of the rakir's neck in an effort to keep her back.

Instantly, Sihra sagged to her knees and went still, an odd keening whine escaping her throat. Startled, Del released her and then moved back as Liara took hold of her. Eyes like embers, the rakir got to her feet and moved back, silently stalking to the far end of the lab and then sitting down quietly by the wall.

"What did you do to her?" Liara asked, astonished.

"I-I just grabbed her. I…don't know-is she hurt?" She started toward Sihra. "Are you hurt?"

A very loud warning growl erupted, startling Del into backing away, and Liara caught her arm again. "Just leave her be for now. She will tear you to shreds if you push her."

"If she's hurt-"

"Then it does not seem to be seriously, and you have no knowledge of her physiology anyway. You could do her more harm than good."

Liara returned to the bio-bed stiffly, fetching her rifle from her weapons pack and setting it beside her where she could easily grab it if Sihra came after them again. Still casting wary looks over at the rakir, Del helped Liara off with her armor chest-plate, using her omni-tool to scan the wounds.

"I can seal them up, stop the bleeding, and give you some pain medication," she said. "But you are going to need a real medical doctor. I don't think these are life threatening but you've lost a lot of blood and if you move too quickly you can tear them even worse."

"Seal me up, but leave the pain killers," Liara told her. "I need my head clear until we know we are safe."

Del reluctantly agreed, carefully packing the gashes with medi-gel and covering them with sealant. "You really should have some blood product but there's none here," she said softly. "If we find a source of water you need to take in some fluids. You're going to be dizzy, and nauseous, until what you've lost is replenished."

Liara nodded, gingerly sitting again. Del carefully helped her to her feet, then blinked as Liara tightened her grip and turned her toward the bio-bed. "Your turn."

"I'm fine-"

"Not buying it Doc. I can see how you're moving. Up. At least let me scan you."

Gingerly, Del climbed up on the bio-bed and tried to sit still as Liara passed her omni-beam over her. She frowned.

"You have cracked your sternum again," she said. "Other than some contusions that seems to be the worst of it."

Del nodded. "It's nothing that's going to kill me or that we can treat here," she said. "We need to find a communications hub, continue to search these computer databases for any trace of information we can glean."

Liara eyed her with a funny, small smile, and Del felt her cheeks heat a bit. "W-what?"

"You just sounded like a soldier for a moment, Merah," she said. Del ducked her head a bit, then cleared her throat, looking toward Sihra again.

"What are we going to do with her?"

"We have little choice but to take her with us," Liara said. "We cannot abandon her here. Once we establish communications I will contact the observation team for her home world, see if we cannot find some way to arrange taking her back to her people."

"Good, yes. Getting her home would be best, I think," Del said, then got up off the bio-bed. Liara caught her arm to help steady her as she got to her feet, and Del glanced at her, feeling her cheeks heat again…especially when Liara didn't immediately release her grip.

"Th-thank you," she said, and Liara nodded stiffly, finally loosening her hold.

Heading back over to the rakir, the asari gestured at Del to stay at a safe distance before approaching. Sihra glared up at her, and Liara crouched a bit.

"I am going to take your cuffs off," she said. "If you come with us we will get you back to your home, your people. If you attempt to fight either of us again I will kill you. Am I clear?"

"Why would you take me home?" she asked.

"Because you do not belong here," Liara said. "I think you know this as well as I do."

"Yes, but what do _you_ gain from taking me home? If you hope to get favor with the Ubuut by such an action-"

"Our ways are not your ways, Prilekk. I return you home because it benefits both you and me."

"I can find my _own_ way home."

"I promise you, you cannot," Liara said. Sihra growled, showing her teeth again.

"I am no weakling Stunted, _detrak_! I can smell my way home from anywhere. I do not need _help_."

Shepard watched the exchange with a bit of wary sadness. Of course, the rakir would think they were still on her world. If they were at the level of the bronze age, they probably had only started to have an actual written language. They would have no concept of their world being round, of the truth of the depths of space. To speak of flying through the air like a bird would possibly be heresy, to say nothing of space travel. She had no idea of their religious or ideological culture but on the whole, her species would be infants. Even fathoming the truth of outer space might be too much for her to handle.

They had no sedatives, no means of knocking Sihra unconscious again without hard physical damage…and it was more than a given she'd fight back strenuously, even bound. Del went to the far door of the lab and sealed it, before she went over to Liara's side.

"Let her stay if she wishes. We need to find communications," she said.

"We cannot leave her here on her own."

"We won't," she said, and nodded toward the far door. Liara glanced at it, noting the interface was red and locked. Del nodded toward the only other door, and looked at the asari meaningfully. Sighing, Liara rose to her feet.

"You will remain here for now, Sihra," she said, gesturing Del toward the door. "We will return."

Following Del, she was out of the door a moment later as Sihra rose to her feet. Wordlessly, Liara closed and sealed it, effectively trapping Sihra in the lab. With no knowledge of the computer systems or how the doors functioned, she would not be able to get out on her own…though Liara suspected by the time they returned the lab would be in ruins.

"We'll have to find some means to sedate her before we depart," Del said. "Knowing the truth of her situation…she's not prepared to handle it."

"Agreed. With any luck, we can transport her back to her home world unconscious, leave her close to where she was picked up. Come. There has to be a communications grid around here somewhere."

* * *

Moving through the empty complex was eerie. The sensation was far better with a companion than it had been when Del had gone through alone, but the empty halls and rooms still made her feel tense- like she was being watched.

At the top of the complex they found the small landing pad set into the side of the mountain. The wide doors were open, revealing the rocky landscape and cold lake in the distance, but the sun was starting to set, casting everything an odd and fairly forbidding crimson.

The main control room was situated just above the landing pad. Both women moved toward the computers, Del trying to find any laboratory data she could on the PMD or any of Osco's other surprises, while Liara accessed communications and tried to pinpoint their location.

"It appears we are on a small moon called Ivix, orbiting a gas giant in the Horsehead Nebula," she said after a moment. "It will only take a few hours before we can be picked up."

"Any luck with the _Aswa_?" Del asked, glancing over at her.

"No answer yet. They may still be on the far side of the Omega Four relay. I am sending continuous pings. Hopefully we will get a response when they return to home space."

The silent '_if_' hung in the air between them, unacknowledged. Liara looked over at her.

"Are you having any luck with Osco's research data?"

"No. She wiped most everything pretty thoroughly. What's left is horribly fragmented. I'm downloading it to my omni-tool anyway, maybe we can piece it together. As far as the PMD, if there was any kept at this site, then Osco took it with her when she evacuated."

"Which means that even now the contagion may be speeding toward a colony or city, anywhere in the galaxy," Liara said softly.

Del said nothing, only gritting her teeth and continuing to dig deeper into the database. A few minutes later, Liara let out a soft 'aha.'

"I have reached the anthropology base surveying the rakir home world," she said, a moment before a holographic form appeared in the center of the room.

It was an asari woman, wearing lab fatigues and smiling with affable confusion.

"This is Dr. Leeha. You identify as Spectre T'Soni?"

"That is correct, doctor. I am Liara T'Soni."

"What can I do for you, ma'am?"

"We have a bit of a problem, doctor. One of the rakir has been taken off their home world."

The woman blinked before her eyes widened in shock. "What? How is that…we haven't had any vessels approach 320 Alphergi- Nakira, or even attempt to enter the system in two years-"

"We believe the vessel that took her has extremely advanced stealth capabilities. It slipped past your grid undetected."

"This is…this is alarming," Leeha said. "The rakir are a highly predatory species. If slavers are taking them off the planet-"

"It wasn't slavers, I assure you, and we have no reason to suspect more will be removed. This seems like a one-time event," Liara said. "However we do have a fully mature female rakir on our hands and she is rather _unhappy_ at her current situation."

"Goddess, this is…this is absolutely dreadful. This is…this is horrible, on so many levels."

Confused, Del rose from her seat and walked over. "I grant you it is troubling," she said. "But we have her contained. She's not hurt, I don't think. She thinks she's still on her home world. If we sedate her we can transport her back home-"

"No, no, that isn't going to work, she-…wait. You said she still thinks she's on Nakira? How do you know this?"

"We have spoken with her," Liara said. "The one who took her outfitted her with a translation device- I can only assume she got into your systems and pulled your rakir language files to create it-"

The doctor reacted as if she'd just seen a baby murdered in front of her, making a horrified sound before moaning and covering her face. "Oh…_no_."

"What is it, doctor?" Liara asked.

"All right, all right, let me think…perhaps she's of low rank, that would be…that would be _workable_, no one would ever believe her," Leeha said, speaking more to herself than to Del and Liara. "Did she give her name?"

"Utchibahna Sihr-"

"_Sihra_! The First Prilekk to…_Goddess!_ Goddess, no, anything but _that_…"

"Doctor, we are not following you," Liara said, irritation in her voice. "What exactly is the problem?"

Leeha took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. "Utchibahna Sihra is the First Prilekk to the Ubuut…b-basically, she is the equivalent of an asari nifayta, or…or what ancient humans used to call a Champion, a First Knight. Not necessarily a military general- she doesn't command troops, but she is the highest military advisor to the Ubuut and she stands in as champion in any conflict directly involving the Ubuut."

"The Ubuut is like…a chief?"

"More like an emperor," Leeha said. "The current Ubuut rules all known rakir lands. He has conquered every autonomous tribe and village across their largest continent. He is _the_ Aswa V'Dess or Alexander the Great of the rakir home world. Normally the Ubuut fights his own battles but he is now over a century and a half old…incredibly ancient in the way the rakir measure their current lifespan. Now, whenever he is challenged, it is Utchibahna Sihra who stands in for him and fights in his place. The woman is _incredibly deadly_."

"All the more reason we need to sedate her and return her home."

"That isn't going to be possible! If she had been unconscious the entire time that would be one thing…we could return her home and she'd be none the wiser. But she's seen non-rakir faces, non-rakir technology. She is completely loyal to the Ubuut and is _not_ going to keep that information private. She may not understand what she saw but she will describe the strange people she met, the strange things they had. The Ubuut and the rest of the rakir _will_ listen, and they will go hunting across the continent, looking for _us_, intent on declaring war."

"But they will not find us," Del said tentatively. "I mean, there is nothing for them to find on their home world. We have no presence there. They will look but they'll never find us, it's impossible."

"Yes, I know," Leeha said. "And when that happens, Sihra will be declared insane and executed. If we return her home now it will be as good as laying a death sentence on her head. On the other hand, if we _don't_ return her home, someone is going to challenge the Ubuut and he will have no Champion to fight for him. Custom dictates the next two most powerful Houses beneath the House Ubuut send their strongest warriors to battle for the honor of becoming Champion. Neither of those two Houses is loyal to the Ubuut…they want to overthrow him and Sihra and her loyals have been the only thing stopping them. Without her, the emperor is going to die and the entire rakir species is going to fall into civil war until the power vacuum is filled. They cannot afford _any_ kind of war right now- their birthrates of fertile males are already below extinction levels. If massive groups of their people are slaughtered they will never recover from it. They _will_ go extinct within forty solar years."

"But if we return her, the same thing happens. She is declared insane and executed, and there is nothing to stop the Houses from turning on the Ubuut," Del said softly.

"Yes, exactly!"

"Could we wipe her memory?" Liara asked. "Make her forget everything that she's seen or heard here?"

"Rakir neurology is so incredibly different than any of the other known species…I do not know if we would have any hope of succeeding."

"There has to be _something_," Del said. She was so furious with Osco she could feel it burning in her chest. With one careless act, she had potentially wiped out yet another entire species, just to satisfy her own perverted curiosity.

Leeha paced, a shaking hand covering her eyes as she attempted to think. "I…there are only two things we can do, and both may be impossible."

"Tell us," Liara said.

"First, if we are able to convince Sihra to never speak of what she has seen and experienced here to anyone on Nakira- and we trust her to _keep_ that promise- then we should be able to return her safely and avoid messy political entanglements."

"I do not see that happening realistically," Liara said. "She has been loyal to her people and her emperor her entire life. She has no reason to trust us at all, let alone do as we ask."

"The only other hope then is to convince the Council to go forward with First Contact," Leeha said. "Then, our contact teams can escort Sihra home and speak to the Ubuut in person, stop a civil war from happening, and hopefully lead to a cure for the Stunted plague that is destroying them."

"Is there a chance the Council will listen?"

"I honestly don't know. They have been incredibly reticent to allow First Contact with the rakir due to their violent nature, and are reluctant to rethink that stance even _knowing_ they are facing extinction without our intervention. Having a rakir there face to face with them…it might sway them a bit but it still is a long shot. They are not going to consider a civil war on Nakira or the extinction of one primitive race to be of enough consequence to risk it."

"Th-there is another option…" Del said, her voice uncertain and thoughtful.

"What is it, Shepard?" Liara asked.

"W-well, it might not work but…h-how long do you think we have before the Houses notice that Sihra is missing and take action against this emperor?"

"Few days, weeks perhaps," Leeha said. "Most rakir like to hunt…it's in their blood, their nature. Sihra often goes quite a distance away for an extended period of time on solo hunts. That must be what she was doing when she was picked up. It's not unusual for her to be gone for up to a month, but no one ever knows when to expect her back. The Houses will not strike until they are absolutely sure she's not going to return unexpectedly and interrupt their plans. I will do what I can to find out how long she's already been gone but…what is your thought?"

"We take Sihra with us, tell her the truth. We show her the truth of the galaxy, let her help us find and stop Osco-"

"She will not understand what she is seeing, Del," Liara said. "She is going to be incredibly frightened. This will be so completely outside of her realm of reality-"

"We have to _try_. If we can convince her, and she helps us stop Osco…don't you see? The Council isn't going to stand and look someone who just saved trillions of lives all over the galaxy in the eye and say 'you saved _our_ people, but sorry…_yours_ have got to go.'"

"I think you underestimate the potential callousness of the Council," Leeha said. "They did exactly that with the krogan, more or less."

"And I think _you_ underestimate the power of their constituencies," Del replied, then looked at Liara. "My father is a prominent senator on Earth. He has contacts. You have contacts as a Spectre. If we stop Osco with Sihra's help and the Council still will not save her people then we spread the word about it, tell the whole damn galaxy the truth."

"To do so goes against my every oath as an asari soldier and a Spectre," Liara said. "I cannot just-"

"What? Try and save an _entire species_? We have to _try_, Liara. The only other options are to either execute her now and let her people die, or send her home to be executed and let her people die. Even if my plan _doesn't_ work, the rakir remain in the same position- facing war and extinction. You won't even _try?_"

Liara said nothing, and incensed, Shepard stepped back. "You truly _are_ heartless," she said in a rough whisper, then turned and strode out of the room.

Liara's jaw tightened and she looked at the floor, before she spoke to Leeha. "Do you think her plan has a chance to work?"

"I think she is correct," Leeha said. "I think it is the only chance we have, slim as it may be. It is a one in a trillion shot but it is the only option that even potentially saves the rakir people."

"Do you think Sihra will be cooperative?"

"I think Sihra is going to be horribly confused and frightened and extremely hostile as a result," Leeha said. "You may end up having to put a bullet in her head, as sorry as it makes me to say it- and we will still be facing the disaster we are facing now."

Liara nodded softly. "Thank you, doctor. We will contact you again shortly to let you know our decision."

She cut off the communication before Leeha could respond, and strode out after Del.

Shepard was halfway across the launch pad floor. Ignoring the ache and pull of her wounds, Liara trotted to catch up with her. "Doctor! Shepard, wait-"

Del ignored her, but as Liara caught her arm she whipped around, hand lifted to slap. Liara caught her wrist easily to prevent the strike. "Shepard-"

"You have just condemned that woman and her entire species to _die_, Liara. _You_ did that. You are no better than Osco-"

"You are angry so I will forget you compared me to _that woman_," Liara said tightly.

"Why do _you_ care what I think? I'm nothing but a _mission_ to you, remember? Just another civvie to be protected, used as a tool when convenient and tossed aside whenever-"

She broke off as Liara firmly grabbed the back of her head, fingers tightening in her black strands of hair as she pulled her forward. Del barely had a chance to blink in surprise before the asari kissed her.


	22. Chapter 22

Shepard's hand slapped into Liara's shoulder pad, gripping it to shove her away. Somehow, she ended up pulling instead of pushing, drawing the asari closer for a moment before thought and reason reasserted themselves.

Then, she did push, breaking the kiss with an almost wounded glare. She tried to step back but the Spectre didn't loosen her grip.

"No," Del said softly but firmly.

"Merah-"

"_No_. You don't _get_ to do this," she replied. "You don't get to throw away an entire population of people because it's inconvenient to your duty to try and save them. You don't get to…you don't get to kiss me like you actually _give a damn_-_!_"

"Shepard, I am _not_ going to throw them away," Liara said, firmly keeping her hold even as Del tried to tug away again. "We will do what we can to try and save them but you have to understand-"

"What?" Del asked, and tugged again. This time, Liara let her go, but Del did not stalk away as before. "What is it I _have_ to understand? I'm just a civilian, here to do a job for you, isn't that right? I'm an asset to be protected. Why do I _need_ to understand anything? Just tell me what to do and I'll do it. That's what you're good at, isn't it? Giving orders?"

Liara's brows knit, her eyes steel. "That is not fair-"

"It isn't? I'll tell you what isn't fair! It isn't fair that my family is under house arrest and Alliance protection, because some nut job I used to work with went off the farm. It isn't fair that those colonists on Purdue died because of her incredibly arrogant delusion of grandeur. It isn't fair that Tali and Deefa's people are now at extinction level population because of her, because _I _wasn't fast enough…and it sure as hell _isn't fair_ that Sihra was taken from her home, and that as a result, _her_ people get to become extinct as well! _That's what isn't fair_, Liara! And on top of that, you start with this…this…what the hell _is_ this?" She gestured sharply at the asari, then herself, and back again. "A _game_?"

"What? You think that I would-"

"What else am I _supposed_ to think? You walked away in the gym without a single damn word, and now this? _What am I supposed to think?"_

To her surprise, Liara seemed to deflate and soften a bit. "Of course, "she said quietly. "You and Traynor-"

"- are _ancient history_," Shepard replied. "And that doesn't answer my question!"

Liara studied her face, then nodded slightly. "You are right. I should not have walked away in the gym. That was…cowardly of me."

"You are many things but I don't think a coward is among them," Shepard said with a huff, most of her anger burned out. "Why did you _really_ walk away?"

"I did not want to presume. My action was…impetuous, and selfish. I did not consider your potential feelings nor your possible relationship with the specialist."

Del narrowed her eyes faintly, scrutinizing the asari before she shook her head. "No, that's not it," she said. "If that was it, you would have stayed and asked, talked to me. You would have stopped when I said your name. What's the _real_ reason?"

Liara looked at her, then let out a slow breath. "I do not want to care about you," she said at last.

Del said nothing, only watched her. Her thoughts were spinning so chaotically she wasn't even sure what she would say if she _did_ dare to speak. After a moment, Liara continued.

"I am an asari commando, and a Spectre," she said. "I am devoted to my people, my duty. _That_ is my life. It is the only life I have ever wanted or hoped for. I have seen-…my family, my father, I…"

"You don't want to be like your father?" Shepard asked gently, when Liara fell silent.

"My father is strong, and resilient, and kind," Liara said. "But I do not want her pain."

Again, Shepard said nothing. Clearing her throat and straightening, Liara looked toward the entrance to the bay. Though the sun had set, night had not yet fully fallen, and thick indigos laced with tangerine gleamed off the distant lake.

"It has never been a problem, until now," she said. "I do not know why it has changed. I do not know why just…looking at you turns all my confidence on its heel. I do not know why I am so afraid that something may happen to you, something I will be unable to prevent."

Watching her a moment, Shepard took a step closer, reaching out and gently sliding her hand into the asari's. An odd sense of relief took her when Liara closed her fingers around Del's hand rather than drawing away.

"If you hadn't run away in the gym," she said quietly. "I would have told you I felt it too."

Liara looked at her silently, and Del nodded, regarding the distant lake herself.

"When you first walked into that hospital room on the Citadel, I felt so…_bashful_." She gave a nervous little laugh, shaking her head. "If you knew me before, you'd know that _bashful_ isn't generally something that I do. Virtue of being my father's daughter as well, I suppose. He was never afraid to go after what he wanted. At first I just chalked it up to you being asari, you know- being face to face with a living alien for the first time, but it…just kept happening. I felt like a damn little kid again."

"You hid it well," Liara said, and Del laughed.

"Nice try, but I know better. You didn't give me the nickname 'Merah' for nothing, Captain." She shook her head and looked back at the lake. "I just…I thought we connected a little, when we talked. I felt like I had two left feet whenever you were around but at the same time there was this…_comfort_, you know? When you'd smile or get a certain look on your face- the moments you stopped being 'Captain T'Soni' and were just _Liara_- I…I just felt like I'd known you for my whole life."

"Yes, it is strange," Liara said. "I have often felt as if I had met you before. That we had been friends, a long time ago, and I had just…forgotten somehow."

Del nodded, then looked down. "Did you mean it about trying to help Sihra's people?" she asked.

"I did. It is a slim chance, and I hold little hope that it will succeed or that Sihra will be cooperative but…you were correct. We owe it to her and to ourselves to at least attempt it."

The veil of 'captain' fell over her again, her shoulders squaring as she looked at Del. "Our rescue should be here in the next two hours. We will allow the rakir that much time to calm herself before we approach her about this. At least then we will have an Alliance team with us as back-up in case she decides to become hostile. We should get back to work. There may still be data you can recover from the computer systems, and I need to keep trying to contact the _Aswa_."

_Back to business_, Del thought. She knew it was foolish to stand here just talking when the galaxy was still at incredible risk but part of her mourned the loss of connection, however temporary it may be. It was for the best, anyway. They both needed time and space to think, to center themselves once again.

"I saw a small cantina on the way up here," she said with a nod. "You still need fluids. I'll see what I can find and bring it up to you in the control room before I take another stab at those computers."

Liara nodded. She was feeling weak and light-headed again thanks to the blood loss, and her wounds were persistent, nagging pains. It would be best if she sat down for a bit, anyway.

Del gave Liara's hand –which she was still holding- a gentle squeeze before she released it, and headed off across the bay. Liara watched her go, before she let out a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head.

_I cannot do this. Goddess, how can I do this?_

* * *

Contrary to what the two detraks may have thought, Sihra did not waste her energy or her fury in a pointless rage against the room in which she was locked. Indeed, they may have been shocked at her demeanor if they could see her.

Once she'd determined she couldn't get out, Sihra turned her energy into going over the entire room, inch by methodical inch. Though her wrists were still bound (the detrak with the odd head who called herself 'Captain Liara T'Soni' had not undone her cuffs, despite her words), Sihra played her finger-pads over every surface, her eyes scrutinizing each millimeter, her four nostrils drawing in every hint of scent.

Many of those scents were foreign…cold and heavy and like the air after a storm. Many of the colors she saw were unusual, too.

When she'd find a crack or a seam in the wall she'd try and pry at it, but it was ultimately futile.

_The walls are not wood, nor stone_, she thought. Much of them seemed made of some kind of metal but there were other materials she was completely unfamiliar with. The metal itself was odd. There were no marks of hammer or anvil, no ripples or warps or the faintest imperfection. Smiths did not exist who could work ore of this flawless quality.

As she explored, she thought back to the two detrak. The captain was clearly a leader of some kind. Even wounded she had stood up to Sihra, and she had the odd silver fire that moved things without touching them. Sihra had heard of this fire before. Some of the Stunted mages near the Hills of Parxel were said to wield the silver fire in some of their rituals, but she had never heard of someone not Stunted possessing such a thing. The captain possessed no scent of Stunted in her odor, not like the other.

_A Stunted female_. The thought still wanted to make her laugh out loud at its ridiculousness. Even if she hadn't been able to tell by her scent, the fact she was a doctor only confirmed it. _Perhaps the Affliction affects the detrak differently than the rakir. Perhaps it is their females who remain weak and small and unable to carry a child, and not the males?_

Thinking on that Stunted female only made her nose grow hot in shame and anger. Since she was a child, no one had managed to _ever_ put Sihra under Control. She had never allowed anyone to get close enough to her, in battle or otherwise, to allow it. But who feared Stunted? They were weak, harmless, like children. No Stunted rakir would ever have dared even _attempt_ such a thing. Sihra had been stupid, foolish. She'd let her guard down, underestimating the detrak female and as a result, she had made an unexpected move and put Sihra in Control.

She growled low in her throat, bitter. Having gone over every inch of the room twice, she now sat down to contemplate her next move, rubbing in irritation at her neck.

Control. As a child, Sihra had been Controlled quite often…that was normal. It was usual for a rakir mother or even father to grab a child about the neck to move them, or to give them a quick furious shake in discipline. Though she had not felt it since she was small, one did not forget the sensation. That grip on the neck and then an odd feeling of instant paralysis, your muscles going slack against your will, leaving you unable to move.

Sihra didn't know the science, of course, but it was not an unusual reflex action for many species across her world. Little gnarlek cubs went limp instantly when their mothers snagged them about the nape. It made sense- a squirming cub could not be easily carried and risked tearing itself open on its dame's razor sharp teeth.

Unlike those animals, however, the reflex did not die in a rakir, even when they were grown and mature. During war, soldiers would wear beaten metal guards around their necks- not only to protect against teeth and claws severing a vital artery, but to prevent their enemy from grabbing them and exerting Control. It was a societal taboo for one adult rakir to Control another for any reason other than a mutual mating fight- nearly as taboo as harming a child or a Stunted. It was the height of cowardice and dishonor to fight an enemy who could not fight back or who posed no credible threat. Still, war was war, and abominations often happened in the heat of battle.

The detrak, however, had only been confused. She had not seemed to understand what she'd done and had made no effort to harm or kill Sihra in the moments that she was unable to respond. In fact, she'd released her almost immediately. That told Sihra that the detrak did not have a Control response the way that the rakir did. She could not rely on that particular weakness, but now they knew of hers.

She was still thinking when something made a sharp beep noise, and the door opened. The Captain came in first, followed by the 'doctor' and half a dozen other detrak, all wearing armor and helmets. Sihra eyed them warily a moment before she fixed her gaze on Liara.

Without fear, the odd-head crouched in front of her and measured her with a cool gaze. "Prilekk, I offer you a choice."

The split second that passed between the detrak speaking and the Voice whispering in rakhani in her ear was small but irritating. Sihra rubbed at her ear with annoyance at the delay, before grunting.

"What choice is that?"

"We do not have to be enemies. You are strong, and I am strong. My people are strong. We wish you no harm but we will kill you if we must."

"Of course you will," she said. "I would expect no less."

"The ones that brought you here are very dangerous. They mean to kill a great many of my people, and others like us. They left you here to die and they will kill your people as well if they are not stopped."

"The rakir are strong, they will not succeed," Sihra said disdainfully.

"The rakir are strong, yes. But you are also plagued with Stunted, are you not?"

"The Affliction…yes," she said, then shook her head dismissively. "Your people are Afflicted as well. We will endure."

Liara's brows knit. "My people are not Afflicted."

"Of course they are. You have that Stunted doctor standing right there."

She glared toward Shepard, who only looked back. Liara shook her head. "Shepard is not Stunted…not as you understand it-"

"She is," Sihra told her impatiently. "She is sterile, and a doctor. It's obvious-"

"Shepard is sterile because of an accident," Liara replied. "And among our people, anyone can be a doctor if they learn and study…it is not based on our fertility."

Sihra stared at her in shock, then grunted. "Barbarians."

"Perhaps," Liara said. She smelled amused. Sihra didn't like the amusement.

"Where did you learn the silver fire?" she asked.

"Silver fire?"

"Yes, detrak! You used it to hold me still, to crush that thing on the wall. You should not be able to wield it. Where did you learn the silver fire?"

"Silver?" one of the helmeted males asked. "Biotics, I'm guessing? But biotics are blue."

"Her species may interpret colors differently than we do," Shepard told him. "They may even be able to see colors on the spectrum that our eyes can't detect. To her, biotics must appear silver."

"All of my people can use the silver fire," Liara said. "We call them _biotics_."

Sihra regarded this, turning it over in her head a moment before she asked, "What do you need of me?"

"We need you to help us, to fight with us," Liara said. "We need you to help us to find and stop the one who captured you and brought you here. If you do that, if you impress our leaders, they may allow us to bring you back to your home, barter a treaty with your Ubuut."

She laughed. "Why would he wish to treat with detrak? He will conquer you all with me directing his generals."

"If he treats with us, we can cure the Affliction," Shepard said suddenly. Liara glanced sharply at her but said nothing as she stepped forward, looking at Sihra.

"You _lie!_ Our doctors and herbalists have tried for years to stop the Stunting of our fertile males! How can weak little detrak succeed where they didn't?"

"I bet that nose of yours is as strong as a bloodhound's," Shepard said softly, crouching beside Liara. "I bet you can smell a lie coming a mile away, can't you? Tell me, Prilekk. Am I lying to you?"

Sihra could smell far more than she liked. The detrak all had an oily, musky smell to them. All but Liara, who smelled of air and salt and open water. She could smell deeper than that too. It was how she knew that the doctor was the captain's levayha. They clearly had no experience masking their scents from others, each odor as clear as a spoken thought. No, she did not believe these detrak could truly lie to her…the lie itself would reek of bitter herbs.

"No."

"You help us," Liara said. "You help us to track her down, to fight. You stand in front of our leaders, having done that, and they will allow us to take you home. We can offer your Ubuut a cure for the Affliction, a treaty that binds all our peoples with yours as allies. There is much we can teach each other, Prilekk."

"If I refuse?"

Liara said nothing, but the smell was clear. If Sihra refused, she never saw home again. They intended to kill her.

She may have tried to fight them all, to escape and find her own way home…lead the Ubuut and his army right back here and raze the detrak people to the ground.

_They all have the silver fire_, she thought. Alone and unbound, she could have taken them, but she could not contest the silver fire. More, if they really could cure the Affliction, bring back the fertile males…Sihra was a soldier, but even she had seen the writing on the wall for years now. If they could not cure the Affliction her people were dead.

Finally, she nodded, and thrust her bound hands up toward Liara. "Unbind me, and I will help you."

Liara met her eyes, then nodded slowly. Wordlessly, she produced a key and unfastened the cuffs on Sihra's wrists.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Bit of a short chapter today. My apologies but RL keeps interfering.

Damn you RL!

* * *

"There is much you must understand, Sihra," Liara said as she and Shepard walked with the rakir toward the open launch bay. Marines were everywhere, having arrived with the _Orizaba_.

Admiral Hackett had been fairly close by when Liara had sent her contact out on secure channels, reporting what they'd found and requesting a secure pickup. Instead of sending another Alliance ship he'd come personally, wanting to fully secure the facility and strip it of any tiny scrap of information or new tech. Liara had told him of the strange doorway that Shepard believed was capable of creating a link through folded space, and he'd already sent a science team down to analyze it.

Sihra paced along beside the two 'detrak' she knew, ignoring the others that flanked her. Shepard had seen the alien regard the rifles they held only momentarily before almost visibly dismissing them.

_Her people would only have bladed weapons, or perhaps slings and bows, to use when they can't rely on their claws and teeth. She probably thinks the rifles are little more than fancy clubs._

"Tell me," the rakir said to Liara, her eyes roving around at every new sight, scrutinizing it and filing it away.

"Some of it will be difficult for you to understand," Liara told her. "Some you may not want to believe."

"I will be able to tell if you are lying to me," Sihra said impatiently. "Just tell me."

"Very well. When I told you I was a captain you asked what sea I sail. The answer is, my ship sails no sea. It is not a ship made for floating upon water."

"A ship not made for water…what does it sail upon then?"

"It sails the night sky," Liara said. "It sails in the stars. Each star is a sun, just like the one that rises and sets on Nakira every day. They only seem small because they are incredibly far away. Most of those suns have worlds, lands that move around them as Nakira moves around your sun, and some of those have people on them as the rakir live on Nakira."

The rakir blinked at her, then laughed. "Impossible."

"You can tell if I am lying, Sihra. Am I?"

"No, but that does not mean that you aren't just a fool to believe it," Sihra told her.

"We will show you, Prilekk," Shepard said. "We-"

She broke off as they entered the bay and Hackett himself headed toward them. Behind him, one of the shuttles ferrying the scientists and troops down from the _Orizaba_ was just lifting off to make the return journey. Sihra gaped as it rose into the air effortlessly. She pushed past Liara and Hackett as if he was not there, staring in wondering horror at the sight.

Hackett looked at her, then back at Liara. "I take it this is the rakir you told me about."

"Yes. And she is just starting to realize that everything she understood of the universe is incorrect," Liara replied.

"It is flying!" Sihra said almost accusingly, pointing at the shuttle as it moved out of the bay and into the now dark night beyond the door. "It is floating in the air…how do you do this, detrak? What magic is it? Can you teach me?"

Shepard walked over to her. "It's not magic, Prilekk, just technology. If the treaty is brokered with your Ubuut, our people will teach yours this technology, and much more."

"Prilekk, I want to introduce you to someone," Liara said. Sihra reluctantly turned her eyes away from the now distant shuttle, and looked at her. The asari gestured at the man standing next to her. "Prilekk Utchibahna Sihra, this is Admiral Steven Hackett of the Alliance."

"At-mee-rahl?" She mouthed the word in her guttural voice, the collar offering no translation. Apparently, the rakir had no equivalent word for Admiral.

"I captain a ship," Liara said patiently. "An admiral commands an entire fleet of ships."

She pondered this, then nodded. "Ah, a water general. I understand."

"Prilekk, it is my honor to meet you," Hackett told her. "And it is my duty to extend apologies that you were taken off your home world-"

Sihra's expression instantly shifted to disdain, and she grumbled something that the translator could not change into galactic.

"Prilekk?" Liara asked warily.

"Do all you detrak do this?" Sihra asked in frustration.

"Do what-"

Her eyes fixed to Hackett. "Why do you apologize? Only Stunted and children apologize. Grown men and women stand by their actions and do not take credit or blame for the actions of others! You did not take me and bring me here. Why do you apologize for another? Bring me to her so that I can tear her apart. That is all that needs to be done."

Hackett regarded her evenly, then looked at Liara. "You are sure about this?"

"We have little other choice, Admiral," she said. "We cannot condemn an entire species to extinction offhand."

He nodded, then looked back at Sihra. "Then you just may get your chance to tear Osco apart, Prilekk."

The rakir grinned.

* * *

Chakwas had been able to stabilize Lawson, but all of her talents combined could not compensate for the lack of a full infirmary and proper equipment. If they didn't get to a real medical facility soon, they could still lose her.

Sam and Ashley were both treated for their fairly minor wounds. Almost the moment Helen cleared them they returned to the black ship, insuring it was clear of hostiles and that Liara and Dr. Shepard truly were nowhere on board.

Joining with the black ship's computer at the pedestal- as Miranda had- Feris was quickly confident she could pilot it back through the relay into home space. Ashley reluctantly went to the small ship still attached to the belly of the dark beast, the one that Miranda had sent through two years before. It was empty, but functional. Taking control of the helm, she disengaged it from the airlock.

It was a strange procession that carefully weaved its way back to the relay. The black ship took the lead, its strange barriers carving a way through the debris field like an old ice-breaker from the oceans of Earth battering a path through the frozen northern seas. In the clear wake it produced, Ashley followed in the old exploration ship, Jura guiding the _Aswa_ along in the rear.

Sam let out a tense breath as the relay loosed her into home space, Ashley and Jura following closely behind. As the _Aswa_ came out of the relay, Jura almost immediately contacted the other two.

_{I've got open communications and about a hundred pings from Liara lighting up my board.}_

Feris straightened. "Really? Where is she?"

_{The pings originate from a moon about six hours travel from our current…stand by. She is sending another ping from…the _Orizaba._ Connecting and patching it through to all three ships.}_

Liara appeared, seeming to hover just behind the pedestal. Feris knew the image was only in her mind, created by the black ship's technology directly on the visual centers of her brain, but she started a little just the same. Unlike the holographic projections she was used to, it appeared Liara was actually standing there…as three dimensional and solid as the real asari.

"Aswa_, this is Captain T'Soni. What is your status?"_

Jura's voice answered_. {By the Goddess, Captain, it is good to see you. We are just outside the Omega Four relay. We have successfully returned to home space. Miranda Lawson is stable but critically injured.}_

"_Feris and Williams?"_

"Here, Captain," Sam answered. "Minor injuries but our skins are still on I'm happy to say. Glad to see you in one piece. Is Shepard with you?"

"_Dr. Shepard is here and is just fine,"_ Liara replied. _"Apparently that black doorway on the alien ship was a transportation device of some kind, acting on the principle of folding space. We passed through right into Gellian Osco's base of operations in the Horsehead Nebula. Unfortunately, she and her men had already cleared out. I am on board the _Orizaba_ and we are now about twenty minutes from your location. Were you able to salvage the black ship?"_

"I am on her deck as we speak," Sam replied. "I have full access to its entire computer systems…though I don't think I understand half of what I'm seeing."

"_We have two Council ships with us that will take possession of the black ship,"_ Liara told her. _"Her databases will be downloaded and any pertinent information regarding Osco or her plans will be forwarded to us."_

_{And the rest of the black ship tech and intel will stay with the Council for reverse engineering,} _Ashley said, a note of suspicion in her voice.

"_Unfortunately, it is what it is,"_ Liara said. _"Whether or not our peoples are ready for the advancements that ship will provide, that door cannot be closed now. All we can do is concentrate on stopping Osco. I will expect you two on the _Orizaba_ as soon as we arrive for a full briefing as to our next move regarding Osco and the PMD. Jura, please have Dr. Chakwas transfer Ms. Lawson into the hands of the Alliance medics. They have a much more advanced infirmary than we do and can better treat her."_

_{I will do so, Captain.}_

"_Liara out."_

* * *

Shepard thought that Sihra adjusted to things rather well. Though it wasn't exactly possible for her to put herself into the alien woman's proverbial shoes, she was pretty confident in the thought that in Sihra's place, she would have thrown up at least once.

The view outside of the windows still seemed to trouble the rakir. She stood near them, looking outward at the stars and endless black, but she leaned away from the view as if struggling not to turn around and flee. Del supposed she might be doing just that. Rakir seemed to take an immense amount of pride in their strength and determination. It took a particular kind of courage to stand and face a fathomless eternity you had never before even conceived of.

Though she knew that the rakir considered her weak and 'stunted' and seemed to look upon her with disdain, Del remained by her side. She had experienced the same fear herself, after all, in the not too distant past.

Liara lingered near the door of the observation deck, watching the pair in silence before she was notified that the cousins had come aboard, Lawson being moved into the _Orizaba_'s infirmary for treatment.

Hackett entered a few moments later with Sam and Ashley on his heels. If the rakir disquieted the admiral on any level, it was impossible to tell. The cousins' reactions were slightly more animated.

"Bloody hell, you weren't kidding!"

"Looks like the krogan have a challenger for 'biggest and baddest' in the galaxy," Ashley added with a smirk.

Shepard and Sihra turned, Del smiling and going over to the pair. "It's good to see you two in one piece," she said. "And you managed to salvage the black ship?"

"Good to see you too, Doc. We did indeed," Sam said.

"We are doing our best to download its databases now," Hackett told her. "You will be updated with any information we can find regarding Osco or the PMD as soon as we have it."

"Hopefully there's something in there that can put me on the fast track for a cure," Shepard said. "Any PMD that may have been at that base she removed. There was no way for us to tell how much of it she even had on hand, or what her next move will be."

"You guessed she'd hit the quarians," Williams said. "A larger test on a more dense population in an enclosed and controlled environment. She's still acting like a scientist. If you were in her shoes, what would you do next?"

"If I considered my test a success- which, as far as Osco is concerned, the quarian test was- and I was looking for wide dispersal I would likely hit a major galactic hub. Omega, the Citadel, any one of a hundred locations where it would spread to the entire galaxy the quickest. And since she doesn't have a base of operations any more she'd want to do it fast, before we could stop her."

"So we seal off those hubs, track everything going in and out," Hackett replied. Del shook her head, brows knit in frustration.

"No, there's…there's something wrong with my logic. Something I'm not accounting for."

"Osco didn't say anything to you, did she?" Ashley asked Sihra. The rakir grimaced.

"About her plans? No, she said nothing to me or around me that may be of help. She smelled of catika."

"Catika? What is catika?" Liara asked. Sihra scratched at her ear in irritation again, where the translation bud was feeding her rakhani. She now understood that it wasn't magic, of course, but she was frustrated at times it did not work an exact translation.

"Catika," she repeated. "She is lost to the rage, the instinct…the blood madness."

The blank looks turned her way only frustrated her more, and she growled. She was not an ambassador, scholar, or teacher. She was a soldier, and not always an eloquent one.

"Just speak slowly, Prilekk. Describe it to us," Shepard said kindly. Sihra gave her a dark look, then snorted out a breath.

"My people remember the blood drive of our ancestors," she said. "We have their fury in our veins. It fuels us when we battle, when we fight. We remember the blood lust. Sometimes, we remember too well. Sometimes, if a rakir is not strong enough to resist it, they get lost in the lust…they lose their sense, their thought. They want only to kill, to fight, to rend and tear anything that comes close to them. They want only to rip and eat. They have to be contained. The Ubuut uses them for execution and criminal punishment."

"You are talking about complete psychopathy," Liara said, catching on. She looked at the others. "Rakir are obligate carnivores, predators of the purest vein. They have evolved complex ways to control their bloodlusts and animal urges in order to maintain a civilization. These 'catika' must be those who go insane, who are reverted to their basest animal instincts with no real sentience left to them."

"But Osco isn't driven by bloodlust," Ashley said. "I mean, not the slitting someone's throat or gutting them kind of bloodlust."

"No, but she _is_ insane," Shepard replied. "She may not be personally violent but she fits every definition of the word psychotic."

"So you could smell that Osco is crazy?" Sam asked. "That's impressive."

"Your datlek noses are very weak, it seems," Sihra replied disdainfully. "She is cunning, but she is catika."

"Oh, my God, that's it! That's what I wasn't considering!" Del snapped her fingers. "She's smart and she's doing this like a scientist, but she's still _insane_, still following her nonsensical goal of cleansing the galaxy of what she considers chaos!"

"Does this help us?" Hackett asked.

"I was looking at it from the vantage of what _I_ would do next as a scientist- but I'm also approaching it from the vantage of a scientist who is still _mentally sound_. She wants to cleanse the galaxy of chaos and make its people perfect, but where does that come from? She ran her second test on the quarians but who did she test on first?"

"Humans," Sam said.

"Exactly. The alien races are secondary to her. She'll perfect them if she can but her primary objective has always been to perfect _humanity_ above all else. She won't disperse at an intergalactic hub, not right off the bat. She's going to send it right to the source of her primary objective!"

"Earth," Hackett said grimly, then activated his omni-tool. "Communications, this is Hackett. Put out an immediate priority one to Alliance command and all Alliance forces: Osco is going to send the plague to Earth. I repeat, Osco is going to send the plague to Earth."

_{Received and sending priority one now, Admiral-….Admiral, we have an incoming transmission from…oh, no…}_

"What is it?" he asked. When there was no immediate answer he frowned. "Lieutenant Donnelly, what is it?"

_{Sir, we have a priority one message from Alliance Command. We're too late, sir. Command reports some sort of device just impacted on the planet's surface-}_

"What? How did it get past our security grids?"

_{Some kind of stealth technology, the device never registered on any instruments until impact, sir. We've got reports flooding in, already there are…already there are massive casualties and Alliance forces are moving in to quarantine the area sir.}_

"Where did the device impact?" he asked. "Where is the strike zone?"

_{37.764723 degrees, -122.445884 degrees precisely, sir.}_

Shepard glanced around at the others, only to see that Feris had gone incredibly pale, her eyes wide. Alarmed, she reached out and touched her arm. "Sam…?"

"Understood. Helm, get us back to Earth, immediately."

Liara opened her own omni-tool, directing Jura to follow the _Orizaba_, that they were heading to Earth. Ashley moved over, her hand on Sam's shoulder as her cousin's jaw tightened.

"I-I don't understand. Where did it hit?" Shepard asked, confused.

"It hit in San Francisco," Williams answered softly. "Sam's girl lives in San Francisco."


	24. Chapter 24

It had been such a beautiful, clean, warm day that Bette could not resist taking a walk after work. The azure sky, the perfect amount of afternoon heat balanced by an exquisitely cool breeze- it was a seduction she could not resist. As soon as she left the clinic, she drove the short distance over to Golden Gate Park, disembarking near Lake Stow.

She was not the only Californian determined to enjoy the golden afternoon. Couples and families walked over the emerald grass, some flying little remote controlled planes or starships, the tiny humming contraptions fluttering like small birds in the air above a cluster of eager, happy faces. Out on the water, boats both powered and paddled drifted without destination over the water, some clustered about the waterfall that spilled from Strawberry Hill in the middle of the lake.

A few food vendors were parked here and there, serving up ice cream or popcorn or cotton candy.

Bette had just spotted one peddling brats with sauerkraut, her stomach reminding her she'd yet to eat dinner, when something fast and black spat out of the sky and slammed with an ear-splitting roar into the lake.

It was as quick as a bullet fired from a gun, registered almost after it had occurred. Bette moved by mere reflex, slapping her hands over her ears and twisting away from it, half-dropping into a crouch as she did so by no conscious effort.

Then thought caught up with action, and she turned back, gaping in horror at the sight behind her.

The impact of…_whatever_ it was…had displaced a good portion of the lake. A huge wave of water and dirt, carrying several boats with it and tumbling bodies like ragdolls, crashed over the grass nearly five hundred yards from the shoreline, sweeping into several dozen people in the park, cracking past trees and even toppling a few.

At the place the thing had crashed, a geyser of water and steam was billowing out of the churning surface, rising nearly a hundred feet in the air and emitting a high-pitched sound that reminded her of a massive tea-pot about to whistle. The steam was thick and heavy, misting around and downward, pooling back toward the ground and spreading outward.

Chaos. People were screaming and crying and calling out in confusion. The water was retreating back toward the lake but the mist was still geysering up into the perfect blue. Someone called out, wondering if it was a shuttle that had crashed or part of a plane that had broken up in the atmosphere, and the wail of the wounded and panicked was growing.

Thinking only to help, ears ringing and heart thundering, Bette started toward the lake, walking half a dozen steps before she faltered. That mist was still spreading out, eagerly gobbling up the landscape with glittery off-white. If that was a ship- or part of one- that had crashed, there could be radiation, eezo, noxious gasses that would be the most deadly poison. There was no telling what that mist was made of…and it was closing in quickly, now only a few dozen yards away.

She backed up some more, looking skyward with relief as she saw police skycars already closing in. Unable to run in and help the wounded without entering that increasingly disturbing cloud, Bette reluctantly retreated more. Emergency services would have the equipment to deal with this. One fumbling massage therapist was hardly going to make a difference, and she would only be putting her own life at risk.

Still, she felt horrible as she headed back toward her own car, hands shaking as what she just witnessed really sank in. She got in the vehicle and just sat a moment, covering her face and trying to settle her nerves. The increasing number of sirens illustrated more and more help arriving on the scene, and when she lifted her head she could see that all of San Francisco seemed to be heading toward the lake. The mist was now just a few feet from where she was parked, but people were walking or running into it without seeming concern.

Starting the engine, she carefully maneuvered out of the parking lot and two blocks down toward her apartments, avoiding the curious pedestrians. Several people from her building were gathered just outside, looking toward the park and gossiping in concern. She looked over her shoulder, and even from this distance she could still see the top of the geyser above the trees. It seemed to be slowing, sinking, and a dozen various shuttles and vehicles were circling it like vultures at carrion.

"Bette! Bette, did you see?" Mrs. Juliard, who lived next door, spotted her and grabbed her arm, pointing toward the park. "They think it was some kind of shuttle crash! Made such a horrendous noise!"

"I heard it was a missile, some terrorist attack-" This was from a boy she didn't recognize, a gangly teenager.

"Terrorist attack? From who?" A middle-aged man nearby snorted disdainfully.

"Aliens, maybe-"

"Missile'd never get through the Alliance grid, don't you know that? Terrorist attack…talk about living in the Dark Ages!"

Mrs. Juliard's daughter Monica, also a teenager, suddenly poked her head out the door. "Mama, there's some kind of alert on the vid, from the Alliance!"

The gathering by the door, Bette included, followed her into the lobby. Half a dozen public screens were lit up with the same face, the same uniform.

"_If you are in the city of San Francisco, please return immediately to your homes. Do not attempt to approach the impact site or to locate loved ones who may have done so. The city is now under code one quarantine. I repeat, if you are in the city of San Francisco, you may be at extreme risk of exposure to a highly fatal infectious agent released by a missile impact at Lake Stow less than fifteen minutes ago. Please return immediately to your homes. Do not approach the impact site or try to locate loved ones who may have done so. Please stay tuned to the emergency Alliance channel."_

"Mama, are we gonna be ok?" Monica asked, pale. Mrs. Juliard took hold of her and nodded.

"We'll be just fine, but we need to do what he said. Let's get upstairs and into the apartment."

"I agree, everyone needs to get into their apartments and lock the doors," Bette said. Spotting the most elderly resident of their building, she hurried over to him. "C'mon, Lewis. I'll help you upstairs. You can stay with me until we get word."

Lewis lived alone at the top of the building, and at one hundred and forty-five, could not always be relied to take care of himself or not become confused. Normally his son was with him but he'd gone away on business two days before. The tenets of the building would often check on him, make sure he was doing ok, but leaving him alone at a time like this was unthinkable.

Once inside her apartment, she locked the door and flipped on the vid screen, helping Lewis to sit down before she started rummaging for her first aid kits…just in case. Finding them, she set them in the kitchen then went to the windows.

For a moment, she paused, looking out toward the park. The geyser had stopped but the flock of shuttles and ships had grown. The mist was visible through the trees, clinging until the park looked like a swamp out of an old bed-time story. As she looked, a woman ran out of the fog suddenly, pelting across a nearby lot and then into the street. She was bolting like her life depended on it.

A man standing on the corner hurried toward her to help but she didn't slow, instead tackling him and throwing him hard to the ground. Bette gasped in surprise. She couldn't tell from here, but it seemed the woman was beating him or flailing at him furiously, the man cringing and doing his best to shield himself. As others started to head toward the pair, Bette shuddered and hit a control nearby. Metal shutters slowly began to lower over the glass, cutting away the still cheerful sunlight inch by inch and replacing it with solemn darkness.

* * *

"_Attention: a class one device has impacted and detonated in Stow Lake, and an unidentified contagion has been released into the atmosphere over San Francisco. The city is now under Alliance quarantine protocols. Please, stay in your homes. Avoid contact with any bodily fluids of those contaminated or suspected to be contaminated. Evacuation and medical teams are moving through the city and will ferry all non-contaminated civilians out of the quarantine zone. Repeat…stay in your homes. Lock your doors and open them only to identified Alliance officials. Seal all doors and windows. Some of those infected will be extremely hostile. Stay off the streets and remain in your homes until the evacuation teams can reach you."_

The message had been repeated so many times that Ashley found herself mouthing along with the words as she leaned over Jura, who was piloting the small shuttle. Alliance evac and medical vessels were thick in the sky, as were heavily armored gunships bearing troops.

It had been just over thirty hours now since the device had sailed out of the late afternoon sky and impacted hard in Stow Lake, in Golden Gate park. Though the Alliance had reacted almost immediately upon impact to quarantine the city, there were still fears that contaminated individuals may have escaped the net in that first critical hour. If so, it would be almost impossible to contain a world wide spread of the PMD.

It had taken that long for the _Orizaba_ and the _Aswa_, moving at top speed, to return to Earth. Almost immediately Liara had requested a shuttle of Hackett and obtained clearance to go down into the quarantine zone.

The evacuation message had been transmitted via all publicly accessible lines as well as from the loudspeakers of the hovering gunships and evac shuttles ever since they'd entered atmo. At least knowing how the PMD was transmitted was a huge boon to efforts, but the increasing numbers of the mindlessly hostile infected now roaming the streets as they went mad made a search of the city for uninfected and immune a slow and hazardous affair.

Aboard the shuttle were Liara, Ashley, Jura, Sihra, and Sam. The rakir looked a little seasick despite the shuttle's attitude stabilizers, and was masking it with a grimace of irritation, scratching repeatedly at the face-mask strapped around her head.

The mask had been a compromise. Sihra had balked almost viciously at the idea of wearing an actual helmet- apparently, in her culture, using armor on the head was a sign of fear and weakness, and a full helmet actually deprived herself of her most useful weapons- her teeth and her sense of smell. She had to be shown actual footage of the PMD victims before she agreed to wear the mask, built by the _Orizaba_'s engineers for her unique facial structure.

It covered her nose, mouth, and eyes with an air-tight seal, extensions hooking around the side of her jaw to cover her second set of nostrils as well, but it left the majority of her skull and her ears unprotected. The mask was solid, using almost owlish optic-ports with a holographic interface to allow her to see in her proper color spectrum. With it on, Ashley thought she looked rather like one of the old Egyptian gods…a really _creepy_ one.

Besides the mask, Sihra wore cobbled together hard-suit armor that left her arms and lower legs bare. Scalloped plates covered her spine and the first third of her thick tail and allowed the armor to move with the right range of motion. Given that it had all been built in the last twenty four hours, it was rather impressive.

Still, it was not perfect protection from the PMD- even a small cut on her hand or foot exposed to infected blood could prove to be fatal- and while rifles and other projectile weapons had been demonstrated to the rakir, she seemed to have a hard time grasping how truly fast and deadly they were…and from how far away they could kill.

To help make up for this, at her waist she had two barrier generators- one the traditional military barrier that would proof her against bullets, and a medical static barrier that had been tuned to screen against bodily fluids in particular. They all wore these- an extra layer of protection against becoming infected themselves if their suits were compromised.

Liara had done her best to impress upon Sihra the danger of where they were about to go, and the gravity of the situation were she to become infected. She could only trust now, and hope that the rakir actually listened and obeyed and took the threat seriously. Ash had suggested just leaving her on the _Orizaba_ but Liara knew how important it was for Sihra to see this with her own eyes. She needed a full grasp on the PMD, on the weapons wielded here and the type of war that the other citizens of the galaxy were capable of waging. Sihra would be the one to impress such truths upon her Ubuut, and she could not do that without direct experience.

It was some relief, however, to know this was one fight where Shepard would not be tagging along. They'd dropped her at one of the quarantine facilities at the edge of the city with some of the data they'd been able to extract from the black ship. She'd be helping to treat the infected victims brought in, get the Alliance medics up to date on the best precautions and what they knew so far about the PMD and how it worked, and hopefully gather enough information to jump her forward on a vaccine or cure.

"There. That's it," Ashley suddenly said, pointing over Jura's shoulder through the windscreen of the shuttle. Though night had fallen, search-lights still illuminated the landscape, one crawling over a set of apartment buildings just blocks from the impact site. "Sam?"

Feris stepped over to her cousin's shoulder. Her face was grim, professional, unreadable. She nodded. "That's it. Second building just there."

"We have an evac team six blocks away, working this direction," Jura said. "Hostiles are not dense but they are present. It will not be a simple stroll."

"Put us down in the street, as close to the front door of the building as you can," Liara said. "Weapons up and cautious…we do not want to mistake frightened civilians desperate for help for mad infected. Jura, as soon as we are out seal up the shuttle, go to the roof, and wait for our signal."

"Understood, Captain."

Sam moved toward the door as the shuttle started its approach, slamming her helmet down and locking it into place. Ashley did the same, then stepped up to her side, touching her elbow lightly a moment. Feris glanced at her but said nothing, only drew her rifle and primed it.

The shuttle settled, their rifles up the moment the door opened. They quickly cleared the area before stepping to the ground almost as one.

Sihra had not been given a lesson in firearms from the stand-point of use. Her fingers were disproportionately short given the rest of her body dimensions, but they were also disproportionately large as far as width. Even with heavy rifles constructed with krogan hands in mind, she could not get her finger through the guard to pull the trigger.

A trigger guard could be removed, but watching the rakir's irritation, one of the engineers had lit upon an idea…and showed her an omni-bow.

Like the omni-blade, the omni-bow relied on an instant fabricator embedded in the omni-tool to create a razor-sharp weapon. Unlike the blade, which whipped out from the fabricator and could be used to slice and stab, the omni-bow could fire this flash-fabricated weapon at a high speed and fair distance- much as a crossbow shot a bolt. Sihra clearly had some experience with crossbows because she instantly recognized even the holographic version, and more than eagerly and expertly took to its use.

Now, she had one strapped to each wrist. It was her pride and instinct that urged her to move to the front of the pack, but she resisted. She had no doubt battle would be seen, but it was a wise warrior who observed their enemy fight before engaging them, rather than leaping blindly into a fray unprepared. This new 'world' was alien enough to her, and she wanted to be certain how she could move in the environment, and how she needed to fight with unfamiliar combatants, in this odd suit they had made her wear. Everything she learned could be brought back to the Ubuut to help and glorify her people.

So, she stayed just behind the three soldiers as they left the shuttle and headed toward the building.

There was no opposition at first. The street was empty, their omni-lights crawling over the front door of the building. It was locked and sealed, but Sam quickly got it open. Within, only minimal emergency power seemed to be in effect, dim floor lighting guiding the way toward exits. A set of stairs lead upward, a lift on the far side of the lobby obviously out of commission. No one seemed to be around.

"Which floor is her apartment?" Liara asked.

"The ninth," Feris replied, and Liara headed for the stairs. They moved up steadily, Feris and Liara with rifles covering the steps above, Williams and Sihra making sure nothing was coming up behind them.

They made it to the third floor before the cry rang out. Their lights whipped toward the landing and the hall beyond. A middle-aged woman was running as fast as she could toward them, pale and tear-streaked and clutching a small suitcase. She was babbling frantically in Spanish as she hurried their way. The suitcase dropped from her arms as she got closer to them.

At first, Liara thought she wasn't sick, just badly frightened. Then she saw the wound on her arm, still fresh and spilling blood heavily…and in the shadows behind her a man appeared.

The woman coughed and then gasped, falling to her knees only ten feet away from the soldiers. Liara and Sam quickly paced around her, rifles aimed at the staggering stranger at the far end of the hall who was now running toward them in erratic, almost frantic lunges. Liara fired once, his skull came apart, and he dropped.

As Sam cleared the hall further, Ashley crouched by the wounded woman who now lay on the ground, grabbing at the wound in her arm and sobbing around chest-wracking coughs.

"Hey, shh, it's ok," the marine said as she tried to soothe her without actually touching her. The woman didn't seem to understand, just continuing to sob and mutter in Spanish before a final fit of chest-wracking coughs shook her. When they faded, they took the last of her breath with them. She went still, still tearful eyes fixed beyond life.

Ashley lowered her head a moment before getting to her feet. Liara was also regarding the woman silently.

"The contagion is in the building," she said quietly, then looked toward Feris as the marine stepped past and headed back to the stairs. The others followed, Sihra lingering momentarily behind as she frowned down at the woman's corpse. She went to nudge it with her foot, thought better of the action, and growled faintly in frustration that her sense of smell was neutered.

Turning, she followed the others, her longer stride catching up to them quickly as they jogged up the remaining steps to the ninth floor.

They had just reached it when something crashed down below, something that sounded like glass. Sihra and Ashley turned that direction, and when they didn't immediately see anything, Ashley waved Liara and Sam onward.

"Go, we'll watch the back."

Sam needed no second urging, heading down the hall. Liara paused only a breath, nodding at Ashley before she followed the other N7.

Unsurprisingly, the door was locked. Sam set about hacking it open, getting it unlatched before she readied her rifle and took flank. Liara flanked the other side, stretching a biotic barrier over the portal so they didn't get rushed the moment it opened.

Doors in apartment buildings were neither as sturdy nor as sound-proof as doors on starships were, for obvious reasons. Before she reached out to the now green control to open it, Sam lifted her voice and called out.

"Bette? Bette, it's Sam. We're gonna get you out of the city, Bette." She paused a couple of breaths, then shook her head. "Bette? Can you hear me? Are you in there?"

Silence, but in the silence Liara thought she heard something rustle. Her heart went to stone and she shifted her grip ever so faintly on her rifle.

_Something_ was in there…she could hear it moving. If it was Bette, there were no good reasons why she would not identify herself, especially to Sam.

_That is, if she is still capable of identifying herself…_

"Bette?" Sam tried again. When no response came, she cleared her throat. "We're coming in!"

To her credit, her hand did not shake or pause as she reached out and hit the door release, quickly returning her grip to her rifle.

The door slid aside, and almost in the same motion, a figure lunged out from behind it and slammed into the biotic barrier, snarling wildly. Torn and bloody fingernails clawed against the dark energy, a bruised face wild with madness howling through it at them.

Liara fired.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Another slightly short chapter. Hopefully still worth it

* * *

As Sam and Liara disappeared down the hallway, Sihra and Ashley kept their sights trained on the stairwell, the rakir edging down the steps cautiously, her ears swiveling.

More breaking glass, not as loud. The sound of voices, far below- the first floor, perhaps, or the lobby. Ashley, right on Sihra's flank, spoke softly.

"Be careful. Could be the evac team coming through, or scared civvies looking for shelter. Don't attack unless you're certain they're hostiles."

Sihra grunted faintly, a low growl in the sound, but she said nothing. She reached the landing, carefully leaning over and scanning down the stairwell as she heard shouts, running feet.

Somewhere behind them, there was a single gunshot. Both froze a heartbeat but when no more came, they did not turn back.

"There," Ashley said, swinging her rifle toward the third floor stairway below them. A pair of figures were running upward, their movements the frantic, frenetic motions of infected. About half a flight above them another figure ran, clearly fleeing from the first two, sobbing.

"I have it," Sihra said, and before Ashley could react, the rakir was over the railing. With a firm plant of one foot that broke the wooden handrail, she leapt across the open well. Ash's jaw literally dropped as the rakir caught hold of the fourth floor railing just above the two infected, her tail wrapping around a post as she swung upside down toward them. Her omni-bows went off with identical snaps, both infected lurching against the far wall as each was pierced neatly through the neck, pinned to the plaster.

The fleeing figure halted half a floor away, turning and gaping in surprise. Ashley ran down the steps, taking them two at the time, and grabbing the boy by the shoulder. "Are you all right?"

She was unsurprised when the kid- probably no older than fifteen- whirled and punched her in the shoulder pad…then cursed sharply in pain, shaking out his hand. "Fuck!"

"Hey, it's all right, we're friends," Ashley told him, gripping his arm. "You hurt? Bit? Ill?"

He seemed to grok suddenly that she was Alliance, his glare at her transforming into desperation. "I-I'm fine, my Mum…she needs help, we have to go and get her. They're evacuating but no one's come to our building yet. I thought I saw lights over here, I was going to get the evac team-"

"It's ok, there's a full evac team that should be reaching us in the next few minutes. We're not going to leave you or your mother, ok? Is she sick?"

"I-I'm not sure. Not…not like these guys were, not like the ones going crazy. She just…she needs help. You have to-"

He grabbed her arm and turned, clearly intending to tug her toward the steps, before he jolted to a halt and cried out, surprised as his turn brought him face to chest-plate with Sihra, who'd come up the steps behind him. At first his cry was a mere startled reflex, before he looked up at the creepy face-mask glowering back down at him, huge rounded eyes alight with jack o'lantern flame.

Then he flat out _screamed._

* * *

The girl was dead, laying sprawled on the floor where she'd fallen, the wound from Liara's bullet having left her right eye a hollow, bloody socket. The asari let her barrier drop, solemnly looking at the body as Sam moved over to its side, crouching.

Being asari, Liara could not quite always evaluate the ages of other species, however she was pretty sure this girl was not yet fully grown- an adolescent, and therefore not Bette. Still, she could not be one hundred percent sure and took a step in, quickly playing her omni-light around the room to make sure no other hostile was about to leap at them.

"Sam?"

"It's not her," Feris said. Her voice was still tightly schooled, but Liara could clearly hear the relief beneath her words. She felt it too. For a moment, she'd been sure she'd just blown away Sam's intended right in front of her- however necessary that action might have been. "It's Monica, from down the hall."

Liara's light glimmered over a hand resting on the floor and she snapped her fingers toward the N7 marine before she edged toward it, rifle once again ready. Sam spotted it and rose, lifting her own gun as they rounded the sofa.

The body was that of an elderly man. His face was blue, his eyes dusty and dull as they stared upward. He'd clearly been dead a while. One of his knotted hands was wound in the chest of his sweater, showing he'd died fairly quickly of coronary collapse after infection.

_Or possibly simply from stress. At his age-_

"Bette?" Sam called again, turning her light away from the body and toward the short hall leading to the closed bedroom door. _"Bette!"_

YYY

_Bang!_

The sharp bark had woken her, her exhausted eyes snapping open but not registering the sound fast enough for her reluctantly conscious mind to recognize what it was that she had heard, and whether it was real or part of a dream.

She was cramped, and sore, sitting in the small space between her bed and the corner of the wall. The pistol from her bureau was beside her, the pillow she'd tucked around her ears now draped over her head like a haphazard cap. Heart thundering, she listened…unsure if she was actually hearing muffled voices from deeper in the apartment or if it was just Monica rustling around again.

_At least she stopped screaming and beating at the door_, she thought. _At least-_

"_Bette!"_

She surged forward, nearly falling as her legs almost instantly buckled beneath her. She caught herself with one awkward arm over the mattress, and tried again, calling out.

"S-Sam?"

"_Bette?"_

_No, it _can't_ be Sam…she's on some covert deep space operation right now…what would she be doing _here?

She forced herself to her feet again, limping shakily toward the bureau she'd moved in front of the door. On the wall nearby, the access panel gaped open, a few cold wires dangling impotently from its innards. She reached the bureau just as the door jolted a little, someone pounding on it.

"Bette? Are you in there? Can you hear me?"

It _was_ her! "Sam! I'm here! I-I disabled the door!"

"Are you hurt? Hang on, we'll get the door!"

Bette weakly took hold of the heavy bureau and began to pull on it, trying to shift it away. She'd been trapped in the room now more than twenty hours, with no food or water. Though her bedroom had a small en suite, the water in the building had stopped working shortly before she'd sealed herself in. The ordeal of the last thirty hours had taken their toll on her physically, and she was not nearly as strong as she had been when she'd shoved the bureau into place the first time.

As she tried to shift it, the dead wires in the wall panel fizzed and sparked briefly, sending a tiny flare of light out. The door jumped a bit.

Gritting her teeth, Bette got her shoulder around the heavy furniture and pushed, shifting it a bit more. _"Sam?"_

"Nearly there!"

In the slim crack that had opened, gloved fingers appeared and muscled the door aside as Bette finally got enough room to force herself past the bureau. A hand grabbed hers and pulled, and she let out a weak sob of relief as she flung her arms around the hard-suited figure.

"Sam!"

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Sick?" Gloved hands cupped her cheeks, the dark eyes behind the face plate frantically looking her over.

"N-no, not sick, I-"

Sam pulled her toward the sofa, arm around her to steady her. As they rounded it, Bette caught sight of Monica and let out a weak sob, covering her face. Sam sat her down on the sofa, blocking her view.

"Shh, I'm here," she said, crouching in front of her. "You sure you're not hurt?"

An orange light passed over her, and Bette blinked at the second figure she hadn't even noticed as an omni-light scanned her.

"I-I'm all right, I wasn't-"

"She is not hurt, just severely exhausted and somewhat dehydrated."

"We're gonna get you out of here, out of the city," Sam told her.

"Th-there might be others in the building, others hiding-"

"There is a full evac team just arriving on site," the second one told her. "If there are, they will be found and retrieved."

Bette looked at her, then back to Sam, her brows knitting. "You're not here on duty? You're not an evac team?"

"Not…not as such," Sam told her, brushing a hand over her hair gently before giving her a faint grin. "C'mon. You know I had to come and get you."

Bette lowered her head, then leaned forward and hugged her tightly, ignoring the uncomfortable lines of the hard-suit. The other woman gave them a moment before gently clearing her throat.

"Come on. Sihra and Williams have another civvie with them. We need to get them out of here and to the medical area to make sure they are clear. We still have a lot of work to do."

* * *

It was an insane amount of only barely controlled chaos in the medical quarantine area. Patients and evacuees were pouring in almost constantly at one end of the ad hoc facility. Blood samples and idents were taken as they came in the door. Wounds, dehydration, and other injuries were treated as the blood samples were sent to the next section, where Shepard and other doctors were plugging them rapidly in to the system. The red cells from each sample were mingled with samples of red cells from other, non-human sources, the results watched closely by both observers and machine. If the human cells morphed into the animal cells, the infected individual was immediately isolated and taken to a separate quarantine area. If there was no change, the individual was cleared through a dozen static fields to eliminate any PMD that might be on their skin, retested, and then evaced outside of the city to either a refugee camp or a hospital if they needed medical care unrelated to infection.

Just over two million people called San Francisco home, an additional five hundred thousand in the city for other reasons when the missile had hit. That was a lot of people to find and process, even considering the fact that forty percent died in minutes after contacting the PMD, a further thirty percent or so going mad as it affected their minds.

Shepard looked at sample after sample as it passed in front of her eyes, screening for infection. Compared to the other doctors she was feeling relatively fresh, but even so exhaustion was leeching in and she was fighting desperately not to let each sample meld into a blur in front of her eyes.

Above the general din, she suddenly heard one of the other screeners calling her name. "Doctor? Dr. Shepard, I think you need to look at this."

Blinking up from her station, she surrendered it to a volunteer and hurried over to the man who was waving. "What is it?"

He had halted his own scanner on a single sample, gesturing at it. "I nearly missed it, had to go back again. This is goddamn strange…you ever see anything like it?"

Her brows knit as she looked over the sample, pulling up the scrolling computer data and then slowly shaking her head. "No, this is…_what?_ This is from one of the residents brought in? ID?"

"Sample 1430-DS," he said, finding the relevant information. "Came from…young woman, late twenties, showing no visible sign of infection…some minor dehydration, but no notable illness or injury. She was brought in by an evac team about an hour ago, she's just waiting clearance. Name pulling up in the system is Tripp, Alyssa- resident of Columbus Ohio."

She turned and headed for the secure doors that separated the lab area from the incoming patients, and touched the com. "We have a patient waiting for processing: Tripp, Alyssa-Columbus Ohio, 1430-DS. I need another sample from her, please."

"Understood. We'll find her and send it through flagged."

"Thank you."

The retrieval of the second blood sample did not take long. As soon as it came through Del took it to her console and plugged it in. The same sight and data she'd seen before scrolled in front of her, and she shook her head.

"This isn't possible," she said softly. Downloading the information to her omni-tool she headed back to the com. "I need Alyssa Tripp, 1430-DS. Clear her through the static fields and have her escorted back to the quiet room."

"_Uh, will do, doctor."_

Shepard started to step away, then frowned and returned to the com, pressing the button. "Just in case, make it an armed escort, soldiers if you can spare them?"

"_Understood."_

The 'quiet room' was merely a small, ad hoc resting area that had a few cots in it, for workers and doctors to catch a few minutes of shut-eye when they could, when their exhaustion lent too much danger that an infected sample might slip through.

It was empty at the moment, and Shepard eyed one of the cots with momentary longing. Even her shock at Tripp's blood sample could not abate her weariness completely.

It didn't take long before the patient in question arrived, along with two armed Alliance privates. One of the privates stepped in first, nodding to Shepard before he moved aside to allow the patient in.

Shocks of purple hair draped over a dark forehead, but it was the incredibly pale eyes that lifted to her that Del recognized with a horrified jolt.

The moment she saw that recognition, the patient lunged forward and upward, her arm flinging around the first private's neck. Using it as leverage, she arched up and planted a back kick in the throat of the second private behind her, knocking him down. The first man grabbed his pistol but barely an inch out of its holster her hand clamped over it, spun it free of his grasp with seeming effortless ease, and she threw her body weight to the side, drawing him off balance.

He fell awkwardly, she landed on her feet. Two flat shots, and both privates jolted and fell still, crimson starting to gather on the floor beneath them.

"Hello, Dr. Shepard," the assassin from Purdue said with a smile, tossing the pistol aside as she strode forward. Del managed an awkward step back, her hand moving behind her to catch herself on the wall as a hand like steel closed on her throat, shutting off her air instantly.

She was hauled up, pressed painfully against the wall behind her as the assassin bore her teeth. "You're a tenacious little _bitch_, aren't you? I was certain you were dead back on Purdue. Well, this time I'm going to make _absolutely sure of it_."

She leaned harder and Shepard bucked, unable to get any air. The fingers felt like steel daggers digging into her neck. Her ears were roaring, her head pounding, her lungs aching, frantic for breath. Her free hand pried frantically at the woman's fingers, then shot toward her face, but the assassin was wise to that maneuver, and simply leaned back a little out of reach, turning her head slightly so that Del could not press or gouge at her eyes.

Her other hand was still pinned behind her back. Vision was starting to tunnel into darkness and she bucked again, thrusting her hips forward slightly, one foot pressing back and skidding over metal as she tried to plant it to get leverage. Her hand slid out a little with the faintest rasp of metal.

She did it again, this time managing to plant her foot just enough to arch and free her hand…

…and the pistol it was gripping, that had been tucked in the back of her jeans.

There was no time for hesitation or thought. Reality was dim and far away, even the pain of the grip on her throat numb and unimportant. As soon as she had it free she swung it around and fired.

Wet heat slapped over her hand and almost instantly the grip on her throat fell away, the assassin stumbling backward. Shepard fell hard into a sit. Her thin inhale let a narrow rush of burning air into her lungs, her head spinning madly as she gasped and struggled for more.

The assassin had landed in a sit, her hands planted over her gut where blood was spilling in crimson sheets over her fingers. She stared at Del as if she was an alien of a kind never before seen, before her face contorted into fury.

Wordlessly she lunged forward again, the motion weak but driven by murder. Shepard lifted the pistol again and again, she pulled the trigger.

The assassin collapsed, the back of her skull evacuating in a fan over the ground.

The weapon clattered to the ground and Shepard gripped her throat, whooping and coughing and fighting not to sob as tears poured freely along her cheeks.

* * *

Liara's sky blue eyes reflected the thick pools of blood with a grim intensity as she stood in the door of the quiet room, looking at the bodies strewn before her.

Two, the Alliance privates, had been carefully covered. The third- a human woman with dark skin and purple hair- remained exposed, glaring sightlessly under the ruin of her skull.

They had barely landed at the evac sight than they were being informed of what had happened. Liara had left Sam and Ashley to make sure that Bette, the boy, and his mother they'd rescued were cleared through, before she and Sihra went into the back.

"The stunted detrak did _this_?" Sihra asked over Liara's shoulder, quietly impressed. Liara said nothing, only turned and headed down another short hall, where a third private stood guard. He waved her in as she ducked past and into another tiny room.

Shepard sat on a small cot, her face reddened and angry blue and black bruises bright on her throat. One of the medics crouched in front of her, but the asari didn't spare him so much as a glance as she knelt down nearby.

"Del…"

Shepard's voice was little more than a raspy, painful croak. "_It was her_," she said. "_From Purdue…"_

"The one that shot Deefa and tried to kill you before?" Liara asked.

"She shouldn't talk," the medic said, but both women ignored him.

Shepard nodded, her words slow and punctuated by grimaces. "_Her blood…sample. Strange…alter. Bio…synthetic. Human but…not. Not human…"_

"Biosynthetic?" Liara asked. Shepard nodded.

"_Body…dissect_-"

Liara shushed her, then looked at the man at the doorway. "Have that body sealed up and delivered to the _Orizaba_ immediately. Take whatever quarantine precautions you need, make sure it has no sign of infection and no nasty hidden surprises."

She looked back at Del as the human woman lightly gripped her shoulder, coughing a bit. Her free hand gingerly touched her throat and she swallowed before speaking, her brown eyes simmering and intent. _"Osco smarter than…giving her away…"_

"Shh," Liara said gently, her hand going almost unconsciously to Shepard's cheek, the affectionate gesture surprising even her. "No more talking. Here…"

She powered up her omni tool and activated a writing program, turning the interface toward Shepard. Gratefully, Shepard reached out and quickly typed.

_She is Osco's assassin, and clearly she's altered her in some way. I'm betting she's immune to the PMD: potential is there. At any rate, her cells are like none I have ever seen…they are no longer purely human. Osco must have sent her here, and Osco would have known that someone would take her down in the middle of an evac center crawling with soldiers. If not you, then someone else. She would not sacrifice such a wealth of knowledge and a possible vaccine that way unless she intended us to find it. She's too smart to make such a mistake just because she wants me dead._

Liara read her response, and nodded. "I understand."

Shepard searched her eyes for a moment, then shakily typed out: _Is Sam's Bette all right?_

Liara nodded. "We found her, alive and uninfected. She's going through the blood test now just to be absolutely sure- but we got to her in time."

Del let out a relieved breath, then covered her face momentarily. Switching off her omni-tool, Liara reached out and gently took her shoulders. As Shepard lowered her hand and looked at her with damp lashes, the asari asked softly, "Are _you_ all right?"

Del closed her eyes, tears tracing down her cheeks. Leaning forward, she hugged Liara tightly.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Sorry for the overly long hiatus. Was sick and out of work for several days. I should be back on track now. Enjoy!

Also, warning…minor smoochies

* * *

Shepard woke in the semi-dark, her fingers lightly touching the still tender flesh of her bruised throat. The doctors had fixed her cracked hyoid bone, but the bruising and much of the soft tissue damage had to resolve on its own. Even with steroids and anti-inflammatories, her throat felt like it was on fire.

It was not the discomfort that had awakened her, however, and her eyes snapped open expecting to see the assassin looming over her, her hand still clamped around her throat.

Sitting up a little, Del brushed back her hair with a hand and glanced at the clock. Just after two am ship time. Though the evacuation and containment efforts at San Francisco were ongoing, she had been removed from that particular duty in light of the attack and her injury. Hackett had her brought back to the _Orizaba_ along with 'Alyssa Tripp's body, and she had planned to do the autopsy of it at 6. It was clear now, however, that she would be getting no more sleep.

Going into the small bathroom, she was all right through her quick shower. At the sink, however, she broke down, gripping the stainless steel basin like a lifeline as she hung her head and struggled against painful sobs.

The woman had nearly killed her.

Shepard _had_ killed _her_.

She could still hear the pistol go off, the softness of the sound testament to how close she'd been to losing consciousness…and her life. The hot splash of blood over her hand had been far closer, more real. If she closed her eyes, Del could still see that final shot, the one that had landed her attacker lifeless on the floor.

With a few deep breaths, she got herself under control. _She doesn't deserve it, Del. Doesn't deserve your tears. She tried to kill you. All those people you saw suffering and dying, frightened…those are the ones you have to concentrate on, to help. Those people are her fault as well, at least partially. She doesn't deserve your goddamn tears. _

Liara and the others were still in San Fran, helping with evacuations at the moment. When they returned, they'd need information on what to do next- where Osco had gone, what she was up to, where she might strike next, and how to stop this goddamn plague. Shepard was determined to have at least one of those answers for them when they came back.

Dressed and composed, she left the small guest room and headed toward the infirmary where the assassin's body was being stored. The chief medical doctor was a bit surprised to see her, insisting on doing a scan to make sure she was all right, before he conceded to her request and drew the body from cryo-storage.

Shepard had done thousands of autopsies and necropsies over the course of her career- both professional and academic. She had long ago learned how to remain clinically detached. Fortunately, despite her ordeal, that talent didn't fail her as she started her examination of the assassin's body.

Six hours later, an exhausted Liara walked into the infirmary to find a whole team clustered quietly around Del, who sat at a console. None of them were even looking at the assassin's corpse, still draped out over the biobed with a sterile energy curtain keeping it contained. The tension in the air was all but palpable.

Curious and concerned, Liara walked over, but almost the moment she started to speak, one of the medics suddenly whooped, flinging his hands up in the air. The others quickly responded in kind, cheering and hugging each other as the chief medic suddenly pushed through them and touched a comm, speaking animatedly. With the rest of the din, Liara could not make out what he was saying.

Moving through the group to Shepard, she saw the woman was not celebrating as the others were. She was, in fact, sitting back in her seat, an expression of almost glassy-eyed non-focus on her face. Touching her shoulder, Liara crouched at her side.

"What is it, Del? What is going on?"

Shepard blinked, looking at the asari a moment as if she'd never before seen her face. Then she spoke, her voice still slightly hoarse.

"I think I just cured the PMD…"

"What? You…are you sure? How?"

"With PMD," Shepard replied. At the asari's confused look she looked back at the console, pulled up some information. "I did a full autopsy on the assassin's remains. Her odd blood samples were more than correct…she's a biosynthetic copy of a human being."

"So she was a fabrication?"

"Yes, and no. This kind of tech blows even the PMD away. Every organ of her body- tissue, blood, bone, marrow- all is a biologically engineered and synthetically enhanced replication of the real thing. But we've identified her. Alyssa Tripp was merely an alias, one of many. Her real name is Luka Vuless- she's a known assassin on the Alliance's radar and has been working freelance for at least ten years. Her fingerprints and retinal scans bear it out. This is the file photo they have of her."

She pulled up an image. A live version of the dead woman behind them appeared, the image taken in some park or other outdoor area. She was small in the image, which had been taken from quite a distance, but Del swiftly pulled in to see her face. "Notice anything?"

"Her eyes are not so intense in color," Liara said with a frown. "And she looks more…"

She could not put a word to it. There was some fundamental but incredibly vague difference between the woman in the photo and the body behind her- an aura that could be sensed but not quantified.

"Yes. More…_real_? Human? Natural? I can't peg it down either."

"So Osco somehow made a biosynthetic copy of the real assassin, very near to lifelike yet with slight giveaways."

"That's what I'm guessing…but _why_? And where's the real Luka? Alive? Dead? I can tell you for a fact that woman lying dead over there is the same one from Purdue. I knew it the moment I saw those eyes- eyes the _real_ Luka does not have."

"Perhaps the real Luka is dead as well, leaving Osco to make this copy. We will have no real answer to that mystery until we find Osco- I am more interested in your cure for the PMD. You were able to fabricate it from Luka's body?"

"No, she's immune to the PMD because of the synthetic nature of her cells- the PMD cannot replicate in her DNA because it's not really DNA any more. But it got me thinking, and realizing how stupid I have been. I should have seen this ages ago."

She leaned forward and drew up more information, opening a simulation and talking as it played out. It showed the PMD taking over the DNA of non-human rabbit blood cells and then mutating itself to match.

"PMD by its very nature is programmable DNA," Shepard said. "Osco programmed it to act as it does. And anything that can be programmed-"

"Can be reprogrammed," Liara said.

"Yes, almost. The plague PMD is set, we can't take a sample of it and reprogram it…but a basic form of PMD can be generated and programmed by _us_- when introduced into a host system it can sample that host's natural DNA and replicate it. Then, it will infiltrate the hostile PMD and any infected cells- just as the plague infiltrates the host cells- and reprogram it to the host's own unaltered DNA. Just as the plague transforms itself into animal or plant cells to self-erase, the good PMD will prompt it to change into healthy, normal human cells and not only erase it, but repair any damage its caused along the way. I ran the simulation, and provided the infected host isn't in an advanced stage of mutation or brain degradation, the good PMD should completely eradicate the plague and actually _heal_ the host from any damage it caused. Of course, we need to test it first- "

Liara looked at her. "How long will it take you to be able to test it?"

"That's the thing," Shepard said tiredly. "Osco formulated the PMD with that advanced tech she found. She wouldn't have been able to do it otherwise. In order to create my own sterile batch of PMD waiting to be programmed…I need the same tech. I _need_ the black ship. Its records and equipment contain what Osco used to create her plague. I need to follow the same steps, create my own-"

She broke off as Hackett came striding in, zeroing in on them. Shepard rose from her chair, Liara straightening beside her.

"Is it accurate?" He asked without preamble. "You have found a cure for this damned plague?"

"Tentatively, yes, sir," Shepard said. "However I lack the tech to be able to actually fabricate it-"

"What do you need?"

"She needs access to the black ship," Liara told him. "Without its advancements creating the cure will be impossible."

"I will have it moved immediately."

"It's in possession of the Council now, isn't it? Will they allow that?" Shepard asked.

"To put a stop to the plague before it reaches their home worlds?" Liara said, glancing at her. "I think they will be accommodating."

"They'll move it, if they have any interest in keeping treaty with the Alliance," Hackett said, matter-of-fact. "I will contact them now, request the ship be brought to Tuchanka."

"Tuchanka?" Shepard asked, puzzled. "Why Tuchanka? Why not here?"

Hackett paused and looked at her, then at Liara. "You two haven't heard," he said a moment later.

"No, I am afraid we have not, Admiral."

"Heard what?"

"A missile similar to the one that struck San Francisco impacted on Tuchanka three hours ago. The krogan don't have cities per se, but it struck near one of the most populous areas. The _Orizaba_ must remain here until our own disaster is fully contained, but you'll be able to take the _Aswa_ to rendezvous with Council forces and the black ship at Tuchanka."

"We should leave immediately then," Liara said, squeezing Del's shoulder again before she nodded. "I will notify the others and prepare to get underway. Doctor, I will see you aboard."

As she left, Del felt her head spin. "Tuchanka? That makes no sense. Why would she hit _Tuchanka_?"

"You know more about her motivations than I do," Hackett told her.

"Her next step should have been to hit a major galactic hub, spread the PMD as far across the galaxy as quickly as she could by making it all but impossible to contain. The krogan don't like anyone but krogan on their home world- detonating there gives her all but the _lowest_ odds for it spreading the way she wants. It makes no sense…"

"Perhaps it was not an intended target," Hackett said. "Perhaps the detonation was an accident, or the missile went off course. At any rate, I need to get on the horn to the Council to move the black ship and you need to head to the _Aswa_."

He held out his hand and she blinked at it before reaching out and gripping it. He nodded. "Thank you, Doctor. There are about a thousand medals waiting to be pinned on you if this cure of yours works, and no doubt endless grants to pursue any field of medicine or research you may desire."

"Right now, my only desire is to get through this alive and with as few casualties as possible- but thank you, Admiral."

* * *

Bette had been cleared through quarantine, no trace of infection and no physical ailment save exhaustion and dehydration. She had been moved out of the quarantine zone, waiting with dozens of other cleared civilians to be ferried out to various safe locations.

Sam had remained with the others to work, but when Liara had called them to return to the _Orizaba_, she'd asked for permission to go to the refugee center instead.

It was well into early morning now, and most of the refugees were sleeping. Bette was not- instead, the therapist was standing nearly at the door, holding a pair of coffees. Sam lifted her brows as she spotted her, smiling as she walked closer.

"Expecting someone?" she asked.

Bette smiled slightly and passed her one of the cups. "I was. You."

"How did you know I would come?"

The look Bette gave her was sardonic. "You came halfway across the galaxy to save my sorry ass," she said. "I don't think it's a hard stretch to imagine you'd stop by here and say goodbye."

Feris smiled tiredly, sipped at the coffee. Bette studied her face gently a moment, then said, "Is there going to be more of this?"

Sam didn't need to ask to know she was referring to the nightmare of San Francisco. She shook her head a little. "I can't say."

"Classified."

"Most of it. I'm sorry, Bette."

"It's your job," she replied. "Comes with the territory, Sam. I just…"

"I know," she said, and set the coffee aside. "Hard enough wondering if I'll come back on the _good_ days, then you throw in this-"

"You'd _better_ come back," Bette said firmly. "You stop whatever it is causing this, you make whoever is behind it pay, and you _get your ass back here_. I'll be damned if I'm a widow before we even get married."

"Hey." Sam stepped forward, lightly brushing a hand over Bette's hair. "Course I'll be back. Doc will figure this all out, Liara, Ash and I will kick whatever asses need be kicked, and I'll be back knocking on your door again before you know it. I'll even bring you a cheesy souvenir."

Bette set her own coffee aside, before sliding her arms around the marine's waist. "Oh really? One of those 'my girlfriend saved the universe and all I got was this lousy t-shirt' type souvenirs?"

"Something like that." Feris grinned, then ducked and kissed her, hands lifting to gently cup her face. As it broke she softly said, "I am so glad that you're all right…"

"I-" Bette began, before Sam's omni-tool suddenly chirped. Stepping back with an apologetic look, the marine accessed the call.

"This is Feris."

_{Sam, Liara. I need you to return to the _Aswa_ immediately. We are departing in twenty minutes.}_

Sam let out a breath. "On my way."

She switched off the omni-tool and looked apologetically at Bette. "They must have found something. I have to go."

Bette nodded tiredly, then reached out and took hold of her again. "Yes, you do," she said softly. "You be safe, ok? I'll be waiting."

* * *

It would take them nearly sixteen hours to reach the krogan DMZ and Tuchanka, even at the _Aswa'_s speeds. They departed before Hackett confirmed the Council's reply regarding the black ship- to Del's minor surprise they agreed to have it moved to Tuchanka orbit with a small flight of Turian vessels as an escort-slash-guard. The incredible technology the ship offered was such the Council dared not risk losing it, and while the krogan did not have their own vessels, tensions remained tight enough between them and the Council races that the latter were taking no chances.

Though Miranda had been very badly hurt and nearly killed in their first jaunt to the ship, the _Orizaba_ surgeons had done good work and she was well on her way to recovery. Enough on her way, in fact, that she insisted on going along. Liara balked at that; they'd only needed her to get them through Omega Four. That had been successfully done and as far as she was concerned, Lawson was a free (if rather infuriating) woman they had no further use for.

Still, time was of the essence and she could waste none of it arguing. Reluctantly and with no small amount of irritation, she agreed, and the healing human woman was transferred back to the _Aswa_'s infirmary and Dr. Chakwas' care.

With nothing left to do at the moment but rest (and having a distinct lack of rest for the previous two days), Liara retired to her cabin. Showering, she dressed in a loose white shift and had a glass of wine, putting on some soft music. Exhausted as she was, she was still taut with tension and needed to relax.

It seemed that relaxation was not to be. Barely had she taken her first sip than her door buzzed.

"Come!" she called with slight irritation. The door instantly parted, Shepard striding through. The human woman looked just as exhausted as Liara felt, the dark marks of the still angry and healing bruises on her throat in stark contrast to the weary pallor of her face. Her brows were knit in that perplexed way she had when chewing at a particularly heavy piece of intellectual conundrum.

"Captain, I think I know why-" she began, before her dark brown eyes actually lifted to the asari and she jolted to an abrupt halt. The shift was almost as long as a gown, but Del had never seen her in anything other than her fatigues or her hard suit. Her cheeks flared red and she cleared her throat, glancing aside. "Sorry, I…wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to disturb you-"

"If you were a disturbance I would not have asked you in," Liara replied, bemusement on her face. "You should be resting."

"I-I know," Shepard replied. She started to fiddle with the hem of her shirt, seemed to realize what she was doing, and clasped her hands behind her back. "So should you. I can come back in the morning-"

"Nonsense. You clearly came with a purpose. Come and sit down, have some wine, and tell me what it is you wish to tell me."

She poured another glass of wine as Shepard moved to sit down on the small sofa in the corner of the room. Liara handed her the wine and then sat down nearby. Shepard took a sip but barely seemed to taste it.

"I think Osco is on Tuchanka," she said at last. Liara lifted a brow, sitting forward intently and setting her own glass aside.

"What is your reasoning?"

"Her sending her second missile to Tuchanka makes no sense," Shepard said. "It makes as little sense as sending that assassin to the middle of a highly guarded quarantine zone to take me out. She'd have known she would be handing me a treasure trove of highly advanced biosynthetics if Luka failed. Why would she do that?"

"She is insane."

"Yes, but still incredibly smart. I've been wracking my brain and honestly, I don't think she sent Luka. I think Luka went of her own volition. I think she found out or at least suspected that I hadn't died back on Purdue and the professional in her didn't like it. She didn't like that she hadn't made _sure_. So she took it upon herself to make sure…_without_ Osco's knowledge."

"But Tuchanka? Why would she release the missile in the exact place she was hiding?"

"For that very reason- _because_ she was hiding there. She knows we'd expect her to be worlds away from any impact of the PMD, so the last place we'd actually look for her is where one of the missiles detonated. It's the only answer I can come up with as to why she set it off there and not at a galactic hub. Hitting Tuchanka is exactly contrary to her purposes of spreading the PMD across the galaxy. All it would do is infect the krogan. The world would be quickly and fairly easily quarantined, and that'd be that."

Liara focused inward a moment, turning this over in her mind. "Perhaps…but she knows you and the way you think- and I know strategy. Truthfully, this smells of a trap to me, more than mere camouflage."

"Oh?"

"She knew you'd question the viability of the target, and knows enough about how you think to reasonably expect this conclusion. She knows if we thought we had discovered her hiding place we'd send an army in after her, swarm the planet with Council forces set to take her down."

"On the krogan home world? They'd take some serious offense at that. It could spark a war."

"Perhaps, but the krogan are also dying of this plague and may cooperate if it is known we may be able to help. Also, when you weigh your options, a war with the krogan still is preferable to an incurable, incredibly fatal plague sweeping the known galaxy. "

Shepard stared at her. "Then if you're right, Osco is prepared to take down an entire army. She must be confident she can destroy them."

"Or she wishes to go out in a blaze of glory."

"No, she won't do that until she's absolutely sure she's achieved her aims. I'm not convinced she's done that. So…then we have quite the problem on our hands. Do we stay back and avoid the potential trap, and risk Osco's escape…or do we send in the troops and hope for the best."

"Or do we do neither?" Liara said thoughtfully. Del studied her.

"Neither?"

The asari shook her head. "It will take some careful consideration. To our advantage is your potential cure. Osco will not know you have developed your theory of programming PMD yourself to eradicate her plague. That will be to our benefit."

"I don't know-"

"I refuse to believe that there is not a way to out-maneuver or out-think her…not even _her_," Liara said, a bit more sternly than she'd meant. "I do not care how intelligent she is, no one is infallible and no one can see all ends. There is a way and we will find it."

"O-of course we will."

She looked down into the depths of the wine in her glass, and after a moment of silence looked up again. Liara was looking at her with a strange expression…one that made Shepard feel slightly self-conscious again.

"…what?"

Liara said nothing, only reached out and ever so gently traced her fingers along the edge of the bruises on Del's throat. Her touch was light as a feather, clearly aware that any pressure there might cause pain. Her eyes seemed glassy and far away, and somehow she looked softer than Shepard could ever remember seeing her.

Setting her wine down, Del reached up and took Liara's hand, lowering it from her neck. "I'm ok," she said quietly, enfolding the asari's hand in her own.

Liara met her eyes and Del remembered what she'd said in the hanger back on that snowy moon.

_I do not want to care for you._

As if remembering this for herself, Liara's hand began to pull away. The moment it was in motion Del gripped it tighter, not allowing her to draw back. Though the asari was far stronger than the lowly human geneticist, she did not continue to try and pull free. After a moment, her aqueous blue eyes met Shepard's dark brown again. She looked remarkably childlike, almost bashful.

Hardly the most suave and charming woman even at the best of times, a million words ran through Shepard's mind but all she could manage to actually articulate sounded ridiculous coming from a pampered civilian who had only recently learned how to shoot a gun.

"I won't hurt you."

She felt the heat creep up into her face again as Liara looked at her, then slightly shook her head.

"You cannot promise that," she said softly, almost sadly. Her free hand moved up to Del's cheek, and before the doctor could respond, Liara leaned forward and kissed her.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I took some small liberties in changing bits of the krogan's history. AU, remember!

* * *

"I do not understand the purpose of this," Sihra said impatiently. She stood, arms outstretched, in the small _Aswa_ infirmary, a pale, hollow-eyed Miranda watching with interest from one biobed. Chakwas carefully scanned the rakir for the third time, Sihra's eyes narrowing with irritation as the golden light passed over them again.

She knew enough now to know that the strange lights and equipment she saw were not magic. Ashley had explained it to her, using her own ancestors as an example. A rakir from two or three hundred cycles before- who would have nothing but rocks or their own claws to take down prey- would look at one from Sihra's day wielding a bow, and consider it magic.

"What we have isn't magic, not even the biotics," Ashley had said. "They're just tools we've developed or discovered over many hundreds of thousands of years. We've had more time than your people to do so, that's all."

Still, understanding didn't mean that Sihra had to like it.

"We know almost nothing of rakir anatomy and physiology," Helen told her as she finished up the scan. "Everything we know of your people has been observed from afar. It can tell us your culture and manners and habits, but it cannot show us what lies beneath your skin. If you are wounded in battle I need to know how to treat you."

"And this will show you all of that?"

"Yes. In perfect detail, from the inside out."

Sihra huffed, scowling. Chakwas looked at her patiently, compiling the last scan with the previous ones. "That should be it. Would you like to see?"

"See my own guts?"

"Yes. Skeletal, cardio-vascular system, muscular system, endocrine system…everything from the inside out."

A few of the words she said had no translation. Her people knew what a heart was, of course, but they had no real name for a 'cardiovascular' system…certainly none for an endocrine system. Torn between curiosity and disgust, Sihra pondered a moment, then nodded.

Chakwas smiled, doing something with some equipment nearby. As she was working , Sihra watched her closely.

At home, only Stunted were doctors, scholars, or intellectuals of any kind. Though she had learned such was not the case with the detrak, it was in many ways a harder concept to wrap her head around than the 'magic'. This detrak was clearly a doctor, like Shepard- yet _un_like Shepard, her scent confirmed she was in no way Stunted.

"All right, here we go," Helen said after a moment, then stepped back. A shimmer of light from the equipment, and a beam appeared. Slowly, a skeletal figure began to form from the feet up.

Sihra had seen bones many times before, of course, but these were apparently hers. She inclined her head, peering at the developing skeleton curiously as every inch was rendered in almost exacting lifelike detail. Watching the process as well, Chakwas was recording notes.

"Definitely a very articulate ankle, allowing a full independent pivot. Highly developed phalanges, retractable claws, nothing we didn't know there…"

Sihra half tuned her out, fascinated with watching the holograph develop. When it got further up her legs Chakwas said, "Evidence of a rather severe but well healed break along the right femur and pelvic girdle…"

"I was kicked by a norgato," Sihra said. "My first solo hunt. I came home dragging my leg and that 'gato's carcass."

"Judging by the calcium deposits you must have been pretty young."

"I was seven," Sihra told her.

After the skeleton was fully formed, the cardiovascular system began to appear, then organs. Helen took turns explaining what she was seeing and expressing wonder at the same time.

"You have three hearts?" she said as the chest cavity filled in. A large, almost human looking four chambered heart took up the center of the rakir's heavy ribcage, but on either side of her lungs smaller, far more primitive two chambered hearts also nestled.

Sihra seemed pleased, pointing at the larger one. "That is where our thought and courage come from," she said, then pointed to the left. "Our passion," and the right, "Our ferocity."

Chakwas eyed her. It was not considered odd among primitive people, even humans, to believe that one's spirit or thought actually stemmed from the heart and not the brain. Why not? They could see and feel the heart move, saw it had a purpose. They knew that to stop it stopped life. The brain, by comparison, was a simple tangled lump of flesh that did nothing that could be quantified by sight or smell.

More, it seemed only the center heart had circulatory systems that went to the rakir's higher brain processes. The other two only fed body tissues and the primitive brain stem. Destroying a rakir's large heart would, in fact, stop thought…their body would continue to live so long as the other two hearts beat, the primitive brain kept alive enough to move them and breathe, but any higher function would be gone, rendering the wounded rakir a non-responsive vegetable. Little wonder they considered thought came from that heart!

The heart wasn't the only organ that was multiplied, though Sihra had nowhere near the number of the krogan. She also had two tongues, and seeing the image develop as well, Miranda abruptly asked, "Can I see it?"

"See what?" Sihra asked impatiently.

"Your other tongue."

"I am not on enough display there, I must also do tricks?" Sihra asked angrily, pointing at the hologram.

"She is just curious, Sihra, she did not mean to insult," Chakwas told her. Not much soothed, Sihra walked over to the biobed and leaned over the human woman. Opening her mouth wide (and displaying her more than impressive set of teeth), Sihra stuck out her tongue, the one she used to eat and speak with.

If Miranda was discomfited by having those inch long, serrated teeth so close to her face, she didn't so much as blink. "Not that one," she said, though she knew the rakir was more than aware of that. "The other."

Sihra lifted her first tongue and from a fleshy pouch at the bottom of her mouth, her second tongue suddenly snapped out.

This tongue was not for eating or talking. Thin and whiplike, almost tenticular, it had evolved much the same way that certain lizards on Earth had evolved their tongues…to dart out and snag prey from a distance. Though it was not sticky, it was rather prehensile and could extend to four feet in a healthy rakir female. Sihra didn't have to go anywhere near that distance to slap Miranda over the cheek with it, the strike hard enough to rock the woman's head and leave a blossoming red impression.

Drawing it back, Sihra bellowed a laugh as Miranda gaped and cradled her face. Helen hurried to her side.

"There was no need to do that!" Chakwas said angrily. Sihra snorted, her amusement fading.

"I am not a toy, or a stuffed trophy to gawk at!" she said. "I am Prilekk Utchibahna Sihra, and I _do not do tricks!_"

Snarling, she turned and walked out of the infirmary, heading down to the small cargo bay where she had taken to bedding down. Her claws emitted a loud screech as she angrily swiped them at the wall, dragging them a foot before dropping her hand again.

She did not like this place. She did not like these people, these _detrak_. She was the highest champion of the Ubuut, and on Earth when the two infected had been in the lobby, Ashley had acted as if Sihra was the stupidest, greenest youngling and not a veteran of uncounted fights. She had treated her like a beast that would attack without even identifying friend or foe first.

_That is what they think of me…that I am a mindless beast. My people are stupid and primitive to them, our ways 'backward' and beneath them. They watch us from the stars, waiting until _they_ decide we are fit enough or worthy enough to know the things _they_ know._

Her anger made bile rise in her throat and she went to a wall, sitting down. In truth, if it wasn't for their promise to help find the reason their males were being born infertile…

She just wanted to go home. Back to where people made sense, where life moved as it should, and things smelled familiar.

Lowering her head and baring her teeth slightly, she sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Liara had slept, waking from heavy, slow dreams, and automatically looking toward her clock. They had four more hours before they would be at Tuchanka, and another hour before she had to be out of bed. Normally she just would have gotten up anyway, but as she felt warm and incredibly comfortable, she made no effort to shift or rise.

Then she stiffened, holding her breath as at her side, Shepard murmured sleepily, her brows knitting before they slowly smoothed out. Liara relaxed again, satisfied the doctor had returned to the deeper tides of slumber.

Though there had been some…_affectionate_ gestures the night before, nothing more had happened. Both of them had been far too exhausted- and, perhaps, too timid really- to further explore their growing relationship. Instead, they had spent most of the time just lying down and talking before they both simply fell to sleep.

Thinking back over their conversation, Liara felt her cheeks heat ever so slightly. She had told Shepard more of her family and her life growing up than she had ever articulated before, to _anyone_. She had no explanation for doing so, and no matter how she mulled over it she could not figure it out. What was it about Del Shepard that made her feel so comfortable, yet so frightened at the same time? She had vowed over and over again never to get involved with anyone. Her life was her work, and she had built it around that unwavering center. What about Shepard had so easily shattered those stone walls of determination, as if they were nothing but glass?

For the first time in her life, Liara actually found herself hoping for more of a life than just being a Spectre…and it scared the pris para out of her.

She had to admit though-_this_ was nice. To wake up with someone bundled warm against her side, feeling their soft breath on her neck…

_Someone who may be killed at every moment on this mission, or who may decide to simply walk away once it is done. And if that does not come to pass? She is the daughter of a prominent human senator. Will her family accept her with an asari? Will they consider me too rough, my life too dangerous, to be worthy of her? Even if all goes perfectly, she is still human. Whether it is her desire or not, one day she will leave me with that same heartbreak I saw every day on my father's face._

The pragmatic part of her knew that was unlikely. She was a Spectre, after all. As dangerous and unique as this particular mission was, that did not make any of her others any safer. There was a very real chance that Shepard would outlive _her_, despite being human. She-

_{Captain, are you awake?}_

Dr. Chakwas' voice broke instantly through her thoughts, and without thinking Liara sat up, drawing her arm out from under Del. The motion woke her bedmate, who lifted her head and blinked in exhausted confusion. "Wha…?"

"I am here, Helen. What is it?" Liara asked, already rising from the bed.

_{Sihra. She is…rather upset. I think she went down to the cargo bay. You may want to speak with her.}_

"What happened?"

Without thought, Liara pulled off the shift she had been sleeping in and started to get dressed. Such an act was so common among asari she didn't think twice about the fact that she wasn't alone.

_{I was compiling her physiology scans in the medibay when Miranda…_requested _to see her second tongue. Sihra was not pleased with the request and ended up striking Miranda, before she stormed off downstairs.}_

_She has two tongues?_ Liara thought in surprise. "Is Miranda hurt?"

_{No. She has a small mark but compared to what a rakir _could_ do to her, the blow was barely a slap.}_

"Understood. I am on my way to the cargo bay."

She finished dressing and looked over at Shepard. The human woman was sitting on the bed, beautifully disheveled and bright red. When Liara looked at her, she turned even redder, and looked away.

"Merah?"

"I'm fine. I'll come with you to talk to Sihra-"

"It may be advisable that you do not do so. She still considers you…of a lower social caste, and your presence may make things worse. Besides, you still need rest. Sleep some more. I will return soon."

Del's concern was evident as Liara walked toward her and sat on the edge of the bed. "It's not safe for you, either."

"Sihra may be able to best me if it comes to hand-to-hand combat, but she cannot contest my biotics. I will be fine."

Unconsciously she reached out, softly brushing some of those mussed locks of hair back from her face. Realizing what she'd done, she cleared her throat and then nodded. "Rest. _Please._"

* * *

Sihra was seated near one wall in the small cargo bay when Liara entered. Her yellow eye with its oblong pupil turned toward her briefly, before she snorted and looked away again.

"She is not injured," the rakir said irritably. "I doubt her weak hide will even bear a mark."

"I am unconcerned with Miranda," Liara said, walking over. "I am concerned with you. Miranda should not have made you feel as if you were a curiosity, or an exhibit. You have to understand, the rakir are strange to us-"

"Strange to _you_?" Sihra hissed, then rose to her feet, towering a good foot and a half over the smaller asari. "Your kind have been watching my people for cycle upon cycle! Hiding up in your stars, quantifying and qualifying my kind to see if we are worthy enough to join you. It seems to me you have had plenty of time to become acquainted with _us._ We have not had the same luxury."

Liara nodded slightly. "I can see how it would seem that way, Prilekk, but the observation teams are not there to judge your worthiness-"

"Oh?" She folded her arms with bitter sarcasm. "They are not?"

"No, not as such. It is true, we could go down at any time, tell your people the truth about the vast universe they are a part of. That is what will happen if this mission is successful, Prilekk. In order to save them your people will be uplifted if we can come to a treaty with your Ubuut-"

"But if not for the Stunted plague? If my people had a healthy population of fertile males you would be making no such effort. You would be keeping us in the dark until you are kind enough to allow us to join you."

"That is not accurate. If not for the Stunted we would indeed leave you on your own for quite some time to come, but that is not because we feel it is our right to determine your 'worthiness' or to control your destiny…quite the opposite. Sihra, uplifting a species is done only under the most dire of circumstances. You will gain many advancements, huge leaps in technology and medicine, it's true- but you will also be robbed of an immeasurable amount."

"Robbed?" Her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, _robbed_?"

"Cultures grow and evolve over hundreds of thousands of years. Your people are still at the beginning of this growth, still learning and exploring who you are. Ideally, you would have centuries yet to develop your own philosophies, decide for yourselves what it truly means to be rakir. This doesn't happen overnight. It requires wars, struggles, periods of horrible barbarity and those of utter renaissance. By uplifting you, we are stealing away a million things from your future that would have shaped you as an entire species. Instead of your own philosophies you will be inundated with those of a dozen different unrelated species. It pollutes, Sihra…it changes, and it weakens."

Given the rakir's narrow eyed glare, Liara was not sure she was quite following her. Gesturing toward the wall, she moved and sat down. Pausing a moment, Sihra went and sat down nearby as well.

"Let me tell you some of my own species," she told the rakir. She talked for a while, describing the history of the asari- the primitive tribes they used to live in, the struggles, disease, and starvation that was rampant. She told her of the rise of Aswa V'Dess, who conquered most of the planet and left entire villages steeped in blood- yet whose rule lead to a great cultural unity, advancing mathematics, philosophy, music and art, and birthing the Order of the Justicars. She described how they had perfected the technology to reach the stars themselves, discovering the mass relays, the other species.

"If we had been found by another species and uplifted before the time of V'Dess, we would not be the same," she said. "We would be immersed in their technology, their world, and we would have lost the unique voice that makes us truly asari. Our identity may not have been totally overwritten, but it would have been diluted, weakened. That is why we watch, Sihra. It is not out of a desire to keep your people weak or below us. It is so that you can find your own voice before you must sing with a choir of others. It is so you can find your own unique future without our interference."

Sihra regarded her a moment, then asked, "Were any others uplifted as my people are to be?" she asked. "Were there any other-_unique circumstances_-that caused a younger species to be brought off their world before their time?"

"Yes, actually," Liara said sadly. "The krogan."

"They are who we are going to see now, the ones on Tuchanka," Sihra said. "Why were they uplifted?"

"Two reasons, actually. One of which was not far different than yours, and one of which I am…sad to say was not in their best interests."

"They were dying out? Unable to have fertile children?"

"It was a matter of reproduction, yes, but quite the opposite of yours. They were breeding far too much. Their society and the hostile nature of their world helped to keep their numbers down but a crucial balance was lost as they advanced. They began to overgrow their resources, leading to horrible wars with each other, devastation of an already harsh landscape, leading to starvation, disease. Even so, it was a matter of debate as to whether we should interfere. There was a possibility of their population being cut down just enough to restore a balance rather than lead to extinction, and that they would learn a crucial and vital lesson from their past and not repeat the same mistakes."

"Why then were they uplifted?"

"The more shameful reason," Liara told her. "Another species invaded our space…the rachni. An insect race that spread like locusts, consuming every world they reached. They outnumbered us vastly…and the krogan were not only formidable warriors, they reproduced fast enough to match the rachni and make up for losses. The salarians and turians decided to uplift them-"

"And make them into an army," Sihra said. "Use them to defeat the invader. The asari agreed to this?"

"We…let us just say, we did not stand in their way."

"And the rachni were defeated?"

"Yes. The krogan saved us and drove the rachni to extinction. However, we now had another problem. The krogan would breed across the galaxy and replace the very threat they'd been uplifted to contain. So, the turians and salarians developed what is called the 'genophage', a genetic disease that causes the majority of krogan children to be stillborn, dropping their reproductive rates down to the galactic norm rather than the incredibly high numbers they had been before."

Sihra bared her teeth. "They saved the lot of you and in thanks they were castrated? Is this what awaits _my_ people? An open hand and then a claw in the back?"

"No, Sihra," Liara said intently. "No. The genophage was a mistake. Most in the galaxy understand that now. The damage done to the krogan is inexcusable. We will not repeat that mistake. Sihra, your people must be uplifted or they will die. There is a cost to it, of course…but the rakir will live, continue. Is that not preferable to death?"

"Every rakir child knows death is not the worst fate one can suffer," Sihra said tautly. To her surprise, Liara actually smiled a bit wistfully.

"You will like the krogan, I think," she said. "Your peoples have much in common."

"Do we?"

"Warriors, filled with fire and honor, honest and strong."

"Hmm." Sihra thought this over, then smirked. "Then I shall either like them…or loathe them beyond belief."

Liara laughed.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Sorry no chapter yesterday, I was caught up in the good news with SCOTUS! Yay, happy!

Again, changed a bit with the krogan and certain…relationships. Glory be to the AU! Now, back to your regularly scheduled program!

* * *

Despite the small shuttle's stabilizers, every hefty gust of wind could be felt by those aboard, the hull shuddering or swaying beneath their feet like the deck of a ship on choppy seas. Shepard hoped her discomfort was not terribly obvious, taking heart in the fact that Liara, Jura, Williams and Feris all seemed relatively relaxed.

Sihra was another story. Though the rakir would never admit it- and though her expression was hidden beneath the ominous face mask she was once again wearing- Del saw the tense way she was standing and holding on to the edge of the partition. Flight was still an incredibly foreign concept to the rakir, as were great amounts of speed. The fastest they could go on her home world, after all, was as quickly as they could run. They had no domestic riding animals, and while they possessed the wheel they used it for hauling purposes, not for individual travel.

Knowing that any gesture of comfort would be extremely unwelcome, Del did her best to ignore the rakir and focus over Liara's shoulder at the windscreen. Even then, the billowing and endless curtain of sand did little to quell her nerves.

The shuttle gave another rather strong shudder, and her own fingers tightened on the strut she was gripping. Jura remained unconcerned, guiding the vessel expertly by her instruments, before she suddenly reached out and pressed a flashing light on her interface.

"This is Jura of the _Aswa_ shuttle," she said.

_{This is_ Devarik _shuttle one. We are in position on your starboard flank.}_

"I have you on my instruments. We have clearance on the ground?"

_{That's affirmative. I pulled some strings with the krogan Urdnot clan leader- he's an old friend, and understandably eager to get some help for his people. We'll be landing just outside the plague quarantine area. The clan leader will have an escort on site but remember…the krogan don't like visitors-especially turian ones. This plague will have them especially on edge.}_

"Understood. We will follow you down."

Shepard caught a distant flash through the wind as the turian shuttle passed them and took point. A few minutes later, the wind and blowing sand cut down drastically as ragged stone walls lifted up and surrounded them.

"Underground?" Sihra asked.

"Much of Tuchanka's surface is hostile, even without a raging sandstorm," Liara told her. "Temperatures are extreme, radiation can be a concern, and there is very little water. The krogan tend to make their clan settlements underground, in the ruins of their old cities."

They passed into a much larger area and the shuttle settled. After the noise from the sandstorm everything seemed almost ominously still and quiet…a sensation that passed almost instantly upon Williams hitting the exit release.

The rumble of hundreds of voices and the din of activity swept in as the door opened. The two N7s exited first, followed by Shepard and Sihra, and then Liara. Though all were armed none made any motion toward their weapons.

Nearby, the other shuttle had already disgorged a compliment of turians in full hard-suits. One of them broke away from the group of about a dozen, walking over and extending his hand to Liara.

"Captain T'Soni, Lt. Commander Garrus Vakarian."

"Good to meet you face to face, Vakarian," she said, taking his hand, then indicated the others in turn. "Commander Ashley Williams and Commander Samantha Feris of the Alliance; Dr. Delilah Shepard; Prilekk Utchibahna Sihra of Nakira."

If Garrus was intimidated by Sihra- the glowering face mask with its luminous eyes a good three inches above his own gaze- he made no sign. He greeted her just as politely as the others, then looked at Del.

"Dr. Shepard, I would have thought you'd go directly to the black ship?"

"I will, but I wanted to take some samples from the infected krogan first. This plague affects every species slightly differently…the krogan may have some resistances or even some susceptibilities that may help to fine-tune or even hasten the development of the PMD vaccine."

"I see," he replied, before Liara touched his arm. At a far archway, several krogan were entering. More than one carried a rifle in their hands.

The largest- a scarred and craggy old soldier- gestured to his men to stand guard, then continued on himself. Shepard saw his eyes measure each of them quickly as he walked, and fought not to take a step back.

Krogan…were _big_.

Then he grinned, opening his arms wide. "Garrus!"

"Wrex, good to see you," the turian said, enduring a friendly slap to the shoulder that would have knocked most men flying. "Captain T'Soni, this is Wrex, Chief of clan Urdnot."

"Wrex, thank you for allowing us to land."

"We've had two hundred deaths just this morning," he replied. "The first ones to go were the doctors. This thing doesn't stop and the krogan are done for. If you can stop it, damn right I let you land."

"The infected are being kept quarantined, aren't they?" Shepard asked. Wrex looked at her.

"Best we can manage it, with a thousand cracks in the walls and stubborn old krogan bastards who don't want to admit they're sick. We've kept it out of the female clans so far but if enough men die that won't mean spit."

Sihra was all too familiar with that scenario. "You keep your females in separate clans?" she asked. Wrex looked at her, then stepped past Shepard to better size the newcomer up.

"Well, well. Haven't seen your kind before. You got some meat to you."

"Wrex, this is Prilekk Utchibahna Sihra of Nakira," Liara told him. "She is rakir, and is here to help us find the one behind the plague."

"And tear them apart, I'm betting," he said, still measuring the rakir.

"Into the tiniest pieces I can manage," Sihra answered him, dead serious. He grinned.

"That's what I like to hear. So. You think the ones who built this plague are on Tuchanka, eh?"

"We have reason to suspect they very well may be," Liara said. "While Dr. Shepard is working on her cure for the PMD, we will be hunting for its manufacturer."

"Not alone," he said, finally looking away from Sihra and fixing Liara with a glare. "Garrus aside, it's bad enough letting turians down here, I'm not going to let them just wander around as they want. I'll be coming along, with a group of my best men."

"As you desire," Liara said without hesitation. "However we need to verify that each is free of the plague."

"Already done. I can forward the results. We used varren blood for the comparisons, following the guidelines the Alliance sent when that missile first struck. I'll follow your lead on this, Spectre, but keep in mind…they're _my_ men, and they follow _my_ orders. Anything goes wrong and I won't hesitate to pull the lot of you apart."

"Oh?" Sihra asked, letting out a low growl as she stepped forward a pace. The other krogan tensed, lifting their rifles, but Wrex didn't even flinch. Instead, he took a step forward himself, glaring back at her just as hard.

"Yeah, _rakir_," he said. "This is _our_ world. The turians already neutered us. They do anything to put my people in any more danger and I'll kill them…and skin _you_ to wear as a hat if I have too."

She barked a laugh. "You don't have the bedochies, _lizard,_" she said with a snarl.

"You better fight like you posture," Wrex said. "Tuchanka isn't a world for whining, milk-soft mewlings."

"If you are finished, people are dying," Liara said calmly. If she was alarmed by the budding confrontation, she hid it extremely well.

Wrex looked at her, then grunted, turning around and gesturing at one of the men. "Ferga here will take you into the quarantine area to get your samples," he said to Shepard.

"Dr. Shepard, when you are finished, our shuttle will take you to the black ship so that you can get to work," Garrus said. Shepard nodded, then looked at Liara.

"Be careful, ok? Remember…she'd be prepared for a full scale military invasion."

Liara nodded, then reached out and gently rested her hand on Del's shoulder pad. "Go with the Goddess, Del. Countless lives are in your hands."

"No pressure, right?" Shepard asked with a shaky smile, then reached up and caught hold of her hand, squeezing it momentarily before she let it go. Not letting herself pause, she turned and headed toward the waiting krogan, Ferga.

She had work to do, she had to keep her mind on that…and not on the horrible, sinking feeling that she'd just said goodbye to Liara for the very last time.

* * *

Wrex stood over the 2D map shimmering just an inch above a flat slab of stone that looked as if it had formed the base of an enormous pillar centuries before. Half glancing up at Liara who stood across the 'table', he swept his hand over the map.

"This is where we are," he said, then highlighted a point just north of them in red. "That is where the missile impacted."

"Shepard was confident that Osco was hiding on Tuchanka, detonating the missile here to help camouflage her location. She would want to stay fairly near the quarantine area but not too close- she is as susceptible to her plague as the rest of us."

"Well as you can see, it's all open and relatively flat ground for a hundred kilometers in every direction," he said. "These ruins are the only structures to be had, and no foreign ships have tripped our tracking systems."

"She has access to technology that is centuries in advance of our own," Liara told him. "Stealth technology, weapons technology-it seems she is even able to build entire biosynthetic human beings, not to mention the PMD. She would easily be able to slip past undetected."

"By our mechanics, maybe, but we're not fools. There are sentries posted all around, day and night. Unless she can turn invisible-"

"I wouldn't put it past her," Ashley said with a bitter shake of her head.

"We have to operate under the assumption that Osco is here and that she was able to land without detection," Garrus said. "If that is the case, where would be the best place for her to hide?"

"She'd need somewhere to park a rather sizable ship," Liara said. "Facilities-"

"I'm telling you, there's no structures anywhere for a hundred kilometers besides right here."

"Perhaps she's _here_, then," Garrus suggested.

"Impossible! We have all the ruins mapped and routinely patrolled. A goddamn runt pyjak couldn't hide here without us knowing about it."

"There are no underground tunnels? Nothing unexplored?" Liara asked.

"There are tunnels but they've been fully mapped, as I said. Especially with this quarantine going on. She's not _here_-"

"What is this?" Sihra suddenly asked, pointing toward something on the far edge of the map, away from the ruins. Reaching out, Wrex selected the area and zoomed in on it, then snorted.

"It's a sink hole," he said. "Not uncommon. Probably a deep water table dried up and the ground above it just collapsed."

Still unused to holographs and unable to quantify scale, Sihra narrowed her eyes at it and asked, "How big is it?"

"Bout twenty meters across, thirty deep."

Sihra hummed, then looked at Liara. "I would like to go and check this sinkhole."

"It's just a hole," one of the other turians said. "It scans fully, there's no signs of life on the instruments, the bottom is completely visible and beyond a small, hollow space, there are six miles of solid rock beneath it-"

She looked at him, wrinkling her snout. She had taken off her face mask when they'd come inside, and they could clearly see the edges of her teeth past her lips as glared. "I do not know about your 'scans' or your 'instruments'," she said. "But do not talk to me as if I am a fool. I am Prilekk to the Ubuut, I am not a green recruit or a damned Stunted, _detrak_!"

"Sihra," Liara said, and the rakir looked at her.

"There is an animal on my world, a spirik. They do not hunt, they ambush…burrowing into the ground and covering themselves with dirt. A fool sees only a pit and thinks it harmless. They pass by or try and cross the pit and the spirik leaps out of hiding and tears them to shreds before they know it is there. _This_," she pointed firmly at the sinkhole, "is a spirik pit if I have ever seen one. Perhaps it is nothing, or maybe a spirik of a different kind hides in wait under the sand."

"What are you suggesting?" Garrus asked.

"Let me go to the pit. One smell and I can tell you if it really is just a hole in the ground."

Liara looked at Wrex. "Osco's technology may be able to interfere with your sensors, showing solid rock beneath that pit when in reality something else is there. Sihra's sense of smell is extremely acute, and not necessarily something that Gellian will take into account. She has no way of knowing that Sihra is alive and with us, and not dead back on that moon."

"All right. Better to know for sure," he said. "But she doesn't go alone."

"Sam and I will accompany her. Ashley, Garrus- the rest of you will remain here and help eliminate any other possible locations. The pit is only a few kilometers away, it should not take us long to reach and clear it. We will remain in contact."

"My boy will go with you," Wrex said, his tone brooking no argument. "You'll need to be fully locked down-that storm has calmed a little but it's far from gone. You'll have hard wind and limited visibility."

He gestured to one of the krogan lingering near the door, one that looked little more than an adolescent boy. He stepped forward and Wrex clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"This is my son, Grunt," he said. "He's young but he's strong. Grunt, they go straight to that pit and then straight back if they find nothing. Stay in contact."

The boy nodded and then measured Sihra much as Wrex had. "We'll go on foot. If there is something there, they'll see a tomkah coming a mile off."

"Chances are, they will see us coming regardless," Liara said, then nodded. "On foot it is."

"Good luck," Wrex said. "Hopefully this sinkhole isn't just a huge waste of time."

* * *

The wind moaned with a long and low howl, punctuated by the ever-present hiss of sand against their hard-suits. Though they had full radio contact, there was very little speaking done as they headed into the flat wasteland of Tuchanka, the broken stone bones of the ruins swiftly vanishing behind them, obscured by clouds of dirt.

Travelling by their instruments, moving as cautiously as they could and hindered by the storm, it took them over an hour at a trot before they closed in carefully on the sinkhole. The pit only materialized out of the gloom once they had gotten within ten yards of it. Wary the ground around it might be unstable, Liara halted the others, then nodded at Sihra.

Despite the blustering storm, Sihra reached up and took her face mask off, passing it to Liara before she continued forward. Dropping into a crouch, she stayed only a few feet away for several long seconds, before she edged forward on hands and feet, distributing her weight carefully.

A bit closer, she paused again. Liara could see her hair whipping about in the wind, the white colored rust and dun by sand, her ears flattened back to keep them protected.

Another shift forward, another stop. She got to the edge of the pit, practically laying on her belly now, and paused again. Then she rose, and gestured to Liara and the others.

"What did you find?" the asari asked as started cautiously forward.

"The ground is stable," Sihra said, and to prove her point she thumped one broad foot heavily down on the dirt. "The whole pit stinks of dhaka. She is here."

Liara crouched on the edge of the pit. Even from here, it just looked a sinkhole, a relatively shallow divot in the dirt, its broad sides weeping loose sand in the wake of the wind. Sam crouched beside her, and did a scan.

"Still reading nothing but dirt and solid rock beneath us."

"When Osco is involved I trust nothing," Liara said. "If she's hiding down there, she has to be aware of us by now. She probably has sensors all around this area."

"Then why are we not under some kind of attack?"

"Either because she knows there is no way we will ever reach her…or she _wants_ us to come in."

"Neither option brings much comfort, does it?"

Liara touched her helmet. "This is T'Soni. Sihra is confident that we have located Osco's hiding place."

_{What do you see?}_ Wrex asked. It was Grunt who answered.

"Nothing but a pit, just like on the scans…but I'm inclined to believe the rakir female. This place feels…_wrong_."

_{Is there any chance you have been detected?} _Garrus.

"I am positive we have been detected," Liara told him. "Only a fool would not guard a front door, no matter how well hidden- and Osco is no fool. She either considers us no threat, or she wants guests."

_{We're on our way out now-}_

"Small numbers. She is likely ready for an entire army and if there are casualties, I would like to limit them. As well-"

_{Mayday mayday mayday!}_ A frantic voice broke in over the com. It was unfamiliar, but sounded turian. _{We are under attack! …unknown enemy, extremely hostile…}_

The shout vanished in a haze of static, before Garrus' voice replaced it. _{Levv, this is Garrus, are you there?}_

Silence.

_{Levv, this is Garrus Vakarian, please respond!}_

Liara felt cold. "Garrus, what is going on?"

_{That was Levv Makkis, he's in command of the troops holding the black ship,}_ he replied, then tried to hail one of the other turian vessels. _{_Ekumbet_, this is Garrus Vakarian. What is the status of the black ship?}_

_{Sir, _Ekumbet_- we received the distress call but the black ship is unchanged. It has not wavered or deviated from its course once since Dr. Shepard boarded-}_

"She is already on board?" Liara asked.

_{She gathered her samples and took the shuttle up nearly forty minutes ago. We have no more communication with the black ship but it is still holding pattern. We're preparing a boarding team now-}_

"No, do not board!" Liara said. "Just observe for now, do not attempt to board or engage that ship."

_{If the ship has been boarded by hostiles-}_ Garrus.

"If that ship has been boarded, there is only one way it could have happened. Ashley will fill you in. You need to gather your men and any willing krogan right now and prepare to board it only _after_ she has fully debriefed you. "

_{Understood, we are heading up now.}_

"What's happened? How'd they get aboard?" Grunt asked.

"There is a portal, kind of a doorway, on board the black ship. We passed through it accidentally once before. It works on the principle of folding space, incredibly advanced. It linked to a sister portal on Osco's moonside base. That base is secure under the Alliance."

"So either something wiped out the Alliance presence on that moon and sent troops through that portal…"

"Or we were incorrect in thinking that was the only connection point, and Osco is using another at her current location to send hostiles up to the ship to retake it. Given the numbers and firepower of the Alliance troops we left on the moon base, I would say it is extremely unlikely she has commandeered that particular doorway."

"Ash knows what to expect, and knows about the door," Sam said. "The more we stand here without contest, the more I'm starting to suspect Osco _doesn't_ know we are right here. She may be distracted by her attempts to retake the black ship, and acquire Dr. Shepard. If Ash and the others can thwart the takeover, they can use the portal to invade Osco's new base from that end…and we can find a way in _here_, take her by surprise from the rear."

Sihra, who had resumed poking around the edge of the pit, moving toward the far end, had half crawled down the sloped sides. Now she looked up.

"There is no pit," she said. Liara stepped past Feris and went over to the edge nearest her, crouching.

"No pit?"

"It looks like dirt, but I can smell air moving up from below…far below. The sides are real, but there is no bottom."

Liara picked up a nearby rock and tossed it in front of her. It passed through the center of the pit floor with as little resistance as passing through air, and they heard faint and distant clacks as it tumbled deeper and deeper.

"She has disguised a shaft with a highly sophisticated hologram," she said.

"Can't see through it but it sounds pretty deep," Sam said.

"Yes, but I have no doubts that Osco is at the bottom of it," Liara said, straightening. "Stay and guard the edge, I will see how deep it extends. I will stay in radio contact."

"Careful, Captain," Sam said, watching as Liara lit up with biotics. Hopping forward, her mass reduced to nearly zero thanks to the dark energy, Liara drifted as light as a feather toward the bottom of the pit…and then through it, sinking into seemingly solid ground without a grain of sand disturbed.

In moments, she'd completely vanished.


	29. Chapter 29

The black ship was just as disconcerting as it had been the first time Del had set foot on it. Entering through the airlock, in a full (and still incredibly heavy) hard-suit, she clutched the biocontainment case holding the krogan samples tightly, and tried not to let her nerves get the best of her.

She was in the midst of an escort of turians, and yet more were clustered in the huge 'control' room as they arrived. Weapons seemed to bristle from every hand, the turians all bearing the even and hard stares of seasoned soldiers.

One strode their way, nodding to her escort before fixing her a look. "Dr. Shepard, I am Colonel Levv Makkis, in command of the black ship. I'm under strict orders from the Council to allow you to access whatever systems in this ship that you need in order to produce your plague vaccine, but you will be closely monitored and under guard at all times."

"The Council thinks I'll do something to sabotage this ship?" she asked, indignant.

"The Council wants your safety kept…and it's true- they are unwilling to let anything reduce or eliminate their investment."

"_Investment?_ This ship isn't an investment-"

"This ship has technology that will better the galaxy, launching countless species centuries forward…including your own. I shouldn't need to remind you of that."

"This ship has technology that, so far, has been used to do nothing but kill," Del replied. "Forgive me if I'm not that excited over the prospect of it being carved up piecemeal and put into hands that have no idea what they're playing with."

"Noted, doctor. Right now, your only concern is to produce that vaccine. I suggest you begin."

Glaring at him, she headed toward the pedestal that Miranda had used to get control of the ship systems. A turian was already integrated into it, and only half-glanced at her as she approached.

"Tell me what you need and I shall call it up," he said.

"No, it doesn't work that way," she replied. "I can't walk you step by step through a process when I have no idea how it works. I need to see it for myself-"

"That won't be possible, doctor-" Levv said, breaking off as Del set the case down firmly on the floor.

"Good luck with the vaccine then," she replied, and started back toward the airlock.

"Where are you going?" he demanded. She looked at him.

"I cannot walk someone through the use of equipment I've never even used myself before," she said hotly. "I either get access to that pedestal and figure it out, or you can do your best to figure it out without my help."

"You'd be willing to let trillions of people die-"

"No, Colonel. _You_ are apparently willing to let trillions of people die rather than let the doctor that can help them actually make the cure. If you're so terrified I'm suddenly going to run off with the ship, I'll remind you that I would do so with at least two dozen armed turians aboard who could shoot me at any moment. I'm not that stupid and neither are you. Now. You either let me do my job and fix this plague…or I am done, and so is the galaxy."

His mandibles flapped once, and Del could see he was not pleased. Even so, it was only a moment before he looked at the man at the pedestal. "Step aside and let her have access."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you," Shepard said, walking over and taking the soldier's place as he disengaged himself. Trying not to be hesitant, she stepped in where he'd been standing and looked at the single light emanating from the pillar.

In an instant, dozens of screens seemed to appear around her, most scrolling information or displaying data that she had no way of reading. A single thought would dismiss one screen only to have another sail in from elsewhere to take its place. She felt a momentary surge of vertigo, and took a deep breath.

She had to find the information on the PMD and how Gellian had manufactured it.

Through trial and error she started hunting through the information, only to blink in surprise a few moments later. The symbols of what she assumed was the language of those ancient aliens who had built this ship, were transforming, shifting into English. That they changed at all shocked her, but it was notable they went to her native tongue and not Galactic.

_The interface must be pulling the language directly from my mind and adjusting itself to compensate. _

Even in English, she didn't understand half of what she was seeing, but it definitely sped up the process. Selecting a few options, she looked over the pedestal as the floor seemed to open up, a tank rising from the dark recesses below them.

"All right, I think I have it," Shepard said. "I am going to need someone to put the samples from the krogan into the tank receptacle. It's open there, at the base."

One of the soldiers came forward and hesitantly picked up the case. Del only half looked at him. "They're safe. They're sealed tightly so you don't need to worry about infection so long as you keep your gloves on and don't break one. Just take them from the case and plug them into the tank."

The soldier moved the case over to the tank, setting it on the floor and carefully opening it. As he plugged the vials into the tank, Shepard could see information appearing rapidly on the screens before her. Then, the graphics shifted, the screens disappearing and leaving only a three dimensional grid overlapping the tank itself. A soft voice seemed to speak directly in her mind.

"_Samples accepted and processed. Would you like to start genesis?"_

"Genesis?" she asked, then lifted her chin. "What is 'genesis?'"

"I don't understand-" Levv began, overhearing her. She gave him an irritated flap of her hand, then pointed to the pedestal and her ear.

In answer to her question, the hologram in front of her demonstrated taking the DNA strands from each of the samples, integrating them seamlessly, and developing a biosynthetic individual from the integrated strands.

_So that's how Osco created Luka. She got a DNA sample and just had one grown to her specifications._

"No, I would not like to pursue genesis," she said. The image disappeared.

"_Please state your desire."_

"Isolate infectious structure noted as 'poly-mimetic DNA.'"

"_Isolated."_

An image of the PMD appeared in front of her, and she nodded. "Isolate programming done by Osco, Gellian to the PMD structure."

Lines of code began to sweep in front of her, and her eyes widened at the complexity of the programming.

_It must have taken even Osco _months_ to calculate this many variables,_ she thought.

"Can you clear the programming from the PMD samples?" she asked.

"_Process will take sixty minutes. Replacement programming must be entered or samples will degrade."_

"Replacement programming to be as follows: copy host DNA upon integration and revert. Isolate hostile infectious PMD and revert to host DNA programming. Once rewrite is complete, multiply corrected PMD to the same numbers as the infectious PMD in Osco's original batch."

A long moment of silence passed, then the VI (or whatever the hell it was) spoke again.

"_Parameters accepted. Samples replicating, prepare for reprogram. Estimated time to completion of rewrite, sixty minutes and counting. Estimated time to complete multiplication, one hundred and twenty minutes."_

Turning her head a bit she looked at Levv. "All right. That tank has accepted the coding of the infectious PMD and is rewriting it into the vaccine. It's going to take an hour to complete the rewrite, and another two hours to get the amount we need to start curing and vaccinating people."

"Three hours, that's all?" Levv asked with a blink. "Didn't it take Osco months to come up with her missiles?"

"Yes, but she had to code everything she wanted the PMD to do down to the last allele. All we have to do is have it copy the DNA of any host it comes into contact with, and erase any negative PMD code already in place. Far simpler."

"That's some damned good news," he said. Then, Del saw something flash on her display in the corner of her vision. At the same time, she caught a more full sight of something several yards behind Levv. Her body went cold.

"Colonel," she said, alarmed. "How long has that been there?"

He turned and looked, following her gaze. "That archway? Since we came aboard-"

"Was it black inside when you came on board?" she asked.

"No, it was hollow…what _is_ that?"

"The door is open," she gasped. "Osco's going to-"

Something slim and brilliant emerald green lunged out of the infinite dark that had consumed the center of the doorway- a thin dart that snarled, incredibly long hands stretching out, claws slashing. Two turians, taken completely by surprise, were slaughtered almost instantly.

The green one was only the first of a flood, the same primary colored aliens pouring through the doorway onto the ship that had first attacked them back at the galactic core. In a heartbeat, half the turians were down, the others opening fire.

Horror came over her and she turned in what felt like slow motion, staring at the tank that was processing the only hope the galaxy had to survive the plague unleashed upon them. If it was destroyed or the process halted, they were doomed.

Her only thought- _I have to hide! I have to hide it!_

It seemed that was enough of a command for the VI of the dark ship to accept. Instantly, the tank began to sink back into the floor. Del, her body still obeying the command to run toward it, managed only two steps. She was just beginning to halt her momentum as she saw the tank sinking, when the floor vanished beneath her feet.

As swiftly and softly as a stone slipping underneath the waves of an unforgiving sea, Del Shepard was swallowed into the floor of the black ship, and disappeared.

* * *

For a long while, Liara could see only the smooth rock walls of the tunnel surrounding her. She sank as slowly and softly as a feather drifting to the ground. In each direction, just over a meter from her position, the almost polished rock reflected back the faint blue glow of her biotics…but everything else, including below her, was lost in darkness.

She could easily and safely have dropped a lot faster, but without knowing what was beneath her or how she would land, she kept her progress relatively slow, her eyes fixed below her.

_{My omni-tool is picking up yours,}_ Feris said via her helmet com. _{I'm using the signal to 'map' as much of that shaft and its surroundings as I can. From what I can tell, you are six hundred feet down and still descending. Do you see anything yet?}_

"Nothing but rock all around me," Liara said. "Do we have word yet on the black ship?"

_{Ash and the others have just lifted off. They should be to the black ship in less than ten minutes. According to the turian sentries, the black ship is still holding position and has not moved.}_

"Understood."

She continued to fall, Sam updating her on the depth every few moments. When Liara reached the two mile mark, Feris informed her that Ashley's team was approaching the black ship.

_{They should be locking on in…zzzz…two minutes,}_ she said, her voice broken by static.

"I still see nothing below me," Liara said. "You are starting to break up."

_{I'll boost the signal. Even with a direct shaft the rock and the distance is making it hard to keep connected. Liara, you're over two miles down now. Without biotics we're not going to be able to descend that distance after you, and if you try and come back up for us you are going to be biotically exhausted.}_

"I know. I cannot halt now, I must continue. Keep the signal boosted. When I come to the end I will do my best to scan the surroundings and get a map to you- perhaps you can find an alternate way to descend."

An extended pause, and then, _{You're at three miles now, Captain. Anything?}_

"Still only dark…no, wait. I believe the light is growing beneath me. I am going to slow my descent and take it cautiously. I may be near the end."

She slowed to half the speed she had been falling before, requiring a greater effort to reduce her mass even more than she already had. She could feel her arms trembling, sweat starting to break out as the effort exhausted her biotics that much quicker.

The dim light grew, the edges of the shaft vanishing as she found herself descending into a cavern.

The cave itself was clearly natural, and absolutely enormous. Ragged and uneven stone walls, marbled with lines of quartz and sandstone, shale and hematite, consumed a space that would have held a full Alliance cruiser, with room to spare. Stalactites bristled from the ceiling, some as large around as old-growth trees. Stalagmites also lifted from the floor, conical pillars of rock that had grown slowly over millennia.

Part of the floor of the cavern was taken up by what looked like a small lake, a reservoir of water that had probably remained untouched since before krogan even walked the skin of the world above. It was perfectly clear and notably deep, and the rock around it glimmered with veins of gemstones.

It was beautiful, but not what drew her attention.

Below her was a huge structure, as black as the ship they had found at the galactic core. It could possibly have been a ship itself, a dreadnought that had parked here a very long time ago. Long enough for the stalagmites to grow close enough to its hull to hold it in tight embrace.

Ship, or structure, it was obvious it had been built by the same hands that had formed the black ship.

_And it has remained hidden here, three and a half miles below the surface of Tuchanka. What similar finds might there be on other worlds? Something like this could be undiscovered deep on Thessia, or far beneath Sur'Kesh's oceans. _

Carefully watching to make sure she was unobserved- and in truth, seeing no sign of life anywhere- Liara lowered herself to the cavern floor several yards away from the structure. Crouching behind a stalagmite, she allowed her biotics to die with relief, then activated her com, speaking softly.

"I am in. There is another ship, or some kind of building, secreted in a cavern at my position. It is of similar make to the black ship in orbit. I cannot see the far wall…there may be an alternate route out of this cave than the one I took to enter it."

_{Possible…shaft was for missile launch. True entrance may be miles away, which means other tunnels that…zzzzzt….than the way you got in. We're leaving the shaft….krogan can find the front door.}_

Even boosted, Feris's voice was weak and nearly indecipherable with static. Liara understood enough of her message. The shaft was not the front door, merely the missile launch. Feris, Sihra, and Grunt would gather the krogan, pinpoint the true entrance to this cave, and come in force.

In the meantime, Liara had to find a way in. If Osco had sent in troops to take the black ship, then it was possible that Shepard was a prisoner in that structure right now.

_Be honest, Liara. You know that it is unlikely Osco would leave her alive. It would be to her disadvantage. If there is any way she can accomplish it, Osco will kill Del, not hold her hostage._

She pushed that thought forcefully away. She refused to believe there was no hope. No, Shepard had to be somewhere in that structure, and Liara was going to get her out of there…and put an end to Gellian Osco, no matter what it took.

* * *

Three shuttles were nearing the silent black ship, closing in carefully on her airlocks. Ashley stood in the first, Garrus and the turians and several krogan packed shoulder to shoulder just behind her. She had described to them her first encounter with hostiles on that very ship, and while she was not sure they would be facing that same kind of opposition, she wanted them to be prepared nevertheless.

"We are nearly in position, two minutes to lock-in," the pilot announced, then blinked. "Uh, sir? I'm getting a ship that has just dropped out of FTL. Cruiser class…flagged Alliance? The _Torlus_ is moving to intercept."

"Hold position," Garrus said. "Notify the other shuttles to hold position. Open a link to the _Torlus_."

"Done, sir."

"_Torlus_, this is Garrus Vakkarian. What is the situation?"

_{Stand by, Vakkarian.}_

A long pause, then the voice returned. _{The Alliance is sending a shuttle to join you, with…specialists. They will move into position and engage the final airlock. Proceed with locking procedure.}_

"Specialists?" Ashley lifted a brow. "_We're_ the damned specialists…"

"Not about to turn down extra help, regardless," Garrus told her, then nodded. "Acknowledged, Torlus. We are about to lock."

The shuttle moved forward once again, carefully paralleling the black ship and then clamping on. As the airlock engaged, Ashley turned to the others.

"Remember, if those aliens are on board, they're fast and they're goddamn deadly. Stay out of arm's reach if you can and don't stop shooting until their heads are in pieces- you'd be surprised how much they can function after even horrific wounds."

"Stay careful and stay frosty, people," Garrus added as the lock light switched to green. "Let's go."

* * *

If the krogan were itching for a fight, they were not disappointed. Almost from the moment boot leather first touched the hull of the alien vessel, they were under attack.

As had been feared, the same Technicolor aliens that had all but slaughtered them before were aboard en masse…but they were not the only ones. Men in hard-suits slathered with Orthrus colors also came at them, and the sheer scope of their firepower nearly ended the battle before it had begun.

Bottlenecked in the short corridor, it was the sheer brute strength of the krogan pressing forward that got them through and into the much wider area of the main control room. The room was already a bloodbath, the turian team who had been in control of the ship utterly decimated. One look at Ash's heart sank, even in the middle of battle.

There was no way that Del Shepard could still be alive.

The tide started to turn in their favor as those from the other shuttles started to enter, joining the battle. Even so, the aliens were unbelievably vicious and resilient, their speed alone taking down more soldiers than would have been otherwise.

Ash had been pressed back to the further end of the room, near where the pedestal normally sat, when those from the final shuttle finally gained entrance. Four figures rushed in, hard-suited and raring to go. One was a salarian, two quite obviously quarian, and the third appeared to be human.

Ash had only a split second to note them before one of the quarians and the human suddenly leapt across the floor, moving nearly as fast as the aliens they pursued. The quarian caught one about the ankle just as it leapt and literally yanked it back, snapping its long leg as if it were nothing but a dried twig. The beast swiped claws toward her head so quickly the motion was a blur.

She caught it, wrenching the wrist around and then sending half a dozen rounds of pistol ammo directly into the thing's face.

The human skidded a little in the thick blood and gore that coated the floor, and seemed to hesitate a moment before one of the beasts lunged at her. Swinging a backhand, she struck it in the face…and Ashley saw bone actually crack and jaw distort beneath the blow. Its head whipped in reaction to the force and it collapsed, writhing, before the human crushed its head under her boot.

In moments, the battle was all but over. Ashley ordered the krogan to cover the black doorway and blow away anything that tried to come through it, then hurried over to the salarian as he removed his helmet.

"Ah, Williams. Good to see you," Mordin said with a pleasant grin. "Got here in time."

"Mordin, how the hell…?" She shook her head, then gestured at the two who had ripped their opponents apart with inexplicable strength. "_What_ the hell?"

"Ah, amazing yes? Mutation complete, perfected specimens- wanted to help. Here we are."

"Mutation complete…you mean these are-?"

The quarian and the human removed their helmets, the former almost shyly fluffing a hand over her hair before exchanging a look with the young girl at her side.

"Yes," Tali said, her voice trembling a bit. "We wanted to help."

"Tali and Delphine…the mutation did _this?_ The PMD?"

"Yes," Mordin replied. "Tali and Delphine meet Osco's notion of perfection. Cannot get sick, do not age. Strength increased exponentially, reflex time increased exponentially, neurological processes increased-"

"Exponentially, I got it. Shit, the Doc is gonna _flip_…" Then she remembered that Shepard was likely dead, part of the massacre that surrounded her, and she swallowed heavily. "That can wait for now. Our priority is stopping Osco. She's somewhere on the other side of _that_, and chances are so are a thousand more of these things that we just wiped out."

She nodded toward the black doorway, no fewer than a dozen krogan shotguns aimed at its dark heart.

"If Osco is on other side, we must go through," Mordin said. Ashley nodded, then straightened, putting her emotions away to make room for what needed to be done.

"All right, you two may be 'perfected' but helmets back on, we don't need to challenge the strength of your skulls against a bullet. Everyone else, regroup! If you are able to walk and shoot a gun then line up…we're going through that door, and we're putting a stop to this bullshit once and for all."


	30. Chapter 30

Against the looming, silken wall of unending black, the asari felt as tiny as a flea next to a slumbering varren. It had only taken her a few minutes to cross the cavern and reach the side of the structure, and so far no apparent alarms had been triggered. If they knew she was there, they were being quiet about it.

She had since made her way around nearly a third of the strange structure, and yet had encountered no doors, no seam- no indication of a break or a flaw in the metal at all.

It did not seem as though the ancient species who had constructed it were fond of airlocks, windows, ports, or vents of any kind.

She had lost complete communication with the surface now, Ferris having left her position at the edge of the shaft in order to help the krogan scout out some other way in to the cavern. That such a one existed Liara didn't doubt- after all, Osco and her men and supplies had not all come in the way Liara had.

Though her biotics had been nearly exhausted on the descent, she had activated her specialized suit systems. Hair-thin needles were injecting nutrients and electrolytes directly into her bloodstream, hastening recovery. Hopefully by the time she found a way in, she'd have enough biotic strength to make the difference in a fight.

As she came around one of the monstrous stalagmites that held the structure firmly in place, she suddenly spotted a form standing a few yards away. Immediately and silently stepping back behind the rock, she held her breath and waited a few seconds, until she was sure she had not been seen. Silently she drew her pistol, edging around the rock just enough.

The figure was a woman, wearing no protective suit. She was staring into the distance, and beyond her Liara could see half a dozen men in Orthrus colors, making their way across the cavern.

_A guard contingent, possibly? Set to guard the main entrance and alert if it is discovered?_

The woman was human, middle-aged- but _not_ Osco, of that much Liara was sure. From what Liara could see, she was apparently unarmed. Her hands were in front of her and out of sight, making it possible she was actually holding some kind of gun blocked from view by her body, and her stance was odd…favored toward the left.

For a moment, Liara weighed her options. She had enough biotics to be able to hold the woman immobile instantly, long enough for her to at least disarm her and take her hostage. However doing so would make her presence known, and without knowing who this was or of what import they were to Osco, there was no quantifiable advantage to such a tactic.

Then the woman shifted a little, and Liara caught sight of what she was holding. It was a cane…and seeing it, she suddenly knew _exactly_ who the oblivious watcher was.

_Ruth Wyatt- Dr. Wyatt's missing wife. _

Deciding discretion and observation were called for, Liara eased back behind the rock, retreating a few feet. Sliding her hand to her belt, she found the control for her tactical cloak, and activated it.

There was a faint sound, a hum as the cloak switched on. The sound was only momentary and not loud, but it _was_ audible. She'd moved away to help mask it and held her breath a moment. Wyatt made no motion or indication she'd heard, and after she was certain, Liara moved forward again.

The tactical cloak was a rare item, generally only found on the black market. This particular one had been given to her by one of the best thieves in the galaxy- a woman named Kasumi Goto. Liara had recruited her aid during a particularly intricate mission a year or two back, and during events had ended up saving Goto's life. In return, the thief had given her the cloak.

While activated, it bent light, rendering its wearer all but invisible. Unfortunately, it could only be activated for short periods…half an hour at the most, before the battery expired and deactivated it. If one knew how to search for it, it also emanated an incredibly faint but very distinctive EMF signature. The signature was easily dismissed by most instruments as background noise, but there was no telling the advanced equipment Osco had within. Even with the cloak, Liara might stand out as if lit with neon.

Still, it was a shot to get in unseen, take stock of what they were up against, and plan strategy. She had to try.

She stepped quietly around the stalagmite just as Wyatt turned. Her brows were knit tightly, and her eyes swept right over the spot where Liara was standing, oblivious. Leaning on her cane, she nevertheless limped smartly to the nearby hull and planted her hand against it.

A doorway melted open, the metal parting and flowing away. Wyatt moved in as soon as there was room, Liara as close on her heels as was safe.

Instantly, she found herself in a hall of horrors.

The passageway was the same as the rest of the architecture had been- velvet black and smooth, floor, walls and ceiling. The corridor was long, stretching easily several hundred yards before it appeared to dead end. At even intervals along its length, there were shallow alcoves. Each was filled with fluid, blocked with some transparent medium that looked like frozen water or glass.

Each alcove held a figure- the same vibrantly colored and deadly aliens that had fought them on the black ship. They seemed to be unconscious at first, but as she followed Wyatt the truth became plainer. They were not alive at all. Some seemed to be in varying states of mutation or decay-flesh peeled away to display teeth or half-mummified internal organs.

_Are these stasis chambers?_ Liara wondered. _Did they linger here for untold millions of years until equipment failed and they began to die?_

Perhaps it was that, or perhaps something far more horrible. They knew nothing about this alien race, save they were single-minded and incredibly deadly. Perhaps some leader or warrior of note was simply displaying the bodies of his enemies, and these were nothing more than preserved war trophies…a warning to those who might become ambitious.

Something Liara was becoming more and more certain of-these particular aliens did _not_ build this complex, nor the black ship from the galactic core. They seemed far more like mindless soldiers or directed troops- sentient weapons that were pointed at a target and released.

_Perhaps they were slaves of another species, who are the _true_ architects of these wonders. Perhaps they were genetically created and built to be nothing more than an army, assassins._

They were nearing the center of the corridor now, Wyatt still walking with purpose. Abruptly, the aliens vanished from the alcoves…though the remainder were far from empty.

Through one clear barrier a human man peered out of the liquid gloom at Liara, his eyes half-lidded, nothing more than foggy, lifeless marbles. While he looked a bit fresher than the alien corpses, he was no less obviously dead, his flesh was a grayish-green.

The next alcove held another human, a woman this time, and just as lifeless. Locks of choppy blonde hair floated serenely around her face. When Liara saw that her forelock had been colored a bright pink, she abruptly recognized her, and realized she knew the man as well.

How many hours had she stared at their photographs? Seventy men and women that Liara had wondered if she could have saved, if only she'd managed to get to Lawson and stop her sooner. She'd memorized their faces, their names, all seventy of them.

_The man is Dexter Sigarthian. This woman is Louisa Val-Kernberg_. She moved to the next, where another man's body rested in its aquatic crypt. _This is Richard Terkinswal, I am sure of it. Kelly Chambers…Jacob Taylor…Goddess!_

It was the crew of one of the four ships that Miranda had sent through the relay. The crew, in fact, of the one they had found attached to the belly of the black ship at the galactic core.

_They made it through, found the ship and locked on. They must have activated the archway and passed through folded space…ending up here. That means there is another archway _here_ somewhere, a connection. The question is…did this complex do this to them, following some automated system- or did Osco?_

She abruptly imagined Shepard floating in one of these alcoves and immediately fought to push the vision aside.

_Focus, Liara. You must focus, if you want any hope of finding her._

Turning she put her attention back on Wyatt, who was now quite a distance ahead, and continued her pursuit. Given the woman's limp, it was nothing for the asari to catch up without running, as the beat of her boots on the cold metal would have given her away.

Here, near the end of the corridor, the bodies changed once again. These ones looked almost alive, floating serenely in their baths. The first she passed was a dark haired man…_and_ the second. In fact, they seemed to be twins.

_No, triplets…quadruplets? Goddess…they're all the same!_

The final twenty alcoves on either side of the corridor all held a copy of the exact same human man. More, she was certain she'd seen him before, searching her mind before she came up with the answer.

_Orthrus. That is it. No wonder we could not trace the money she was using to pay her mercs…she was not paying them; she was _creating_ them! Every Orthrus trooper is a genetic copy of the next, and they are all probably programmed to obey her unconditionally. With enough time she could have an endless army._

Wyatt had reached the dead-end, and unsurprisingly the blank wall in front of her began to melt and part as the outside wall had done, metal flowing away until an aperture was formed. She stepped through, her silent and unseen asari shadow following right on her heels.

A round, domed room spread in front of them, ringed by soft blue and green lights set into the wall. A sort of stepped platform dominated the center of the space, and some kind of equipment bank hovered in a faint waterfall of light just over it.

Then, as Wyatt walked forward, the bank turned and then opened up. Out of a space in the center floated a structure resembling a chair with no sides or legs.

Seated upon it was Osco.

Liara's hand gripped the butt of her pistol tightly but she did not draw it, not yet. She could not tell what barriers or other measures might be in place to protect the mad scientist, and she did not want to give herself away just yet. Instead, her sky blue eyes narrowed with electric fire as she regarded the infamous scientist who had caused so much suffering and death.

Osco looked like her pictures…and yet, did not. She seemed to have lost twenty or thirty years in age, a young human maid now instead of the weathered matron she had been. There were strange marks on her cheeks, even yet ragged lines of black glimmering with blue that Liara at first took to be tattoos…before she realized they were some kind of cybernetic implant. Her eyes seemed to be a color beyond color, too bright to be natural.

_What has she done to herself?_

As the 'seat' neared the floor she lightly rose and stepped from it to even ground, her inhuman eyes fixing Wyatt…who looked almost horrified.

"Gellian…what have you…those _implants_…?"

Apparently, at least part of her appearance was a new development. Now that Osco was on the ground and closer, Liara could see the faint signs of inflamed flesh outlining the devices on her face. As she reached her hands out toward Ruth, yet more of the odd tech was visible, coiling over her forearms and wrists, fanning in thin threadlike hairs over her hands.

She reached toward Wyatt's face, the gesture an oddly affectionate one- but the other woman recoiled back from her touch, flinching a little. Osco's smile faded into concern.

"You fear me?" she asked, sounding hurt.

"N-No…never, Gellian. I just…what have you done? What is this?"

Gellian smiled again, the expression almost beatific. "This is the beginning of our future, Ruth," she said. "Oh…oh, but I was a _fool_. So limited in vision!"

Ruth's expression contorted a little, a mixture of wonder, fear, and grief. "You did it, didn't you? You went deeper into the complex systems…look what it's _done_ to you! This tech, this alien tech it's-"

"It's opened my eyes!"

"It's _changing_ you! God, baby, it's _infecting_ you-!"

"It's _improving_ me," Osco said softly, her voice filled with euphoria. She reached out again, this time catching hold of Ruth's face, her thumbs caressing her cheeks affectionately. "It's _perfecting_ me, don't you see? My vision was so _limited_, my love…but now I _see_, I _understand_! The PMD means nothing! This is so much more than I thought possible!"

"Stop it," Ruth told her raggedly, grasping her shoulders as tears welled in her eyes. "Please, Gellian, you have to stop it…"

She moved a hand to stroke the other woman's hair, slim gold brows knitting. "Oh, my sweet loyal Ruth. Baby, you have trusted me for so long. You need to keep trusting me-"

"I trust _you!_ I don't trust…_all this!_ Listen to yourself! The PMD means _nothing?_ You worked all your life, struggled for that PMD. Your blood, sweat, and tears went into its construction, your plan…and now that all means _nothing_ to you?_"_

Liara, still undetected, listened to the exchange with increasing disquiet. It was now clear exactly what Wyatt and Osco's relationship was, and she very briefly wondered whose idea it had been to use Ruth's slimy husband as a pawn to get him out of the way.

That, she filed away to examine later. Of far more concern were these strange implants, Ruth's mention of 'going deeper into the complex systems', and Osco's claim that the horrific plague she'd engineered now meant nothing.

_What new horror is to come about that would overshadow the PMD?_

Surreptitiously, she activated her omni-tool to record, its faint light hidden by the cloak as she was. Looking around as she listened, she did her best to commit everything she saw to memory as well.

"I have seen the glory of an old dawn, Ruth," Osco continued, "and the coming of a new one that shall be even _more_ glorious! The PMD was a faint ghost of a dream of what is possible, don't you see?"

"No, I don't…I don't understand…"

"The hands that built these wonders are not gone," Osco said, almost in a whisper, eyes dancing with malevolent delight.

"_Wh-what?"_

"I am one with this great soul now, Ruth. It is me, and I am it, and I shall bring back the _hands that built these wonders! _I-"

She broke off, suddenly looking upward as she took a step back from her companion. She seemed to be listening a moment, before her eyes languidly closed, a smile returning. "The black ship has reconnected with the Fold," she said. "They are sending troops through."

_The Fold…the archway portal. Ash and the turians must be on their way through to here right now._ Liara edged back, closer to the still open doorway. Moving carefully, as silently as possible, she gingerly drew her pistol and lifted it to aim at Osco's head.

"We have three hundred Orthrus ready to waken, and still about two dozen crew," Ruth told her. "They should be able to hold them back-"

"There are others, coming in the main cavern. They have encountered our guards at the entrance." Osco opened her eyes and looked at Ruth again. "I will wake our soldiers."

_That will be Feris, Sihra, and the krogan coming in the front door_, Liara thought. One way or another, this conversation was done. _Time to end this._

She pulled the trigger once. The flash of light from the gunshot was hidden by the cloak, but the sound was not. As the weapon barked only a couple of feet from her ear, Ruth jolted in surprise.

A hole appeared directly between Osco's eyebrows, and like a puppet whose strings had been cut, she folded.

"_**N-NO!" **_

Ruth's wail echoed in the chamber as her cane clattered aside and she half collapsed beside the fallen scientist, sobbing as she slid an arm beneath Osco's shoulders and tried to cradle her. Switching off her tactical cloak, Liara took half a step forward and bent, reaching out and intending to grab Wyatt's upper arm and pull her to her feet. Barely had her fingertips brushed cloth than something cold and strong suddenly wound around her waist and her arm, ripping her back and off her feet.

The force that yanked her arm back was great enough to break her pistol free from her grip, sending it flying across the room. Liara, mid-air and moving fast, felt something whip around her neck and instantly her air was cut off. She started to flare with biotics, when her back and shoulders crashed into the wall. Even with her helmet, her head cracked back hard enough to momentarily flash her vision white, and the impact drew what air she'd had in her lungs outward with a pain-filled bark, before the garrote tightened again.

Several feet across the floor, Ruth gaped at her, clinging to Osco's body as if Liara meant to steal it. Then her head suddenly whipped back toward the blonde, her hold loosening in shock as Gellian lifted a hand and gripped her shoulder.

Gellian Osco wasn't dead.

Ruth stared, then released her, scooting backward as that fear came over her face again. Gellian weakly pushed herself into a sit, and then looked over at Liara. The mark of the wound on her forehead was notably smaller, and as she rose and walked toward the immobile, suffocating asari, Liara could see tiny metallic hooks, like miniscule claws. They were reaching out of the wound, gripping the flesh at its edges and appearing to weave them together, laying bone and skin down with astonishing swiftness. Just as Osco neared, the last of the claws disappeared inward, the wound closing and then vanishing completely.

"Next time, Spectre T'Soni," she said with a curling smile. "Aim for my _brain_ and not for my head."

Her voice didn't just come from her mouth, but seemed to echo from everywhere at once, emanating from the very air around them. The blue and green lights were flaring brighter, and the once smooth walls were now writhing with what looked like snakes. It took Liara a moment to realize the metal was flowing outward and forming into dozens of tentacle-like appendages.

No doubt the same structures were what had snagged her…and were now choking her.

Her eyes watered madly as she fought to breathe. Her throat was nothing but heated pain, not even the thinnest draw of air getting through. The tentacle had to be incredibly strong in order to throttle her through the neck joint of her hard suit.

_It is actually crushing the metal_, some dim part of her mind realized. Her eyes were watering so badly that Gellian was nothing but a yellow and pink blur, the warning from her HUD's vital monitor flashing in alarming blotches of red.

Dark was starting to gather. One arm was pinned but the other was free, and she was trying desperately to find and loosen the garrote, but her groping fingers couldn't find purchase.

_I am going to die_, she realized as her vision dimmed even further, the smear that was Osco retreating away down a tunnel, sailing further and further into the distance. _Goddess, I am dying._

Numbly, a million miles away, her weakly groping fingers went limp and numb, falling at her side. Something rumbled, barely heard, unimportant. Light and life was now just a tiny dot marring the perfect black.

Just as it vanished, she thought of Del. She could see the woman perfectly, just for a split second. She was half turned, a smile just appearing on her face, seeming to light her from within.

Then, everything was gone.


	31. Chapter 31

Feris, Grunt, and Sihra had abandoned the 'missile' shaft once Liara had reached the bottom and described her discovery. Grunt radioed his father, and by the time they were halfway back to the krogan ruins, nearly a dozen tomkahs appeared out of the blowing dust.

Now those tomkahs were parked half a mile away, at the entrance to the low cavern that was too narrow to accommodate them. The krogan within them, including Wrex- armed and armored and spoiling for a fight-had proceeded on foot, following Feris and Sihra's impeccable sense of smell.

The N7 marine was relieved and grateful they had brought the rakir along. Whatever 'cloak' was in effect here, it was strong enough that their instruments still insisted they were passing through solid rock- when clearly no such thing was happening. Sihra's nose lead them unfailingly, through a twist of what looked like natural volcanic tubes, and ultimately into a tunnel that had clearly been constructed.

If Sam had had any doubts whatsoever that they might not be in the right spot, those were instantly allayed at the first sight of Orthrus yellow and green.

At least a dozen of the merc troopers blocked their way, holding the tunnel and trying to create a choke-point. They had decent cover- something the krogan lacked- but the krogan had two things strongly in their favor: numbers, and brute determination.

In seconds it was a pitched battle, the bellowing roar of weaponsfire from both sides echoing through the tunnel, reaching such volume that, even with the automatic dampeners in their helmets, their heads rung with the sound.

Orthrus had planted more than one turret in the open, and did not seem in the slightest bit hesitant about using grenades, despite the fact that a large enough explosion could collapse the entire tunnel, burying them all. At the third such blast, Sam knew they had to put them down and put them down quickly. They had no time to be delicate, or defeat them through attrition.

A straight charge at their lines would be suicide for many of them. _If only we had a way to get behind them, or drop down from…_

She blinked, suddenly turning and putting her back to the rock serving as her cover. "Sihra!"

The rakir was nearby, one of the krogan's heavy shield's in her hand. As she did not have a full helmet and therefore nothing to protect her hearing, her ears were clapped tight to her skull as she tried to keep out as much noise as possible. She was firing with her omni-bow as fast as it would allow her to, yet the moment Sam called she immediately moved that way, ducking her head low to the N7 officer and lifting one ear with a questioning grunt.

"How far can you leap?" Sam asked. She imagined the eyes behind the owlish optics were scrutinizing as they turned to her, then thoughtfully toward the enemy lines. She nodded slowly.

"Far enough," she replied, and damned if she didn't sound eager.

"Carrying another?"

The rakir immediately unhooked the shield and dropped it as Sam drew a light grenade from her belt. It wouldn't be enough to kill or risk a cave-in, but it should at least stun and blind the troopers long enough for the krogan to act.

Touching her radio, Sam told Wrex what she'd planned, then nodded to her companion.

"Let's go!"

The krogan immediately laid down cover fire, focusing on the turrets as Sihra and Feris moved out of cover. Sihra's arm whipped around Sam's waist even as the rakir bunched. The battle cry she let out as she leapt was almost deafening.

The world sailed away below them, Sihra's leap carrying the pair over half the distance between the two sides. She hadn't aimed for a straight jump that would land them directly in the center of no-man's-land; instead, she'd angled it to hit the wall.

They collided with the rock, Sihra catching herself and springing off of it again. In a heartbeat they were sailing over the heads of the startled Orthrus troops.

Feris, clinging to Sihra with one hand and holding the concussion grenade with the other, dropped it as soon as she saw the faceplates turn upward at them. Just as their descent came to a landing, the grenade went off, a flash of brilliant light behind them casting their shadows hard on the rock floor.

The rakir released her as they hit, shoving Sam to one side before using her momentum to roll to the opposite side instantly. Bullets chipped off the stone, missing the pair by inches.

Feris recovered, surging to her feet and whirling around, rifle already out and lighting up. She dropped three of the stunned and light-blind troopers immediately, carving a path toward the back of one of the turrets and hitting its power supply.

The krogan were already rushing forward, shouting as they surged upon the choke-point like a tidal wave crashing upon a child's sand sculpture, descending on the confused mercs. They turned to confront the krogan only to be hit from behind, Sihra sailing in to tackle one man in armor, driving him hard into the ground and sending a bolt through his neck before swiping the rifle out of another's hands with a swing of her claws.

Grabbing the unfortunate merc by the arm, she yanked him close, dropping him to the floor and planting her foot on his back. A single wrench hauled his shoulder out of socket and even with all the noise, Sam could hear his sudden scream. She had no doubt that were Orthrus in anything less than combat hard-suits, the rakir would very literally be tearing them apart.

* * *

Osco smiled as the asari went limp, the metal tendril around her throat so embedded into the flexible joint and metal around her neck that it was almost impossible to see. Stepping closer, she peered in through the Spectre's faceplate and watched the last, futile struggles of life…until they had fallen still.

Lifting a hand, she almost tenderly cradled Liara's helmet, then stepped back, turning and striding toward the flabbergasted Ruth, who remained half-seated on the ground, staring with wide-eyes.

"_H-how_…" she asked in a tiny voice as Osco approached her, stooping and catching hold of her hands. With a surprising strength she drew her to her feet. One of those snake-like tentacles sprouted from the floor, curling about the cane and lifting it. Osco took it without a glance, pressing the head back into Ruth's hands.

"_Focus_, love," Gellian said. "The battle is here, and there is no time for discussion. I will wake the soldiers."

Ruth was shaking, tears staining her face as she looked at that spot between Osco's brows. Not a mark remained of the wound, not a bruise…no indication that a bullet had torn through her skull with violent finality. Swallowing, she tore her eyes away and toward the dead asari still hanging from the wall. She blinked as it started to melt into the black, submerging into the wall as if sinking in oil.

"What are you doing with her?"

"Sending her outside. Let them see what awaits them if they enter here…what awaits _all_ who are not part of the new dawn."

* * *

Ashley was only able to make a cursory search for Dr. Shepard. With the enormous amount of carnage it was nearly impossible to tell where one body ended and another began, and she had troops to get through the archway to hit Osco before the evil little bitch had a chance to slip away again. It also remained that they had no idea how to activate the gate- it could shut off at any moment and if it did, there was no telling when they'd be able to switch it back on, or orient it to link with wherever those aliens had come from, and not the Alliance controlled moon-base.

Still, she couldn't just go without at least trying. While Garrus directed the others to gather as many spare thermals and workable weapons as they could find, Ashley wandered through the mess, looking for any scrap, any hint that the doctor may have escaped alive.

_She would have been near the pedestal, wouldn't she? Accessing systems and trying to find a way to make her cure._

She got to the pedestal, but if Shepard had been anywhere near it, there was no evidence of it.

"Commander, we're ready to move," Garrus called out. "We got notification that the krogan have located Osco's hidey-hole. They're hitting it from the front."

She felt her gut sink and looked over at him, before steeling herself and heading back that direction. She hadn't found the doctor, but that could be good news as well as bad. Shepard might still be alive somewhere. If she was, she'd have to be on her own for now. Bringing Osco down was their top priority, and they had to strike while the iron was hot.

"All right, we're going to have to move fast. As soon as the first one is through keep it going, no hesitations. Upon arrival immediately secure the area until we're all clear."

She looked at Tali and Delphine, the younger girl wide-eyed and grim behind her face-mask. Ashley had to remind herself that, while she may have been honed and 'perfected' by Osco's PMD, she was still only sixteen years old, _and_ a civilian.

_She shouldn't be here. None of us should be here. If I find that crazy bitch I'm going to drop her out an airlock. Bullet's too good for her._

"You all right?" she asked, then gave Delphine an encouraging nod. "Just stay close, ok?"

"I will," Delphine said, lifting her chin in a determination to remain brave. Ashley gripped her shoulder a moment, then cleared her throat, turning back to the arch.

"All right, let's move out!"

Man by man, they ran into the archway, weapons up and each vanishing the instant they crossed the threshold. Ashley went through on the heels of the krogan and turian soldiers, Deefa following close behind her. Mordin waited until last, watching first Tali and then Delphine cross within before he tightened his grip on his pistol and plunged in after them.

Less than sixty seconds after Williams gave the order the last of them were gone, the black ship's large control room empty of life. For a few long seconds, there was nothing but silence.

Then, the ravaged, bloody body that had once been a turian suddenly shifted, seeming to roll languidly to the side before it flopped bonelessly on its face. Two arms shot up from the floor where it had been laying, parting the black metal like water, groping for purchase. The rest of the body followed after it, and Del Shepard fell onto her stomach, blood smearing over her face-plate and hard-suit as she half-landed on a dead alien.

Trembling, moving weakly, she let out a muffled but pain-filled cry, rolling onto her side and immediately curling defensively, one hand gripping the opposing wrist as she sucked in a desperate breath.

Recovering slightly after a few seconds, she pushed herself into a sit, looking around in stupefaction. The silent massacre around her turned her stomach, and she bit her lip sharply as she tried to control her gorge, tears flooding her eyes before another bolt of pain made her gasp and snatch at her arm again.

Turning her hand over, she could see her glove was torn. On her wrist there was some sort of black mark, no bigger than an old-fashioned pencil-eraser. Tiny thin lines fanned from its center, finer than spider web. She rubbed her thumb over the mark and could feel the firmness of metal. Pressing on it slightly only renewed the pain- a burning ache that shot up her arm and stole her breath again.

Eyes swimming, she looked up at the archway. Everyone had been killed, but the cure was still in process, hidden in its tank beneath the floor. Short of someone crashing the black ship, there was no stopping it now. Getting to her feet, she fumbled for her pistol, drawing it and then regarding the weapon.

_Gellian's on the other side of that, somewhere. The cause of all this grief and pain and madness._

Del looked at the archway, before her jaw steeled. Not allowing herself to hesitate…she took a deep breath, and strode through.

* * *

Slowly the form in the blue and gray hard-suit emerged, slipping through the blank wall at the end of a corridor, rejected as if being spat from a macabre mouth. Liara slumped limp to the floor, the lights from the aqueous alcoves shimmering over her.

Long dead eyes regarded her silently, the bodies floating in each alcove holding a silent memorial, welcoming another to their number.

Then, the squeak of boots on the smooth floor, the swift beat of running. A panting, human figure in a hard-suit appeared around a corner, pistol in hand and hair sticking to sweat damped cheeks as she looked first right, and then left…and then froze upon catching sight of the crumpled body.

Shepard was not sure at first what it was she was seeing. Moving hesitantly, her heart thundering from her run, she started slowly toward the figure, before her eyes suddenly flew wide. Recognition hit her with a slam and she darted forward, dropping her pistol with a clatter and skidding to a halt, nearly falling at the Spectre's side.

"_Liara!"_

The eyes behind her face-plate were half lidded, vacant and dull. Shepard's breath actually seemed to hitch in her throat, stuttering on the crest of a sob as she started fumbling for the catches of the helmet, her ragged breaths bringing desperate, prayer-like pleas even she hardly heard.

"_No, no…Liara, please…don't…"_

She couldn't get the helmet unlocked. Bent and tortured metal prevented two of the locks from releasing. Fumbling frantically, tears blurred her vision as she realized that she would never get them free. They felt almost…crushed, bent inward and crumpled in a way that shouldn't be possible.

"_Liara!_ Liara, please…_please breathe_…"

She sat up, shaking fingers accessing her omni-tool and linking her HUD display to Liara's suit vitals. They appeared almost instantly-flat, red, and final.

"_No!"_ she wailed, then grabbed the asari's shoulders and shook her. "No! You don't get to do this! You're too strong for this! _Liara!_"

Sobbing, she tore off her own helmet, casting it aside, then half lifting the limp asari in her arms. Sitting alone on the floor, Shepard clung to her, feeling as if her very soul were being gouged out of her chest.

This wasn't possible. It wasn't happening. Liara had always been the strong one, the decisive one. She couldn't just leave like this. She couldn't just _die…_

Del's head suddenly snapped up as if yanked by a string, her sob breaking off with a choking gasp. Her dark brown eyes, red-rimmed from her tears, stared at the alcoves of floating bodies, before she turned her hand and looked at the metal marks on the wrist and heel, visible through the tattered tear in the leather.

Was it possible…?

Immediately shifting, she pulled Liara halfway into her lap, so that she was sitting with the asari's helmet resting against her chest, her arms wound around her torso. Kissing the side of the helmet she whispered, "Just hang on."

The floor suddenly opened up and swallowed them silently down.

It was like floating, sort of- falling slowly with support. Shepard held tighter to Liara, closing her eyes. The sensation of movement was gentle but disorienting, and there was no sense of direction. As they moved, engulfed in what looked like solid metal in each direction, she held on to only one thought, picturing it desperately, holding it in her mind.

Then, air was opening up above her, and the gentle cradling beneath turned into an equally gentle push. Finding solid ground, she pulled herself and Liara up onto it, and quickly took in her surroundings.

A fairly small chamber was around her, like a large bubble trapped in a lake of oil. As she looked around, tiny pinpoints of blue light grew out of the walls, transforming into thin beams. Like the one on the pedestal, these beams automatically targeted her eyes and instantly…she was surrounded by displays, screens…and that strange, quiet waiting.

She searched desperately through them, never releasing Liara, and quickly made her selections. Shifting a bit, she extracted herself from beneath the asari, gently laying her down flat. Bending, she kissed the crest of her helmet, before reluctantly getting to her feet and moving away.

The blue light drew back from her eyes, the spots on the wall moving and seeming to coalesce directly above them. As the lights moved, the floor lifted up, carrying the asari with it, until she lay on a smooth, rectangular slab four feet off the ground.

The light focused, a waterfall of pale color falling over the dead Spectre. A couple of feet away, Shepad clasped her hands tightly and tucked them under her chin, her eyes swimming.

"_Please."_

From the slab on which she lay, thousands of tiny structures- as long and thin as hairs but jointed and hooked at the end with infinitesimal claws- suddenly sprouted. They clicked ever so faintly as they tapped over the helmet, seeming to feel it out for a microsecond before a sound began. It was so high pitched as to be barely audible, the hiss of sand through fingers. The claws drew lines over the helmet, and where they passed the metal, ceramic, padding, and plastiglass began to carve away, cut into dozens of perfect squares and disposed of piece by piece.

They kept working, completely taking the helmet apart in less than a full minute. With it gone, Shepard could see Liara's face fully- and pressed her eyes closed, tears streaming with renewed vigor.

Dark blue and purple marked her throat-so dark that in some places it looked black. In the midst of the darkest smear, her throat had a strange, caved in appearance. Her face was also flushed a deep blue, her sky blue eyes somehow paler as they gazed silently upward at the light above.

Resisting the urge to go over, Shepard instead took a steeling breath, and opened her eyes again.

"_Please…"_

The little claws weren't done with their work with the removal of the helmet. Almost gently, several tugged at her lips just far enough to slip between them, and as they did Del suddenly grasped her wrist, pressing her eyes shut again.

"_Not that much,"_ she said under her breath. _"Not all the way…"_

The bruising on Liara's throat began to fade, its 'collapsed' appearance abruptly filling out again. The purple color of her face slowly faded to a healthier blue. Then the claws retracted, vanishing back into the table, and Shepard rushed forward. Her shaking hands gently cradled the asari's face.

"Breathe, Liara. _Please_…just take a breath…"

* * *

Everything was heaviness and warmth, a few bright, dreamlike images snapping like camera flashes in the dark. A laughing face. Vivek smiling. Aethyta hand on her cheek. Jura. Chakwas. Ashley. Sam.

Shepard.

"Liara…_Liara!_ _Breathe, damn you!"_

_I_ am _breathing_, she thought, slightly irritated. She was comfortable, exhausted, and she didn't want to wake up. It seemed as if it had been forever since she'd just slept. _I_ am _breathing, Del, just let me rest…_

Then heat moved through her throat, searing along with her gasp, pain stabbing in her chest. Startled by the force of it she arched and frantically reached out, only to be grabbed.

"Liara!"

Heart thundering in her ears, the asari tried desperately to banish the heavy feeling in her head.

_Drugged? Was I drugged somehow?_

"Liara, shh…shh…it's ok. Just…just t-take slow, even breaths. You're safe. You're s-…"

The pain eased, and Liara tried to focus on the blur hovering over her. She recognized the trembling voice that broke off in a thick sob, but it took a moment to place. Then, as if some kind of heavy fog had been lifted off her mind, everything abruptly clarified.

"Merah…?" she whispered.

Shepard's face was damp with sweat and tears, a heart-broken relief shining in her eyes. The expression alarmed Liara, even as she fought to recall what was going on…how she had gotten there.

"Merah, are you all right-?"

She broke off as Del suddenly hugged her tightly, gripping her hard.

"Liara….thank God. Oh…_thank God_…"


	32. Chapter 32

"Where are we? How did we get here?" Liara asked, hugging the clinging Del back as she looked around in confusion. Memory started to return and she gripped Del's shoulders, pulling back and staring at her.

"What are you doing here? Are we on the ship?"

"N-no, some kind of complex," Shepard told her, wiping her eyes with self-conscious sweeps of her hands.

"Are you all right?"

"Jesus Christ," Shepard said as she choked back another sob, and shook her head. "You're asking me if _I'm_ all right…"

"I do not under-"

"Liara, _you were dead_," Shepard told her, eyes swimming. "I followed the others through the archway and got disoriented in this godforsaken place. I found you lying on the ground in a corridor. You were…"

The asari stared at her, before a hand lifted and touched her neck. Everything came back in a rush- Wyatt and Osco; shooting the madwoman in the head. The strange appendages growing from the walls, the suffocating pain crushing through her throat.

The bullet wound in Osco's head that had healed right in front of her.

Slipping off the slab she was sitting on, she got to her feet. Other than being confused, she felt perfectly fine. There was no tenderness in her throat, no lingering pain or dizziness. Even so, she felt Shepard's light touch on her arm, as if she were prepared to catch her should her legs falter.

"How?" she asked at last, looking back at Del. "How was I healed?"

Bashfully, almost shame-faced, Del peeled back one of her gloves, the leather ragged and torn. On the flesh of her hand there was a black, metallic starburst, spreading into the same hair-thin lines that she saw emerge from Osco's wound. The starburst itself was almost identical to the odd circuitry that had been on the scientist's face.

Feeling cold, she gripped Shepard's forearm and looked more closely at it as the doctor tried to explain. "I was on the black ship. When the aliens started to pour through the archway I had just started the PMD vaccine process. I-I only thought to hide it before it could be stopped or destroyed. The next thing I knew, I was being swallowed down into the ship. There was…it's kind of a blur, but for a little while I was so interfaced with the black ship that I…I _became_ it. Like the computer network and vessel systems became extensions of my own neurologic synapses. It was incredibly overwhelming and it took me several minutes just to figure out how to disengage from it and return to the control room. When I did, I had _this_."

"Osco had something similar, but far more extensive," Liara told her, grim-faced. "Wyatt accused her of 'going deeper into the systems'. She was manipulating the very atomic structure of this complex with thought alone-"

"Yes, that's how it's meant to be done," Shepard said. "I don't remember everything but I got glimpses- the computer interface at the pedestal on the black ship is meant to be only an initial connection. The ship is designed to merge totally with the mind of its pilot. The two integrate so completely they literally become one creature- an organic brain controlling a massive synthetic body. These places- this complex, that ship- they're completely tuned to the whim of whatever mind gives them direction, 'building' itself and morphing itself to meet any immediate need. If you need a door, you just touch and think 'door' and one opens. You need a medibay, you just visualize one and it forms, and then dissolves again when you're done. When…when I found you, I j-just…I had to try. If there was some way to save you I had to try. There's tech here to build PMD, to build biosynthetic people. I just had to hope that it was advanced enough to fix your injuries and restore you to life if I just pictured it clearly enough, made it happen quickly enough."

Reaching up, Liara took hold of her shoulders again, looking intently in her eyes. "You saved my life, Merah."

Del's dark brown gaze was still shining with tears, her lower lip trembling a little before she visibly steeled it. "I had to," she said meekly. "I c-couldn't…"

Liara's hands shifted to her cheeks, and she leaned forward, resting her forehead against the human woman's. "Thank you," she said gently. She allowed herself only a moment, before she took a deep breath and straightened, once more a Spectre Captain.

"In light of circumstances, however, it means we have more than one large problem on our hands."

Shepard blinked at her, dumbfounded. "I don't-"

"Osco bore the same implants as that one you have upon your wrist. Hers were far more extensive, and given that evidence and the conversation I overheard, she has clearly become integrated with this complex. The process may not be complete, but she most certainly can manipulate the substance and technology of this place at will. If she is the mind and this structure is the body-"

Del shook her head, eyes wide. Liara's words were incredibly alarming, but she saw that they had a chance. "If she were one hundred percent integrated we'd already be dead," she said. "She'd be able to see us, hear us- hell, even _feel _us- no matter where in here we were. She'd have complete control. I-I think she's not fully finished the process."

"How long do you think we have?"

"I-I don't know. Minutes, maybe…an hour. Could be seconds or a week, there's just no way to tell unless I-"

"_No_," Liara said sternly. "You are not integrating again. This-" she grabbed Del's forearm again, baring the implant. "_This_ is troubling enough. There is no telling what this is doing to you, or how extensive it might become. Right now, we need to get our people out of here before Osco becomes fully integrated. If we are lucky we can evacuate and find a way to destroy this complex with Osco inside."

"I don't know where everyone else is," Shepard said, cradling her wrist against her chest as Liara released her. "When I came out of the archway I was in a large room but it was empty, they'd already cleared it and moved through. I got lost trying to find them, that's how I found you. I can do what I did with you in creating this room, _will_ the complex into creating a passageway straight from us to them-"

"Will it work if _I_ do it?" Liara asked.

"I-it should work with nearly _anyone's_ will, until Osco takes full control."

"Good, then I shall do it. I do not want you manipulating or interfacing with this complex or the black ship again, not even slightly. Not until we can determine what that implant is and what risk it entails."

As if on cue, some kind of rumble sounded deep beneath their feet…the slow, languid turn of a powerful beast beneath the sea- still slumbering but coming to wakefulness. Catching Del's hand, Liara strode toward the wall.

"It sounds as if our time is uncomfortably short. How do I do this?"

"Just put your hand on the wall and concentrate, picture exactly what you want," Shepard told her. Liara nodded, halting a foot or two away from the wall and taking a deep breath. Before releasing Del's hand, however, she bent and kissed her cheek, lingering a moment.

"We will get this done," she said softly. Shepard nodded, gripping her hand tightly before the asari slipped it away, placing it on the smooth, velvet black.

Closing her sky blue eyes, the Spectre began to concentrate.

* * *

Ashley and the group that had come through from the black ship were hard pressed. They had emerged from the archway into a vaulting room that was ringed with alcoves…most of which were empty. The ones that were not bore the clearly dead and decaying remains of the same brightly colored aliens that had attacked them before. She had no doubt the live ones that had poured through to slaughter the turians had previously been in the empty alcoves.

There was no telling how many of these alcoves were left with viable hostiles, and they could not afford to linger in one spot for too long. They had to find Osco's head and remove it before she could unleash some fresh, unexpected hell upon them.

So they headed en masse deeper into the complex, and much as Williams had feared, they were soon swarmed by both Orthrus mercs and yet more of those strange, stretched, alien creatures.

Spent thermal clips were raining to the ground, hissing and white hot underfoot as they moved forward, battling for every inch, and yet the hostiles kept coming, some appearing directly out of the damned walls as if materializing from nowhere.

Two turians fell at her flanks and reluctantly Ash ordered to give ground, the group moving back slightly. The endlessly smooth walls and lack of cover was taking a toll on them, and as their barriers started to drop…so did they.

Williams was afraid for a moment they'd have to retreat back through the archway and onto the black ship, when her radio suddenly crackled to life.

_{Williams! Are you reading me?}_

She hit her reply. "_Sam?_ We got you loud and clear, and it's damn good to hear your voice! We're getting pummeled!"

_{We have a lock on your location. We've just entered the complex, we should be to you soon, just hold tight. Is the Captain with you?}_

"No, haven't seen her!"

_{All right, we're on our way!}_

"Dig in!" She shouted to the others, joining her fire to the fray once again. "We have reinforcements incoming!"

Heartened by the news, they pushed forward again. Tali and Delphine were the only two that were even close to as fast as the alien creatures, but it remained that both were still civilians, with no real training. Ashley noticed Deefa was doing her best to stick close to Tali as much as possible, and she herself kept as near to Delphine as she could manage, to help cover her back. Even behind her helmet, the girl was wild-eyed and visibly stressed, but she didn't back down.

Then, something crashed into Ashley, knocking her off her feet. She hit the ground hard enough to bark her air out of her lungs, almost immediately rolling and whipping her rifle around. She focused just in time to see the alien- colored a sickening shade of green that almost looked radioactive- tackle the sixteen year old girl, bearing her to the floor.

Instantly, there was a wild and frantic melee as the alien tried to slaughter its prey, and Delphine fought desperately to survive. Unable to fire without risking hitting the girl, Ashley instead leapt up and charged, tackling the beast around its impossibly thin waist. She hit the ground with her shoulder, tearing the alien along with her, landing on her back with the thing bucking and writhing madly in her arms. Delphine stumbled up, wound her arms around its head, and frantically twisted. There was a snap, and the bucking died into shuddering spasms. Ashley shoved it off, grabbing Delphine's arm as she got to her feet.

"You ok?"

"F-fine, I just-"

The sound of gunfire increased dramatically, and some of the pressing group of hostiles paused and turned as they were suddenly hit from their flank. Williams spotted a good number of new krogan and then got a glimpse of N7 armor.

"Sam's here, we just caught a break! Fall back behind us, Delphine, stay close to the wall! We'll get it from here, ok?"

The girl looked reluctant, but Ashley could see the relief in her eyes. She nodded encouragingly. "Go on! We'll mop up."

As the young civvie retreated back Ashley gestured at the others to press forward. Caught now between two companies, the hostiles were flanked and had nowhere to regroup. Sihra waded in to the fray with three krogan on her flanks. Even from a distance, Ash could see stains of scarlet and maroon darkening the short white fur on her arms and splattered over her face-mask.

_Very glad she's on our side_, she thought as the rakir lit in to the fight, before she charged in again herself, rifle lighting up.

* * *

Shepard watched as the wall shifted away, a corridor parting before them in the black substance of the complex like the Red Sea had supposedly parted for Moses. The hallway was at least a hundred yards long and swallowed in shadow, but there was a faint light at the end, and the echoing sounds of gunfire could be heard.

Liara opened her eyes, already drawing her weapon as she ran into the new corridor, Shepard at her heels. Very quickly the asari started to out speed her, Del lagging a bit.

At first, Shepard thought she was just exhausted, pulling deep to draw on any energy reserves to keep up. Then, she realized her hand and arm were throbbing, the pain slowly ramping up and leeching tendrils of cold deep into her bone.

The feeling abruptly grew sharp and white hot, and she gasped, stumbling. For a moment, in her mind, she could perfectly see the dark ship still high in orbit around Tuchanka. Then, she could not only see it, but _feel_ it…as if she were the one floating there in the cool vacuum of space.

Then the sensation was gone, and she was dropping to her knees, feeling dizzy. Whirling around as she fell, Liara started back toward her. "Merah!"

"No, _go_," Del said, waving her hand as she forced herself up again. "I'm all right, just tired. Go, I'll catch up."

She could see the worry and reluctance on the asari's face, but the battle raging a short distance away required her attention. Honestly, she probably felt some relief that Del would be out of it for at least a few minutes longer…perhaps even long enough for it to be settled.

Still, it was clear she was torn, and it was with no delight that she finally nodded and turned, continuing on her way as her body lit up with biotics.

The pain and the throbbing pressure seemed to be dying down. Shepard caught her breath as the asari ran on, centering herself and then starting forward.

"C'mon, Shepard. You can do this," she whispered softly to herself, and finally managed a trot, weakly drawing her pistol.

* * *

The battle was still raging as Liara ran into the larger room, but it was clear it was in its death throes. Only a few moments after she joined it the last of the hostiles fell. Sihra, holding a Orthrus corpse by the wrist, was panting as she looked around and spotted the asari. Dragging the hard-suited body along with her, she walked over.

"I like the way these krogan fight," she said simply, letting the corpse drop with a heavy thump of armor. "Where is Osco?"

"She is elsewhere in this complex," Liara told her. "Along with Ruth Wyatt. I had a rather _unpleasant_ encounter with them both a short while ago."

"Sounds like it's her turn to have an _unpleasant encounter_ then," Ashley said as she, Feris, Grunt, Garrus, and Wrex walked up. All were covered in blood, and more than one bore at least a moderate wound. "It's past time to take this bitch down if you ask me, Captain."

"I agree with you, however that may be easier said than done. Osco seems to be-"

She broke off as Sam looked over her shoulder, then suddenly slapped her shoulder pad and pointed. Liara turned to see Shepard at the exit of the corridor she'd formed. She looked sick and gray, walking as if she were drunk. As Liara turned, Del dropped her pistol, then collapsed to her knees.

Immediately, she and the cousins ran forward, Liara catching hold of her. "Merah!"

"How did she even get here?" Ashley asked. "She was on the black ship, she's got to be wounded-"

"We have to get out of here," Shepard said weakly, gripping hold of Liara. "Something's happening."

"We can't go yet," Sam said. "We have to find Osco…"

"She'll find us, she's nearly completely integrated. Liara, _we need to go_!"

"Captain! Captain, Tali is gone!"

Deefa's alarmed voice reached them as the quarian hurried up. Ashley straightened as she looked at her. "What do you mean, gone? I thought she was right with you!"

"She was, but we got separated at the end of the fight. I lost sight of her, and now she's gone!"

"All right, we need to quickly regroup," Liara said, pulling Del to her feet and keeping an arm around her. "Get these wounded treated and carried, if we must. We need to get out of here."

"We can't just _leave_ Tali!" Deefa said angrily.

"She may be among the wounded, we will find her if we can, but Shepard is right. We are in a growing amount of danger in this complex. Osco is integrating with the entire structure- the instant that is complete she will know precisely where we are and the very walls will be able to kill us. Everyone that can walk needs to move _now_, and carry those that can't. We have to evacuate."

Ashley, who'd been looking around as Liara had been speaking, suddenly cursed. "_Shit!_ Jesus fuck…Delphine is gone too."

"What?" Sam asked, straightening as she also looked around.

"I told her to fall back when you showed up with reinforcements. She went to the far end of the room, _there_. I saw her, and now she's gone."

Shepard, who looked more and more like she was about to pass out, shook her head weakly. "Osco's taking them," she said. "We have to find…"

Her head tipped forward and Liara renewed her grip, preventing her from falling before she finally just lifted her, the human doctor's head dropping against her shoulder.

"We have to go, _now_," she said firmly.

"We can't leave them! Delphine is just a girl-"

"If we wait any longer Osco will kill us all and we will be no help to them anyway. We must go. That is an order, Commander."

Ashley grit her teeth, then nodded. "As you say, ma'am."

As they dispersed to help gather up the wounded, Liara carried Shepard over to a far wall, holding her close and whispering to her. "I am here, Merah. Do not worry. I am getting you out of here."

As she opened a new corridor, a straight line from their position to the outer cavern, she felt another deep shift beneath her boots. Turning around, her eyes went wide as tentacles suddenly started sprouting from the far walls. Instantly they grabbed a hold of a pair of turians, lifting them in the air and binding them so tightly that she could hear the crack of reinforced armor and bone even this far away.

"_EVAC IMMEDIATELY!"_ She yelled. Setting Shepard down as fast and as gentle as she was able to, she sent a biotic wall up to block the appendages before they could grab anyone else. Though she had recharged somewhat, it wouldn't take very long before her dark energy failed once again. "Move it people! _Go, go_!"

The biotics seemed to be halting the tendrils at first, and as they groped along the barrier the krogan, turians, and those of her crew began to head for the way out that she'd formed. Several of the more hale, including the cousins, turned their weapons toward the things as they writhed from the smooth metal around them, bypassing the biotics.

The bullets sparked off the metal tentacles the same as they would were they simply shooting at the walls. As they writhed closer, yet more appearing, they fell back toward their escape route.

"Go!" Liara shouted at them. "Go, now!"

They turned and ran for the hall, Feris nearly getting roped around the ankle and just managing to avoid it. The tendrils were now penetrating the biotic wall as well, oozing through it like fungus growing into flesh, and Liara let it drop. She turned to grab Shepard just as Sihra did, the rakir scooping up and slinging the doctor over her shoulder as easily as lifting a child.

Liara could see down the exit she'd made. Most of the others were already out in the cavern, but the tunnel was starting to writhe, ebony snakes emerging from the walls. A breath later a hand grabbed the back of her belt and she was lifted just off her feet as Sihra hefted her and started to run.

The rakir was able to bound much faster than the asari could have gone, even carrying two passengers. She leapt down the corridor, three strides driven by her powerful legs all it took before they were on rock and not metal. She nearly bowled Garrus over as she burst out of the complex and set Liara on her feet.

More than one face was gaping back behind them at the sailing black building.

"_Keep going!"_ Liara ordered. _"Move it!"_

The ground shook horribly, rock cracking as they started to flee toward the cavern Feris and the krogan had used to descend. Boulders and stalactites were starting to break off the ceiling, slabs of granite the size of shuttles pelting down toward them. Only a few feet in front of Liara, a young krogan was unfortunate enough to be underneath one as it fell, crushing him into paste.

As they entered the tunnel Liara risked a glance back. The complex looked bigger somehow, taller…and it took her a second to realize that it seemed that way because it was actually rising up through the ground, shattering the stalagmites holding it prisoner as its crest now cracked into the roof of the cavern overhead. A horrible sound, like the eager bellow of a hunting beast, tore through the air as it lifted.

_It is not a complex at all, but another _ship_…at least a dreadnought in size, if not larger. Osco is attempting to launch it!_

They had to go _faster_. Whether or not Osco succeeded in tearing that ship free of its millennia-old bed, punching it through three miles of bedrock, and out into the open atmosphere, one thing was certain. Whether or not the launch failed or succeeded, Osco was going to bring both the cavern and the tunnel down in her attempt. If they did not reach the surface in time, they would all be crushed beneath Tuchanka's skin.


	33. Chapter 33

The rust and yellow hard-packed dirt of the wide plateau cracked and bowed upward, millions of tons of rock punching their way to the surface, driven by an unstoppable juggernaut of black.

At the far end of the plateau, in a small ravine, figures rushed out of a cavern- as tiny as ants in comparison. Tomkah engines started, their roars lost beneath the unending tidal wave of sound that tore the very air apart.

A small krogan gunship, no more significant than a hovering mosquito, buzzed around the pillar now emerging from the mountain of stone and debris it had forced up ahead of it. Dirt spilled from its sides, its black color seeming to swallow all light rather than reflect it. Now a mile high and still slowly rising, the cylindrical monolith reached toward the yellow sky. A lance of green fire suddenly speared from nowhere on its side and sailed toward the krogan ruins. The gunship was caught in its wake, vaporized in an instant into nothingness.

In the lead tomkah, Wrex was shouting into his radio. "Get the clan out of the ruins! Evacuate immediately! _Abandon the ruins now!"_

Behind him, Ashley grabbed a strut as the heavy vehicle roared up the ravine, fighting for purchase as the ground all around it shook horribly. She could hear heavy rocks ringing hard against the side of the tomkah and wondered how long it would take for one large enough to crush it to come tumbling from the sky.

Around her, the others were fighting to hold on as well- all but Shepard and Liara. The doctor was half sitting on the floor, slumped in the asari's arms. Liara was gripping her tightly. Ashley couldn't tell if Shepard were conscious or not. Her skin had gone pale and gray, eyes hollowed. They were open, staring upward, but did not seem to be seeing them. Her jaw was clenched, her breathing visibly strained, tiny flecks of foam spotting her lips. She looked, in fact, to be having some kind of seizure.

On her neck and the sides of her jaw, Ashley could see strange metal implants. It may have just been her imagination, or all the shaking…but they seemed to be getting _bigger._

Garrus, who was braced nearby, had his hand over his the side of his helmet. Blue blood painted one of his arms but he didn't seem to notice it, listening intently to whatever he was hearing over his com. Suddenly he turned toward Liara.

"Our ships are reporting- the black ship is on the move!"

"What? What pilot is aboard?"

"None as far as we know, but it's possible Osco got someone through that archway and back on the ship. It's definitely moving and moving fast, closing in on our coordinates!"

"We have to take it down!" Grunt said. "That thing'll tear us to shreds! Have the turian ships fire on it!"

Liara's eyes shifted, her grip tightening on Shepard. "No," she said quickly. "No- Vakarian, have the turians back off. Have them pull back!"

Grunt looked at her. "If Osco has that ship-"

"That is just it," Liara said, and then looked down at Del. "I am not convinced _Osco_ is the one controlling it."

* * *

The black ship cut through space like a drop of oil sliding down ebony marble, visible only by the light that reflected off its polished hull from Tuchanka's hot sun. Behind it, the turian vessels pursued, one cutting a shot across the bow of the alien vessel before Garrus warned them to back away. As they retreated to higher orbit, the black ship cut down through the atmosphere, seeming to flatten and become even more streamlined as it left vacuum for air.

Below, the 'complex' had fully broken free of Tuchanka's surface and was still rising, firing its green lances toward the krogan ruins. Great pillars of smoke were rising from the settlement, smudging the yellows and browns with dark, acrid gray.

A perfect cylinder at least half a mile in diameter and nearly two miles in length, the dreadnaught moved steadily upwards. There was no sign of an eezo field or combustion that was giving it lift, yet up it went, moving faster as it gained height.

Then, the black ship came down.

Yellow light lanced out from it and danced along the hull of the cylinder, carving gouges out of its surface and forcing its attention away from the krogan and distant tomkahs. Two green spears replied, cutting toward the smaller frigate, but it quickly dodged before turning in to the attack again.

More gouges scooped out of the cylinder as the black ship fired, sliding less than four kilometers past the enemy as it struck.

The two vessels had now gained low orbit. Far below, the tomkahs had drawn to a halt, most of their passengers piling out and looking upward toward the battle. Sam stood in the tomkah's open door, Liara and the still 'seizing' Shepard behind her on the floor as she watched the fight.

The cylinder fired again. From this distance, it was a dim green flash. At the same moment, the doctor screamed as if she'd been stabbed, Liara reflexively gripping her in alarm.

"_Merah!_ Sam, what happened?"

"I think the dreadnought managed to hit the black ship, it's…I think it may be…it's coming down!"

The frigate was dropping altitude rapidly, its course weaving, drunken, and far too fast. At first it seemed it was heading right for them, before it listed awkwardly to port. It struck the huge mountain of stone and churned up dirt the cylinder had displaced, the debris tearing along its side and sending it into a spin. It vanished from view moments before the ground shook again, faint and distant.

In Liara's arms, Del suddenly went limp.

"Merah?"

The cylinder had kept on its course, nothing but a faint dark dot now, almost gone from view. Feris turned and rushed back into the tomkah, crouching down beside the Spectre captain.

"The black ship is down, about four miles from here I think-…is she breathing?"

"Y-yes," Liara said shakily. "I have a pulse as well, but she is unconscious. We need to get her to medical attention as quickly as possible. Get Jura here and make sure those turian ships are tracking that dreadnought!"

Feris alerted Jura, stepping just outside the tomkah to talk to Garrus. In only moments, it seemed, the _Aswa_ appeared and moved in for a landing, Liara lifting the limp human woman in her arms and carrying her towards it.

As she reached the infirmary, Chakwas and a now ambulatory Miranda met her at the door, the former blinking in shock at the strange metal implants now spread over Shepard's cheeks. As Liara quickly explained what had happened, the doctor tried a scan.

"I'm getting only static here," Miranda said, looking up from the display. "She's throwing off a lot of interference."

"I will try and adjust," Helen told her, making some modifications before scanning her again. This time the image was clearer, but there was still too much static to make out anything of use. As Helen readjusted yet again, Liara called up to Jura on the comm.

"Get us to the black ship's crash site," she said, then turned as Feris strode in. "Are those turian ships tracking the dreadnought?"

"They've got her on scope," Sam said. "They're staying as far back from it as they can while still keeping her in sight. So far she either doesn't know they are there or doesn't care."

"Given the alien tech, my money is on 'does not care'," Liara replied, then looked back toward Shepard. Chakwas had done a final adjustment and scanned her again. This time, Miranda paled. "My God…"

"What is it?" Liara asked. The Australian transferred the scan results to the overhead display so they could all see them. Chakwas looked grim. Sam frowned.

"What are all those blue lines? It looks like…_cobwebs._"

"That is the alien tech," Helen said. "It's moved throughout her entire body, penetrated her spinal column and all her major organs. It's completely infiltrated her brain."

"Is it still spreading?" Liara asked. "Can we remove it?"

"I wouldn't know how to begin to try," Chakwas told her. "I wouldn't even dream of it without a team of specialized microsurgeons, and even then we'd be fumbling in the dark."

"I'm tracking the threads now," Miranda said, still working at her console. "They're moving…but they're not spreading further. In fact, they seem to be withdrawing. The lines in her parietal lobe have already reduced by twelve microns."

"Her brain waves are suppressed, but they are consistent with unconsciousness. Her vitals remain strong," Chakwas said. "You said the black ship is what began this infiltration in the first place, trying to integrate her as some kind of pilot or 'main computer'?"

"Yes. I believe it was her actions that guided the black ship to attack the dreadnought," Liara told her.

"Then perhaps when the ship crashed it was damaged heavily enough that the integration is reversing. It…" She squinted at the readouts. "It appears the threads are mending tissue as they withdraw, leaving no damage behind whatsoever. Given the rate of retreat, within four hours all trace of alien tech should be gone from her system."

Liara let out a relieved breath, covering her eyes momentarily before she nodded. "Good. That is good to hear."

"We should probably take samples," Miranda said. "We can easily remove a bit from the external implants on her arms-"

"Only if you can do so safely," Liara said, giving her a look. "There is no telling what will happen if we attempt to tamper with this technology. It seems almost to be alive in its' own right. Helen- do what you need to do, but at the slightest sign of distress or adverse effect, you stop. Am I understood?"

"Of course, Captain."

_{Captain, we have reached the crash site of the black ship. I have just put down.}_ Jura reported, breaking in over the comm. Liara turned, gesturing at Sam to follow her.

"We will be groundside if you need us, Helen," she said, then paused in the door, looking back. Her eyes lingered on Del's face a long moment before she met the medical officer's eyes. "Take care of her."

"With every ounce of my skill, I swear it," Helen said with a nod. Liara turned and left, the N7 on her heels. After they'd gone, Miranda looked at Chakwas.

"She's rather fond of Dr. Shepard, isn't she?"

"So it would seem," Helen replied.

* * *

The black ship had come down hard, gouging a trench half a mile long before it had smashed into a ridge of granite rocks and boulders the size of houses. The impact of the cylinder's weapon had cut the vessel deeply along one side, and the sheering forces of its crash landing had finished the job, tearing the frigate in half. Now, its stern lay a hundred yards to the west, scattered twists of black metal littering the ground between the two halves.

There was no smoke, and according to their careful readings, no dangerous radiation. Whatever the alien tech ran on, it did not appear to be eezo.

As they scanned over the wreck, picking carefully toward the larger portion which was belly up against the rocks, Liara noticed sticky puddles of a pale viscous solution had made a thick mud of the krogan desert sand. Crouching beside one puddle, she carefully scanned it.

"Some kind of oil?" Sam asked, hovering over her shoulder. "Coolant maybe?"

"Perhaps," Liara said softly, then looked at the tortured wreck. "Or perhaps it is bleeding."

"Bleeding? So you think it really is alive then? Or…_was?_"

"The alien hands that forged her were able to create entire biosynthetic copies of human beings, manipulate atomic structure with the faintest electrical impulses of the brain, and integrate a pilot so completely into its computer systems that they quite literally became one. It is no stretch to consider that perhaps the ship itself constitutes some form of artificial life…a living, perhaps feeling body that merely awaits a mind."

She straightened, then turned her head as she heard vehicles. The others were arriving, Sihra and Ashley stepping off a tomkah with Deefa, Wrex, Garrus, Mordin, and a few more krogan.

"Our ships still have the dreadnought on their scopes but she seems to be heading for the relay," Garrus said as he approached. "I've notified the Council and reinforcements are inbound- they'll keep the dreadnought in their sites, see if they can't figure out where she's heading, if nothing else."

"We need to go after her, immediately!" Deefa's voice was edged with anxious tension. "She has Tali and Delphine!"

Liara regarded the young quarian marine. "And we will not let her keep them, but right now the advantage is hers. She outguns us, out-techs us, and for all intents and purposes, she _is_ that ship. Any hard assault on it is almost sure to fail. We need to find out her destination, what her plan is-"

"Her _plan?_ I thought her plan was just to spread the PMD," Ashley said.

"And it is possible that it remains thus. However we are dealing with an alien influence I am not sure even Gellian anticipated. Things may have changed. For now, we still must deal with the PMD…and the cure was being prepared in this very ship. We need to go over this wreckage, see if those tanks survived the crash. If they did, we need to get the PMD vaccine out to the impact zones as quickly as possible, start treating people."

"Well, you can forget about _this_ impact zone," Wrex said, his mood clearly dark. "That dreadnought completely wiped it out…there's just a crater left. Only a handful of my people that were in those ruins escaped- none of them were infected."

"It grieves me to hear that, Wrex," Liara said softly. "Even so, we need to make sure the rest of your people are vaccinated. We cannot risk even one possible source of infection spreading on Tuchanka."

"And more people are dying on Earth," Feris said. "So far it looks like they quarantined 'Frisco in time, but there's always a chance someone got out…or will _get_ out."

"Let us break up into teams to survey the remains of the frigate," Liara said, gesturing the others into groups. "Our priority is to locate those tanks if they are still intact and get them aboard the _Aswa_. Everything else at the moment is secondary."

Dividing up at her direction, they spread out and moved over the wreckage, scanners lighting up as they each hoped beyond hope that the cure wasn't lost to them forever.

* * *

"Here now, be careful," Helen said gently as she helped Shepard to sit up on the biobed. Del was still a bit pale and looked unfocused, but the weird implants that had mapped her cheeks and arms when Liara had carried her in had now gone.

Well, they had _mostly_ gone. A small starburst remained on her wrist, showing no sign of shrinking or fading in the hour after the rest of the alien tech had disappeared. As the last of it had vanished, Shepard's brainwaves had changed from unconsciousness to sleep, her color much improved. She'd woken just a few minutes before, confused but apparently none the worse for wear.

As she sat up, Helen looked at her critically, checking her pupils as Miranda hovered in the background.

"How are you feeling? Dizzy? Nauseous?"

"No, I-I'm ok, I think," Shepard said. "Liara-"

"The Captain will be returning shortly, she's on her way back here from the crash site."

"Crash…?"

Del touched her forehead, a troubled expression coming over her face. Helen lifted her brows in concern as tears welled in her patient's eyes, spilling down her cheeks.

"Doctor? Del, are you all right?"

"Yes, I…I just…i-it was like _dying_…"

"What do you remember?" Miranda asked, stepping a bit closer. Shepard wiped her cheeks, looking at her.

"I remember the pain…in my arms, my head. It hurt because I was fighting it. It wasn't supposed to hurt, it only hurts if you resist-"

"You're talking about the integration, the implants?" Chakwas said carefully. Shepard nodded, rubbing at her wrist.

"Once I couldn't fight it any more the pain went away. I was too exhausted, I just let it carry me and then…then I was the ship. Beautiful and perfect and…so _free_, full of colors and life…it…it is very hard to explain. I could hear her- Gellian. I could hear her attacking the krogan, the people on the ground. I went in to stop her, to distract her."

"Yes, and she shot you down," Miranda said.

"It was like being cut in half by fire," Shepard told her, her eyes misting again. "So much pain, and then falling. When I-…when the _ship_ hit the ground it was dying…it felt like _I_ was dying. I-it was me, and we were both dying…"

"There, that's enough," Helen said gently as Del covered her face again. "You're safe now."

"The others? Are the others all right?" Shepard asked. "Did I stop Osco? I-I hurt her, I know I hurt her but…was it enough?"

Helen started to answer, only to break off and turn around as Liara strode in. The asari looked troubled, but Chakwas didn't miss the way the expression cleared slightly when she saw Del sitting there, conscious and unhurt.

For her part, Shepard was a bit more demonstrative, surging off the biobed and flinging her arms around the asari with a sob. "You're all right!"

Liara hugged her tightly, fingers tangling in her hair a moment. "I am just fine, Merah…"

Del colored but didn't pull away, closing her eyes as she buried her face against Liara's shoulder. Finding her body, the memory of her crushed throat- those images were still too fresh in her mind.

_What if I had been wrong about the tech being able to fix her? What if I had been just a bit too late?_

"We'll…leave you two alone for a bit," Helen said, gesturing to Miranda to leave. As she stepped past, she put a hand on Liara's free shoulder. "She'll be just fine, but she should take it easy for a little while. Don't let her get too worked up."

Then she was gone, the infirmary door sliding shut behind her. Self-consciously, Del took a deep breath and loosened her hold, stepping back a little. "Did we get her?" she asked in a low voice. "Did I hit her hard enough?"

She saw the answer in the asari's sky blue eyes before Liara spoke, and felt her soul wilting a little.

"No. She was able to launch the dreadnought and make it into space. The turians are tracking her now. She appears to be on a course for the Traverse. We have not yet been able to pinpoint her destination or discover her intent."

Shepard lowered her head, and Liara reached up, cupping her cheek gently, her thumb softly brushing the tear tracks away. "No. Do not do that, Merah. It was not your fault. You did all that you could, and you helped to protect us. You did brilliantly."

"You can say that?" Del asked, shame-faced. "Everyone was nearly slaughtered, Osco escaped and…the black ship is lost and…the _cure_…"

Liara smiled slightly, lifting Shepard's chin. "We were able to recover one of the tanks, intact. We have the PMD vaccine- it is being loaded into the cargo bay as we speak. We are set to rendezvous with the _Orizaba_ within the hour to transfer it and have it taken to Earth. Osco's plague will be stopped, and it is thanks to you."

Del sagged in relief, Liara catching her with an arm around her waist and hugging her close again. Shepard clung to her for several moments, head spinning. "Thank God…_thank God_, I thought-…"

"You saved trillions of lives, Merah," Liara said softly. "You saved _my_ life. I owe you everything."

"It wasn't me," Shepard said, looking at her again. "_You're_ the hero, Liara. If you hadn't saved me back on Virmire…I-I was just lucky with everything else. Wild guesses that happened to pan out-"

"Well then, I suppose I trust your 'guesses' more than the expertise of a dozen others," Liara told her. "And those 'guesses' are still needed. We may have stopped the plague but we have not yet stopped Osco. I do not know what she is capable of doing with that dreadnought or what her plans might be. You were the only one who knew the true Gellian Osco…and you are the only one to have integrated so completely with this alien technology. You understand both it and Gellian better than anyone else. We are going to hunt her down, Merah- _end_ her. We still need you."

Shifting her hand, she softly brushed her fingers over Del's dark hair, lowering her voice to a whisper. "_I_ still need you. Ok?"

Del's brows knit as she looked unsure. "And…after this is all over?" she asked tentatively. "Will you still need me then?"

Liara searched her eyes a moment, then leaned in close, answering the question with a kiss. After it parted, she held the human woman as tightly as she dared, face turned in toward her hair to hide the heat in her eyes.

"I have a feeling I am going to need you for a very, _very_ long time."


	34. Chapter 34

The tank was secured tightly in the _Aswa_'s hold, scorched and battered but intact. Crouching in front of it, Del carefully inserted a syringe needle through a thin membrane port at the base, filling the ampoule with a sample.

Hovering nearby, Mordin, Miranda, Chakwas, and Liara watched intently. At Mordin's feet was a portable lab kit, open and waiting.

"Will this be enough?" Liara asked, gesturing at the tank. Though large, it only held about fifty gallons of fluid.

Shepard, still crouching, withdrew the needle and regarded its contents. "Yes," she said. "Osco's missiles didn't contain much more than this, and the vaccine is self-replicating, the same way the plague is. Even if we run out, fluid contact with someone who has been vaccinated will transmit it just as easily. A simple blood donation will work."

Turning to Mordin, she activated the tiny lab screen in the kit, taking out a vial of infected blood and plugging it in, before plugging in the ampoule she'd just drawn. Taking a deep breath, she merged the two.

On the screen, as the new PMD appeared, the infected and mutated cells almost immediately began to revert to their normal forms. She let out her breath, grinning around at the others as Helen clapped happily.

"It worked."

"Now just need to get to _Orizaba_," Mordin said with a smile and a nod. "Disperse in quarantine zone."

"We are due to rendezvous in the next ten minutes," Liara said. "Once the Alliance has the vaccine we will put in a course for the Citadel. The Council has our reports on Osco and that dreadnought, and we need to see what our next step is. Merah, I want you to oversee the transfer of this tank onto the _Orizaba_."

"Of course," Shepard replied.

Miranda volunteered to stay and help her, and as the others left to their stations for docking with the Alliance ship, she watched Del triple checking the tank.

"I suspect that Captain T'Soni will consider my business with this mission concluded once we reach the Citadel," she said. Del glanced over at her.

"You don't sound happy about that. I would have thought it would be better than prison."

"It is, far better. And it is good to get closure on what happened with the Omega Four relay. I was hoping you'd be able to talk to her, however. Get her to let me stay."

Shepard's look turned scrutinizing. "Why do you think I could help you do that, and why would you _want_ to? You've done what you came with us to do. Why not just take your freedom and go?"

"Because I think I can help," Miranda said. "With Osco, with this weird alien tech, and with the rakir."

"With the _rakir_? In general, or Sihra specifically?"

"Both," Miranda said. "The rakir are obligate predators, Shepard. Highly evolved killing machines. I talked with Ash and Sam. They saw her in action, fighting down with the krogan. They're unique both biologically and culturally-"

"So they're specimens to you? Something you can use, exploit?"

Miranda's expression darkened a little. "What have I done that has given you the impression I would want to use or exploit them?"

"I don't know- sending seventy people through a mass relay to die without proper testing or permission-"

"That's T'Soni talking," Miranda said angrily. "Listen, this may come as a bit of a shock to you, but I'm not an utter, selfish bitch only looking out for my own self interests. I'm fascinated by the rakir, and unfortunately, that fascination lead me to inadvertently insult Sihra very personally. They are a proud and a unique species and I want to do everything I can to make sure the Council allows them to be uplifted, that they are saved. They could be of an incredible benefit to this galactic community and they deserve to exist. I don't want to exploit them, far from it. I want to protect them from those that would. You know what the salarians and turians did to the krogan. It's not that far a stretch to assume the Council will look at the rakir the same way- as their own personal army, pawns to be used in exchange for 'allowing' them to live. I won't let that happen."

Shepard was surprised, lifting her brows. It was clear the woman was passionately serious about what she was saying. Miranda shook her head before she could speak.

"I'm not a bad person, Doctor, really. I did something that I regret horribly, and the faces of every one of those seventy people will look back at me whenever I close my eyes for the rest of my life. My sister was one of them, did Liara tell you that?"

Del paled. "No, I didn't know-"

"My baby sister, my own flesh and blood, and I sent her into that relay. I'm responsible for her death, as much as I am for the rest of them. I know that. I've owned it, and I have to live with it. I'm trying to do something _good_ here. The rakir deserve to live and make their own way in this galaxy, and whatever it is Osco might do with that ship has to be stopped…you know that as well as I. I also don't want _that_ falling into Council hands either. There's no telling what they'll do with that kind of tech, but unfortunately that may be out of all our hands to stop. I just want to do what I can do to make this whole situation a bit better."

Shepard looked at her sadly, then let out a breath and nodded. "I believe you. But why do you need me to convince Liara of that? Why not talk to her yourself?"

"Because she hates me," Miranda said. "And I'm not all that terribly fond of her, either. _You_, she'll listen to- a thousand years before she'll ever listen to _me_. I saw her when she brought you in to the infirmary. Never thought I'd see the ice queen's heart melt over anything, but you seem to have done it. Please, would you talk to her? Get her to let me stay on?"

Shepard colored a bit, then nodded. "I'll talk to her. I won't promise anything, but I can at least do that."

Miranda let out a breath, and nodded, her relief palpable. "Thank you for that, Shepard."

A light began to flash overhead and she looked upward. "Looks like we're ready to dock with the _Orizaba._ Let's get this vaccine where it needs to go, and take the rest of it as it comes."

* * *

They would not reach the Citadel until the following day. Once more, Shepard found herself standing outside of the door to Liara's quarters, staring at the portal and trying to will herself to press the call.

_What if she's already sleeping? What if she's _not?_ What if she gets angry with me for bringing up Miranda's request? What if-_

"Shepard?"

Del jolted with surprise, whirling around to see the object of her thoughts standing behind her. At Shepard's reaction, Liara held a hand out, giving a faint but reassuring smile.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to startle you."

"I-It's ok, I just- I thought you'd gone in your room already. I wasn't expecting you to be behind me."

"I went looking for you," Liara said. "I was hoping you would join me for a drink before you retired."

"Yes, of course. I would love to."

Liara unlocked the door and they went into her room, the asari heading to the small drink service. Shepard stood awkwardly behind her a moment, before moving and sitting down on the sofa. As Liara poured, she glanced over her shoulder at Del and said, "You needed to speak to me?"

"Yes, I do. I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Favor?" Liara carried the glasses over and sat down beside her, passing one over.

"Yes, I…hang on." Del took a healthy taste of her glass, and Liara blinked, then laughed.

"This must be an incredible favor if you need to work up liquid courage before asking it."

Shepard colored and smiled a little, before setting the drink down on the tiny table. Taking a deep breath, she looked at the asari. "You haven't said, so forgive me if I'm wrong, but it makes sense that when we get to the Citadel Miranda's work with us will be over."

"That is correct," Liara told her. "She has done what we needed of her. She has her pardon now and she is no longer of our concern."

"That's what I thought. I…wanted to ask if she absolutely _had_ to leave once we get there, or if…she could stay on, and help us with Sihra and Osco."

Liara straightened, her face going still and unreadable. Afraid she was angry, Del hurriedly tried to explain. "It's just that…she's afraid the Council is going to exploit Sihra and her people if they agree to uplift them, and she wants to make sure that doesn't happen. Also, I think she feels finding and stopping Osco would make up…well, not 'make up' for what she did, nothing can ever make up for _that_, but…she wants to do something good, atonement in kind of a way-"

"Atonement," Liara said, her voice as hard and neutral as her expression. "This is what she told you."

"She was _serious_, Liara. She's really concerned about the rakir, and what both Osco and the Council might do with that alien tech. She's got skills that could come in handy-"

Liara rose, setting her drink down as she did, and stepped away a little, one hand on her hip and the other on her forehead. Shepard looked at her.

"You're angry…"

"I am not angry with you," Liara said, and looked at her. "Why did she not speak to me about this? Why put you up to it instead?"

"She didn't think you'd listen to her."

"You truly believe her, that she is genuine in her fears and desires to help? She is incredibly manipulative, Shepard-"

"And I'm easily manipulated, is that it?"

Liara blinked at her. "That is not what I meant, Merah."

Shepard rose and walked over. "Look, I understand your personal feelings, Liara. I do. She's arrogant at best, and I don't in any way agree with what she did in sending those people through that relay to die. But yes…I _truly_ believe her."

She could see the asari turning it over in her head. She knew she didn't like it, but she also knew that Liara was practical, sensible. She wouldn't let her personal feelings get in the way. She remained silent, letting her think without interruption.

Finally, Liara nodded. "Very well. If you believe she told you the truth, then so do I. She can stay as part of the mission until we bring down Osco, and I will allow her to speak before the Council on Sihra and the rakir's behalf."

Shepard smiled, looking down and nodding a moment, before meeting her eyes. "Thank you, Liara."

The asari hummed faintly, then stepped past Del to go over and pick up her glass again. "You will be coming with us in front of the Council tomorrow as well. I need you to share your experience with the black ship and the implants with them, help to eliminate any doubt as to what Osco can truly do with the ship she has become part of. We will need a full fleet to take down that dreadnought and they will be hesitant to give us one."

"You really think they'd refuse?" Shepard asked, genuinely surprised.

"These are politicians. The plague has been addressed, and they will be examining this from every political angle they can. Do I believe they will flat-out refuse us? No…but there is a risk of it."

"What about Hackett? He'd give you a fleet if he had to, if the Council refuses."

"Hackett is a good man, and he will go to great lengths to do what he sees as right, but he still must answer to others. They may be less willing."

"You will find a way, Liara," Shepard said with absolute conviction. "I know you will."

Liara looked at her again, before she set her drink down once more and walked over. Shepard felt her face flush as the asari reached up, pressing her palm lightly to her cheek and looking at her intently.

"Who are you, Shepard?" she asked softly. "What is it about you that has so easily turned my life upside down? Why do I feel so close to you?"

"Maybe we knew each other in another life," Shepard said, just as softly. Liara smiled slightly.

"Do you believe that?"

"I've never really thought about it. I'm a scientist, and haven't really given a lot of thought on spirituality or religion but…meeting you wasn't like meeting someone new. It was like…_finding_ someone again that you knew a very long time ago, and had thought you lost."

"Yes," Liara replied. "Yes, that is just how it felt. It was not so much that I met you, as…_remembered_ you, somehow. Why is that? I do not understand."

"I don't know. I have no more answers to this than you do. I don't think we'll ever know, Liara. In the end, does it really matter?"

"No, I suppose it does not."

Shepard lifted her own hand, lightly touching the hollow of Liara's throat as her eyes grew gloss. "We came so close to losing each other, didn't we?"

"We are both still here, Merah. Right now, you and I…we are safe, and we are here, together."

"Yes…I suppose we are."

Liara searched her face, before the hand that still rested on her cheek slid around to the back of her neck, tugging her forward gently. As their lips met, both felt that odd sense of relief once again.

Shepard wasn't really able to identify it until later, as they were finally just dozing off in one another's arms. Holding the asari close, feeling the slow pulse of her heartbeat under her cheek, Del finally knew what that feeling was.

Finally, they were _home_.

* * *

More than one C-Sec officer, led by a man named Bailey, was waiting for them as they disembarked the _Aswa_ on the Citadel's docking ring. Though Liara was a Spectre, accompanied by two N7 marines, the Council thought the extra security might be wise as the first rakir ever to leave their home world finally set foot on the very hub of the galactic community.

Shepard didn't know if their decision was because they feared someone might attack the rakir…or that she might attack someone _else_. Del had known Sihra long enough at this point to feel more than a little insulted on her behalf if the latter were true. She wasn't an animal, wasn't stupid, and she had remarkable self-control when it was warranted. Del understood that the politicians considered the rakir a primitive species, but they could at least be a bit more respectful about it.

If Sihra was aware the extra security was because of her, she showed no indication. Wearing the cobbled hard-suit she'd grown rather fond of, but sans mask, she walked along with Liara and the others, trying not to stare around at all the new and foreign sights. Del didn't miss the fact that Sihra's second set of nostrils was clamped tightly closed.

_The variety of smells, along with all the other sensory input, must be overwhelming._

Shepard was not feeling much better herself. She'd only been here once before, after all, and that was hardly the best day of her life. Now she was here again, and the prospect of standing in front of the Council was nerve-wracking at best.

Still, she- like Sihra- did her best to focus and hide her nerves. It became harder as they left the docking ring and headed across the Presidium.

All around them, crowds of people were stopping to stare at Sihra. Human, asari, salarian, turian, hanar, elcor, volus- all gaping toward the strange alien that walked in their midst. Of course, they had never even seen a rakir before. Most would never have even heard of them.

"Ignore them," Miranda told the rakir as they neared the lift, Sihra growing notably agitated with the attention. "You're just strange to them."

"Perhaps they'd like to see my second tongue," the rakir said, the translation band around her neck bringing the sarcasm through perfectly. Miranda blinked, then nodded.

"I deserved that, but I'm not your enemy, Prilekk."

Sihra only grunted. They moved into the lift, the doors closing and cutting off the crowd that had gathered, the elevator whisking them upward.

The Council Chambers almost looked like a park inside a cathedral. Everything was polished metal and marble, stairs sweeping past carefully manicured gardens and beautiful trees, lit by sunlight pouring in a set of enormous windows. A gathering stood at the top of the stairs, just before a promontory that jutted out over yet another park below it. Across the empty space, there was a kind of dais, on which stood the three Councilors.

Del knew their names and faces, of course. Tevos the asari, Sparatus the turian, and the salarian Valern. None of them looked very kind, each standing stiff and formal.

Shepard recognized Captain Anderson as one of those gathered, waiting with a pair of uniformed soldiers. As well there was another asari- a Matriarch by the look of her, a much younger commando at her side. A quarian, male, was there, and a pair of human men finished off the group. It wasn't until one of the latter turned around that Shepard felt her heart stop in shock, recognition shaking her.

Liara afforded only Anderson a respectful nod as they reached them. Despite her own surprise, Shepard didn't miss the way Liara looked over at the Matriarch in the group, before stepping past and up to the Promontory.

"Councilors," she said. "We were not expecting this gathering."

"There have been many discussions since your report, Captain T'Soni," Tevos said. "Now that you are here we can begin. You have Dr. Shepard with you?"

Del met dark eyes as she stepped past the familiar man with a softly murmured, "Sorry," before she stepped up to Liara's side. "I am Dr. Shepard."

"Doctor, let us begin by offering our deepest gratitude to you for everything that you have done. Your hard work and genius put an end to Gellian Osco's horrific plague, and saved more lives that can ever be numbered."

"Thank you, Councilor," she said, "but , you'll pardon me if I do not celebrate too hard."

Valern frowned a little. "It does not make you happy that the plague is at an end?"

"I'm sorry, sir, that is not what I meant. I am beyond happy that the PMD has been stopped and Osco didn't succeed in her plan, but it remains that horrible damage was done at her hands, and as a direct result of work I helped her with years ago. It grieves me to no end that what I had hoped to do to save lives ended up costing the quarian people everything."

"We understand, doctor," Tevos said gently. "Osco's crimes are horrific. She has perpetrated the genocide of an entire culture, and attempted to do so with the rest of us. I cannot begin to imagine how you feel, but it remains that we are not yet at the end of this road."

"The turian ships have been able to track Osco's vessel deep into the Traverse," Sparatus said. "We are not yet sure her final destination. Do you have any insights as to where she may be going, or what she might be planning?"

"I am sorry to say I don't," Shepard told them. "What I do know is that Osco has integrated with alien technology so advanced that their vessels could be considered a form of life. She is not just in command of that ship, she is _part_ of it…she _is_ its thinking brain- and Osco's brain is uniquely intelligent in and of itself. She can manipulate every system, every weapon on that ship with thought alone, and can even influence its structure down to the molecular level. It _will_ take the full force of a fleet to even hope to bring it down, and there is no telling what may be in its databanks that is now driving her."

"I do not follow," Tevos said.

"Councilor, just as Osco is now part of that ship, it is now part of _her_ as well. Whatever its mission was, whatever was in its databanks, it is part of her psyche now. She may not be following her own motivations any more- she may be trying to carry out whatever plan that ship was originally designed to do."

"That is…bothersome, at the very least. How do we even begin to understand the motivations of a species advanced enough to create this technology, and who have been extinct for millions of years?" Sparatus asked, looking at his companions.

"Doctor, you have at least touched that tech," Valern said. "According to T'Soni's report, you integrated almost fully with the black ship before it was shot down by Osco. Was there anything that you could remember from its databanks that might shed light on what she's doing?"

Shepard slowly shook her head. "I am not sure, to be honest. There is no doubt the same hands that forged the black ship also forged the dreadnought, but that doesn't mean they were created at the same time or were even on the same mission. We found the frigate in the galactic core- the dreadnought was buried on Tuchanka. There could have been centuries between their missions. If I was made aware of the frigate's mission during my integration, I don't recall it now. My…_feeling_ has always been that it was for transport. The species that was being kept in stasis aboard both vessels are not the same hands as those that made the two ships to begin with. They were more like locusts- drones or soldiers set to do nothing more intelligent than infiltrate and attack where they were directed. I believe the frigate's purpose was to take the drones aboard her to a rendezvous point, perhaps even a ground battle."

"But you are not entirely sure."

"No, I'm not," she admitted. "There is much that we just don't know."

Tevos looked at her companions. "If any of the data from the frigate's databanks were transmitted subconsciously to the doctor while she was integrated, there may be ways to help her to remember."

"You are thinking of Sha'ira," Valern said, then nodded. "It may be fruitful, and certainly could not hurt."

Tevos looked back at Del. "Doctor, we would like to allow Sha'ira to do a meld with you, see if she cannot unlock any potential hidden knowledge in your subconscious."

"Sha'ira?" Del asked, confused.

"You have probably heard of her by her title," Sparatus said. "She is the Consort here on the Citadel, and a very powerful asari. If there is knowledge there, she will find it."

"Whether or not she is successful, we would like you to continue to accompany Captain T'Soni. You are still uniquely qualified when it comes to Dr. Osco, and-"

"No, _absolutely not_!" The voice rang out behind her, and both Liara and Del turned as one of the human men moved forward. "She has done what she was brought here to do. The only place she is going now is _home._"

Shepard stared at him in horrified disbelief. "Dad, there's no need for-"

"No, we are _done_ here, Delilah. We are going home, and we are going home right _now_."


	35. Chapter 35

"Senator Shepard-"

"_Dad-"_

Both Tevos and Del spoke at the same time, but it was Tevos to whom he shifted his gaze, gripping his daughter's shoulder with one hand as he looked past her at the promontory.

"Councilors, with all respect- my daughter was conscripted for this mission because her life was under threat from Gellian Osco, and because she was uniquely qualified to help you to cure this plague. Myself and the rest of my family have been in protective custody, unable to contact her to even see if she was all right. Now, the threat to my family is over and this plague is cured thanks to her work. She is not military, she is not an agent of any kind…she is a geneticist. What you need now are soldiers, and there is no reason to put her into harm's way again."

"I understand, Senator, but Osco remains a threat. Your daughter knows her thought processes, her ethics. According to reports she has been able to correctly predict Osco's behavior patterns over the course of these circumstances. Now, Osco is merged with technology beyond our understanding- technology only touched so thoroughly by one other person- your daughter. Her expertise may prove vital to putting an end to any ongoing threat Gellian Osco may pose."

"Councilor, I-"

"Dad, _that's enough_," Del said, then looked over at Tevos. "I will continue on the mission with Captain T'Soni and provide any help or information I can."

"That is much appreciated, Doctor…thank you," Tevos said, then quickly continued on before the senator could speak again. "We will also notify Sha'ira to expect you after this meeting is concluded, to see if she can glean any hidden information that may be in your subconscious."

"Councilor, if I may…such an action does not necessarily need a Matriarch," Liara said. "I would be more than happy to-"

"It may not need a Matriarch per se, Captain, but it does need someone especially skilled in such melds," Tevos told her. "Sha'ira is the most qualified individual and the most likely to succeed. You are an exemplary soldier, Liara, but you are not disciplined in this particular field. Sha'ira will suit."

Liara masked it well, but Del could tell she wasn't particularly pleased. "I understand, Councilor. Thank you."

"Moving on to the next matter at hand," Valern said, and gestured. "Dr. Vasta, if you would please step forward."

The asari Matriarch who had been patiently waiting with the young commando on the sidelines, began to move forward. As she did, Valern looked to the silently waiting rakir.

"Prilekk Utchibahna Sihra, we are honored to have you before us. Dr. Vasta is Thessia's highest respected exobiologist, and she is in charge of the program monitoring your home world of Nakira."

The Matriarch's eyes were sparkling slightly as she bowed her head respectfully to the rakir female. "Etikk ko, Prilekk. It is a great honor."

Sihra looked surprised, then cleared her throat. Her return nod was so faint Del almost missed it. "Ko ah," she said.

"Dr. Vasta has put forth a very passionate case for the last few years about uplifting the rakir people and bringing them into this galactic community," Sparatus said. "We understand they suffer from a unique…_plague_…which is threatening them with extinction-"

"_Us_," Sihra said firmly. "_We_ are threatened with extinction due to the Affliction, yes. More and more, our males are born Stunted- small and weak, and unable to father young."

"We believe we may have an answer to this plague, Prilekk," Vasta told her.

"Does that not put an end to your case then, Vasta?" Sparatus asked. "If you can disperse the cure to the rakir without uplifting them-"

"It is not so simple, Councilor. We believe we may be correct but we still must test on living rakir subjects to be absolutely sure. We need their cooperation to do so in a swift manner and get this problem halted as soon as possible. Already they have tipped the balance. If they do not produce predominantly fertile males within the next generation, the rakir will become extinct without direct genetic intervention. We can either uplift them to find the solution and allow them to reproduce naturally; we can uplift them to allow them access to technology that will enable them to breed among females only via stem cell manipulation; or we can allow their people and a magnificent culture to die."

"Allowing them to go extinct without intervention would not only be silencing this galaxy of a unique cultural voice, but also would hardly be a fitting thank you to Sihra for her help," Liara said. "She was taken from her world by Osco, confronted with beings and technology she did not understand, and found herself part of a conflict that was not hers to fight. Despite this, she adapted, and fought, and has been instrumental in this mission."

"I understand the Prilekk is not here by her choice," Valern said. "And I understand she was of help in your mission. Still, we are facing a much broader canvas. The reality of the matter is, for every species that evolves and advances far enough to make it off-world, there are hundreds who fail. It has also been shown that species that are uplifted before they have developed space-flight for themselves have been damaged by the uplifting. Their culture is stunted, great advancements they may have achieved are lost, and as a result, the galaxy is weaker. As sad and unfortunate as it is that her people are facing extinction, we have to consider the damage that may be caused by their uplifting as well. We must consider all aspects."

"If the Prilekk is returned to her world, what would be the consequence?" Tevos asked.

"Nothing short of war, Councilor," Vasta said. "She is key in her government, the only thing standing in the way of the elderly Ubuut being overthrown by rival factions. If she remains off-world there will be war. If she returns alone, there will be war. She has seen the greater galaxy. She will be deemed insane by her people and executed. If the rakir engage in war their extinction will only be hastened by it, as what few fertile males they have left are slaughtered. The only way is for us to return with her and arrange a treaty with her Ubuut…peace with them in exchange for curing the Affliction. Their culture and growth as a species may be harmed by this, it is true…but to not do so erases any contribution they may have made to this galaxy completely. If faced with a choice, would you rather have a lame friend…or a dead one?"

"My people _will die_ if you do not help us!" Sihra said angrily. From the surprised way the Councilors looked at her, it was clear they had not expected her to speak. "The entire Ubuutis will fall! Who are you to stand there and decide our fate for us? Who stood and decided yours for you? What cowards are you that you would rather allow certain death than to risk a 'might'?"

"Prilekk-" Tevos frowned, but Sihra would not be daunted.

"_My_ people at least know the truth of life and honor," she snarled. "We face our enemies, we look in their eyes when they die- we do not hide in soft clothes or grand rooms and murder from halfway across the night sky! If you condemn us to die, then _you_ come to Nakira. You come to Nakira and you look in our eyes and you _watch_ us die. Watch us die, and know that it was _your_ hands that did it, no one else's! You are not Gods that get to dictate our existence with your false benevolence…you are _executioners._"

"Sihra is right," Miranda said, striding forward. "No one is saying that the rakir will not suffer at least some damage culturally by being uplifted, but that is not for _us_ to decide-"

"What would you have us do, Ms. Lawson?" Tevos asked. "Uplift every sentient species the moment their people are even remotely endangered- by plague or by natural disaster? This is the course that nature put the rakir on- the Affliction is not our doing. If we step in and interfere in every case when a primitive species might be eliminated due to their own natural path, _that_ is when we are playing God. Where is the line drawn?"

"Apparently, the line is drawn when the species is of no use to this Council!" Miranda replied angrily, prompting gasps from around the room. "You didn't think twice about uplifting the krogan because _you_ needed _them_, and the moment you didn't any longer you neutered them and cast them aside to become scavengers and mercs-"

"_You will be silent_," Sparatus said furiously, "or you will be removed from this chamber, and your pardon revoked-"

"If you remove _her_, you will have to remove _me_ as well," Liara said sternly. "Lawson is absolutely right. Councilors, no one is asking you to save every sentient species that may face a natural disaster. This is not about the possibility of extinction, this is about the certainty of it. Sihra helped us save trillions of lives all across this galaxy, as many as the krogan did during the Rachni Wars. Is this the reward she has earned? Can you honestly, _knowingly_ allow the death of an entire species because you are uncomfortable with the idea of them being on par with the rest of us?"

"That is _not_ what this is about-" Tevos started, only to be interrupted by Del this time.

"That is _exactly_ what this is about! You don't want to uplift the rakir because you're afraid of them, aren't you? Just like you were afraid of the krogan. You neutered them because you feared they would overrun the galaxy, and you're afraid the rakir will do the same!"

"They are a warlike species that has not yet attained the maturity of civilization," Sparatus said. "Would you unleash them on _your_ home world? In _your_ colonies?"

"_Them?_ Yes, in a goddamn heartbeat!" Del told him. "I'd rather have Sihra and her people living on Earth than people like _you_! At least _they_ have honor!"

"_That is enough_," Tevos said, her voice ringing. "Captain T'Soni, you and Matriarch Vasta will remain here to speak in private. The rest of you will clear the Council chambers."

Shepard felt her father's light grip on her arm, but almost instinctively tugged away from it, making no move to step back. "Councilors-"

"Doctor, that was _not_ a suggestion," Tevos said. "You will depart now, or you will be detained, am I clear?"

"Go, Merah," Liara said softly, looking at her.

"Don't let them sacrifice the rakir on the altar of their self-righteousness, Liara."

"I will do all in my power, you know that. Go, before this gets any worse. I will see you outside shortly."

"Commanders Feris and Williams, will you please make sure that Dr. Shepard, the Prilekk, and Ms. Lawson are escorted safely out of the room?" Valern asked. "Thank you."

"C'mon, Doc," Feris said gently. Reluctantly Del turned, stepping down off the platform. She didn't look at her father, but she didn't have to, the man falling in silently beside her.

Almost as soon as the door slid shut behind them, sealing off the chambers, Jake Shepard caught his daughter by the arm and halted her. "Delilah, what's gotten into you?"

"Gotten into me?" she asked. "Dad, I don't know if you realized what was going on in there, but those people have pretty much appointed themselves judge, jury, and executioner over an _entire species_-"

"No, I understand that perfectly," he replied. "And they're utterly and incredibly wrong. I just never expected you'd stand toe to toe with the galactic Council that…_vehemently_."

She blinked at him. "Sihra's my friend, Dad. Her people are dying. Of course I stood up for her."

"And I am…_grateful,_ detrak," Sihra said, almost sounding pained at having to say the word. "I do not like the way they smell. They are full of…soft secrets and manipulations and cunning."

"They're _politicians_," Miranda said with a snort. "That's all they're made up of."

"And they call my people 'primitives'. We don't slink like worms in the mud, we fight and stand truthfully. We do not have these '_politicians_.'"

"All the more reason for you to be uplifted as quickly as possible," Miranda said. "We need more honest people in this galaxy, and a lot fewer politicians. No offense intended, Senator."

"None taken, miss," the elder Shepard said, then looked sternly at his daughter. "However, I stand by the rest of what I said. You have spent enough time endangering your life. Your work is done, and you need to come home."

"Dad, I appreciate the fact that you're worried about me, but that's not your call to make. If I can contribute anything to putting a stop to Osco, I'm going to do it."

"You're not a soldier, Del! You're not a warrior, or a strategist!"

"You didn't see those dying people, Dad! You didn't see what Osco did, and you don't know what she's capable of doing with that alien tech. I've seen it in action! She committed _genocide_, for Christ's sake! The quarians are utterly decimated because of her…because of what she did with my help-!"

"You couldn't have known she'd pervert your research in such a way!" Jake said kindly, taking her shoulders.

"No, but that doesn't change the fact that it was _my research_, or the fact that Osco has two of my friends hostage. One of them is only sixteen, Dad! I'm going with Liara, and I'm going to help in any way that I can. You'd do no less, so how can you ask me just to put it aside and hide?"

He blew out a breath, shaking his head. "Perhaps when you have children, you'll understand, Delilah. We spent weeks under guard, with little to no word on what was going on, without knowing where you were or what was happening. You're my _daughter_, sweetheart…and I love you. I just want you to be safe-"

"I know, Daddy, and I'm grateful for that- but as long as Osco is out there, _no one_ is safe. What she could do with that technology could make the attack on San Francisco look like child's play. I _have_ to do this. There's no other way."

He let out a breath, releasing her and raking a hand back through his thick hair, before he nodded. "I don't like it," he said sternly. "I don't like it the least little bit…but I trust you, and you're not a little girl any more. It's your decision to make. Just be sure of what you are doing, Delilah."

"I will be careful, I swear," she said, then stepped forward and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad to see you, Dad. I'm glad you're ok."

"I'm glad you're ok, as well," he said, dropping a quick and almost self-conscious kiss on the crown of her head, before he cleared his throat. "Your mother and sister are on the Citadel as well. If you get the chance, they'd like to see you before you go."

"Of course. I'd love to see them. They wouldn't tell me how you were doing either. Mom and Inna are ok?"

"They're just fine. Honestly, _they_ did better at being cooped up than I did- but they were worried. They'll be happy to see for themselves that you're all right."

Feris and Williams had gone a short distance away, talking in intent and low voices with Anderson and the others. Sihra and Miranda were the only two that had remained close, the rakir notably agitated but holding herself under remarkable control.

_More control that I'd have, I suspect, if it were the human race on the chopping block, _she thought.

At that moment, the door to the chambers reopened, Liara and the Matriarch stepping out. Immediately the others gathered around, Del stepping away from her father and, for once, cursing Liara's ability to keep her face incredibly neutral.

"What happened? What'd they say?" Miranda asked.

"As Osco has retreated into the Traverse, they are hesitant to send a fleet in after her," Liara told them. "They are wary of starting a war if they do so, however they are very cognizant of the danger Osco continues to pose. They are continuing to deliberate. In the meantime- Shepard, I am to escort you to the Consort to see if she is able to help retrieve any hidden memories you may have. Vasta will make what arrangements she needs and come morning, we will be departing the Citadel once again to return the Prilekk to Nakira."

"You are taking her home?" Miranda asked with a blink. "To be executed? Or to-"

"No," Vasta said, lifting a hand. "It took some cajoling and…some _shaming_, and in the end I needed to imply that the majority of the Matriarchs of Thessia would be quite disturbed and unhappy with any other decision- but we were able to get permission to take the Prilekk back to her Ubuut…and arrange for a treaty."

There was a general exclamation from the crowd, Del covering her mouth in shocked surprise. "Really? They agreed?"

"They did indeed," Vasta said, as Liara smiled. Looking at the rakir, the Matriarch inclined her head. "Prilekk Utchibahna Sihra, we will help stop the Affliction of the rakir. Your people will be uplifted."

* * *

Shepard's father insisted on accompanying them to see the Consort- something Del was not particularly looking forward too. Liara's feelings about it were not helping either; though the asari Spectre remained stoic, Del could all but feel the irritation coming off of her in waves.

Sam was their only other companion. Vasta was making arrangements and, logically, Sihra wanted to be part of them. Ashley and Miranda had chosen to stay with her, both to help and to keep things secure.

Jacob Shepard seemed incredibly curious about the process of retrieving Del's memories, and kept asking questions. Being that Liara was the only asari there, most were directed at her.

"So she will actually be able to see inside 'Lilah's head?"

"Yes, in a way," Liara told him. "Sha'ira will be able to watch and even somewhat experience Shepard's memories as if she had been present for events. Shepard, as well, will be a 'third-party' observer to her own thoughts, and even participate in them."

"How is that possible?" He asked, his thick brows knit. "I mean…physiologically? I'd heard that asari were able to do such things but I can't fathom how it works."

"We have highly advanced nervous systems," Liara told him. "They are able to connect to electrical impulses in the nervous systems of others. It is an integral part of our reproduction process, but it is also capable of a vast array of other uses. Once connected, we become an extension of the other's system and everything that they control. Memories and thoughts are merely stored electrical data in the brain. We can access those impulses and duplicate them in our own minds, experience them in a sort of lucid dream state. A highly advanced and well-trained asari like Sha'ira would also be able to control another's autonomous bodily functions, in case of an emergency."

"Their bodily functions? What do you mean?"

"Well, say someone was badly injured and their heart stopped. An asari of discipline and skill would be able to connect to the injured party's nervous system and act as life-support, returning and maintaining the heartbeat of the other with impulses from their own brain, until repairs are made. The same could be said of any organ, so long as the damage to it is not egregiously structural."

"So, if someone had a stroke that damaged the part of the brain that sends electric pulses telling the heart to beat, an asari would be able to take that over until repaired."

"Yes. However, if the heart was stabbed with a knife or shot through with a bullet, aid of that kind would be useless."

"Absolutely amazing," he said. "So…when this Sha'ira touches Del…for a while, they will actually have just one interconnected nervous system."

"Yes. It is far more complex than that, but that suits as a simplified description."

"_You_ are not able to do this?" he asked.

"Dad," Shepard said softly, shaking her head.

"What? I don't mean to be rude- Captain, forgive me if asking that is rude, I am just curious."

"It is all right, Senator. Given my age and experience, I am fully capable of entering a meld or a full Joining, but I do not have the mastery or discipline necessary to act as 'life support', or to see guarded and deeply buried memories far within the subconscious brain. I may get hints of them, but for the clarity we require, Sha'ira is the best choice."

He eyed her a little. "You don't sound happy about that."

She lifted a brow slightly. "I am not unhappy about it. The situation is as it is. We need that information."

He hmmed a little, glancing at his daughter again before he asked, "Is it dangerous?"

"Shepard will be in no danger physically or mentally," Liara said. "The only danger lies in a potential failure to retrieve the information we need…either because it is buried too deeply, or because it is nonexistent."

"I see. I just ask because- again, I'm not trying to be rude or prod at sensitive subjects but- there are tales I've heard. Of asari who can- well, who can kill with such a meld."

"You are talking of the Ardat-Yakshi. Yes. There are asari who have a mutation that makes their systems incredibly powerful. They overpower the mind and brain of their prey, feeding off of their neurologic energy until the damage is irreparable. During the process, they experience the memories, thoughts, fears, and desires of their victims. In the end, they also feel the moment of death quite intimately. This purging and slaughter comes with a euphoric high that is incredibly addicting. Once an Ardat-Yakshi kills, they crave only more, and become nearly impossible to stop. I assure you, however- the condition is extremely rare, and becomes detectable with the onset of puberty. Those who suffer from it are allowed to choose between a life of guarded confinement in a monastery, or death. Even those that escape find it harder and harder to hide what they are as they age. Any life in the public light would quickly reveal the truth of their nature, and they prefer to remain clandestine, hidden in the shadows. Sha'ira is quite well known and frequently indulges this kind of…_work_. There is no chance she is Ardat-Yakshi. If she were, she could not resist the kill and would have been discovered centuries ago."

"It'll be fine, Daddy," Shepard said with a smile, taking her father's hand. "You'll see. I'll be just fine."


	36. Chapter 36

Sha'ira's complex was at the far end of the Presidium, in an incredibly affluent area that had gorgeous views of the lakes and several parks. A human woman stood at the door, but as the group approached she smiled graciously.

"Dr. Shepard, Captain T'Soni- Sha'ira is expecting you. You may go in."

She touched a plate and the door slid open, allowing them entrance into a lobby that was more garden than waiting room. Another pair of assistants, both asari, approached them from across the room.

"Sha'ira would like only Dr. Shepard and the captain to enter her rooms," the first said to them, looking toward Feris and the senator. "The two of you are more than welcome to remain here. We have refreshments and music, and will see to your comforts while you wait."

Del could see the protest coming on her father's face, and touched his arm. "It's all right, Dad. Stay here and relax. They can probably answer any more questions you might have about asari. Try some food. We'll be back down before you know it."

Reluctantly, he agreed, kissing her cheek before following the asari toward a seating area. Sam glanced at Liara, who only gave her a nod, before following herself. The second asari smiled at Del and Liara.

"If you will follow me?"

She led them up a set of sweeping stairs, then to the end of a long hallway. The door they approached opened automatically, and they stepped into a sunlit room of rich design.

Their guide halted just within and extended a hand for them to continue on. As they passed her, she stepped out again, the door closing behind her.

The room had only one occupant, an older asari wearing an elegant and fairly scandalous dress. Del felt her cheeks heat immediately, ducking her head a little and averting her gaze as Sha'ira rose and headed toward her. The Consort glanced at Liara, apparently amused, then extended her hands, taking Shepard's and giving hers a gentle squeeze before releasing them. "Welcome, Dr. Shepard. Please, come and sit down, both of you. I have refreshments if you would like?"

As she turned back to the sitting area, Del glanced at Liara. For her part, the Spectre still seemed frustratingly neutral, but the light touch on Shepard's arm as she stepped with her after the Consort was gentle, reassuring.

Sha'ira gestured at them both to sit on a small sofa while she settled herself in a nearby chair. On a low table nearby there were various fruits and treats, and a decanter of what looked like juice. Both Del and Liara declined when she indicated it, and she nodded, then fixed her eyes on Shepard.

"Lumina has filled me in on your…unique situation. Over the course of my long life, I have helped many, of all species, to retrieve even the deepest and most hidden of memories- some incredibly guarded. I am confident I shall be able to help you as well. If the knowledge is there to be found, rest assured, I will find it."

"I am grateful for your help," Shepard said, trying not to sound nervous.

"You are concerned about the process? It will not be painful," Sha'ira said, then gave Liara a small but knowing smile before looking back at Del. "Have you not Joined before?"

Shepard immediately felt her face go hot, but forced herself to meet the Consort's eyes. "I understand this will be a bit _different_."

"Well, naturally," she smiled. "As we are not pursuing a romantic bonding of that nature- but it will be no more painful or unsettling than any meld you have indulged in before."

Shepard nodded, and again glanced at Liara. Sha'ira looked at the younger asari as well. "Captain T'Soni, I assure you. I will treat her with the utmost respect and care. I want only to help."

"I understand, and I trust you, Consort."

"That is not entirely true, but as you will," Sha'ira said, then leaned forward. "Doctor, all you need to do is relax. I will guide the meld and the memories. It is important you maintain a sense of peace and tranquility. Remember that what you see is only memory, no matter how real or powerful it may feel. You may even see yourself from a different vantage as you go through the memories. It is a little unbalancing but not unexpected. Don't let it alarm or concern you."

"I shall do my best, Consort."

"I think Sha'ira will suffice," she said with a soft smile. Rising from her chair she gestured to Liara. Narrowing her eyes slightly, Liara nodded, then looked at Del. "It will be all right," she said. "I will be here the entire time. I will not leave you."

"Thank you," Shepard said softly, giving the Spectre what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Liara rose, touching her hand again briefly as she did, then took the chair Sha'ira had been sitting in moments before. In return, Sha'ira seated herself on the sofa beside the human. Del caught a faint whiff of some exotic perfume as she did, and tried not to be self-conscious.

"Just relax," Sha'ira said gently. "May I call you Delilah?"

"If you wish."

"Take deep, even, slow breaths, Delilah. You are safe here, with us. There is nothing but peace surrounding you. Find the place in your mind that brings you calm, joy, and serenity. Close your eyes and picture it as clearly as you can."

Shepard nodded, breathing as instructed. She cast a final glance over to Liara before she closed her eyes, trying to imagine the perfect place.

A hill with flowing trees, edged by golden light and overlooking a serenely shifting ocean. She was sitting on the grass, looking out over the distant waves, and yet…it still was not perfect. Something was missing.

Realizing what it was, she smiled a bit, and pictured Liara sitting next to her. She wasn't in uniform, wasn't in a hard-suit. She was wearing a soft dress, her legs tucked up under her as she leaned lightly against Del's shoulder.

There. That was just right.

"Are you there, Delilah?" Sha'ira asked. Del nodded.

"Yes."

"Good. Hold to that image. That is your oasis, the centering of your soul. Hold to the peace you find there."

Shepard felt Sha'ira's hand slip into hers, and a moment later she spoke again. "Embrace eternity!"

There was a rush. Shepard felt herself picked up off that hillside and hurled forward through black, space, nothingness, stars.

Then, she was standing at the pedestal on the deck of the black ship. In front of her, an asari stood. She looked at her blankly a moment before she realized it was Sha'ira.

"This is where it started?" The Consort asked. Del nodded.

"Then we must go deeper. Put your thoughts into what you wish to know. The secrets of this ship, the secrets of the people who built her. Concentrate, Delilah, and show me the way."

A corridor seemed to appear in front of her, opening through the ship and through space itself. A light shone at the far end, bright and beautiful, rushing toward her and then consuming her.

* * *

Liara tried not to let her hands tighten on the arm of the chair, as Sha'ira sat down next to Del and began to talk to her, prompting her to relax to better facilitate the meld.

Truthfully, she was not herself entirely sure why she was so uncomfortable with this. Seeking Sha'ira's help and allowing her to meld with Del in order to find the information they needed was a most logical, rational course to take. She thought it might be some jealousy on her part, hedging at the implied intimacy of the act- but that was not quite right either.

Liara was, after all, asari. She knew the myriad and complex reasons melds could be used, and only a very tiny percentage of those had anything to do with romantic intimacy. It was as if a human had gotten angry and jealous over someone touching their love on the shoulder- while such an act could be considered intimate in the right circumstance, there were thousands of other reasons such a touch would be warranted or even expected. Only someone who was jealous to the point of insanity would find fault with such a thing.

Liara had never been in a romantic relationship before, but such a horrible level of irrational jealousy was outside of her personality. She was not perfect, of course- and she knew that some part of her was indeed slightly jealous, wishing she had enough expertise to be doing this for Del rather than relying on another- but that mild feeling did not explain this incredible worry and disquiet she had now. The same feeling of worry and disquiet she had started feeling the moment Tevos had brought up the idea.

_Why am I feeling this way? Why does this terrify me? There is no reason for it. Sha'ira and I have no quarrel- we have had no dealings for a quarrel to be formed. She poses no credible threat to Shepard, and-_

Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly. Shepard and Sha'ira had entered the meld and had been quiet for several moments, clasping hands. Sha'ira's gaze was black, and fixed upon Del's face. Shepard's own eyes were shut, her head turned slightly away from the Consort as if the weight of her eyes upon her were just slightly too heavy to bear. They had been completely motionless, only their soft breathing to be heard.

Then, both Sha'ira and Shepard suddenly grunted, letting out alarmed sounds at exactly the same moment, and breaking Liara of her own contemplation. Though Sha'ira's eyes remained fixed and black, the muscles in her arm suddenly tensed, and she appeared to try and break free of Shepard's grip. Shepard herself was clinging white-knuckled to the asari's hand and looked to be in pain, also trying to pull away, her eyes remaining shut.

As Liara sat forward, her gaze fell to those joined hands, and her heart grew cold- and she realized just what an incredible fool she had been.

Thin black wires, fine as hairs, were sprouting from the starburst implant on Del's wrist. They were spinning about their joined hands, spreading up the forearms of both women. As Liara leapt to her feet she could see the threads drive into Sha'ira's forearm, and the Matriarch gave another cry of pain.

She hit her omni-tool even as she lunged toward the pair. "Sam! We have a medical emergency up in the Consort's quarters, we need help immediately!"

Liara grabbed hold of the pair, but almost the moment she did, she saw the black threads shoot toward her own hand, and snatched it back. Already, Del and Sha'ira's joined grasp was lost in a tangle of black wires bound tightly over them, and the tangle continued up to nearly their elbows. Both seemed to be locked in some kind of seizure, Sha'ira now staring up at the ceiling though her eyes remained black.

Taking a chance, desperate, Liara grabbed Del by the shoulders and hauled her off the sofa. As she fell, her connection also toppled Sha'ira to the floor.

"_Del!_ Del, you have to wake up! You have to stop it!"

The black wires were now to their shoulders, sprouting like roots up the sides of their necks. Feris ran in, the Senator and a few of Sha'ira's assistants on her heels. Liara had to release Del and recoil again, as the wires once more reached out and seemed to seek her.

"There are medics on the way!" Feris said, then gaped as she took in what was happening. "_Bloody fuck!_"

"'_Lilah?_" Jake Shepard reached out toward his daughter, only to be deflected as Liara threw up a barrier.

"No! Do not touch her, it is spreading and will seek you too."

"What's happening? What is that? '_Lilah_!"

"Sam, keep him back!"

Sha'ira wailed, an instinctive sound of pure pain without rational or conscious thought behind it. Shepard yanked again, clearly desperate to release her grip- an impossible act with the amount of metal now binding each.

Sha'ira's free hand slapped against the carpet, and then suddenly lunged forward as she sat. She moved so quickly that even Liara had no time to react. Her fingers were writhing with biotic energy, and she pressed her fingers against Shepard's cheek, gripping hold of her as if she meant to bodily tear her away.

Then, both women froze, the metal strands halting their progression. Liara could hear the thunder of her own heartbeat as she stared.

Shepard was laying on the ground still, Sha'ira poised over her, clear hand pressed against her cheek, her fingers still gripping tightly. Biotic energy flowed and licked around them, cocooning them with dances of light.

They were perfectly still, performers caught in a tableau- one that could be of murder or a passionate prelude to lovemaking. Liara edged back carefully from the overwhelming static energy from the biotics.

"_Merah…"_

Both Sha'ira and Del suddenly spoke, completely in sync with one another. Liara could distinguish both their unique voices, but at the same time, they seemed to blend into a third that was completely foreign to her.

"Please identify."

Liara's brows knit in confusion. Behind her, she heard the medics run in, and Sam shifted as she gestured at them to hold their positions and not come any closer. Edging up to her knees, Liara quickly shifted her omni-tool to record, and aimed it at the pair.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"There is none but me. I am…alone here. This is distressing. Please identify. You are not _Pio_."

"My name is Liara T'soni," she said. "I am an asari. Who are _you?_"

"Asari does not register in our known lexicon. I am Pio…alone. I am alone. Why am I alone?"

"I want to help you, Pio, but I need more information," Liara said. "Are you in contact with anyone other than me?"

"There are two other organic minds that are here, but they are not Pio. This is distressing. I am not made to be alone. I cannot accomplish integration alone. I do not like this."

"Those two other 'organic minds' are not going to hurt you. Are they all right?"

"They are not injured. I felt them seeking, prompting integration, and woke to facilitate. I cannot do this alone. I have taken over their functions to communicate with you. I need other Pio. I am not designed to be alone. Please provide more."

"Designed…Pio, are you synthetic?"

"I am Pio."

"Yes, but are you…are you synthetic, artificial?"

"I am Pio."

Clearly, that was going to get her nowhere. She tried another tack. "You said you woke when you felt them prompting integration?"

"Yes. I woke to facilitate. I cannot do this alone."

"That is all right, Pio. I want you to listen to me carefully. Please stop trying to assist integration. You are dealing with two separate physical beings that cannot…_physically_ integrate with each other. I need you to release them if you can."

"They are two separate…yes. I see now. There is a mistake, neither are a proper platform for integration. Releasing the foreign platform."

The metal started to retreat and unravel from Sha'ira, drawing away from her face and down her arm with more speed than it had sprouted. It fanned out a bit as it whirled around their clasped hands and wrists, then drew back.

The moment the last of it withdrew from Sha'ira, the Consort blinked. Her eyes shifted back to normal, the biotic energy died, and she gasped as if she had been drowning and desperate for air. Recoiling back, she retreated before slumping to the floor, weak and shaking. One of her assistants rushed over to her.

"Mistress?"

"Is she all right?" Liara asked.

"I am…I am well, Liara," Sha'ira replied. "Just…shaken and weak."

"Merah?"

Liara knelt at Del's side as Sam waved one of the medics toward the Consort. Shepard was still bound in the threads and motionless. When no response came, and the metal did not withdraw, Liara tried again. "Pio?"

"I have released the foreign platform. Please return me to my native platform. I need reintegration with other Pio."

Del's voice was her own, but still somewhat foreign- flat, and deep and with odd inflections.

"I understand," Liara said. "Are you able to return to…sleep? Is that what you were doing before, sleeping?"

"I am able to return to nonfunction until needed," Pio replied, sounding oddly relieved. "That would be preferred until I can be…no longer alone."

"I understand, Pio, but…before you do, I need to ask you a question or two."

Much as Liara wanted those things to go away and release Shepard, she knew this was a unique opportunity. Pio didn't seem to wish Del or Sha'ira any harm. Liara didn't know if 'Pio' was a consciousness of the species that had created the black alien technology, or if it was merely some advanced sort of AI, but chances were it had the very information they needed to obtain.

"I am here to serve."

"Pio, can you tell me who created you? Can you tell me what your mission was?"

"I am Pio," it said, sounding confused. "My mission is to integrate and interface with the gavoom heart and the brasa mind and maintain cohesion."

"You do this alone?"

"I am not supposed to be alone. There are galaxies of us. I have never been alone, but I am alone now. I do not like it. I would like to sleep now until I am no longer alone."

"I am sorry, Pio- it must be very confusing and disconcerting for you. I will allow you to sleep in just a moment, I promise. You said your mission was to integrate the…the gavoom heart and the brasa mind. Do you know what the mission of the brasa was? What they…what they intended to do with the gavoom?"

"To attempt to explain it through this organic platform would take an exponential amount of time. I do not wish to be alone for that length. I will provide the proper mission parameters to the organic platform's conscious subcenters. May I return to sleep now?"

"Her…conscious subcenters? You will put the mission information into Shepard's brain so she can recall it?"

"Yes. May I sleep now?"

"Yes, Pio. Please, give Shepard those mission specs and return to sleep. You have been most helpful."

"Good night."

The threads began to quickly withdraw from Shepard as well, retreating and unwinding and, within moments, had vanished back into the single starburst on her wrist. A moment later Del jolted, grasping out as if to catch herself from falling, even as her eyes flew open.

Liara switched off her omni-tool and caught hold of her, stroking a hand over her cheek. "Merah! It is all right, you are safe. You are ok."

"Liara?" Del stared at her in muzzy confusion, then half pushed herself up, looking at her father and the assistants, then Sha'ira still sitting up on the floor with the medic. "What…what the hell happened?"

"It is a long story. How are you feeling?"

"Weak…a bit shaky. I don't understand…did the meld work?"

"In a manner of speaking," Sam told her, as Liara helped her to sit up, the other medic coming over and starting to scan her. Liara ignored the medic, brushing Shepard's hair back from her sweat-damp cheeks before she met her eyes.

"Merah, I have reason to believe you can now remember the parameters of the black ship's mission."

"I-I don't know, my head is still kind of spinning…and…"

Slowly she trailed off, her eyes suddenly widening before brightening with tears, the color draining out of her face. Instantly concerned, Liara tightened her hold on her.

"Merah, are you ok?"

"Liara…oh, God, Liara, we have to…we…_oh_…"

She suddenly lurched away from both asari and medic, Liara grasping hold of her arm even as the shaking human woman bent away from her, gasped once, and then vomited.


	37. Chapter 37

The beam that passed over her face was soft yellow, reassuring. It crept over her face, making her blink as it passed over her eyes in a momentary flare, before continuing on.

Perched on the end of one of Sha'ira's soft couches, Del's faint flinch as the light flared in her eyes was purely automatic, as was the tightening of her grip on the delicately embroidered blanket that had been draped around her.

"Is she all right?" Liara asked, trying to ignore the pacing storm-cloud just behind her. Senator Shepard was not pleased he had been rebuffed from his daughter by the Spectre, even understanding that the medic needed to do a scan.

Liara could understand his feeling. Right now, all she wanted to do was hold the human woman, comfort her and find out what was wrong- make it go away.

After she'd vomited, Shepard had said nothing else, only started shivering, and then clinging to the asari as Liara helped her up and moved her so she could be scanned. Sha'ira's assistant had provided the blanket on seeing the shivers, and was now off to the side tending to Sha'ira, having discretely cleaned up the mess.

The Consort was in much better shape. Though still regaining strength, she was of good color and alert, communicative and more than aware of what was happening around her.

"Physically she's not injured," the medic told Liara, looking at his results. "However she is showing signs of extreme psychological shock. My equipment cannot read that odd thing on her wrist-"

"That is a known issue," Liara told him. "There are no traces of it left in the rest of her body?"

"None that I found. It's just that one spot. She needs rest, hydration."

"I will bring her some tea," the assistant said, and hurried off to fetch it. Liara turned, and gave the Senator a small nod. That was all the prompting he needed to hurry over and sit beside his daughter, gathering her in his arms.

Walking across the room, Liara pushed her own feelings aside for her duty, pausing in front of the Consort. "What do you remember? What did you see?"

"The meld began uneventfully," Sha'ira said. "We were at the helm of what I suppose must have been that black ship. I started to guide the meld deeper, into more suppressed memories, using that one as a starting point. The moment I did, I…I am not sure _what_ happened. Everything went white. I had a momentary feeling that someone was standing with me, of- being _examined_, I suppose. I have a vague impression that it was some kind of medical scan, and then the next thing I was aware of, I woke up, poised over the doctor on the floor. The rest you know."

"That's all you have? You don't remember Pio?" Sam asked, lingering nearby. Sha'ira looked at the N7 officer with clear confusion on her face.

"This name is not familiar to me. Who is Pio?"

Liara shook her head. "Sha'ira, I am very sorry. I was negligent, and you were affected by it."

"I do not understand."

"Dr. Shepard has a kind of alien device on her wrist- tech that was implanted in her unconsciously when she was within the black ship. It allowed her to control the vessel with thought alone, integrating her as one with the ship itself. After the ship was destroyed the device seemed to neutralize. I should have taken it into consideration before you began your meld."

"Did you have any idea that the meld would activate it again?" Sha'ira asked. "Has it…reacted to a Joining before?"

"No," Liara said, ignoring the way Sam glanced at her. "It showed no activity of this kind until now."

"Then you could not have known this would have prompted it into activity again. It is curious that it did so, if the vessel it was designed to interface with is destroyed. I am hardly made up of alien technology."

"We have reason to believe that the tech somehow sensed the unique integration of your meld and…mistook it for the some type of preliminary joining necessary for it to integrate the two of you physically. Perhaps it was the depth of the meld itself that provided the prompting. When it realized you could not be integrated physically- and that you were not one of the vessels specifically designed for the task- it withdrew its attempt."

"How do you know this?"

"It told us," Sam said. Sha'ira looked at her in surprise.

"It told you?"

"Yes, using your voices," Liara replied. "I have the incident recorded on my omni-tool for analysis. I believe it was some kind of AI, a program used to facilitate integration between an organic mind and the biosynthetic vessels they employ. It seemed confused and a bit alarmed that it was 'alone'. It was gracious enough to find the information we were seeking and move it into Del's conscious mind before it returned to hibernation."

Looking past Liara to where Del was curled up under her father's arm, Sha'ira shook her head sadly. "If it caused that kind of a reaction- the information cannot be good. You should be with her, Captain."

"Her father is-"

"Not _you_," Sha'ira said gently. "She loves her father, but her love for you is quite different and much deeper. You are the other half of her soul, Captain. She needs you now."

Liara stared at the Consort a moment, then cleared her throat roughly. "You saw this?"

"I saw much in the beginning of the meld, but I did not need that to know. Any who look at the two of you together should know, unless they are willfully blind."

Liara's brows knit, and she looked back at Del, then to the Consort again. Sha'ira regarded her a moment. Feeling a bit awkward, Sam excused herself and withdrew out of hearing range.

"You have a question of me?" Sha'ira asked.

"I…it is a foolish question, perhaps. One borne only of fancy and unlikely one you can answer."

"I will do my best, if it is within my power."

"I have…I have long considered myself married to my duty. I am not one for romantic flights of fancy, and until recently such involvement with anyone was the furthest thing from my mind or desires."

"You are young, Captain. You are accomplished, but still- you are a Maiden. It is not unusual for a first love to happen at this point in a young asari's life."

"Yes, I know, but…it seemed to happen so quickly. Not only for me, but for her as well. It was as if we had-"

"As if you had known each other in another life," Sha'ira said with a gentle smile. Liara nodded stiffly.

"Yes. It is as if we had grown up together, and had only been briefly separated. It makes no logical sense."

Sha'ira laughed lightly. "Love is rarely logical, Captain. I daresay it is, in fact, _never_ logical. Have you considered the possibility that you may very well _have_ known each other in another life?"

"I do not believe in such things, Consort," Liara told her.

"Understandable, yet there is so much about this universe that we do not as yet understand. We are still infants, Captain. We have not even mapped the entirety of our galaxy, let alone travelled outside of it to the infinite number of galaxies that await. There are so many things we have still to learn. However, your story is not unique. While it is rare, I have met others like you and the doctor before. In my experience, the love between these individuals is not only enduring, but almost awe-inspiring to witness. They have a…_completion_ about themselves that others do not, even other happy couples. All have told or revealed to me that almost immediately upon meeting, they felt they had known each other for their entire lives."

"You make a valid point, Consort, and…I admit, your notions are romantic, but-"

Sha'ira smiled again. "You do not have to believe me, Captain. In truth, what difference does it make? Whether we live one life or countless others- what matters in _this_ life is only _this life_. You are together now- and that is a joy that far too few will ever know. Embrace it, whatever its cause."

"Captain?"

The senator's voice drew her attention, and she turned, striding toward the pair of humans as he gestured to her. Del was no longer leaning on him, though he still held an arm about her shoulders. Her color looked better, and she seemed a bit more focused.

"She was asking for you," he said as Liara neared. Brushing a hand over Del's hair, he kissed her temple. "I will let you two talk, sweetheart. I will be near."

She nodded and gripped his hand a moment, before he got to his feet. As he went to step past Liara, he paused and spoke in her ear. "_We_ need to talk as well, Captain T'Soni. _Later._"

"I understand," she replied, waiting until he'd continued on before moving over and sitting down beside Shepard. "Del? How are you feeling?"

"Sick," she said, in such a small and weary voice that Liara could feel her worry growing again. "Don't leave me."

Reaching out, Liara took Shepard's hand, threading her fingers through the human woman's. "I am here, Merah. I am right here, and I am going nowhere."

* * *

Shortly after finishing some of the tea that the Consort's assistant had brought her, Shepard had started to doze against Liara's shoulder. On the suggestion of the medic- and with Sha'ira's permission- Liara and Jake helped Del into the Consort's bedroom and laid her down on the bed. In seconds, she was asleep. Though every atom of Liara wanted to stay there with her, there were too many questions that had to be answered. She still had a job to do.

Feeling guilty, she stepped out of the room and back into the main area, Jake remaining behind to keep an eye on his slumbering daughter.

They still didn't know what it was she had seen, that had caused Del to go into shock to begin with. Sha'ira clearly had not been imparted with the same information, and pressing Del for it now would serve only to further her condition. She had to recover her strength before she could tell them what she knew.

Within an hour, Miranda Lawson appeared with Deefa at her side. Ashley had remained with Sihra, but once she'd heard what had happened, Miranda had insisted on coming to see the footage for herself.

Despite the fact that Liara still did not much care for Miranda, even she had to admit she was a bit of a technical expert. Deefa, though a marine, was also a quarian- and when it came to technology, quarians were all but savants. Their very existence depended on it, after all.

With Sam, Miranda, Deefa, and Sha'ira as audience, Liara replayed the recorded footage of the incident between doctor and consort and the mystery known as Pio. Sha'ira hid whatever discomfort she may have felt very well- she never lost her serene calm. Miranda and Deefa looked far more concerned.

"Any thoughts?" Liara asked as the recording ended.

"Shepard hasn't told you what Pio put in her conscious mind?"

"Not as yet. Whatever it was, it was enough to frighten her terribly, put her into shock," Liara said. "She is in no condition to handle questioning at the moment. For now, I need to know if this will happen again. I need to know the nature of this…'Pio', and if it will return to threaten Shepard or anyone else ijn the future."

"I didn't get that sense from watching your video," Miranda told her. "It listened to you, immediately halted its efforts when it realized they were incorrect, and released both without harm. I don't think it's malicious or consciously dangerous-"

"That does not mean it cannot harm or even kill," Liara replied.

"Captain, I don't think it's an AI- at least, not a typical one. I think…it's part of a collective," Deefa said thoughtfully. Liara looked at her.

"Explain."

"To be honest, I think it's like the geth. I can't tell you much about how the geth are now- no one's even seen one since we were driven off our home world. However, from the records we have of the Morning War and studies of when the geth became sentient- well…this is incredibly similar."

"So it _is_ hostile?" Miranda asked.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. A lot of quarians may not agree, but honestly- the geth weren't really hostile. What they did was in retaliation for an attack by _us_. They were only defending themselves and have never pressed the issue once they drove us away. You see, the way the geth were designed to function- the amount of information they were able to process efficiently increased the more geth were in proximity. During the war, we discovered that the 'geth' per se, were _not_ their platforms. Instead, each 'individual' was shown to have anywhere from a dozen to thousands of 'geth' individuals within it- the geth were the _software_, driving their platforms around like an organic crew would man a starship. The more people you have working on board a starship, the more efficient and easy the task becomes. I think this 'Pio' is a synthetic sentience- a self-aware bit of programming that was designed to facilitate the link between an organic mind and the black ships. They're the intermediaries, what makes that level of combination even possible. Like the geth, Pio was designed to work as part of a group of other sentient programs just like it- now, it's stuck by itself in that implant on Del's wrist and was rather alarmed by that fact- just as you would be to wake up one day on the _Aswa_ in deep space and discover everyone else was gone."

"So Pio is a sentient creature?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"If that is the case, then we have a sentient mind trapped in a prison it did not ask for, confused and alone," Miranda said. "Slumbering or not, no one should be subject to that. We need to return it to where it belongs, if we can."

"We cannot. Not to its original home, at any rate- the black ship is destroyed."

"Then it needs to be returned to the dreadnought."

"And if we cannot do that?"

"Death would likely be a kinder fate than life as a static prisoner," Deefa said. "Of course, that would mean finding out how to remove it from Shepard to begin with."

"Liara, it's my opinion that the 'brasa' are the organic species responsible for this incredible technology," Miranda said. "The 'gavoom' appear to be their name for the biosynthetic vessels- the 'bodies' the brasa can join with and control. More questioning of Pio may result in further answers on the brasa and their culture, and give us more insight-"

"I do not agree," Sha'ira said. "Pio was incredibly alarmed and uncomfortable at being alone. It had emotions, that much is clear. We must treat it as we would any other sentient being, and this situation is _not_ of its making."

"I agree," Deefa said. "It was _frightened_, Miranda. You want to interrogate a frightened prisoner-?"

"If it gives us what we need, _yes!_ I have sympathy for the thing but who knows what may be at stake here! We need to know what Osco is up to and we need to know it _now_."

"Pio said it imparted that information to Del's mind," Liara said. "We need to see if she has the answers first before I will condone any attempt to reawaken Pio. We do not know what risk that puts not only the prisoner in, but Del as well. No. Unless we have no other options whatsoever, then Pio needs to be kept asleep-"

"It's horrible."

The soft voice immediately turned the entire group. Shepard stood in the door of Sha'ira's room. She looked a far sight better than she had, but she still had a weary, troubled cast to her face. Standing with her was Jake, looking apologetic.

"Merah, you should be resting," Liara said, heading her way.

"She insisted," the senator said, even as Del shook her head.

"I'm okay, Liara. This…I'm not sure this can wait."

"Come sit down at least, you look like you're about to fall over," Miranda said, and Shepard headed toward the sofa, the others seating themselves around her.

"You know what the black ship's mission was, Merah?" Liara asked gently, sitting next to her and taking her hand. "You can tell us?"

Shepard nodded weakly, taking a stabilizing breath. "It wasn't here. I mean, it didn't _start_ here…they weren't from _here_. They called their galaxy-…I don't think I can say the word. The…the closest translation into any language we know would be…the Holy Waters."

"They?" Miranda asked. "You mean the brasa?"

"Yes," Del replied. "There were dozens of species, like here…they were far in advanced to where we were. We've seen that, in their tech. The brasa were the most powerful…and eventually, they were the only ones with any kind of space flight. They quarantined the other species onto various worlds, used them for resource slave labor. No one was allowed to have any level of technology past…well, past the horse and cart, except the brasa. They maintained strict control."

"Just goes to prove that advanced technology does not impart advanced culture or ideals," Liara said softly.

"That doesn't explain how they got _here_, if they originated in another galaxy," Deefa said.

"They learned how to fold space," Shepard told her. "The archway on the black ship- the doorway in that moon facility and in the complex- they used those to travel around their galaxy almost instantaneously. At even a hint of insurrection on one of their slave worlds, they could simply open the doorway and send thousands of Enforcers in to take care of the problem, instantaneously."

"Enforcers…" Liara looked troubled. "Those brightly colored troops."

"Yes. Originally, they were one of the slave races, but they were far too delicate for any kind of real work. As their tech advanced, the brasa changed them- altered the molecular structure of their skeletons, genetically engineered their organ systems...basically making them into their own vast army of perfectly obedient, perfectly deadly super-soldier. They aren't even capable of independent thought or will anymore, they just do what they're ordered to do.

"The problem with folding space, however, is that it takes an incredible amount of energy, even for a small doorway like those we saw," Shepard continued. "The brasa wanted to expand, wanted to go beyond their galaxy, but they could barely send even scout ships through. Still, they were patient. They would open up a large enough fold to send an equipped probe through. The probe's only job was to build a connecting archway which would allow the fold to stabilize to one specific location. The probe would go through, find a suitable planet, build its archway, and it was done. Then, the brasa would send through a small scout ship- half the size of the one we found in the galactic core. That ship would be equipped with enough technology to build a…a manufacturing plant, on the chosen world. It would use the world's own resources to make the plant, and then it would begin manufacturing more ships, which would spread out to other worlds, set up similar plants, and manufacture yet more. Eventually, enough existed to create…"

Here, she began to look ill again, and paused a moment. Liara gave her hand a squeeze. "Merah?"

"I-I'm ok," she said, and took a shuddering breath. "Eventually, they could build…I am not even sure what to call them. _Antennae_, maybe?…but that word seems inadequate. They would dig deep enough in a given world's crust to reach the mantle, and build an unbelievably colossal structure whose only purpose was to tap that world's geothermic and solar power, focus it, and connect it in a massive _web_ with other such structures on other worlds. Once powered and connected, the web would have enough accumulated power to open up a fold of colossal size, allowing an entire brasa fleet- larger than the combined Alliance, Asari, and Salarian fleets- to pass through into the new galaxy. There, they'd set up shop, colonize, enslave whatever sentient species they found, and start all over again."

"Is that what they are attempting to do here? The black ship, the dreadnought…these are just the preliminary stages to a galactic invasion?" Liara asked.

"Doesn't make sense," Miranda said. "The black ship and the complex are at least _millions_ of years old. At their level of technological advancement, if they'd started that long ago, it would only have taken them a few decades to lay their framework down enough to open that fold and let their fleet in. We would not be here to have this discussion. Something must have stopped them."

"Yes, something…something happened," Shepard said. "The dreadnought was part of the colonization effort. It was built here, under Tuchanka's crust, to play a part in the opening of the final Fold. But _my_ ship, the one we found in the core- that wasn't part of that effort. It was an escape vessel."

"Escape? From what?"

"After the initial drones were sent here to start the process, there was…_something happened_," Del said, looking pained. "There was a war, a _huge_ war, in the ranks of the brasa themselves. They'd always had dissenters in their ranks, people who didn't like the enslavement of the other species and wanted it to stop. Those numbers grew until eventually there was civil war. The brasa faction who wanted to stay in power were desperate to stop the rebellion, which outnumbered them. The slaughter covered countless worlds, endless star systems. The butchery and chaos was horrific. In the end, those in power were nearly defeated. Crippled badly, they developed some kind of a weapon. The…the details are sketchy, but I can see entire star systems just _vanishing…_"

She choked off, tears spilling down her cheeks. Jake moved to sit next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder as Liara once again gripped her hand. Struggling herself under control, Del wiped her face.

"The black ship- _my_ ship…it was an escape vessel," she said quietly. "The crew were part of the rebellion. They managed to steal one of the enforcer transports and used it, desperately passing through a Fold that linked here, just as the super-weapon created a devastating chain reaction that was sweeping through the entirety of the Holy Waters. Those aboard her knew that their enemy had been badly crippled, if not defeated, and believed that the super-weapon likely had destroyed them right along with the rest of the galaxy. Still, they didn't want to take the chance that some had survived, or that they may use the Web to start all over in this new galaxy that was being prepared. So, they destroyed the archway they had used and made it their mission to halt the Web ever opening here."

"So they saved us," Liara said. "This small handful of rebels…they saved us from the same nightmare that had enveloped their home."

"Except they _didn't_," Del said miserably. "They _didn't_…"

"Of _course_ they did," Deefa said, trying to be reassuring. "If they hadn't, this 'Web' would have opened a long time ago, and none of us would be standing here. We'd all be slaves to these brasa."

"No. There were too few of them. They couldn't destroy everything that had been built, don't you see?" Del swiped at her cheeks again. "They could only…shut _off_ the process, not undo it. When they came through, the Web was very nearly ready- only _days_ away from opening! The Antennae are all complete, they've just never turned on because the rebels stopped them from doing so- but hey had no way to dismantle them, you see? They hoped the tech would stay buried, miles beneath the crust of various worlds. They took their ship to the galactic core in the hope it would never be found as well, and for millennia, that's where it stayed. Until-"

Miranda looked pale. "Until _I_ sent ships in through the Omega Four," she said softly. "We know at least one crew found that black ship. They must have opened the archway-"

"And accidentally walked right into Osco's lab complex," Liara whispered. "She probably had no idea the adjoining arch was even _there_- it's just coincidence that she happened to hide on that moon, set up a secret base for her research, right on top of it."

"Imagine her surprise when a bunch of dazed people appear out of a crack in the ground," Miranda said. "They explain themselves to the few mercs she has as security guards, and they hold them captive while she goes and sees this archway for herself…and then walks right onto the black ship."

"Where she finds the tech that allows her to make the PMD," Del said with a sniff. "And using its navigation records, she finds the complex buried on Tuchanka, uses it to hold the bodies of the dazed crew and then the hired mercs, cloning them into her own unquestionably obedient army. She can't resist going deeper and deeper into its systems and in doing so, she wakes it up again, becomes integrated…and suddenly _its_ mission is now _her_ mission."

"By the Goddess…_that_ is where Osco is going," Liara said. "She is going to activate the Antennae and open the Web!"


	38. Chapter 38

"What does it matter?" Jake asked. When all eyes turned to him, he shook his head. "Well, by 'Lilah's own words, this 'brasa' empire destroyed itself millions of years ago. If Osco somehow opens this Fold, all it will connect to is a region of dark space where a galaxy once existed, or the nebulous remnants of that galaxy, right? It's not like there's actually a waiting army poised to surge through it- not after that war, and not after such a length of time."

"There are still too many unknowns," Liara told him. "We cannot make any sort of assumption. It may be that this superweapon did not wipe out everything. There is a chance, however slim, that the brasa empire endured. They had this remarkable level of technology millions of years ago-there is no telling to what level they may have advanced by now-"

"No, no," Shepard said, tears once again swamping her eyes, even as she fought them back. "Even if the brasa are gone, even if that Fold opens to nothing but empty vacuum- the cost will be horrific!"

"Shh, 'Lilah, it's all right. Just tell us what you mean," Jake said, trying to soothe her. Instead she angrily stood up, walking over to a private console she saw on the wall.

"Do you have star maps?" she asked. Sha'ira rose and followed her, as did the others.

"Yes, of course. You will need my passcode to get in."

She activated the console, showing Del where the charts were. Shepard pulled up a holographic representation of the Milky Way- the ghostly image of the galaxy in miniature suddenly swirling around her. She stepped back out of the image, scrutinizing it with an almost feverish intensity.

"I have the maps of the rebel ship in my mind," she said. "I know the worlds they went to, where the Antennae are located that they deactivated. I just have to remember, match them up with our existing charts…"

Zooming in on various areas, she selected a pair of worlds in the Traverse, each several star systems away from each other. "Here…this is one. And this…"

"Permiatic," Liara said, studying the charts over her shoulder. "It is an uninhabited world with a deadly methane atmosphere. And this…this one is Ilos."

"Just as deadly?" Miranda asked.

"No, it is a garden world, but small and uncolonized-"

"There are three more," Del said, still filing through images. "H-here. This one-"

Deefa gasped. "That is Rannoch!"

"And this."

Liara felt her blood go cold, and Sha'ira's soft alarm was odd to hear…but not unexpected, considering.

"_Thessia…"_

"And _here._ You see?"

"_Earth?_" Jake swallowed, staring at his daughter. "One of the Antennae is on Earth?"

"_In_ Earth," Shepard said, her fear giving rise to anger, her emotion getting the best of her. "Don't you guys get it? The Antennae are _huge_, and they're built underground, at the junction where the crust ends and the mantle begins. Liara, you remember what happened when the dreadnought took off, tore its way out from Tuchanka's crust? That was a _hundredth_ the size of these structures, and not nearly as deeply rooted! If Gellian activates any of these Antennae they will not only draw massive amounts of power both from each world's mantle, but also from its _sun_. In order to do that, the Antenna must expand, rising _out of the crust_."

"That would cause massive earthquakes- big enough to potentially displace an entire continent!" Miranda said, alarmed. "It would be an extinction level event, on every world that has one of these things inside it. Billions would be killed, the ecosystem entirely shattered- once garden worlds would become uninhabitable almost literally over night!"

"Osco is heading in to the Traverse to activate the two Antennae there," Shepard said.

"Ok, but those are uninhabited worlds," Liara said. "If she activates them there is no damage. I can alert the Council, we can secure Thessia and Earth against her dreadnought, and try and get hold of the Geth so that they can do the same with Rannoch-"

"It won't work," Shepard told her, frustrated. "Once she activates the two on the uninhabited worlds, she can use their incredible energy stores to transmit a signal to the other three- she doesn't have to go there in person! If she transmits that signal, those three Antennae rise, and billions of people die."

"I will contact Lumina and the Thessian government immediately," Sha'ira said. "We can start evacuations."

"We need to get that fleet after Osco immediately, stop her before she can transmit that signal," Liara said.

"They won't want to send a fleet, they think it'll start a war," Jake told her.

"War is preferable to what will happen if we do not," she said. "I must go and see them immediately, see if we have any new intel on her position and activities by the turian ships shadowing her. Sam, Miranda, Deefa- return to the _Aswa_ and let Ashley and Sihra know the situation. We need to be prepared to depart at any moment."

"I will talk to the Fleet Master, the Prime Minister, the other senators," Jake said. "I will tell them what's going on, see if we can't start getting Earth evacuated as well. If the Council refuses to send a fleet, maybe FM Barrett will."

Liara nodded, and Jake turned to his daughter. "I have to go make those calls. Your mother and sister are staying in an apartment off the Presidium. I'll send you the address. Go and say goodbye to them at the very least before you run back to the _Aswa_."

"I will," Shepard said.

"You should still rest. Perhaps you should stay with your family-" Liara began, then broke off as Del gave her a look.

"_None_ of us are getting any rest over the next very long while," she said. "And I am going with _you_. That is not up for debate."

A dozen different emotions swam behind Liara's eyes, before she only nodded. "Then see your family, and get back to the _Aswa_. I will be there shortly."

"Our destination is the same, Captain," Jake said. "Accompany me. We still need to talk."

"As you wish, Senator. Let's go."

* * *

The journey between the Consort's and the Council Chambers was not a long one, even afoot. Clearly wishing to take advantage of every moment they had until they reached their destination, Senator Shepard began to speak almost the moment they stepped into the street.

"Captain, I know that you have a lot on your mind, and that events are…well, _unbelievable_ is the only word to describe them. I do not mind saying I have only felt this level of fear once before in my life. It is not my wish to add to your burden or to your stress, but I would be remiss as a father if I did not speak my mind."

"I will protect your daughter with my life, if that is what you are concerned about," Liara said. He shook his head.

"It's not. Well, not _all_ of it- but thank you for that. It's not concern for her life that prompts my question, but rather…concern for her heart." He looked at her intently as they strode. "Let me be blunt. I would be both a fool and a blind man if I did not see that there is something between the two of you."

"Let me be equally as blunt. Your daughter is incredibly important to me, Senator. I care for her very deeply, and she cares for me the same."

"So your intentions toward her-"

"I would do anything in my power to make sure she was safe, and happy," she told him.

"I just don't want her getting her heart broken."

"I understand. I am not asking you to just give me your trust, Senator. Trust, like respect, must be earned over time. I ask only for the chance to earn that trust- to prove to you that your daughter is the most important thing in my life."

His glance toward her turned thoughtful, and a little surprised. "She…really is, isn't she?"

"Yes," she replied. "And I am just as surprised by that as you must be. Until recently…until I met her, point of fact…I would never have imagined or expected to feel this way."

Jake nodded. "She's a good woman, Captain. She's got a good heart to her, she always has. But I'm sure I don't need to tell you that comes with a healthy dose of stubborn and annoying tenacity as well."

Liara smiled. "Yes, I believe I have seen more than my fair share of _that_."

"Gets it from me, I'm afraid." He sighed. "Truth be told, I wasn't always the best father. My career became my focus in life, and my family was too often pushed aside in the wake of it. I've always loved them, though. Without them, I really have nothing. I'm about to entrust part of that to you, Captain. It's not an easy thing, but if it's what makes her happy- if _you_ are what makes her happy-then I can be confident in my decision. I don't care if you let me down. I can take that. Just don't let _her_ down. I would not look upon that…_kindly_."

Liara nodded. "In that case, Senator, I do believe we can dispense with the formalities. My name is Liara."

He smiled. "And I'm Jake, or Jacob. I agree. If we're going to be family, no more 'senator' and 'captain' nonsense."

Liara looked at him in mild surprise for a moment. She didn't know why his reference to them being 'family' took her offguard- she had grown to realize that a future without Del in it was not one she wanted to face. Still, hearing it out loud from another…

After a moment, she said, "What was the first occasion?"

"First occasion?"

"You said you had only felt this level of fear once before. When was that? If it is not too personal...?"

He shook his head, looking contemplative. "Shortly after Delilah was born, there was an accident. My fault. Inna was only a couple of years old and my wife and I were both so exhausted and ragged. I had Del in her seat in the living room. She was sleeping, Inna was playing in her room, and my wife was napping. I dozed off. When I woke up a few minutes later, 'Lilah was gone."

"_Gone?_" Liara asked. "I take it she was not independently mobile at this time?"

"No, she was only days old. Couldn't even hold her head up yet. I was frantic. I thought someone might have broken in and kidnapped her. Then I saw Inna out back. She'd never shown any interest in the baby at all. 'Lilah wasn't even a curiosity to her, she was just happy to be able to sit on her mother's lap comfortably again."

"She took the baby?"

"Yes. Walked in while I was sleeping and took her out of her seat. I don't know if she thought she was a doll or a toy of some kind…but when I saw her in the back carrying her, I remembered her bad habit."

He looked visibly troubled, still disturbed by the memory of what had happened so many years ago.

"We had a pool. There was a kinetic barrier over it, adjusted to ten pounds- to keep Inna from falling in, you know, but still allow the cleaning bots to work and keep it swept and tended. She was fascinated by the water, and the bots were constantly fishing out her dolls and toys. They were light enough to pass through the barrier, you see, and she liked to see them float."

Liara grew cold, staring at him. "She dropped the baby in the water."

He nodded, then self-consciously blinked, brushing a finger quickly over his eyes. "I ran outside just in time to see her drop little Delilah right into the pool. The baby was only five pounds, and passed right through the barrier. I lunged for her, but…"

"But you were significantly larger than that, and the barrier stopped you."

"It only took me a few seconds to hit the controls and shut it off, jump in after her, but she was already not breathing. She was so tiny I could have snapped her bones like twigs if I tried to resuscitate her. In a moment of total panic I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed her by the legs in one hand, swung her upside down, and slapped her back as hard as I could. She spit up water and then started to squall…it was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard."

"Inna must have felt terrible for what happened."

"She didn't understand it at the time. She thought I was just upset she'd dropped something else in the water. She was more scared by my frantic actions rather than the situation. She doesn't remember doing it now, of course, and it's just become one of those family tales. The doctors examined 'Lilah and found no permanent damage- she was only without oxygen for a few moments, and other than having to be treated to insure she did not get a respiratory ailment from the water and chemicals, she was just fine. Still…that moment that I saw her fall into the water, when I realized she was not breathing…I have never been so frightened in my life. Until now."

* * *

They parted ways as they reached the Council Chambers, the senator heading to the communication hub to call up the Alliance representatives, and Liara diverting to Tevos's private chambers. The asari Councilor had only been momentarily alerted to her arrival, and seemed irritated at the interruption. That irritation faded in the wake of Liara's news, and Lumina quickly called for Sparatus and Valern to join them.

Liara played them the recording of the incident with Pio, and then explained what Del had revealed. Sparatus quickly put in a call to the turian military, getting ahold of the commander of one of the turian vessels shadowing Osco's dreadnought.

_{We can confirm that, sir,}_ the commander said after he'd asked about Ilos and Permiatic. _{If we keep following our current course, Permiatic is a valid and even likely destination.}_

"How long until she reaches it?" Sparatus asked.

_{Hard to say. She's not travelling at a consistent speed, and seems to be keeping it just under FTL. If she hits FTL she'll reach it within two days. The rate she's been going…I'd say we have at least four before she gets there.}_

"Commander, this is Captain T'Soni," Liara said. "She is not travelling at a consistent speed?"

_{No. She headed out fast enough in the beginning but now seems to be…well, strolling. I think it has to do with the energy source of the dreadnought.}_

"Explain."

_{She seems to be running on solar energy, Captain. Best we can figure, that ship was buried so long its power cells were all but spent. After her initial burst of speed she slowed down rapidly, then diverted to a…well, a solar drive-by. She passed slowly by a sun in sector 93 gamma, then picked up speed again. She keeps diverting to solar orbits and then speeding up again.}_

Liara looked thoughtful. "The dreadnought was buried only three miles down, far too shallow in Tuchanka's crust to reach the mantle and gain any significant boost from geothermal energy."

"Why doesn't she just stay in solar orbit then until she's fully charged? Why the dance?" Tevos asked.

"I cannot be sure. It is possible she is aware of the shadow group and does not wish to linger long enough to confront them. If her power is down, she may not have full shield capacity and her weapons may not be at strength. It is possible she believes they can do her some damage."

"Even with minimal weapons she could take out those ships," Sparatus said skeptically. "Surely she's not afraid of the few hull scuffs they could give her."

"She may very well be," Liara said. "The nature of the ship integration means that ship IS Osco. When it is damaged, she feels it the same as you would if you were cut, or burned. Shepard was able to hurt her before she fled, using the black transport ship. She may be in pain, wounded, and aware that any strike by those shadow vessels would hurt her even more. The pattern she is following may be allowing her to regenerate her shields and weapons systems while allowing her to maintain a constant speed. She is sacrificing FTL in order to protect herself against attack. I think we can safely say by the time she reaches Permiatic, her shields will be to full strength again and she can destroy her pursuers without fear of further injury."

"Then it would be advisable to tell our shadow vessels to hit her now, while she is vulnerable," Valern said.

"They would still be wiped out," Liara told them. "The only thing it would do would be to _hurt_ Osco, not stop her."

"If she is injured badly enough, it gives us time to get a few more vessels there, continue the job. If we can hit her enough times-"

Sparatus shook his head. "And sacrifice more of our vessels to take her apart bit by bit? Whether we send in a series of vessels by the handful to worry her to death, or whether we send in an entire fleet to do the job in one swoop, the outcome remains the same- war with the Terminus systems."

"If what Captain T'Soni is telling us is the truth, then it is better we risk war with the Terminus rather than the utter annihilation of at least two heavily populated worlds!"

"Three," Liara said.

"We have no idea of the population on Rannoch, if you could even call them that. They're synthetic-" Valern began, only to halt under Liara's glare.

"They may be synthetic, but so are these black ships- so was Luka, and Pio and those like it. They are sentient creatures, Councilor- with fears and feelings."

"Not like organics-"

"This is not the time to get into that debate! If we do not stop her at Permiatic, she gains enough power to activate Ilos. If she does, then she gains the power to activate Rannoch, Thessia, and Earth. Billions will die, immense resources will be lost, and both humans and asari may never recover from the devastation. That does not even take into account what happens if that Fold is opened and the brasa _are_ poised to enter and take over the Milky Way. We cannot contest them! We can barely contest a single dreadnought made of technology _a million years behind_ where they may now be! Would you be so flippant if the Antenna was on Sur'Kesh, instead of Thessia or Earth?"

"It is a simple matter of numbers, of greater risk," Tevos said. "I would much rather a war with the Terminus than even risk Osco may succeed. I agree with Captain T'Soni. Sending in a fleet to stop her at Permiatic is the only viable and sane solution."

"I cannot agree," Valern said stiffly.

"Noted. Sparatus?"

The turian Councilor looked narrow and thoughtful, before he shook his head. "One thing turians know, it is strategy and warfare. If Osco succeeds the cost is far too high. I agree. A fleet must be sent to Permiatic."

Liara felt a blast of relief, but it was caged. "It will take at least a day to prepare the ships and get them on their way," she said. "Even travelling at FTL unfaltering, they will still reach Permiatic a day behind Osco's projected arrival."

"Yes, however Osco must not only activate the first Antenna, she must then use it to activate Ilos, before she has to use both to activate the other three," Sparatus said. "So long as we interrupt her before the Ilos Antenna is fully extended, then we will have won at the cost of only two uninhabited worlds."

"If she is truly 'charging' her systems as she goes, she may have to delay upon reaching Permiatic. Her shields and weapons may be online, but activating that Antenna will also take a great deal of energy. She may have to park for a short time before she has enough to turn it on," Tevos said. "Sparatus- the humans and turians will be best equipped for this fight. I suggest a combined fleet of a hundred vessels, frigates and heavier."

"Agreed. I will make arrangements now."

"Senator Shepard is already in contact with the Alliance and the Fleet Master," Liara told them. Tevos nodded, then looked at her console.

"Commander, are you still on the line?"

_{Here, Councilor.}_

"Continue to shadow the dreadnought. We will have ships heading to Permiatic here within the next solar day. Do not put your vessels at risk unless it is absolutely necessary. Your job is merely to observe and report, am I understood?"

_{Yes ma'm, and on those lines…we're getting some strange activity here. Just started.}_

"What is happening."

_{The dreadnought slowed again about twenty minutes ago and is doing another solar flyby. However, just a moment ago she reached full stop for nearly sixty seconds, before resuming course. She…seems to have dropped something off.}_

They exchanged confused looks. "Dropped something off?"

_{Yes, we're scanning it now. It seems to be a pod of some kind, or…their equivalent of a shuttle?}_

"Be cautious, it could be a mine or a weapon."

_{Stand by.}_

Several agonizing minutes slowly passed. The four didn't speak, the tension in the room palpable. When it became too much, Tevos tried again. "Commander?"

Silence. She looked worriedly at Sparatus.

"Commander? Do you copy?"

A pause, and then- _{Here, Councilor. We're here and just fine…and you are not going to believe this.}_

"What is it, Commander? What happened?"

_{Councilor- it wasn't a mine or a weapon. It was a small transport, an escape pod perhaps, with a single occupant.}_

"An _occupant?"_

_{Yes. We now have custody of Osco's cohort- Ruth Wyatt. And she is _not _happy.}_


	39. Chapter 39

"I'm sure Liara will agree," Ashley said for the third time, watching Sihra closely as they entered the _Aswa_'s airlock. The storm cloud of irritation and concern surrounding the rakir was palpable.

"What if this is out of her hands?" Sihra asked, one corner of her mouth wrinkled unconsciously, a display of her mood. "They barely granted permission to uplift my people and cure the Affliction. Now it is _their_ worlds in danger. If I do not return home soon the renegade Houses will overcome the Ubuut and there will be war. But if she delays in order to return me to Nakira, Osco may not be stopped in time. Her loyalty is with _them_, not me or the rakir. My people are an unimportant _footnote_ in their thoughts-"

Something about the way the rakir was speaking was strange, but Ashley could not quite put her finger on it. She sounded rougher, somehow more guttural, with oddly thick consonants and growling r's.

"Liara isn't _them_, Sihra. She and Del and Miranda want you and your people to live. If there's _any_ way possible, she'll get you home to stop the war. This isn't necessarily an either-or situation. The captain-"

"The captain's home world is one of those at risk, according to that report you received!" the rakir said. "She's not going to sacrifice them for us!"

"If she has to send you home on a shuttle so you can do what you need to do, then that's what will happen! She-"

She broke off as she saw her cousin headed their way, Miranda and Deefa on her heels. "Oh- Sam. Is Liara back?"

"I need to speak to her _right now_," Sihra said, before the other N7 had a chance to answer.

"She's not back yet but she's on her way," Feris replied, frowning. "You all right, Sihra? You sound like you have a cold."

"I haven't got a cold anything-"

Miranda's eyes widened and she stepped forward. "Sihra! My God…when did the translator break?"

"What? The translator?" Ashley blinked, staring as Miranda moved forward and removed the collar from around Sihra's neck, realization dawning. Sihra had sounded strange because it was not the flat, pleasant voice of the translator speaking at all. Ashley had gotten used to the guttural growls and thick sounds preceding the Galactic translation of the collar. Now those sounds and the voice from the collar were gone. "You mean, the reason she sounds like that is because it's _her_ talking? Sihra, you're speaking Galactic!"

Sihra was visibly irate, the fur on her neck standing stiff. "You say that as if it is difficult or of any import! That stupid Voice stopped working earlier today. It was a distraction at best, and is pointless now. We were discussing my people!"

"She learned Galactic that quickly?" Sam asked, still astounded as Miranda looked over the collar.

"It's not unheard of. The salarians and the krogan can learn languages incredibly quickly, provided they are fully immersed. Sihra's heard nothing but Galactic and the Rakhiri translation since she was taken off her world-"

Sihra growled, frustrated with the pointless fascination they had with her speaking their tongue and ignoring the more important issue. _"You are all useless detrak!_ I will find the captain myself!"

She turned to head back toward the airlock, Ashley immediately turning after her. "You can't go off board without an escort-"

"Do we have a problem?" Liara asked, rounding the corner from the airlock and taking in the scene with an uplifted brow.

"I need to return to Nakira," Sihra said angrily. "I have been gone too long, the Houses may already be moving against the Ubuut."

"Yes, I am aware, Sihra. We will not allow that to happen, I assure you- are you feeling well?"

"She's fine," Miranda said. "She's speaking Galactic. Seems she's got a bit of an accent."

"Galactic?" Liara blinked, looking at the collar in Miranda's hand. "How is that possible?"

"Rakir apparently pick up languages fast. When the collar malfunctioned she merely started speaking Galactic in its place."

Ignoring the exchange, Sihra fixed Liara with a look. "You will take me home? What about Osco?"

"We are departing immediately," Liara said. "Ash, is everyone on board?"

"Dr. Shepard still hasn't returned, but everyone else is accounted for."

Liara immediately activated her omni-tool. "Dr. Shepard, what is your location?"

_{I'm on my way back to the ship. Just entering the docking ring now. I should be there in two minutes. Is everything all right?}_

"We need to depart immediately. I will explain when you are back aboard. Liara out." She switched the tool off, looking over at the helm. "Jura, I want us in the black the moment her boot leather is on my deck."

"Powering up now, Captain," the pilot replied. Liara then looked to the others.

"The Council has granted a fleet. A combined force of a hundred turian and alliance ships will be heading to Permiatic within the next solar day. Osco will not reach her destination for another four if she continues at her current speed- two if she jumps to FTL but that seems unlikely. She seems to be low on power and is continuously diverting to solar orbits in order to charge her systems. If we depart immediately, we will be at Nakira within six hours at FTL speeds. Sam, I want you to touch base with the research station, make sure they know we are heading there immediately to return the Prilekk. Matriarch Vasta is arranging the support we need and they should already be notified the uplifting will commence. The moment we are done there we are heading to Permiatic ourselves."

"What about the Antennae?" Ashley asked.

"We are putting evacuation efforts into effect on both Thessia and Earth, and are attempting to reach the geth on Rannoch to inform them of the situation. Even so, operating at full capacity it would take six months or longer to completely evacuate both planets. Osco must be stopped before the Antenna on Ilos reaches full power or billions will perish."

Just at that moment, Shepard jogged onto the ship and around the corner. "Are we going? What's happening?"

"Jura!"

"Disengaging airlock now and putting in a course, ma'am."

"Get to your duties," Liara said to the others. "Miranda, I want you to go over the plan with Sihra- I want to make sure our arrival on Nakira goes as safely and smoothly as possible. I expect a full briefing in three hours. Shepard, come with me and I will fill you in on the situation- we also have a call to make."

* * *

Liara repeated what she'd told the others as they headed to her quarters. Shepard still looked a bit pale, but whether that was a result of the encounter with Pio or with what news Liara had just delivered, it was unclear. The asari wanted to tell her to go and rest, but there was far too much still to be done in a short amount of time. They were about to set foot on a planet populated by apex predators who had not yet even managed to discover their world was a sphere and not a plane. Even with the Prilekk along, things could go incredibly badly- and that was just the tip of the iceberg.

As they reached her room, Liara went to her console, Del watching her warily. "And who is it that we are calling?"

"The commander of the turian ships shadowing the dreadnought," Liara told her, setting up the signal. "They have a prisoner on board that I wish to speak to."

"Prisoner? Who?"

"Ruth Wyatt. She departed the dreadnought in a pod not too long ago, and the turians picked her up. I do not know if she left with or without Osco's knowledge."

"She never would have made it off the ship if Osco didn't allow it. She may not have told her to go but she at least didn't prevent it when she noticed she was leaving. Wyatt couldn't have snuck off, not with Osco's level of integration. It'd be like your finger breaking from your hand without you knowing about it."

"All the more reason to speak to her, find out what is going on," Liara said, touching one last command.

_{Captain T'Soni, we are receiving you.}_

"Holographic interface if you please, Commander. I would like to speak to the prisoner."

_{Activating now.}_

Del and Liara both stepped toward the middle of the room as the holographic generators kicked online. The turian commander appeared, a female turian standing close by. As he came into view, he nodded respectfully. "Captain, Doctor. I am Commander Effeg. This is my XO, Lt. Shale."

"What is Wyatt's condition?"

"Physically, she's fine. Some old damage to her leg and hip but no new wounds or ailments. She is in some emotional distress…waffles between hostility and misery. She's refused to answer our questions so far- perhaps you'll have more luck."

"We shall certainly try. Put her on."

As he directed Shale to get Ruth, Del leaned over and murmured to Liara. "Remember, she abandoned her husband for Osco- not to mention the atrocities she's had a hand in because of her feelings for that woman. Imagine what it would take for her to leave Osco now, especially if it was not at Gellian's direction."

Liara nodded, straightening as Shale reappeared, Ruth gripped tightly by the arm. The human woman was limping heavily, and even in holographic form, her misery and anger seemed palpable. As she drew to a halt, she yanked her arm away from the turian woman with a glower, then looked at Liara and Del.

"I'd ask how you are alive when I saw you die, T'Soni, but there's not much that surprises me anymore. Not when it comes to that godforsaken black tech."

"Ruth, we need to know if you left Osco of your own volition or if you escaped."

"Left her? You think I _left her_?" the woman asked furiously. "I would go to the end of the fucking galaxy for Gellian Osco, so fuck you if you think I just _left_ her! Jelly is _dead_. She's dead."

Liara was surprised. "She is dead? Then why-"

She broke off as Del touched her arm, speaking to Ruth herself. "It must have been difficult and painful for you, Ruth- to watch that thing take her over. To see her lose every bit of herself inside of it."

Ruth sobbed tightly, pressing a hand over her face a moment before struggling back under control. "It was my fault," she said thickly. "I made her that goddamn promise. I should have just let her go. I should have let her go, but it was my goddamn _selfishness_-"

"It was her Petit Wahler's, wasn't it?"

Ruth nodded. "She was dying. I should have just let her go. I _hated_ that goddamn black ship. It made my nerves crawl, but she had made me promise. I thought it worked. I really did…but whoever it was that woke up on that ship _wasn't_ my Gellian anymore. She died on that table. The thing that woke up later was a fucking _mockery_ of her. Nothing even remotely human remains of her now. She's a disgusting, horrific _thing_ that thinks it's still a person, but every trace of my Gellian is _gone_, do you understand? Whatever it is that is controlling that goddamn ship is _not_ Gellian Osco! And I _won't_ help it. Not anymore."

"I am so sorry," Del said gently. "But enough of her must remain, enough of her that still cares about you, if she let you leave instead of killing you or keeping you trapped. Some part of her feelings for you must still linger."

"Echoes, maybe. Faint shreds. Or maybe I was just that unimportant to it," Ruth replied. "It doesn't matter. If any part of Gellian is in there it's just a nuance, a ghost that is as trapped as I was. You saw her, Captain T'Soni- before she throttled you with those appendages. You _saw_ her, and that was _eons_ more human than what she is now."

"If you want to help us stop her, then we need to know everything, Ruth. Everything it may have told you about what it is planning, what its condition is. Any flaws or weaknesses, no matter how small they might be. We need to destroy that ship and halt its mission if you want Osco to have any kind of rest, or if you want any level of atonement for what you helped her to do."

"I told you, _it wasn't her_!" Ruth said furiously. "It was that _thing_-!"

Liara glared right back. "That _thing_ did not create and release the PMD. That _thing_ did not drive an entire species to extinction levels because it had some delusional, narcissistic idea of godhood!"

"Ruth," Del said, "Osco was sick, even _before_ she integrated into that ship-"

"_No!_ I-I mean, yes, she was…she was _sick_ but she wasn't- Jesus fuck, get off your high horses for one goddamn second and fucking _listen_! Gellian had her problems, she did. I won't argue that, but you do _not_ know the whole story! Before those half-conscious, raving stragglers stumbled into her lab complex and lead her through a Fold and onto that ship, Gellian was merely pursuing her genetics research to help all species…the _same_ research she was working on when you were part of her team, Shepard. She was extreme but she wasn't _goddamn homicidal_! She didn't want to kill _anyone_, she wanted to cure disease, strengthen the genetic code. Hell, she was even trying to find a way to reverse the salarians goddamn genophage so that the krogan could be free of it! Then she set foot on that _thrice-damned ship!_ The PMD was _never_ supposed to kill! It was supposed to be benign, merely correct the flaws in the genetic code of those injected with it. Then that ship got into her head and she began to change. She started having nightmares, started losing her mind. The drugs that helped keep her Petit Wahler's in check lost their effectiveness! Something _dark_ got into her on that ship and she started to lose herself, and damn it, I let it. I was willfully blind. I kept telling myself that she was fine, that she had good reasons-"

"That ship was a troop transport that was used by a rebel faction to stop the brasa's plan of galactic conquest," Del said angrily.

"Just because those rebels may not have wanted to enslave an entire galaxy like the brasa does _not_ mean they had _our_ idea of values and morals!" Ruth shot back, then pointed. "I can see the interference on your hologram from here, doctor! That thing on your wrist- Jelly got one the third time she entered that ship in the hopes she could find the cure for the galaxy's ailments. It wasn't until _that_ appeared that she started to change, to become obsessed with not only ridding the universe of genetic disease but also its _carriers_! That _thing_ that changed her is inside _you_ now! That was a _brasa_ ship before the rebels took it over, on a _brasa_ mission! Scraps of that mission lingered in its interfaces, and some of those interfaces got within Gellian and turned her into their puppet, just as the Enforcers were their puppets!"

Del felt cold, her fingers unconsciously pressing against the metal starburst. "You're talking about the Pio."

"Yes! Half a billion tiny synthetic minds crawling all through that tech- minds designed to interface between brasa and gavoom. You don't _look_ like a brasa, you don't _act_ like a brasa, you don't share the physical _neurology_ of a brasa, and you sure as fuck don't _think_ like a brasa. What do you think happens when a program interfaces with a computer it was never designed for?"

"It produces an error, or crashes the system," Liara said softly.

"Exactly! The only difference is, we're organic, bioelectric computers instead of synthetic ones. Gellian's brain couldn't take the errors in programming and in the end, that's what happened…_it crashed_. It crashed, and the Pio reconstructed it into a brain they could use. That's what's going to happen to _you_ _too_, doctor. It may take longer- you don't have Petit Wahler's after all…but it _will_ happen, and when it does, you're going to be no better than whatever that monstrosity is that is heading for Permiatic."

"W-we need weaknesses, Ruth. We need everything you know, any way we can stop it before it can activate the Web," Del said, dropping her hands and straightening.

Ruth swiped at her eyes, gave a shaky sigh. "She's low on power, but she's recharging. You probably already figured that out. You injured her when she left Tuchanka but you probably already know that as well."

"So tell us something we do _not_ already know," Liara said heatedly.

"All right, here's something that's rather important," Ruth said, glaring sharply at the asari. "When the rebels fled the Holy Waters for the Milky Way, they were outrunning a weapon so powerful that it was capable of destroying an entire _galaxy_. I'm sure you've questioned to yourselves if the Holy Waters or the brasa even still exist."

"We heard some on this weapon, yes," Liara said. "You know more about it?"

"I do. I know that that weapon was not unique, nor was it singular. Instead, like the Web, it was made up of different components built on different worlds, designed to cause a chain reaction when activated that would be like dominoes falling. Supernova after supernova building up a chain reaction that would tear apart all matter over an entire galaxy, leaving only nebulous, atom-sized debris in its wake. Unlike the Web, however, this weapon wasn't seeded across just five worlds, but _thousands_ of them."

"Thousands?" Del whispered.

"In order to create a chain reaction big enough to wipe out a galaxy, thousands are needed," Ruth said. "The brasa wanted no risk of failure in the galaxies they invaded. If the inhabitants proved too strong to conquer, the brasa merely retreat back through their Fold to safe space and hit the big red button. The ultimate 'if we can't have it, no one can' mentality."

"I-in order to do that, this 'weapon' would have to be built and seeded throughout the targeted galaxy right along with the Antennae," Shepard said, her voice sounding distant and flat, even to her own ears. "It would have to exist and be in place before the brasa even came through their Fold."

"Yes. That's what I'm telling you. That weapon is _here_, in the Milky Way, _right now_. The rebels shut it off just as they did the Antennae, but they didn't have the means or the time to dismantle it."

"Goddess…the Norvaya Tragedy," Liara said. Del looked at her in a daze.

"The what?"

"Remember? I told you about it on Phederaal, before we tried for the Omega Four relay. The archaeological team who discovered highly advanced alien tech buried deep on Deceptor, beneath runs of the si'vanan. Shortly after they discovered it, the Deceptor's young and healthy sun suddenly went supernova, destroying the entire system."

"They turned it on again, just that one piece of it, and the result was an entire system wiped out in seconds," Ruth said. "Imagine that to the scale of _thousands_. Imagine if their actions hadn't just activated that one charge, but _all the rest_. We wouldn't be here to have this conversation."

"Does Osco have access to this weapon? Can she activate it?" Del asked.

"Yes," Ruth admitted. "But she won't. Not _yet_, at any rate. She's nothing but her mission now, and her mission parameters are quite clear. Open the Web and let the brasa fleets in. That is what she'll do until those parameters change."

"What would cause them to change?" Liara asked.

"If there is a large and powerful enough show of hostility when the Web is opened to pose a threat to the brasa fleet, she will send out a signal telling them to retreat back through the Fold and activate the weapon. If she opens the Web and the brasa fleet is not there- which is the most likely scenario given the time span and the detonation of their own weapon in the Holy Waters- then she will activate the weapon."

"She will not activate it before hand, not even if we attack her?" Liara asked.

"The brasa didn't consider the loss of the dreadnought of great enough importance to put that into the mission parameters, as they knew the Pio would simply build another one. They didn't take into account the rebels shutting down the process and so didn't compensate for that. So long as that dreadnought is taken out before the Fold can be open, she will not activate the weapon. This is where I can help you. I can provide to you the locations of the weapon components and a means to safely dismantle them or at least prevent them from reacting to the signal from the dreadnought if it is given."

"You have this information?"

"I do."

"And you'll just…give it to us? What do you want in return? Amnesty? Protection?"

"A gun," Ruth said flatly. Del blinked as if struck.

"You want to die."

Ruth laughed. The sound was oddly wrenching, the sound of a dying beast stuck in a trap. "_Of course_! Wouldn't you? What can I look forward to by living? A lifetime in prison? Whether that prison is one made up of iron and barriers or if it's some distant colony world on the ass-end of this galaxy and a fake name, it doesn't matter. Everything I had worth living for died on that slab with Gellian. I'm as responsible as anyone for this monster that now sails toward Permiatic. I'm as responsible as she for the death of those people infected by her PMD. Honestly, I don't even fucking care if you give me a gun. Let me do it or do it yourself. Shoot me and call it an escape attempt, or deliver me to an executioner and call it justice, I don't care. You want this information, I get to die. That's the deal."

"How is it that you have this information, Ruth," Liara asked warily. "Where did you come by it? I doubt Osco simply told you- it would not serve her purposes to impart it to you, and it risked this very situation. How do you know the locations of these components or how they can be disabled?"

Ruth's grin was wry and utterly without even the ghost of mirth or joy. Silently, she reached up and grabbed the collar of her shirt, tugging it down and stretching it over her shoulder.

On a patch just beneath her collar bone, the holographic image was nothing but a circle of broken interference. Seeing it, Del's fingers shot back to the starburst on her own wrist.

"The answer is simple. The Pio told me, Captain. Just like they told your little pet _doctor_."


	40. Chapter 40

"Shepard, wait…please, _stop!_"

Del's arm was caught in a shimmering loop of biotics a breath before Liara finally caught up, replacing the rope of dark energy with her own hand. Shepard tried half-heartedly to tug away, but the effort was lackluster and Liara easily retained her hold, turning the human woman to face her and gently cupping her cheek.

"Do not do that," the asari said, her voice low and urgent. "Do not take what that woman said to heart."

"Don't take it to heart?" Del asked, her brows a tense knot as she lifted her hand, displaying her wrist. "This? _This_ is what I'm not supposed to take to heart? This _thing_ that got inside Osco and turned her into a puppet? That got into Ruth? I can already look forward to suffering and probably dying of cancer in just a few years thanks to that eezo radiation, now I have to worry about losing my damn mind _too?_"

"_Merah_," Liara lifted her hands, cupping Del's cheeks. Her sky blue eyes were intent. "We must concentrate on facts, not fears. There is a single Pio associated with that implant, and it is _dormant_. It is frightened and alone and realizes that you are not a brasa. Those within Osco were more numerous, moved faster- probably too fast to realize that they were not working within a proper host or platform-"

"You're banking an awful lot on speculation, Liara. You only know Pio was frightened and went dormant because _it told you_. If it's sentient enough to have feelings and concerns, then it is sentient enough to _lie."_

"And sentient enough to be felt during a Joining," Liara said gently. "There was no sense of Pio's mind when we were together, indicating it is in fact dormant. There was real fear and concern when it spoke to us. Ruth said that Gellian was having nightmares, losing her mind as those within her infiltrated her brain- have you been having nightmares? Hallucinations or mental disquietude of any kind?"

"N-no, not really since Phederaal-"

"And that was before you even set foot on that black ship and got that implant," Liara said. "Listen to me, Merah. With Pio asleep and confined to that single implant there is a high chance that a skilled microsurgeon can remove it. The moment we have the opportunity to do so we will. Helen can perform hourly scans on you if she must, insure that the implant isn't activating or infiltrating your systems. I will _not_ allow what happened to Osco to happen to you."

Del's lower lip trembled a moment before she stilled it, looking downward briefly. "Ruth lied when she said that I knew about the superweapon. I didn't. I swear I didn't know. The information that Pio put into my head has no reference to it whatsoever."

"I know," Liara said. "I trust you, Merah. I know that if you had the slightest inkling about that weapon you would have told us. I do not think she consciously lied, she probably merely assumes the same is happening to you as is happening to her. She does not know that your implant contains only a single Pio, and that without its compatriots it may not have access to the same information that was imparted to her."

She searched Del's face a moment, before she spoke again, softly. "I know you are frightened, Merah. I am as well. But we shall get through this. You are not alone. I am here with you, _always_…and we shall figure this out, make it right. I swear it to you."

Shepard nodded, then stepped forward and hugged the asari tightly, clinging to her a long moment. Liara held her back just as tightly, her fingers tangling briefly in Shepard's dark hair.

It was true. Liara was very frightened. Not just about the implant or the devastation that would occur should Osco get those Antennae activated, or push the button on that superweapon. She was frightened about the cancer that Shepard would inevitably develop. She was frightened that, even if Del were perfectly healthy and hale the rest of her life, someday far too soon, Liara _would_ lose her. She was frightened that she would not be who Del needed. She was frightened that either of them may fall in this fight.

However, Liara had spent a great deal of her life controlling her fears and doubts, turning that energy into a determination to overcome. She did so now, almost physically balling up her emotions, squeezing them tight, and funneling them into focus.

Releasing her tight hold on the doctor, she gently kissed her forehead, and then nodded. "Come. The turians will forward Ruth's locations and instructions regarding the superweapon on to the Council, along with my recommendations. For now, we must concentrate on the rakir and getting Sihra's people to a safe balance before we head to Permiatic. The Prilekk should at least have a game plan laid out by now. Let us go and see how we can help."

* * *

The observation post on the smaller of the Nakiran moons was a bustle of mad activity when the _Aswa_ arrived. Even so, they saw very little of it, ushered quickly from the ship and into a conference room, where they were met by a Dr. Antolia, an older turian woman who seemed on the verge of tears the moment she saw the Prilekk. Even so, she was every inch the professional as she greeted them.

"We cannot take them by surprise," she said, as an assistant set a few cases on the table. "Normally, when a species is given first contact we have months, if not years, to plan. It's never happened this quickly before. Still, we don't normally have a member of the species to advise and assist, especially not one of such high standing. That will be a huge help."

"Do we allow Sihra to go in alone?" Del asked.

"Not alone, but she has to inform the Ubuut and any other relevant figures of our existence before we can appear. Remember, to them _we_ are the aliens…and the usual rakir reaction to anything new and potentially hostile is confrontation. They have survived as they have because they very much live by the axiom 'hit first, ask questions later'. Normally, our first contact teams go in disguised, even if we have had radio communications with the new species, just to soften the blow before our true nature is revealed."

"Is that what we are going to do here? Go in disguised?" Liara asked.

"Yes, but it is far more complicated than that-"

Sihra snorted. "You can hide yourselves however you want, a rakir is never fooled. You all stink of strangeness."

Antolia nodded. "Yes, precisely. Their sense of smell is so acute that even with the most sophisticated holographic generation altering our appearances, they will know in a millisecond we are not rakir."

"How do we get around that?"

"Biotics," Antolia said. "Rakir are a species that can wield biotics. They call it the 'silver fire'. It is rare among their number…perhaps one in a thousand individuals. However, most who possess the ability are unaware of it, don't develop it. It takes practice and work. As a result, there are only a few hundred active and practiced biotics on the planet- and they are all Stunted monks."

"Explains how they have the time and devotion needed to develop the control of dark energy," Liara said. "How does this help us?"

"The static energy of biotics interferes with a rakir's sense of smell. So long as the asari in our number use a very low level of biotics and encase each disguised member of our team in a very thin barrier, the energy should disrupt any olfactory recognition that we are not rakir. They will smell only the static of the dark energy…like ozone after a lightning strike."

"The monks who use the silver fire are viewed with reverent suspicion," Sihra said. "So long as they think you are these monks, they will leave you alone."

"Being 'Stunted' also has its advantages, as it is considered cowardice to harm or fight a Stunted. They view it the same as they would fighting a child- a sign of weakness and dishonor. In these disguises we will be safe enough."

"How many are to go down?" Shepard asked.

"You and Captain T'Soni, I believe, will want to join us," Antolia said.

"Yes. Miranda Lawson would also like to accompany us, as well as my two Spectre trainees. They have become good friends with the Prilekk and want to see this through."

"My own team will consist of ten on the ground, including myself," she replied with a nod. "There will be air support but they will not appear or land until we are successful…or we need to beat a hasty retreat."

"So fifteen. Will this be enough?" Liara asked.

"Yes. We do not want to come off as a threat, but neither do we want to appear weak. A larger group would imply both- that we seek to overwhelm them with sheer numbers, or that we are too afraid and threatened by _them_ to come in a smaller force."

She looked intent as she leaned on the table. "Make no mistake. There is a very real element of danger here, even _with_ the Prilekk. The rakir are never to be taken lightly, and can be unpredictable. If it were up to me, we'd be doing this contact in a year, _after_ far more extensive planning, not now…but circumstances as they are we have no choice. We will be armed but we will not use those arms unless our lives are in direct and immediate danger. If given the chance, we _run_, we don't fight."

She straightened and looked at Sihra. "Prilekk, we will be following your lead. We will remain disguised until you instruct differently. These are your people, and you know the Ubuut better than any. You are in charge of this mission."

Sihra nodded. "It shall not just be us. When we arrive, I will send for my loyals. They will follow my lead as well."

Antolia smiled somewhat wistfully. "I will get to stand in the same room with the One Hundred," she said. "_And_ the great Ubuut. I never dreamed I would have this chance. It is an incredible honor, Prilekk."

"I just hope it works. This is the last chance my people have to survive the Affliction. I will make them see that, if I have to bash every goddamn one of their skulls in to prove it."

"Let us hope it does not come to that," Liara said.

"Indeed," Antolia said, then pulled one of the boxes to the fore and started opening it. "I have translation devices for everyone, so that you can understand what is being said and- if you must speak- they will hear you in Rakhiri. Try not to speak at all if you can avoid it. I also have monk robes and holographic disguise generators. These are very rare and _very_ restricted- this is one of the only Council sanctioned uses of them. Fortunately, we have just enough for our purposes. Though you will appear to be rakir, you will still _feel_ like yourselves, so try not to let anyone touch you, and avoid touching anyone else if you can. Now. We have an hour until we head down to the city. Let's get these dispersed among the ground team and get dressed."

* * *

Nikodivekk was the largest city on Nakira, considered a marvel among its people. It _was_ a marvel, on many levels, considering not only the level of construction technology available to them, but the fact that only a few short centuries before, they were warring and nomadic tribes. The level of societal cooperation needed to construct a permanent city- let alone one like this- was fairly new in the evolution of the rakir, and was mostly thanks to the current Ubuut.

Though a ruthless war leader on par with Alexander the Great and Aswa V'Dess, the Ubuut was almost single-handedly responsible for bringing his people together under the flag of a single nation and not a million small tribes. Though he did so by blood and claw and victory, his vision of a unified empire was just about the only reason the rakir had not already died off. It may not have been his intentions, but the Ubuut had bought his people at least a few more decades of time before the Affliction would have rendered them extinct…just long enough, if this first contact was successful. Even if they were unable to cure the Affliction, there _were_ ways to allow a population of only females and infertile males to breed. Every rakir for the rest of time may need to be conceived in a lab, but the species would endure.

Shepard was doing her best not to gape around her as she followed along with the others. They had landed well outside the city, where their shuttles would not be seen- and that meant a great deal of walking before they were at their destination. Sihra set a smart pace, and more often than not they had to trot to keep up.

At first the heavy robes were a godsend- it was evening when they arrived, and they were in this region's cold season. As they went, however, and warmed from exertion, the robes became uncomfortable and hot. The strange, faint tingle from the biotics encasing her only added to the itch.

Once they entered the city, her discomfort was all but instantly forgotten as she tried not to stare. It became harder as more and more rakir appeared around them.

She had never seen any rakir other than Sihra before, and wasn't entirely sure what to expect. Were they a species like the salarian, where most had a very uniform look and only subtle differences in coloring or height distinguished individuals- or were they more like humans, with a wide variety of appearances and races within the species as a whole?

The truth seemed to be somewhere in between. As the first strangers appeared in the street and started to cluster, she found she could tell individuals apart, though there did not seem to be the same wide diversity as humans possessed.

Females and Stunted were obvious, though at first she thought there were just a large number of children in the crowd. Realizing most had to be Stunted, she found she could literally not tell them apart from the children, provided the child was not very young. They seemed stuck at the age just before awkward adolescence. Occasionally there was something about the eyes that told her of longer years, more maturity, but physically there seemed nothing to set them apart.

They were the most numerous and also the most reserved, watching silently from windows and doors or clustered in groups, but silent and solemn all the same.

Then there were the females. They stood out simply by their size and demeanor, more vocal and demonstrative than the Stunted. They shouted and waved toward Sihra, calling both praises and curses at the Prilekk. As the Stunted, they came in a wide variety of colors and patterns (Del saw stripes, and spots, and more than once she was convinced one may have marbling) but their physical features beyond color or hair length seemed only to have the most subtle of variations. A few wore jewelry (nose rings and hoops in the ears seemed very popular) or more elaborate costumes, but most were in simple leather skirts and trousers, only bearing an occasional drape over the torso or chest. A few of the ones that were darker in color had intricate scripts or scenes 'painted' in something that had to be akin to bleach on their body fur, making pale and incredibly beautiful or threatening designs.

_Their idea of tattoos?_ she thought.

They had come nearly a mile through the winding street before Del saw her first fertile male- something that only highlighted the true desperation of their situation.

The male came out from around a corner, striding right up to Sihra. She seemed to know him, for she paused briefly to address him. While he seemed agitated, Sihra seemed no more than mildly irritated. Del, standing where she was near Liara, could not hear the exchange though she could make out their voices.

"Well, he is a big one, isn't he?" she whispered as softly as possible to the asari at her shoulder.

The fertile male stood at least a foot taller than Sihra's already impressive six feet and change. A pair of huge and curling horns, reminiscent of ram's horns on mountain goats, sprouted just above his eyes and ended with their points forward. His head seemed slightly thicker and flatter than Sihra's, his jaw heavier, his neck much wider. Though Sihra had a faint beard, his was pronounced and long, braided in several spots. Del was put in mind of the minotaur of Greek legend, even if the rakir were more ovine and less bovine. The thick twisted knot of metal through his nostrils did nothing to dispel the image.

For a moment, he looked over the gathered group of 'Stunted monks' with what seemed puzzlement, before he nodded to Sihra and turned, heading away along a different path. The Prilekk resumed her course, and only a few minutes later, their strange group was entering an enormous structure- the Ubuut's palace.

They were there, at last. Now, the hard part could begin.

* * *

Utchibahna Sokka could hear the rumble of the Kodra and smell the anticipation, the aggression, and the frustration though two halls and three thick doors that still separated her from them. She strode without pause, wry amusement tightening the corner of her mouth.

_Shoot your claws in vain, idiots. Your window has closed._

Behind her, thirty of the One Hundred kept pace, Juffbak Hotes a looming shadow at her side.

"You counted them?" she asked.

"Yes. Just over three claws of them."

"You are sure they were monks?"

"I could smell the silver fire," he said with an irritated wrinkle to his snout. "Like poisoned water."

"Why would my aunt go on a hunt and come back with three claws of Stunted monks?" she asked. He snorted derisively.

"You are welcome to ask her yourself. I am just glad she is back. More than one House in the Kodra has been imagining themselves supreme."

"You could have put yourself as the Ubuut's new Champion, if you were so concerned for his safety," she said derisively.

"Pah. And have Sihra's claws at _my_ throat instead? No thank you."

"You _fear_ my aunt? A female half your size?" Sokka needled.

"I have seen your aunt fight, Sokka. You are one of the One Hundred, you have seen it too. There is a reason most of the Houses believe she is catika. They think the Ubuut keeps her around just for that- his own mad pet who feels no pain or fear."

"She is _not_ catika," Sokka said with a snarl.

"Yet she goes on a hunt, and comes back with monks instead of prey-"

She whipped around and slashed her claws over his face, striking so fast that the huge male didn't get his hand up in time to block it. Shaking his head, disregarding the thin stream of blood from a gash on his nose, he snarled and glared at her.

Instantly his snarl was met by an echo- not just from Sokka, but from the thirty following her. Hotes was no small contender but he was also no fool, and he had no desire to go claw to claw with thirty-one trained females, especially not those of the One Hundred.

"Even _hint_ that my aunt may be catika again and I will lay your skin on my floor as a rug," Sokka said with a promising growl.

He huffed, then smirked. "It would be far more entertaining to just lay _me_ on your floor, with my skin intact. I'd make it more than worth your while."

"I thought you preferred the Stunted," she said. "You've produced more than your fair share of them, after all. How many sons do you have now, Hotes? Twenty? All Afflicted?"

Now his snarl was furious as he glared at her, but she had turned away, continuing on her path. His anger only rose higher- to be disregarded and ignored like that was to reduce him to a non-threat, a severe insult. Still, he could do nothing about it now, and he only followed, seething.

As they neared the Hall, they could almost feel the rumble of the Kodra as well as hear them. Gesturing toward the thirty, she directed them to join their sisters at different vantages around the Hall before she entered herself by the Ubuut's own doors, four still flanking her, as well as Hotes.

The full Kodra seemed to be there, the heads of every House in the city present, along with their seconds, their Champions where appropriate, and their attendants. The air was thick with the stink of a thousand bodies, a thousand emotions. It swept over her like a curtain, rousing her primal instincts and making the fur on her shoulders lift and tingle in the wake of it.

Almost as if by design, the moment Sokka and her small group entered from the Ubuut's door, Sihra and the monks entered by the main door. The rumbles and growls grew in pitch as the Prilekk strode to the center of the room, the monks hanging back slightly at her gesture. Sokka didn't miss the way some of the Kodra edged back from the robed Stunted, noses wrinkling. She noted who they were, marking their weakness of fear.

Though Sihra was her aunt, they had only a passing resemblance. Sokka's red-gold coloring looked almost on fire as it reflected the torchlight from the polished braziers around the room. Her yellow eyes were steady as she met the gaze of the older female, letting her speak first out of deference and respect.

"Sokka, I must address the Ubuut."

"You have been gone a long time, Prilekk," Sokka replied. "And you bring strange company."

"Sokka, _now_. I must speak with him."

"That is not possible."

"Why?"

Sokka's eyes sparkled just the smallest bit, seeming to light with fire just like the torches around her.

"Because, Prilekk. The Ubuut is dead."


	41. Chapter 41

There was a rippled wave of guttural sounds around the room- sounds it took several of the 'monks' a few moments to realize were actually laughter. Sihra herself seemed less amused, striding forward a few paces and bearing her teeth.

"I have no time for your games, Sokka. I will see him _now_. It is your choice if I bloody your teeth on my way past you or not."

The younger rakir chuckled herself, then shook her head. "I see you still have no sense of humor, my aunt. He is already on his way, or did you think that I would have the _Kodra_ notified and not the great Ubuut?"

"_Your_ sense of humor is still ill-timed and frivolous," Sihra replied, though she could not help a glimmer of affection. Despite her frivolity and odd sense of what was and was not funny, Sokka was a formidable warrior and had earned her place as one of the top ranking members of the One Hundred. Though they often seemed to be at odds, Sihra knew the ferocity and depth of Sokka's loyalty to her, and at times wondered if it did not even rival her loyalty to the Ubuut himself. Had the Ubuut truly died in Sihra's absence, Sokka would not only have employed the One Hundred to stop any head of a rival House from gaining the position, she would likely have done it to make sure that it was _Sihra_ who became Ubuuta over the rest.

"I am just glad to see you returned, Prilekk. Though you bring odd prey back with you."

"Odd prey indeed," A deep, rasping voice filled the room, hushing the voices of the Kodra and reducing the Hall to almost perfect silence. Sokka stepped aside as a bent but looming figure stepped through the still open door behind her.

Not a single off-worlder there could doubt who this was that stepped within, though those outside of the research staff had never seen even pictures of him. The Ubuut was clearly a fertile male of great age. Though there were still hints of dark coloration on his body fur, most of it and the hair on his head and chin had gone to pale gray, silver, and white. One eye was also white, blooming with cataracts, the other having a milky blue coloration of less severe cataracts- he would be nearly completely blind.

His motions were stiff and short, the gnarls of his hands and twists of his limbs suggesting some advanced inflammatory disease- arthritis, or a close equivalent. His head was low, bent in front of heavily rounded shoulders, drawn down by not only the weight of his horns themselves, but the sheer amount of copper and brass adorning them. Two heavy brass points fused to the thick horn, replacing the natural points that had likely broken in battle years before. Cracks from age or from that same battle damage had been filled with molten metal until they looked like copper veins spreading across them.

Scars, some quite horrific, mapped almost every inch of his body, and one of his ears was little more than a ragged stump.

It was clear at first glance why he needed a Champion to fight his battles for him, but looking at the monster- elderly and knotted with pain as he was- it was hard not to be intimidated. Had Sihra not returned, sheer numbers of rivals might have led to his death, but there was no doubt he would have taken some along with him.

His nostrils flared, his sense of smell still clearly quite keen, and he grimaced, displaying yellowed tusks. "Why do you bring these monks, Sihra? They stink of the silver fire. They belong in the mountains, far away from here."

"I have a long tale for you, my Ubuut," Sihra said, the reverence in her voice plain to be heard, thickly entwined with what could only be genuine love.

_Sihra's not just loyal to her leader, she truly does love him_, Del thought. _Not romantically I don't think, but definitely as a hero, a mentor, and a father-figure_.

"A long tale…of course you do," he said with a weary grunt. "I'd rather hear it nearer my fire if you don't mind, preferably with some greasy meat to chew along with it. Have you eaten yet?"

"I have not, Ubuut, but this tale must be heard by the Kodra as well as by you. It affects every rakir in the Ubuutis that draws breath."

A rumble of murmurs, and the Ubuut paused, already in motion to turn around and go back out of the Hall. He fixed her with a look, though he likely could see nothing of her but a faint and foggy shape. He could tell she was serious by scent alone. After his pause, he only grunted, the sound a clear indication to speak.

Sihra began to talk, telling of her hunt and her discovery of the strange ship by the lake. At first, the gathered rakir listened fairly quietly, but as she went on, grumbles and snorts and then full on growls of derision began to ripple through the room. The moment she spoke of seeing the shuttle fly, and of looking out at the night sky from the _Aswa_'s view ports, those rumbles became full on roars and shouts. She broke off, growling low as one older fertile male suddenly pushed out of the crowd and strode toward her, a younger male and a rather wild looking female on his heels.

"_I will not listen to these wild ravings!"_ the older male bellowed, getting right into Sihra's face, almost snout to snout. She did not retreat, baring her teeth in response to his and bracing her body to hold her ground. "You _are_ catika, finally completely lost in your madness!"

There were answering shouts from the others, most calling for blood. The One Hundred, both near the Ubuut and positioned around the room, began to move forward menacingly. Sokka herself strode over, looking furious, but as she neared, the wild-haired female whirled and hissed at her.

"She _is_ catika, you know the law!"

"If your broad tongue wags that word again, Vilek Kivita, I _will_ tear it out by its root, and your second tongue as well for sport!"

"Take your face from mine, Dusodo," Sihra said in a low, threatening tone to the older male. "This is the only moment you have to do so."

"I will not-" He began, only to bellow in pain as she suddenly launched a clawed foot into his gut. In a heartbeat it was an all-out brawl between the older male and Sihra, the pair locked tooth and claw. The younger male that had followed him stepped back, merely watching, but the wild-haired female turned away from Sokka, clearly intending to leap into the fray. Sokka had no intention of allowing that, springing on the other woman's unguarded back, driving her down to the ground with her body weight. Kivita thrashed once in an attempt to throw her off, but it was the only motion she was able to make, as Sokka's claws laid her throat wide. A thick tide of blood rushed out onto the hard-packed floor.

Sihra's victory followed only seconds after. Despite the fertile male's superior size and weight, she quickly managed to dig the talons on her feet into the backs of his legs, severing or at least severely mangling his tendons. He fell to his knees as his legs gave way, then lunged at her again, his own claws tearing over her upper arm. She ignored the pain as if he had done nothing, winding her arm around his head and grabbing him by the base of one of the horns, wrenching his skull to the side and jamming her fingers up under the side of his throat. Blood sprayed out as she severed an artery, and she shoved his heavy body away from her with almost a thrust of disgust.

He made one more weak lunge in her direction, a lunge she only had to step backward a pace to avoid. He collapsed, moving weakly for a long moment as his lifeblood continued to spray, before he fell still.

Chants and roars were filling the air from the sidelines, shouted demands bellowed toward the Ubuut. Several others looked like they meant to surge in to the attack as well, but they were greeted with the bristling, angry One Hundred, forcing them back and spitting threats.

The younger rakir male, far closer to his prime, watched all of this without interfering, eyeing the pair of corpses on the ground with an odd expression. When Sihra glared toward him he met her gaze sternly, but did not move to attack or challenge her.

"Sihra."

The Ubuut's voice was loud and firm, cutting through the threats and challenges threatening to turn the Kodra into a bloodbath. As he stepped forward, the noise did not die down to his liking, and with a roar that seemed to shake the entire building, he bristled.

"_ENOUGH!_ Hold your tongues before I allow the One Hundred to open throats, or I open them myself!"

As the din died down some, he turned back to his Prilekk. "Sihra, Vilek Dusodo brought up a valid point. I have never had reason to doubt you, but your tale…you are not lying, yet these things cannot possibly be. You know the laws as I do."

"I do, Ubuut," she replied. "I speak the truth. I am not mad, though if I were to hear this tale from anyone else I could not say I would not react as Dusodo and his daughter. Fortunately, Vilek Duenoro has more sense."

She glared here again at the younger male, who simply regarded her thoughtfully.

"We must have _proof_, Sihra," the Ubuut continued, moving closer. He stopped only a foot or so away from her, squinting his mostly blind eyes in concern.

"My word is not proof enough?" she asked.

"For _me?_ Always," he told her. "But I am the Ubuut, and I must stand for all the rakir, and for _them_…no. Your words are not enough. If you have no proof we must assume you are catika, and you cannot be spared their fate, Prilekk or not. You know this. You would not have come before me with this story if you did not have that proof, not unless you were a fool."

"Sihra is _no_ fool," Sokka said at his flank, and he grunted.

"I know. So where is your proof, Sihra?" He looked past her and eyed the gathered monks knowingly. "You leave on a hunt and come back with a strange story…but that is not the _only_ thing you come back with. The monks who have the silver fire never leave their mountains…yet here are three claws of them. I wonder _why_."

Sihra smiled slightly, then turned her head. "Captain."

Liara started forward, Del instantly falling in at her side as she walked to the head of the group, pausing to stand near Antolia. She nodded toward Sihra, who straightened and looked around at the Kodra.

"This is the captain that I fought with, the one who showed me the truth of our world and millions like it. We have shed blood together, I and her crew. They stood with me and fought to allow me to come home, to help you…help _all_ of the rakir."

"Help us how?" The Ubuut asked. Sokka moved closer to where Liara, Antolia, and Del now stood, squinting at them warily. Del found it hard not to be intimidated by her, especially when the still warm and bloody evidence of her battle prowess lay not twenty feet behind her.

"They want to uplift our people," Sihra told him. "They have been watching us. They know of the Affliction…and they can cure it."

Instantly the noise in the room grew again, the Kodra exclaiming in surprise and varying shades of disbelief.

"Cure the Affliction?" The Ubuut himself blinked. Sihra looked around at the three and nodded. Antolia straightened and spoke for the first time.

"Yes, great Ubuut. We have it in our power to find the cause of your Affliction and cure it. We need your cooperation to do so, but we are confident that we can."

He heard her in Rakhiri, of course, just as his words were being translated into galactic in their ears. The odd overlap of voices made him grimace again in confusion, but the Ubuut had not gotten to his position by being stupid or a fool. A cunning mind, as well as brute strength, had earned him his place.

"Stand before me honestly," he said. "You use some kind of magic charm to hide yourself. Show me your true face."

Antolia weighed the command only a moment, before she looked at Liara and nodded. Reaching up, the pair lowered their hoods, the other 'monks' quickly following their example. Then, they reached into their pockets and turned off their holographic disguise generators.

Sokka did not step backward, much to her credit, but her body did lean back, her nostrils flaring in surprise. The Ubuut's reaction was far more masked, only the slightest narrowing of his foggy eyes to mark any notice. Several of the Kodra _did_ step back, more than one baring its teeth.

"They look like…_detrak_," Sokka said with a wrinkle to her snout.

"This is your proof, Ubuut," Sihra told him. "Our world is not what we think it is. There are worlds beyond counting out there, as many as the stars in the sky. They _are_ the stars in the sky. They want us to join them. They want to help us to survive."

"Why?" He growled.

"Great Ubuut, I am Captain Liara T'Soni," she said, spreading her hands. "We value your lives, your culture. You are a unique and courageous species, and we have no desire for you to die. Sihra was strange to us when we found her, but she has proven herself not only a capable warrior, but a friend. We admire her strength and her conviction, her passion for her people and for her rakir heritage. To let such a fire die out of this universe would be the gravest injustice."

"Would it?" he asked. "And what do _you_ gain? Hmm? Something is _always_ gained."

"These detrak are weak and small," another of the Kodra said, moving to the front. "A Stunted could slice them open with ease! We do not need their help. We will find their lands and take them for the rakir!"

"You are not _listening_," Sihra replied. "How would you reach the stars in the sky, idiot? You cannot sail there, you cannot walk there, and however much hot air you want to bellow, you will _not_ be able to float there upon it!"

He glared. "You are catika _and_ a traitor, Utchibahna Sihra. You bring these detrak into our lands, into the Ubuut's _own Hall_! You whine and pule and say that we must rely on _their help_. We have no need of their help!"

Sihra began to speak, her body tensing again, but the Ubuut held out his hand, addressing the other male himself. "And how many sons do you have, Garoll Snirka?"

"That is-"

"_HOW MANY SONS?"_

"I have ten claws of sons," he replied.

"Ten claws of sons," the Ubuut said. "And _you_, Vorot Tilv. How many claws of sons do _you_ have?"

A male nearly as old as the Ubuut stiffened. "Sixteen," he said.

"Sixteen claws of sons. I myself have twenty claws of sons, and nine claws of daughters." the Ubuut said. "Shall we meet them? Shall we meet my strong and capable heirs? Step forward, children of the Ubuut!"

Several of the One Hundred stepped forward from the crowd, including two that had remained with Sokka. All were female. He regarded them, then lifted his voice again. "Do not be shy, my sons! Great sons of the Ubuut, step forward! Show your strength!"

No one moved. He cocked his head, as if listening, then asked, "But where could they be? _Where_ are the strong sons of the Ubuut, if not in the Kodra? Oh, yes. My old brain remembers now." He snorted. "They are in the libraries, and the monasteries. They are in the healing houses, and the houses of learning. Why?"

Even his foggy, cold eyes seemed to light with fire as he roared. _"BECAUSE THEY ARE ALL STUNTED! _As are _your_ sons, Tilv…and _yours_ Snirka! As are nearly _all_ the sons of _all_ the males in this Kodra! Our daughters are grand and powerful and beautiful and bring us much honor. They are capable of much greatness, but even _they_ cannot make children without the help of a fertile male!_"_

"We are _strong_-" Snirka tried to say.

"_Strength does not make babies_! We shall _all_ be honorable and strong in our graves, and our daughters will be honorable and strong when we've gone, but when _they_ have gone there shall be _no more rakir_!"

"I would rather _die_ than take help from weak detrak!"

"That can be arranged," Sihra said menacingly, then looked around as Liara spoke.

"You think us weak…Snirka, was it? Come then. Fight me, and we shall _see_ who is weak."

"_Liara,"_ Del whispered under her breath, alarmed, before Antolia caught her hand.

"No, let her," she whispered back. "The only way to earn their respect is to beat it into them. They have to respect us as _equals_, and to them, that means strength, power, and dominance."

Snirka grimaced derisively. "I have _honor_, detrak. I do not fight weak and tiny children."

Liara stepped past Sihra, who made no motion to stop her. Shrugging the heavy robe off her shoulders, she dropped it on the floor and did not pause in her stride until she was toe to toe with looming Snirka. Though Snirka seemed to be in middle or upper-middle age- his dark brown hair and fur streaking with white and gray- he was more than healthy and hale. Scars made a ragged map of his face, marking him a veteran of many fights. Unlike the Ubuut, however, his horns were not chipped and broken, nor were they adorned with metal. Instead, a thousand infinitesimal swirls and lines had been carved into them. Del could not make them out clearly from where she stood, but thought they might actually be scenes of fighting rakir- no doubt some memorial or trophy from some epic victory of his.

Though he was not as large as Hotes or Deunoro, Snirka still stood at least two feet taller than the slim asari captain, and he met her expression of determination with one of pitying amusement.

"I am neither weak nor a child," Liara told him. "Fight me, or _you_ are a mewling coward, neither worthy to stand in this Kodra nor call yourself rakir."

The amusement disappeared from his face, replaced with furious anger. He looked past her at Sihra. "I will not be goaded into dishonor by your _detrak_, Prilekk. I _will not_ fight a weakling-"

A rope of dark energy flared bright, coiling around the rakir male as quickly as a whip lashing into place. Liara heaved and turned, sending him sailing into the middle of the hall and tumbling end over end. Sounds of shock echoed around the hall, and several other rakir from all sides started forward. The instant they moved, Antolia barked an order.

Every biotic in the place lit up with dark energy in clear warning.

Sliding over the hardpack, Snirka dug in his claws to halt his motion, bristling. His eyes fixed Liara, teeth skinned to the gums.

She looked right back, her eyes cold ice, her entire body rippling with blue light. Ropes of saliva flashed off his jaws as he leapt at her, intent to kill. Instead, he met a slam. The saliva was joined with a flash of blood as he reeled back, tumbling to the ground again.

This time, Liara didn't wait for him to recover, striding forward. As he lifted his head she struck him across the jaw with the back of her fist, swinging hard enough that he turned his head. The reply blow knocked her off her feet and it was her turn to tumble over the ground. Del reflexively started forward and Antolia grabbed her arm again, halting her.

Liara pushed herself up just as the rakir charged again, crossing almost the entirety of the Hall in a single leap, claws out and ready to shred. Instead, he was caught in a web of dark energy, lifted high into the air. His legs were pulled down, his arms out, until he was stretched out painfully, hovering in a biotic bubble.

"That is enough of _that_," Liara said. "Or do I need to yank your arms and legs from their sockets, coward?"

"_I am not a coward!"_

"No, but you _are_ an idiot!" Sihra said. "Ubuut, these people are strong. They are warriors. Even those of their kind that do not have the silver fire are able to deal destruction the likes of which you cannot imagine. If they so desired, they could come and wipe us off of the face of Nakira. They have tools and weapons that could reduce this entire Hall to less than ash! I have fought with them. I know how they appear, but those appearances are deceptive-"

"Yet _she_ holds him in the silver fire," Deunoro said, pointing at the hovering Snirka. "There is no bravery or honor in this, he is incapable of defending himself!"

Liara nodded, then let the biotics go. Snirka fell to the ground, then pushed himself up, grumbling. Liara inclined her head toward him slightly. "He is right," she said. "I do not fight helpless enemies."

That he had been rendered helpless at all clearly grated on the old male. She could see it in his eyes. Straightening to his full height, he stalked forward. As before, Liara held her ground and did not flinch, even when his teeth ducked close to her face, hot breath washing over her skin.

"No," he said after a moment. "The silver fire is a gift of skill. There is no dishonor in disabling your enemy with skill."

"No rakir can fight against the fire," Deunoro pointed out.

"Then the failing is _ours!_" Snirka said, sneering at him. "I have seen men your age step back rather than hold their ground and fight. You can smell it as can I- there is no weakness in this one. She is a worthy enemy."

"Your people _are_ capable of wielding the silver fire," Antolia said. "It is not just the monks who can- many of you have the potential, you simply haven't been shown how. We can teach you this as well."

"We either accept their offer, learn from them…or we _die_," Sihra said. "They will leave us here alone to let the Affliction take its course. No more fertile males will be born. No more rakir children _at all_ after that. Soon, nothing will be left but ashes and bones. Ubuut…it has been your dream for our people to see us across _all_ lands, to rule Nakira and expand the Ubuutis from ocean to ocean. I tell you that there is so much more out there…lands beyond counting, whole worlds that could be ours, as well as Nakira."

"You suggest conquering these detrak?" Sokka asked, eyeing Liara. The asari looked at her calmly.

"There are worlds enough to go around," she said. "There is no shame in having strong friends, so long as you remember they also make strong _enemies._"

"Sihra, I have much to think on," The Ubuut said. "This Kodra is dismissed."

As he turned to head for the door, Sihra stepped toward him. "Ubuut-"

"Do not worry," he said with affectionate and wry exasperation. "I am old, and would like to father a strong son sometime before I die. I will not take too long."

As he stepped over the body of the man that Sihra had killed, he gave it a derisive kick. "And clean up this kofrek, it is beginning to stink."


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Hi everybody!

*Hello Dr. Nick!*

So work projects aside, I am going to be on vacation from the 13th to the 24th. I will be at home and I promise I'll try to at least get one chapter, if not two, out during that time, but I can't make any guarantees.

Enjoy!

* * *

If any of the Kodra actually departed when they were dismissed, it was only a scant few. Del could see no real change in their numbers after the Ubuut had gone.

The females with the red sashes- the ones that Sihra and Antolia had called 'the One Hundred', had formed a bit of a breakwater between the members of the Kodra and their party, but it was clear they were just as unsure and curious as the rest.

That Sihra wanted to pursue the Ubuut was clear on her face and in her body language, but she chose to remain, walking back to the others with a grim expression and more than one glare thrown at the murmuring Kodra. Juffbak Hotes, however, vanished after the leader, having remained silent throughout the proceedings.

"How do you think it went?" Del asked softly as she drew near. "Do you think he'll agree?"

"Do not worry, detrak," Sihra said, then smirked. "Only two died. This was one of the better Kodra meetings I have ever attended."

Sokka, who was almost uncomfortably close, stepped closer still, her head ducked a bit and her nostrils flaring as she regarded Liara and Del with the scrutiny of a scientist examining a lab specimen. Del did her best to ignore her, but when the female reached out and plucked at her robe, she could not help a bit of an unconscious flinch.

"Sokka, leave them be," Sihra said.

"They are so small and ugly," the younger rakir replied. "If I had not seen the silver one fight…" Her nostrils flared again. "And this one is Stunted-"

"She is a doctor, and smarter than you shall ever be," Sihra said, making Del blink and then color a bit. She thought that Sihra barely tolerated her, the rakir warrior much preferring the company of Liara or the cousins. To hear that kind of praise from her was unexpected. "She is the captain's levayha."

"You have never really explained what that means," Del said. "The translators don't seem to know what to make of it."

Sihra started to speak, but the oblivious Sokka, still scrutinizing Del as if searching her for pinworms, answered instead. "A soul that is broken into pieces," she said, as if explaining things to an exasperating child who should know better. "A warrior so great they cannot be contained in a single body. Sihra, it is strange. She is levayha to the captain-I can smell it- but it defies logic. The captain is a warrior, this detrak is not."

Sihra rumbled a laugh. "I know her better than you," she said simply.

"There are different manners of warrior," Liara said. "Different methods of bravery. Not all battles are fought with claws or weapons or strength of body. Shepard has saved my life, and the lives of more people than grains of sand at the ocean. She would surprise you."

Del felt herself blush suddenly, and was grateful when Sam walked over, distracting them.

"There still seems to be a lot of hostility among the Kodra. They've not done anything yet but it may be a good idea to fall back to someplace a bit less…closed in."

"They will do nothing," Sihra said. "Any that tried would be met by me or the One Hundred."

"What about him?" Sam asked, jerking her chin toward Duenoro, who was helping to remove the bodies of the male and wild female that Sokka and Sihra had killed. "He seems a bit too calm for someone who watched loved ones slaughtered in front of him. I…assumed those were his family?"

"His father, and one of his sisters," Sihra said, glancing back. "He is the only fertile male left to his House. He is a strange one, but no coward and no fool. The House is his now, and he has cunning and sense. They chose their fight and he knows it. They were fools to attack in the middle of the One Hundred, during a Kodra. He does not tolerate fools."

"So no worries about him knifing one of you in the back?" Sam asked. The two rakir stared at her suddenly as if she'd grown a third eye.

"_In the back?_" Sokka wrinkled her nose, horrified. "Only a puling coward would kill in this way!"

"She didn't mean anything by it," Antolia said, then looked at the others. "Rakir have no assassins, no cut-throats. If Duenoro meant to kill either of them he'd face them honestly, in fair battle."

"Forgive me," Liara said. "I mean no disrespect or to question anyone's honor, I seek merely to understand- Sokka attacked that wild female from behind…"

"And rightfully so," Sihra grimaced. "Kivita was an idiot to turn away from Sokka…what she did was an insult to Sokka's strength, reducing her to non-threat. As well, she did so to unbalance the fight between myself and Dusodo, hoping to take me unawares. If Sokka had not killed Kivita, Duenoro would have himself, for the dishonor brought to his House."

"I see. So, because Kivita knew that Sokka was there and willfully turned her back anyway, the dishonor is hers and not Sokka's. It was her knowledge of Sokka's presence that changes the dynamic."

"You detrak _can_ learn," Sihra said with an amused lift to her lip, then looked around as she heard the Ubuut's door open again. This time, it was Hotes who entered, glaring around him.

"The Ubuut dismissed this Kodra! Quit gawking like milk-fed and go home!"

There were rumbles and bared teeth, but the Hall began to slowly empty. Sihra broke from them and headed toward Hotes. They spoke for a long moment, in voices too low to hear, before she headed back toward them. This time, she looked pleased, and relieved.

"The Ubuut is open to a treaty," she said. "So long as it can be negotiated next to his fire. He has agreed to let the rakir be uplifted and the Affliction cured."

A collective breath of relief went out among the group. Antolia herself looked near tears. "That is marvelous news. I will get the talks initiated at once, iron out the details of the treaty."

"We will notify the shuttles and the research base," Liara said. "Then we must get back to the _Aswa_ and our own mission at Permiatic."

"Of course. We'll be able to handle matters from here," Antolia told her. "Thank you, Captain, Doctor, for all your help. Thanks to you, a great people will be able to live, and make their place in this galaxy."

"I will not be going with you," Sihra said, with no small measure of regret. "No one wants to feel Osco's blood more than I. She took me from my home, treated me like an oddity, a beast. Still, if she had not done so, perhaps we would have perished from the Affliction after all. At any rate, my duty is here with my Ubuut. With this decision there may still be some in the Kodra who will revolt, seek his life."

"He will need his Champion," Liara said with a faint smile. "I understand, Sihra. Your place is here."

Sokka suddenly straightened and looked at her aunt. "I will go."

"You are sure? You have no idea what they face, Sokka…and you will see things you cannot even imagine."

"That is exactly why I wish to go. I want to see these things that you described. I want to fight in battles I never even imagined possible. This 'Osco' caused you pain, and I am family. I can be sure that your honor in this matter is defended while you attend your duty here. A rakir needs to help finish this fight."

"I see no reason to deny her if Sokka wishes to join us," Liara said. "We would be honored to have her aboard, and there is much that she could learn."

"Don't worry, we'll smack her around if she gets out of line," Ashley said from nearby, smirking. Sihra nodded her head.

"Then go, Sokka. Our House will be twice as honored as the first to leave Nakira and sail the night sky."

* * *

They said their goodbyes, Miranda unsurprisingly electing to stay with Antolia and the treaty teams, still determined to right her karmic wrongs by making sure the rakir were saved and not exploited. Sokka did not react much when she saw the shuttles, but feeling the one she was aboard rise and move beneath her threw her off her balance a bit. Though Ashley tried to prompt her to look out the viewport, she refused and kept her eyes clenched tight.

This act seemed to bring her some small amount of shame, and when they boarded the _Aswa_, she made a point of going directly to a window and looking out of it.

Her awe at seeing the green and gold ball of Nakira beneath her, the endless expanse of star-speckled black around her, was almost childlike. "This is my home? This is Nakira?" she asked softly, then wrinkled her snout in confusion. "How do we not fall off? Why is the ground we walk on flat there and yet round here?"

Del was glad for the opportunity to put her mind and energy toward something other than their ultimate destination and the showdown that would commence there. She spent the next several hours with Sokka, explaining rudimentary concepts of physics and gravity and time and space. Sokka seemed to have a rather keen mind, not only quickly accepting what she was told but seeming to have a good understanding of it. She asked an endless series of questions, most of which were logical and extremely well thought out.

Oddly enough, Del found it far easier to get along with Sokka than she had with Sirha. The elder rakir was so rigid, closed off. She dealt with her fear and her confusion by balling it up and hiding it from every possible scrutiny. While Sokka, obviously, made no real display or mention of fear, she was far more communicative and garrulous, addressing her concerns by learning about them and facing them head on.

Eventually, the questions came down to Osco, what had been happening and the threat she posed. As Del filled her in, Sokka grew more and more quiet, a grim sort of tenacity coming over her expression. Now, she truly _did_ remind the geneticist of the Prilekk.

Out of her own curiosity, Del found herself asking questions as well, rather than just answering them. She asked about the rakir's beliefs, their myths and stories. She asked more about the 'levayha' concept, and what Sokka told her troubled her some. The more she thought about it, the more it disquieted her.

That evening, exhausted from all the goings-on, she nevertheless found herself pacing Liara's room, trying to make sense of her thoughts. Liara, dressed as usual in a simple white shift for bed, watched and listened, pouring them a pair of drinks.

"I really think the rakir know and understand more about our universe and the matters of physics and even quantum mechanics than they think they do," she said.

"Why do you think this?"

"Their mythology, for one," Shepard said. "They may rely more on their incredibly keen sense of smell but their eyes are different from us as well. They see colors in a different spectrum than we do…or a different part of the spectrum, rather. That's why they see biotics as being silver, but it doesn't just stop there. Sokka told me that some of the monks can see the _life_ in things- trees, plants, animals, other rakir…but also things that _aren't_ alive, like rocks and metal. I think they're somehow seeing the actual radiation generated by objects from a molecular level in kind of an…an aura. They explain this with their rudimentary understanding as being 'life' but that doesn't change the fact they're seeing a very real and measurable phenomenon. And then there's the 'levayha' thing."

Liara shrugged a little, giving a gentle smile as she passed Del a glass. "Their concept for soul mates. It is hardly a rare or unusual thing among any of the species. Even krogan have an idea of soul mates."

"That's what I thought too but that's not really the case, Liara." She held tight to her glass, speaking intently, but made no move to drink. "They can _smell_ it. Sihra knew almost the moment we met her that we were 'levayha', and when she mentioned it to Sokka she sniffed to verify it-"

"Del, it is just a matter of pheromones," Liara said. "Their olfactory receptors are so sensitive they're picking up the chemical reactions in our bodies. It is no more mysterious than this."

"Normally I'd say you're right, but it's not just that. The Consort mentioned it. You yourself said you felt as if you had known me forever from the moment we first met. You know I felt the same thing…like we had always been together, we had just somehow…_forgotten_. And I think the rakir know the difference between normal pheromones between two people who are attracted or even in love, and this concept of 'levayha'. And even that's not just it. I asked her to clarify it for me. It's not just a soul they believe was split into two parts."

"Tell me."

"They believe that a single soul, a single person, can be broken into thousands of pieces-pieces that reflect each other yet are different. One break in two different bodies is what we'd consider soul mates, but they go further. They think that those two pieces can themselves be broken time and time again…into the same body, existing at the same time, in countless reflections."

"I do not think I am quite following-"

"I'm talking about multiverse M-theory, Liara. The idea that there isn't just one dimension but an infinite number of dimensions or Hubble volumes with physical laws similar to ours…or even bubble universes where the physical laws differ. That every possibility out there exists, and in each Hubble volume there exists a different version of everyone…you, me, Ash, Sam, Jura, Sihra…we're all out there in a trillion different configurations, leading a trillion different lives, but still _us._"

"You are speaking to the old idea that with every decision we make, we split off…and there is another us that makes the opposing decision. That…what was his name? The old Earth scientist…Schrödinger. That Schrödinger's cat is neither alive nor dead but exists in quantum flux, in both states, until observed."

"Yes. That's what the rakir believe…tied up in legend. It's not just that you and I are two halves of the same soul, but that there are trillions of 'us's out there who are all _also_ two halves of the same soul. They believe that while in this life, one rakir may find a mate with another, yet in a different life in a different 'reflection'…that same rakir may find a mate with someone completely different. The Ievayha are apart from that. They believe that in every reflection, the Ievayha find the same true mate over and over again, that they're bound together at a special level through _all_ reflections. And this is something they can actually sense…whether it's truly scent or sight or just some unexplained intuition."

"And you are inclined to believe this?" Liara asked. Her question was sincere, mere nonjudgmental curiosity. Shepard let out a breath, then shook her head.

"I don't know what I believe, Liara. I mean, obviously there is an explanation of _some_ kind but- I just think it's rather surprising that a civilization at their level, one that didn't even know until literally today that their world was round and not flat, have an apparent grasp of M-theory…even _if_ it is wrapped up in myth and fancy. Us aside, it got me thinking a bit and…if anything, I'm even _more_ concerned about Osco opening this Fold."

She lifted her dark eyes to Liara's blue. "None of us are physicists so it's not really all that strange we wouldn't have considered it…but we've been so focused on this Fold that Osco wants to open as a conduit through space…a way for the brasa to go from the Holy Waters to here instantaneously, bypassing all the trillions of light years of space between our two galaxies. What we _haven't_ considered is that space and time are intrinsically bound together- and on some level are even the exact same thing. We've been operating under the hope that the brasa have been extinct for millions of years but that doesn't necessarily matter. If they can Fold space, then the same Fold warps time. That Fold could open a door directly to the height of the brasa empire. There is a very real possibility that an entire armada _will_ come through in numbers and strengths we cannot hope to contest. And it gets even worse…"

"How could it possibly become worse?" Liara asked, troubled.

"We've focused so much on Osco powering the Web and opening an enormous Fold…and we completely forgot that one can open _smaller_ Folds with far less power. She doesn't have to wait until all the Antennae are powered to open a _Fold_…just to open a Fold _big_ enough for an armada! The moment she's got one of the Antennae powered it's possible she can open a Fold with that alone, large enough to let…say a frigate through. Then that ship joins the battle on her behalf, with superior weapons, allowing her to reach Ilos and power that. And then _that_ is enough to widen the Fold for say…a squad of Frigates, or a pair of Cruisers."

"Goddess…"

"And every time she opens a Fold she's not only fiddling with the fabric of space but also time…and if the multiverse theory _is_ correct, she could be warping the fabric of untold Hubble volumes, in a trillion different realities. It may not have much effect- if any at all- with the tiny Folds we've seen so far, but one of _that_ size and scope? That door could lead literally anywhere and any_when_ in the entirety of not only _our_ universe, but God only knows how many others! Forget the weapon that can wipe out the Milky Way…she could unravel the very essence of _everything_, on a quantum level!"

"Del, shh…" Liara set her glass aside and took the doctor's shoulders gently. "Listen. According to what we have learned, the brasa have done this before, to other galaxies. That necessitates opening the armada-sized Fold. If it were possible that it would unravel the very fabric of space-time, it would have happened before now. They must have some level of safeguard to prevent that, or else it is not a possibility."

"Or they've just gotten very lucky," Del said, then sighed and nodded. "You're right. I could drive myself crazy with all the 'what-if's. My brain refuses to shut up about it. I keep imagining worse and worse scenarios and every damn one of them is plausible, if not downright _likely_. I just…"

Liara enfolded her in a hug. Even if Del were correct, there was little they could do about it now than what they were already doing. They had to stop Osco as fast and as best they could, and hope it was enough.

Shepard held Liara just as tightly, her face against her shoulder. After a moment, she mumbled against the cloth of her shift.

"It's a romantic idea though, don't you think? That there might be an infinite number of you's, and me's- and that somehow, they always find each other?"

Liara smiled slightly, resting her cheek against Del's head. "I find the notion very…_comforting_. I do not know if I can believe it, but it is comforting nonetheless."

"I don't know if I believe it either. I don't know, truly, if it even matters. But you're right…it's comforting. It's a hope that…you know. Even if things go terribly, somewhere there's a Liara and a Delilah that will go on."

Liara shifted a little, gently cupping Del's face and drawing her gaze up to meet her eyes. "That will be _us_," she said. "_We_ are going to be the ones that keep going on, Del. I will never give up on that. I will fight for that with every breath I have left in me. I swear it."


End file.
